De regreso a mi vida
by Riux
Summary: El Principe Gumball invita a Fionna y Cake para ver su nuevo experimento pero... algo sale mal y Marshall Lee resulta afectado por esto volviendolo... humano. Sin embargo, con el Rey de los Vampiros en ese estado muchos empezaran a pelear por el titulo de Rey en la Nocheosfera, en especial cierto vampiro que conoce a Marshall desde la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones.
1. Como si Marshall estuviera ausente

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capitulo 1: Como si Marshall estuviera ausente.**

…"_Durante mucho tiempo la gente me creyó un monstruo que se alimentaba solo de sangre y mataba por diversión, creo que por que esa es la manera en la que ven a los vampiros pero… muy pocos somos así. Muchos siglos antes yo no era esto, yo no era ni temido ni respetado por ser el Rey de los Vampiros ni la peor criatura que haya pisado tierra, yo era, aunque no me crean, uno más entre la raza humana. Pocos humanos se salvaron después de que las bombas estallaron durante la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, entre ellos yo, y pensábamos que volveríamos a ser la aburrida raza de hombres, mujeres y niños que desde el principio de los tiempos fuimos ¡Ja! Lamentable fue el giro inesperado que tuvo esa idea. Muchos humanos murieron al no soportar la radiación de las bombas, otros mutaron y los pocos que se salvaron fueron devorados por sus hermanos mutados… Todavía puedo sentir escalofríos en mis manos cuando recuerdo los gritos desesperados de mi antigua raza siendo perseguidos y alcanzados por varias de las criaturas que aun viven escondidas entre los bosques de Aaa. No es algo que yo quiera recordar y después reírme de ello como siempre lo hago porque ya paso, pero pues que voy a hacer, son memorias atrapadas en mis pensamientos que me llegan de la nada. Estuve a punto de ser comida para monstruos cuando intente escapar de una de esas cosas, pero otra criatura me salvo… o bueno… solo evito que me comieran vivo porque fue esa misma criatura la que me convirtió en lo que hoy soy… el Rey de los Vampiros"_

-¿Y desde cuando usted a tenido este tipo de pensamientos, lord Marshall Lee?

-Empezaron hace algunas semanas pero me había negado a venir a verte, Víctor. Creo que mi problema me va a llevar a la locura o voy a terminar aceptando el negocio familiar de mi madre- Dijo el como si fuera muy obvio.

-Ah- Dijo Víctor anotando un par de cosas en su libreta con la tinta de su bolígrafo negro- ¿Y estos recuerdos lo han perturbado seguido?

-No muy seguido. Llegan de la nada y a veces pienso que me estoy jugando una broma a mi mismo.

-Ok ¿La... desaparición, mutación y muerte de la raza humana te afecto de algún modo?

-Pues me dio miedo verlos a todos morir y convertirse en criaturas extrañas, así que creo que tal vez me afecto un poco pero no se en que sentido. Todavía me sorprende que Fionna sea la única sobreviviente de todos ellos, ¿usted cree?

-¿Tiene pesadillas respecto a estos recuerdos, mi señor?- Pregunto Víctor.

-Wow, ustedes los psicólogos se dan cuenta de todo- Dijo Marshall entre risas.

-Por algo somos psicólogos, lord Marshall. Pero por favor responda a mi pregunta ¿Ha tenido sueños o pesadillas desde el día en que empezó con estos recuerdos?

-Algunas veces veo a las personas siendo devoradas entre los colmillos de los monstruos, pero la mayoría de las veces sueño con la criatura que me convirtió en vampiro.

-¿Puede describirme a esa criatura, por favor?

-No, no puedo. Cuando fui mordido solo alcance a ver sus ojos, eran de color rojo con fondo amarillo, y después grite y todo se me fue de repente.

-Bueno, señor Lee, creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy. Descanse un poco y trate de no atormentarse mucho con sus memorias. Puede regresar en una semana si usted así lo quiere y discutiremos este asunto después, ¿le parece?

-¿Y si sigo recordando? ¡Ayúdame, Víctor, ni dormir puedo!

-Eso se vera tratado la semana entrante. Muchas gracias por haber venido.

Víctor Bangladesh era el típico demonio de piel roja con barba y cabello blanco, ojos de reptil, un par de cuernos saliendo de los costados de la cabeza y cinco garras negras en los dedos de ambas manos. Sin embargo lo que hacia a Víctor diferente a los otros demonios era la intima relación que tenia con la familia real de la Nocheosfera desde que subió al trono el primer Rey Vampiro. Se veía viejo, y en efecto lo estaba, tenía unos tres millones de años más o menos calculados y envejecía cada mil años. Usaba gafas rectangulares pequeñas debido a unos problemas visuales de los que nadie sabe de que se trataban. La relación que tenía con la familia real era simplemente el hecho de que se había convertido en el psicólogo privado de todo monarca que llegaba a tener algún problema mental o emocional. Marshall lo conocía muy poco… o para que les miento, el chico ni si quiera sabia que su familia tenía un psicólogo privado en el castillo de la Nocheosfera, pero no iba a negar que los sesenta minutos que se la paso hablando con Víctor no le ayudaron en nada. El sujeto era un tipo tranquilo y le tuvo paciencia a Marshall desde el momento en que este le daba respuestas a las preguntas que le hacia por mas insignificante y poco prometedora que esta fuera.

Marshall se levanto del sofá en el que estaba recostado y se froto la cabeza analizando todo lo que le había contado al demonio, le dijo de todo y… se sintió bien, cosa que Marshall casi nunca experimentaba porque no estaba acostumbrado a decirle nada a nadie con respecto a su vida personal. La habitación en la que Bangladesh lo atendió no era muy grande, estaba adornada de dos pares de libreros retacados de libros, un par de sillones –uno pequeño en el que se sentó el y el otro grande donde Marshall estaba recostado- con una mesita de cristal en medio donde había una lámpara de lava de color azul lo que podría identificar al demonio con un estilo medio hippie. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color tinto, el techo negro, el piso cubierto por una gran alfombra café claro y en las paredes había una que otra pintura de varios de los monarcas de Nocheosfera y una de ellas estaba repleta de diplomas dirigidos a Bangladesh. Ese solo debía ser su consultorio medico porque ni televisión ni baño había, ¿y que clase de criatura podría sobrevivir sin televisión o, mas importante aun, sin baño?

-Gracias por ayudarme, Víctor. Te vendré a molestar en una semana, ¿vale?- Le dijo el Rey Vampiro.

-Según yo usted iba a venir por consulta, señor Lee. Pero hasta los psicólogos nos confundimos- Dijo el viejo anotando todavía quien sabe que cosas en su libreta.

-Solo era un decir. A propósito, ¿no vas a darme medicina o algo parecido?

-No. Con que te apartes un rato de tus memorias y te relajes todo estará bien.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós- Se despidió el vampiro para luego encaminarse a la puerta e irse de la Nocheosfera, sin embargo, la voz de Víctor lo detuvo.

-Marshall Lee, espera- Marshall se giro a verlo y espero a que Bangladesh le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle- Esa sensación que me dijiste que sentías no es porque estas enfermo. Al contrario, muchacho, tu quieres volver a ser humano.

La respuesta ni sorprendió a Marshall, este simplemente sonrió y abrió la puerta diciéndole a Víctor:

-Si, ya lo se. No mas quería estar seguro de que era eso- Víctor río por igual y con ademan de mano se despidió del Rey Vampiro y este salió del consultorio del psicólogo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Muchas veces llego a sus oídos aquel rumor de que los psicólogos podían adivinar hasta tu fecha de nacimiento nada más con verte, que resolvían tus problemas en una abrir y cerrar de ojos y otras miles de cosas que hacían ver a alguien como Víctor a un dios. Lo que si nunca le dijeron fue que te podían leer el pensamiento, ¿Cómo adivino ese psicólogo metiche que quería volver a su vida de humano? Si, ya desde hace unos días Marshall había tenido este pensamiento en mente, ¿y quien no? Ser vampiro podía resultar divertido al principio para esos que querían vivir eternamente. Ah, pero que luego no estuvieran llorando porque vieron a toda su familia morir a causa de los años o que no se estuvieran quejando porque su apariencia asustaba a cualquiera que se les atravesara en su camino. Marshall nunca pidió ser vampiro, fue mordido y condenado, además el no tenia ni la menor idea de que su padre también había sido vampiro, pero lo raro fue que el nació humano, tal vez porque su papá también fue convertido después de que el naciera.

Abrió un portal y lo atravesó abandonando así la Nocheosfera y apareciendo dentro de su casa en la Tierra de Aaa. Floto hasta su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama para descansar un rato tal y como le receto Víctor pero por más que se esforzó en dejar de pensar en lo que fue su vida humana y en el hecho de que ya no quería ser vampiro, no pudo hacerlo. Ni divertido era ser el Rey de los Vampiros, a excepción de que poseías grandes riquezas y un imperio entero te temía y respetaba, sin embargo, ni las riquezas y el respeto que todos le tenían le regresarían su vida anterior. Sus momentos de vida humana fueron de los mejores, tuvo amigos, una familia un poco extraña, una ciudad natal en la que vivió y paso por las etapas de cualquier adolescente. De su padre nunca supo nada después de que cumplió seis años debido a que murió, y aun así vivió feliz hasta que empezó todo ese movimiento de la Guerra de los Champiñones y la explosión de las bombas que mutaron y mataron a los humanos. Las criaturas como vampiros, Dulce Gente, gigantes, ogros, gárgolas, magos y trolls ya existían en esos tiempos y si su memoria no le fallaba, siempre habían existido. Por otra parte, el deseo de volver a ser humano, de ser una vez más una criatura común que con sus manos podía crear un centellar de cosas, volver a sentir si hacia frio o calor en el ambiente, de sentir dolor cuando te golpeas, quemas o te haces una herida y, todavía mejor, ¡poder salir de nuevo al sol! Eso, solo eso era lo que Marshall más anhelaba pero pues no se podía hacer nada, no de la nada alguien accidentalmente crearía una poción mágica que le regresaría la "vida".

Dejo de pensar en eso y cerro sus ojos hasta el punto en que el sueño lo consumió por completo.

-¿Crees que Marshall no este enojado por no haberle devuelto la película que desde hace dos semanas le pedimos prestada?- Preguntaba Fionna, una joven de ya diecisiete años que iba entrando a la guarida de su mejor amigo junto con Cake.

-No ¿Por qué se va a enojar? Si solo fueron dos semanas- Respondió Cake como si nada. Ya desde hace un tiempecito empezó a perderle un poquito de miedo a Marshall Lee.

-Pues si, ¿verdad? Además no es la gran cosa, no creo que todos los días quiera ver Rastro de Calor tres- Comento ella poniendo la caja de la película frente a sus ojos.

-Un clásico- Dijo Cake alargando un poco la tercera letra de la última palabra- Si, seguro y nos perdona. Dos semanas son como dos horas para un vampiro, ya sabes como son estos tipos- Agrego, llegando al fin junto con Fionna a la puerta de la casa oculta en la cueva.

-Si, eh… No creo que debas decir eso frente a Marshall, últimamente ha estado actuando un poco raro.

-¿Y eso es novedad? ¿Cuándo no ha actuado raro?- Dijo la gata sacándole un par de risas a la aventurera.

-Ay, Cake- Y entonces le dio un par de golpes a la puerta esperando a que Marshall saliera- Ah, canijo ¿Estará en casa?

-Ay, no lo se jovencita ¿Por qué no entramos a averiguar?- Dijo la gata y esta avanzo a la puerta trasera seguida de Fionna, quien al instante se percato del plan de su hermana.

-¿Estas loca? No podemos entrar a la casa del Rey de los Vampiros, Cake ¿O ya se te olvido la última vez que entramos cuando Marshall específicamente nos dijo que no entráramos?- Pregunto Fionna sonrojándose un poco al recordar lo acontecido.

-Oh, ya bájale, Fi. No vamos a hacer nada malo, solo a ver si esta en casa- Simplifico la gata y entro a la casa de Lee por la puerta para mascotas que antes usaba el gato de Marshall para entrar y salir de la casa.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes…- Fionna fue la siguiente en entrar, pero al momento de atravesar la puerta en la que por sorpresa aun podía atravesar no vio nada. Las luces estaban apagadas y apenas se podía ver un poco de la cocina.

Gateo un poco adentrándose más en la cocina y accidentalmente estampo su cabeza con el refrigerador y los frascos de vidrio que estaban encima de este terminaron por hacerse pedacitos en el piso. Unos cuantos de estos se atascaron en la mano de Fionna y esta dio un grito retirando automáticamente su mano. Cake se percato del grito de su hermana y corrió hacia ella para ver que le provoco gritar de esa forma y como Fionna no tenía la visión nocturna que tienen los gatos puso su otra mano de nuevo en el lugar donde estaban los pedazos de cristal rotos, lo que le provoco volver a gritar pero fue silenciada por Cake, que le puso una pata en la boca para que Marshall no los oyera, si es que se encontraba. Y para la mala suerte de ambas, a los oídos de Marshall si llego el alboroto que ambas aventureras armaron y abrió uno de sus ojos de golpe para después levantarse con pesadez de la cama e ir de refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones entre dientes a quien sea que lo hubiera despertado cuando en realidad el debería estar descansando. Bajo flotando a la cocina y encendió las luces llevándose la sorpresa de que Fionna y Cake estaban en el suelo de su cocina con Fionna con varios trozos de vidrio rotos en sus manos, seguramente porque habían roto los frascos que tenia encima del refrigerador. Al lado de las chicas estaba la película que desde hace dos semanas debieron haberle devuelto y Marshall entonces se hizo la idea de que pensaron que no estaba en casa y entraron a la fuerza para poder devolverle la cinta.

-Hola, Marshall- Saludo Fionna tímidamente con una sonrisa mal actuada- Oye, deberías quitar la puerta parea mascotas, alguien podría meterse y robarte algo, ¿no crees, viejo?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta, Fi- Le dijo y desvió la mirada a la mano de esta, estaba sangrando. La sensación de querer saborear ese liquidó rojo que resultaba ser un manjar para los de su especie lo estaba empezando a consumir, pero no iba a saltar encima de su mejor amiga solo por complacer sus deseos vampíricos- ¿Qué estas haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

-Venimos a devolverte Rastro de Calor 3- Dijo Cake estirando su pata con la película en esta hasta que quedo frente al rostro del vampiro, quien la tomo y después volvió a mirar a las chicas- Ay, canijo… ¡Fionna, olvidamos los frijoles en la estufa! ¡Vámonos!

-Cake, no dejamos nada en la estufa- Contradijo la aventurera.

-¡He dicho que nos vamos!- Sentencio la gata y levanto a Fionna del cuello de su blusa y la llevo arrastrando hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos después, Marsh- Se despidió la chica moviendo su mano aun sangrando de un lugar a otro para luego desaparecer de su vista cuando la puerta de su casa se cerró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- Se pregunto Marshall soltando un suspiro.

Dejo la película en donde guardaba las demás y se puso a barrer los pedazos de vidrio roto que estaban tirados. Algunos tenían sangre entre su reluciente y filoso cristal y la sangre llamaba a gritos a Marshall incitándolo a que la probara, pero si una sola gota llegaba a tocar su paladar Marshall no se podría detener y saldría a buscar más. Se dio una bofetada así mismo para controlarse y cuando recogió el cristal roto llevo a este al cesto de la basura de la cocina y nuevamente floto a su habitación para regresar a dormir.

….

Fionna estaba sentada en el sofá de la Casa del Árbol mirándose las manos llenas de vidrios que ya estaban empezando a darle molestias. Su hermana Cake le había indicado que mantuviera las manos lo más relajadas que pudiera mientras ella iba en busca de unas vendas, pinzas y un bote con agua caliente para curarla y, mientras la gata estaba desaparecida, Fionna intentaba darse una idea de lo que había pasado en la casa de Marshall Lee hace un rato. Le había notado algo diferente, como si estuviera muy estresado o algo cansado cosa que era bastante rara en el Rey de los Vampiros, y también le preocupaba que en los últimos días ya casi no lo veía y cuando se llegaban a encontrar casi ni hablaban porque él siempre ponía una excusa como que no estaba de humor o le dolía la cabeza. Tal vez Marshall no se daba cuenta, pero Fionna estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-A ver Fionnita, vamos a curarte tus manitas- Dijo Cake y puso el balde con agua caliente en el piso- Mete las manos ahí.

-Cake, ¿crees que Marshall este enfermo o algo parecido?- Pregunto la humana metiendo ambas manos en el agua.

-No lo se ¿Parecía enfermo?

-Es que no nos grito ni se enojo cuando nos dice que no hagamos algo que no le gusta. A veces pienso que no es el Marshall que nos hecho de nuestra propia casa la primera vez que lo conocimos.

-¿Y querías que te gritara o algo?- Pregunto Cake sacando una mano de Fionna del agua tibia y empezó a retirar el vidrio de las manos de esta.

-No, pero es lo que hace con continuidad. Cake, estoy un poco preocupada- La gata dejo de retirar el cristal de las manos de la joven y miro a Fionna con una mirada y sonrisa picara (típico de Cake), a lo cual Fionna se confundió.

-¿Qué?- Atino a preguntar la chica y su hermana soltó unas risitas para luego decir:

-Ya se lo que esta pasando aquí- Fionna se confundió todavía más- Te gusta Marshall Lee… ¿verdad?

-¿¡QUE!?- El grito-pregunta de la aventurera fue tan grande que Cake tuvo que taparse las orejas y caer al piso con su tímpano medio destruido y un breve zumbido de mosquito dentro de la cabeza. Fionna nunca vio venir esa pregunta, y mucho menos si tenía involucrado a Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso, Cake? Ya sabes que Marshall y yo nada más somos amigos- Agrego ella con las mejillas coloradas.

-Si, tú, ándale- Comento la gata golpeándose la oreja para poder destapársela.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estas insinuando que me gusta el Rey de los Vampiros o que onda?- Pregunto Fionna indignada.

-Ay, Fi, por favor, todo el mundo sabe que el vampiro ese y tu traen algo. Se te nota cuando le haces ojitos- Dijo y después hizo parpadear sus ojos varias veces haciendo una mala imitación de como Fionna "le hacia ojitos" a Marshall Lee.

-Oh, ya cállate- Se indigno la humana y volteo a otro lado dando por terminada la conversación. Ah, pero no existía fuerza en el mundo que detuviera a Cake.

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo. Marshall Lee ah sido tu mejor amigo desde que fuiste su lacaya y creo que su estado de animo se debe a que no ha salido mucho, ya sabes, con todo eso de que es un vampiro- Fionna no parecía oír nada de lo que Cake le estaba diciendo pero la gata sabia que si y entonces golpeo suavemente el costado de Fionna con su codo, a lo que la humana volteo encontrándose con los felinos ojos de Cake- Deberías invitarlo a salir si te preocupa tanto.

-No lo se, Cake. Ya sabes como me va con los chicos, no los entiendo nadita de nada ¿Recuerdas cuando el Príncipe Grumoso se hizo nuestro secretario? ¡Que rollo con ese tipo! Ni secretario necesitábamos.

-A lo mejor necesitaba trabajo. ¿Ya olvidaste que vive en el bosque?

-Como sea, el punto es que no eh vuelto a salir con nadie desde que termine con el Príncipe Flama. Además Marshall ya antes me lo dijo, solo me ve como su amiga.

Cake no dijo nada más, el pesimismo de Fionna a veces la deprimía y no quería verla llorar otra vez las veinticuatro horas del día porque nunca conseguiría a nadie a quien amar, de por si batallo por olvidar al Dulce Príncipe y desde ese día Fionna se obligo a si misma a hace un juramento de "cero citas con nadie". Pero por otra parte Marshall Lee también estaba preocupando a la gata, pues ya ni se escondía en la Casa del Árbol como solía hacerlo, ya no las asustaba cuando menos lo pensaban ni les jugaba bromas pesadas. Raramente lo encontraban en su casa, y cuando ya se hartaron le preguntaron a un fantasma de por ahí que lo conocía que últimamente el Rey de los Vampiros ya no era el mismo desde hace poco más de un mes. Le preguntaron a otras criaturas que también lo conocían y algunos decían cosas profanas como que seguro estaba destruyendo una aldea para beber la sangre de sus habitantes, otros decían que iba a visitar a un familiar que tenía en otras tierras y algunos dijeron que Marshall Lee había estado yendo y viniendo muy seguido de la Nocheosfera, pero nadie sabía porque.

-Fi, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Marshall ya debió haber cambiado de opinión, ¡y claro que va a querer salir contigo, mujer! Y si no lo hace yo misma me encargare de obligarlo- Dijo la gata tronándose las manos, a lo que Fionna río y dejo que Cake siguiera curándole las heridas de las manos.

-Gracias, Cake, pero no creo que a Marshall le guste mucho una cita obligada.

-Pues al menos has el intento- Cake termino de quitarle los vidrios de las manos a su hermana y le puso algo de alcohol haciendo que las manos de la humana ardieran y que esta soltara un ligero quejido para luego ver como su gata le vendaba las manos- Ya esta, mi niña. Hey, y hablo en serio, eh. Estas tirando a la basura otra oportunidad de volver a tener galán que te acompañe.

-Je, je, gracias Cake, pero solo saldré con el como amigos. No necesito un galán que me acompañe.

-Aja… ¿Y cuando tienes planeado besarlo?

-¡QUE SOLO COMO AMIGOS!- Grito Fionna ante la falta de juicio de su hermana. Y fue entonces cuando se escucho a alguien tocando la puerta y Cake fue a abrir, encontrando a la sirvienta Mentita parada al frente de la Casa del Árbol con su elegante rostro relajado.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿un baile real?- La menta gigante negó levemente con la cabeza y prosiguió con la razón de su visita.

-Me temo que no, Cake. El Dulce Príncipe las necesita a ti y a Fionna para un experimento que quiere que presencien.

-¿Qué clase de experimento, Mentita?- Pregunto Fionna desde el sofá de la sala.

-El Príncipe no me dijo nada al respecto, pero estoy segura de que les encantara- Dijo ella con una sonrisa- La cita es a las ocho de la noche. Que tengan buen día.

Y entonces se retiro. Cake cerró la puerta y de repente Fionna apareció frente a ella agachada a su altura.

-Vamos a ir, ¿verdad? Di que si- Decía la humana con una emoción de niña a la que acababan de darle un regalo de Navidad.

-Pensé que ya habías superado tu obsesión por Gumball.

-A Gumball si, pero sus experimentos siguen siendo increíbles. Vamos Cake, hay que ir un rato no mas a ver que va hacer- Rogo nuevamente la muchacha flexionando sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo esperando desesperada la respuesta de la gata. Cake lo pensó con cuidado, siempre que el Dulce Príncipe las llamaba para presenciar uno de sus "grandes logros" las que terminaban por sacar la basura eran ellas, y con lo último se refería a sucesos como lo que paso con los zombis, Goliad, el Conde Limonagrio y el clon del Conde Limonagrio. Pero… tal vez una echadita de ojo no sea tan mala, solo es llegar, saludar, estarse unos minutos escuchando cosas aburridas como la raíz cuadrada de pi y de vuelta a casa.

-Esta bien Fi, tu ganas. Iremos a ver el aburrido experimento de Gumball- Acepto Cake por fin.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias Cake!- Agradeció Fionna y levanto a su hermana abrazándola con fuerza.

-No puedo respirar- Se quejo Cake al estar tan apachurrada entre el pecho y los brazos de Fionna, quien la soltó y se disculpo entre risas por casi matarla.

Las horas pasaron volando entre aventuras y monstruos que matar. Fionna se podía mostrar feliz por tener algo que hacer para cuando cayera la noche sin embargo el caso de Marshall Lee la tenía preocupada todavía. Quien sabe y tal vez si estaba un poco atraída por él como decía Cake porque… pues pasaba mucho tiempo con Marshall y con él siempre se tenía una aventura nueva que contar. Lamentablemente, las últimas cuatro semanas del Rey Vampiro casi no se supo nada y no era porque solo podía salir de noche por como era su naturaleza, era algo más y después de ver el experimento de Gumball Fionna iría a ver a Marshall y le sacaría la sopa aun así tenga que amenazarlo con una estaca de madera.

**¡Feliz Navidad, mundo! Muchas felicidades y abrazos a todos y espero que hayan recibido buenos y bonitos regalos.**

**Y bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi decima quinta historia De regreso a mi vida, que espero que tan buena como mis demás historias como dicen ustedes que son mi publico fino y conocedor ¡Yo vivo de ustedes y sus Reviews! ¿Y saben que? Los estudios científicos han comprobado que si dejas más de cinco Reviews en Fanfiction tu vida se alarga diez años, ¿no quieren vivir diez años más? **** Ok, no dejo agradecimientos porque es el primer capitulo, pero en el segundo si dejare, si es que me dejan Reviews. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡Feliz navidad, mi publico bonito!**


	2. Alabaster y el accidente de Marshall

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capitulo 2: Alabaster y el accidente de Marshall.**

La noche cayo en la Tierra de Aaa ocultándose el sol y dándole paso a la luz de la luna llena que apenas era capaz de iluminar un poco de todo el continente con su careciente luz blanca. En el Dulce Reino ya todas las luces de los hogares de los habitantes estaban apagadas mientras que estos estaban en sus camas para reponer las fuerzas que perdieron en todo el transcurso del día, a excepción de las luces del castillo del castillo, donde el Príncipe Gumball estaba mostrándoles a Fionna y Cake lo que sea que ahora hubiera creado. Las chicas estaban sentadas y con los ojos adormilados en unas sillas que el príncipe les ofreció para que no estuvieran paradas mientras él les mostraba en un pizarrón de escuela un sinfín de formulas y estrategias para poder que su experimento funcionara bien, obviamente no pudieron faltar los ronquidos de Cake y los suspiros de aburrimiento de Fionna después de los primeros cinco minutos, lo malo fue que Gumball ni siquiera notaba que ni atención le estaban poniendo y hablaba solo. Ya llevaba mas de media hora hablando de raíces cuadradas, divisiones, multiplicaciones, formulas químicas de ciencia avanzadas y demás cosas aburridas típicas de él. Los ojos de Fionna ya estaban empezando a parpadear lentamente y con pesadez mientras a sus oídos llegaban las palabras incomprensibles del Dulce Príncipe y, cuando menos lo pensó, cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida en la silla como Cake dejando al monarca hablando solo. Ah, pero fue exactamente ahí cuando al chico por fin le llego a la cabeza que nadie le estaba prestando atención y despertó a Fionna chasqueando los dedos frente a esta.

-Fionna, despierta- Llamo el príncipe dejando de hacer ritmo con sus dedos.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá- Dijo la heroína inconsciente de sus propias palabras para luego dar un bostezo que obligo a Gumball rodar los ojos. Este retrocedió hasta llegar a los cajones de su laboratorio y de uno de estos sacó un megáfono.

-¡FIONNA, CAKE, DESPIERTEN YA!- La voz de Gumball aumento cuando este hablo a través del aparato y las aventureros fueron a caerse de las sillas despertando de golpe y girando sus cabezas de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos gritaste?- Fue a preguntar Cake y con ironía Gumball les respondio:

-Oh, no lo se, tal vez porque ambas estaban dormidas ¡Y ME DEJARON HABLANDO SOLO!

-Ay, Dulce Príncipe, es que ya sabe que a Cake y a mi nunca nos ha dado la ciencia como a usted. Seguro debe entender nuestro cansancio, ¿verdad?- Dijo Fionna.

-Algo. Eh, pero ya no voy a aburrirlas con multiplicaciones, ahora voy a mostrarles la verdadera razón por la que están aquí- Les dijo el monarca caminando hacia un estante donde tenía varias cosas. De este saco tres trajes contra desechos tóxicos grises y le dio dos a las chicas y uno para el- Pónganse estos trajes para que no les pase nada.

-¿Y como que tan peligroso es ese experimento tuyo? Porque esta empezando a darme desconfianza- Comento Cake cachando entre sus patas el traje que Gumball le dio.

-Nah, con estos trajes especiales no pasa nada siempre y cuando no toquemos nada- Explico el joven empezando a ponerse el traje y subiendo el cierre de este cuando se lo puso por completo. Fionna y Cake hicieron lo mismo y luego recibieron un par de cascos especiales para poder respirar aire mientras que Gumball les mostrara lo que tuviera que mostrarles.

-Esta cosa me queda un poco grande- Comento Cake porque el traje efectivamente le quedaba demasiado guango pues sus patas apenas llegaban a la mitad de la manga y la parte de abajo parecía vestido demasiado largo que se arrugaba en los pies de Cake.

-Ya deja de quejarte y ponte el casco- Le dijo Fionna colocándose este en la cabeza y Cake, arremedando a Fionna, se coloco el casco a regañadientes en la cabeza.

-¿Listas, chicas?- Pregunto el joven indicándoles que ya estaba por empezar lo bueno.

-¡Nosotras nacimos listas!- Exclamaron Fionna y Cake al mismo tiempo.

Esto fue lo único que el príncipe necesito para darle marcha a lo que estaba por hacer. Este entonces se dirigió hacia un objeto parecido a un refrigerador pequeño que tenía puesto en un rincón del laboratorio y le pidió ayuda a Fionna para levantarlo y ponerlo en la mesa donde hacia sus muchas creaciones raras. Al ver la caja de metal, bien sellada y con botones indicadores de que había que poner contraseña Fionna pensó que lo que sea que estuviera dentro de esa cosa debía ser sorprendentemente peligrosa y genial si lo veías desde el punto de vista de la heroína, pero letal si eras alguien como Gumball. El joven presiono un par de botones escribiendo lo que debería ser la contraseña para abrir la caja y esta, de repente, dejo que su puerta se abriera automáticamente liberando aire y humo frio del interior de esta. Fionna y Cake estaban embobadas y maravilladas viendo como el Dulce Príncipe calculaba con cuidado sus movimientos y su mantenía su vista concentrada en lo que estaba en sus manos. Las preguntas a Fionna empezaron a formarse en la cabeza de Fionna como un enjambre de abejas molestas y, como Gumball, no apartaba su vista de la caja metálica, a diferencia de Cake, quien estaba bien entretenida persiguiendo con los ojos a una mosca. Regresando al experimento, se llego el momento en que el príncipe por fin estaba sacando el grandioso experimento de donde lo había dejado guardado y, entonces, cuando Fionna esperaba ver un objeto archí recontra espectacular, la enorme sonrisa y el brillo de asombro de sus ojos desaparecieron al momento en que vio el orgullo del monarca.

-Eh… Príncipe Gumball… ¿Qué… se supone que es eso?- Pregunto la aventurera señalando un pequeño revolver plateado que el joven tenía entre sus manos. ¿¡PARA ESO LAS HABIA LLAMADO!? El "gran experimento" no resulto ser más que un arma que para que Gumball pudiera cargarla no debía pesar más de cincuenta míseros gramos. Esa cosa parecía de juguete.

-Esto, mi querida Fionna, es… es… es… No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es- Acepto el chico cargando el revolver como si de cualquier cosa se trataba.

-¿Y para que nos hiciste ponernos a Cake y a mi estos ridículos trajes?- Exclamo Fionna.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿En donde estoy? ¿De que me perdí?- Empezó a preguntar Cake cuando la mosca se fue volando lejos de su vista.

-Es porque es peligrosa. Mira, no podre tener ni la menor idea de lo que hace o que es, ni si quiera se porque la hice o de como empecé a hacerla. Sin embargo, la eh estado estudiando y tiene unos porcentajes muy altos de radioactividad.

-¿Podría funcionar para matar monstruos?- Pregunto Cake y entonces Fionna volteo a verla de manera extraña- ¿Qué? Entre tú y yo sabemos que nos ahorraría un buen trabajo.

-Técnicamente no se si decirles si puede matarlo, hacerlo mas fuerte, aumentar o disminuir su tamaño o hacerlo más feo. Pero de acuerdo a los niveles radioactivos, es capaz de mejorar cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no tienes idea de como funciona?- Pregunto Fionna, a quien le estaba pareciendo muy exagerado que fuera a llamarlas a ver algo que no se sabia para que demonios era.

-Vengan, les mostrare.

El chico guio a Fionna y Cake hasta un escritorio donde tenía ciertos aparatos científicos como microscopios, tubos de cristal en los que se hacían las pociones, etcétera. Encima de este se encontraba una hilera de fruta podrida y mal oliente rodeada de un montón de moscas que Gumball ahuyento en el momento en que llego. De la hilera de fruta podrida tomo una manzana y la puso en un espacio libre del escritorio para después retroceder un poco hasta quedar al lado de Fionna y Cake y apuntar con el arma directamente a la manzana y, en cuanto presiono un botón rojo que el arma llevaba al costado, un rayo de color azul salió disparado hacia la fruta en mal estado y cuando esta recibió el impacto y el rayo desapareció, la manzana estaba en perfecto estado.

Impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar, Fionna tomo la manzana entre sus dedos y le dio vueltas y vueltas para asegurarse de que no tenía ni una sola mancha café que indicaba que la fruta estaba podrida. Y no, no tenía ni una sola de esas, estaba en perfecto estado, fresca y tan apetitosa que a Fionna le dieron ganas de quitarse el casco y darle un buen mordisco, pero por su seguridad no debía hacerlo. Dejo la fruta en el escritorio y maravillada volteo a ver a Gumball diciéndole:

-¡Esto es increíble!- Exclamo- Príncipe, piense en las cosechas que se podrían salvar con su experimento. Con esta cosa no va a haber aldea que sufra por comida ¡Esto es lo mas algebrajico jamás creado en Aaa!

-Temo que eso no se va a poder hacer, Fi- Dijo Gumball dejando el arma encima del escritorio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Quiso saber Cake.

-Miren, no es que yo no quiera hacer lo que Fionna propone, al contrario, es una buena idea y con gusto utilizaría esta cosa para salvar las cosechas de los aldeanos. Por desgracia todavía tengo que estudiar los objetos afectados por la radiación, saber si son buenos o malos y que cambios tendrían a lo largo del tiempo. Efectos secundarios y esas cosas.

-¿O sea que esa manzana puede explotar por culpa de esto?- Pregunto Cake señalando el arma posada en la mesa.

-Puede ser. Nunca se sabe que consecuencia tendrán los efectos secundarios.

-¿Es peligroso probarlo en personas?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Demasiado, diría yo. La radiación podría convertir a esa persona en un monstruo horrendo o ponerle un ojo de más. Por eso no se hacen experimentos con personas.

-¿Y en vampiros?- Fue a preguntar Cake. Su hermana la miro extrañada y, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era bastante interesante, volteo a ver a Gumball haciéndole la misma pregunta que Cake pero sin mover en ningún momento sus labios.

El monarca dio un suspiro profundo y negando con la cabeza respondió:

-No lo se. Tal vez nada, los vampiros son inmunes incluso a la radiación, ya ven lo que paso con Marshall Lee en la Guerra de los Champiñones. La radiación que quedo en la tierra no le afecto por ser vampiro, así que no creo que pase nada si esto lo llega a golpear.

-¿No iras a experimentar con él, o si?- Pregunto con miedo la aventurera solo para cerciorarse de que Gumball no estaba tan loco como para matar accidentalmente a Marshall Lee.

-Tranquila, Fi, ya sabes que aunque lo quisiera Marshall no se iba a dejar. Recuerda que es un terco- Dijo el príncipe entre risas.

Después de eso la chica desvió su vista a través de la ventana del laboratorio del castillo en dirección a donde estaba la guarida de Marshall Lee. Obviamente no se podía ver desde el punto en el que se encontraba, y mucho menos de noche, pero la chica se imaginaba a su querido amigo junto a ellos en esos momentos molestándolos e insultando al Dulce Príncipe mientras este daba un intento en vano por mostrar la verdadera razón por la cual los había llamado, pero lamentablemente no era así. Fionna debía aceptar que, a veces, en las noches, su añoranza a Marshall era tan grande que incluso terminaba por derramar una que otra lagrima silenciosa pensando en su buen amigo vampiro. Sus bromas pesadas y de mal gusto ya estaban empezando a hacerle falta, sus risas al escuchar los maullidos de susto de Cake no hacían ni eco en sus pensamientos y su compañía… eso era lo que Fionna más extrañaba de él: su compañía. Eran amigos desde hace cinco años, se la llevaban bien, hacían mil estupideces juntos y siempre se las arreglaban para salir de algún problema y… la ausencia del Rey de los Vampiros también afectaba a la chica de una manera extraña para ella, pues en las noches, cuando lloraba, sentía una presión en su pecho, un sentimiento un poco raro, como de añoranza. Y es que también no había día en el que Fi no quisiera salir corriendo de la Casa del Árbol e ir a la casa de Marshall, tocar desesperada su puerta, esperar a que este la abriera y abrazarlo intentando decirle lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y extrañaba porque, de verdad de verdad, lo quería mucho.

-Fionna, ¿estas bien? No me asustes, niña- Hablo Cake sacando de sus pensamientos a la humana pero esta aun así no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué tiene Fionna, Cake?- Pregunto Gumball al notar que la aventurera había bajado su animo de forma repentina.

-Esta tiste porque no ha visto a Marshall las últimas cuatro semanas.

-¿Y se puede saber porque se ausento tanto tiempo?

-No sabemos, y a todos los que le preguntamos nos salen con una respuesta diferente y el muchachito empieza a preocuparme a mí también. Parece muy deprimido y cuando vamos a verlo apenas si podemos mantener una conversación con él.

-Que raro. Bueno, como sea, solucionaremos el problema de Marshall Lee mas tarde. Fionna, ¿me ayudas con unas cosas?

Y Fionna, quien había estado embobada viendo el oscuro horizonte, se apartó de la ventana y empezó a ayudar a Gumball con todo lo que este le pedía que hiciera, sin muchas ganas, por supuesto. Si pasaba un día más sin saber que le ocurría al vampiro no dudaría en entrar a la Nocheosfera y obligarlo a que le dijera todo, porque es en la Nocheosfera donde muchos afirman verlo y quien sabe porque. El punto era que le importaba saber que pasaba con él y ya, a excepción de que también le urgía verlo, pero esa es otra cosa.

…

Como en todas las noches pasaba, era normal ver el Bosque Negro tan sombrío y silencioso como siempre, rodeado de una gran cantidad horribles bestias y monstruos que habitaban en su interior, y quien podría olvidar los espeluznantes arboles a los que les parecías poder ver tallados en sus troncos rostros de desesperación, miedo, tristeza y horror junto con las descuidadas ramas que les salían a los costados imitando un par de brazos con manos filosas. La noche normalmente era la hora favorita de los monstruos del Bosque Negro para salir y comerse el ganado de los granjeros de las aldeas sin que nadie los viera o los hiciera correr apuntándoles con tridentes de plata o ser amenazados por fuego. Pero, por otra parte, había un monstruo en especial que habitaba en ese bosque junto con los otros monstruos.

Este monstruo no tenía tentáculos gigantes ni cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, no era temiblemente grande ni tenía dos cabezas que se regeneraban cuando se las cortabas. Este monstruo llevaba como nombre Alabaster, un vampiro al que nadie en toda la historia de Aaa había visto y que, según se cuenta, se ocultaba entre la oscuridad del Bosque Negro esperando a que la noche y la luna cayeran y… "merendar un rato" Y las veces que Alabaster no se disponía a salir a buscar a su cena, su cena eran los mismísimos monstruos del Bosque Negro. Su apariencia, sin embargo, consistía en una edad de veinte años humanos, pero ocho mil en vampiro, no usaba otra cosa más que un sombrero negro un poco roto, una gabardina café con una camisa blanca debajo, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color al no tener otra cosa más que ponerse; era pelirojo con cabello largo, sus colmillos tenían unas cuantas manchas de sangre y sus ojos… eran como los de un reptil, de color rojo con fondo amarillo rodeados de un circulo gris al que parecía que se lo habían dibujado, pero en realidad eran las muchas noches de sueño perdido las que habían causado que le crecieran esas ojeras, las cuales le daban un toque algo tenebroso a su piel blanca. Había dejado crecer sus uñas, que parecían garras negras, para poder cazar a sus presas sin problemas.

-_**Dark the stars and dark the moon. Hush the night and the morning bloom. Tell the horses and beat on your drum: Gone their master, gone their son**_- Cantaba Alabaster mientras le daba filo a un pedazó de madera con su navaja_**- Dark the oceans, dark the sky. Hush the whales and the ocean tide .Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum: Gone their master, gone their son**_- Hizo una pausa para ver como iba su trabajo y miro el filo de la madera. Este no parecio convencerlo mucho, pues nuevamente volvio a cantar y a cortar con su navaja_**- Dark to light and light to dark. **__**Three black carriages, three white carts. What brings us together is what pulls us apart .Gone our brother, gone our heart… Hush the whales and the ocean tide. **__**Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum…**_- Nuevamente hizo otra pausa y se quedo mirando la navaja y la estaca de madera que acababa de crear con esta para luego seguir cantando:-_** Gone their master, gone their son…**_

Al terminar de cantar, Alabaster guardo su navaja y de un brinco bajo del enorme árbol en el que estaba sentado y varias veces olfateo el aire para encontrar a su próxima presa. Los resultados fueron buenos ya que Alabaster sonrió enseñando sus colmillos manchados en sangre para luego desaparecer del punto en que se encontraba de un instante a otro dejando en su lugar una pequeña corriente de aire. Apareció otra vez en otro punto del Bosque- en la entrada para ser exactos- oculto encima de unas ramas de arboles donde seria casi imposible poder verlo y, ahí, encontró a su cena; un viejo y regordete duende que caminaba encorvado y solo cerca del Bosque Negro ignorando por completo que muy pronto seria comida para vampiro. Alabaster se relamió los labios con la lengua y en un santiamén volvió a desaparecer una vez más, listo para cazar.

-Ay, esas pastillas no me han dado resultados muy buenos. Todavía me duele la espalda- Se quejaba el anciano sobándose la parte que le dolía.

-No se preocupe, viejo. Ya no sufrirá más- El duende, al escuchar aquello, se dio media vuelta encontrándose con una camisa de color blanco y después subió su vista, encontrando un par de ojos de reptil rojos y unos colmillos bien afilados. El duende se asusto al ver al vampiro y retrocedió un poco intentando huir, pero Alabaster lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros.

-Oiga, tranquilo. No tema- Le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo. Es que no le gustaba que su comida estuviera tan tensa.

-¿Vas a comerme?- Pregunto el viejo duende temblando de tener al vampiro tan cerca.

-No. Mire, no quiero asustarlo, anciano, pero usted no debería de andar por estos rumbos cuando hay un depredador cerca.

-¿Depredador?- Pregunto el anciano inocentemente.

-Si, y si yo fuera usted, me iría a mi casa en este instante- Hizo una pausa y miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie estaba siendo testigo de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Así que, como la alimaña que era, le dijo al anciano:- ¿¡Que es eso!?

-¿Qué cosa?

Al voltear hacia atrás, Alabaster aprovecho para incrustarle violentamente la estaca afilada en el costado del viejo y hacer gritar a este hasta el punto en que cayo al suelo con la estaca aun encajada entre sus costillas y derramando lagrimas de dolor. El vampiro se hinco al lado del viejo y, cuando olfateo el olor a hierro de la sangre, no se pudo contener más y le provoco más dolor al anciano clavándole los colmillos en el cuello empezando a absorber la sangre que corría lentamente por las venas del viejo duende, quien no dejaba de gritar, llorar y patalear para que Alabaster lo soltara, pero este perdió la conciencia al sentir el exquisito sabor a hierro que provocaba un inmenso placer en los paladares de los de su especie. Poco tiempo después los latidos del viejo dejaron de sonar, su corazón se había detenido, estaba muerto, pero eso no le impedía a Alabaster seguir con su tarea de succionar toda la sangre que pudiera hasta que la piel verde del viejo fuera tan blanca como la suya, y no tardo más de un minuto para lograrlo.

Satisfecho, Alabaster se levanto y limpio el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca lamiendo esta con su lengua y riendo por lo que acababa de hacer. Ya después de haber acabado de cenar, tomo el cuerpo muerto del duende y le quito la estaca de madera del costado y ocultándola dentro de un bolsillo de su gabardina para luego adentrarse en el bosque junto con el cuerpo muerto del duende a sus hombros para enterrarlo en su cementerio de victimas personal.

Otra victima más había caído en las redes de Alabaster, una más de un millón…

…..

Marshall Lee iba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo en medio de la noche dirigiéndose al castillo del Dulce Reino donde debería encontrar a Fionna y Cake puesto que se le había ocurrido ir a visitarlas un rato por todo eso de que no las veía desde hace un mes. No las encontró en la Casa del Árbol y supuso que el príncipe gay debió haberlas invitado a quien sabe que cosa aburrida típica de él y de su aburrida existencia, por lo que no le quedo de otra más que ir al Dulce Reino a verlas, y quería ver como estaba Fionna después de que se lastimo las manos con los frascos que quebraron en su casa. Sumergido en sus pensamientos Marshall no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la entrada del empalagoso reino de Gumball y como las puertas de este estaban cerradas a Marshall no le importo flotar encima de estas y cruzar al reino yendo nuevamente con paso al castillo. Sin embargo, cuando quiso cruzar el portón del castillo se dio cuenta de que las luces del laboratorio del príncipe aun estaban encendidas y la ventana abierta, pero le llamo mucho la atención que a sus oídos llegara la voz de Fionna diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a oír muy bien.

-¿Fionna?- Dijo y entonces floto hacía la ventana.

-¡Vamos, tienes que funcionar!- Gritaba el Dulce Príncipe golpeando con la palma de su mano el arma que acababa de crear.

-¿Seguro que tiene baterías? Esto me pasa muy seguido con el control remoto- Dijo Cake, quien veía divertida como el Príncipe Gumball hacia de todo para que su experimento funcionara.

-Esto no lleva baterías, Cake- Decía al tiempo en que revisaba el revolver de un lado a otro- Funciona con radioactividad y estoy seguro de que le puse lo suficiente para más de un disparo.

-Quizá la radiación no fue lo suficientemente fuerte- Sugirió Fionna- ¿Crees que sea por eso?

-No lo se, pero de alguna manera voy a hacerla funcionar- Sentencio el chico golpeando de nuevo el revolver con la palma de su mano- ¡FUNCIONA YA!

-Gritando no vas a lograr nada, jovencito. Trae acá- Dijo Cake y le arrebato el arma de las manos.

-¡Cake, devuélveme eso!- Grito el monarca intentando arrebatarle el arma de las patas a Cake.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen eso!- Grito Fionna y se acercó a detener el conflicto que se traía el monarca y la gata, pero estos ni con golpes dejaban de pelear.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Pregunto Marshall, quien estaba apunto de cruzar la ventana abierta del laboratorio del castillo.

-¿Marshall Lee?- Soltó Fionna, impresionada de ver a quien ya llevaba un mes sin salir de su guarida en la cueva donde estaba su casa.

Gumball y Cake, que fueron los únicos que no se percataron de la presencia de Marshall Lee, no se dieron cuenta de que tenían la boca del arma apuntando directamente hacia el vampiro y, accidentalmente, Cake presiono el botón que estaba al costado del revolver y el arma, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, disparo el rayo azul y este le dio a Marshall Lee directamente en el pecho y el golpe fue tan fuerte que el vampiro termino por caer en picada por la ventana del laboratorio. Asustada, Fionna corrió hacia esta y miro hacia abajo gritando el nombre de Marshall para que este reaccionara y Gumball y Cake, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que su ridícula pelea acababa de provocar, corrieron hacia la ventana y buscaron a Lee con la mirada y lo encontraron tirado y sin moverse cerca de la entrada del castillo. Fionna fue la primera en reaccionar y desesperada se quito el casco para salir corriendo afuera en auxilio del Rey de los Vampiros con Gumball y Cake pisándole los talones. Ya cuando abrieron de golpe el portón del castillo corrieron al lado de Lee y empezaron a hablarle desesperados para que despertara.

-¡Marshall, ¿me oyes?! ¡Viejo, no me espantes, esto no es gracioso! ¡Despierta!- Le llamaba Fionna, quien se preocupo más al ver que el rayo del arma de Gumball le provoco una herida en el pecho- ¡Marshall!

-Espera, Fionna, a gritos no va a reaccionar. Hay que atenderlo en la enfermería- Se volteo a ver a Cake- Despierta a Mentita y dile que tenga lista una camilla para Marshall Lee, y que sea rápido por favor- La gata asintió y rápidamente corrió a como pudo dentro del castillo con el enorme traje gris haciéndola tropezar a cada rato.

-Te vas a poner bien, Marshall. ¿Me escuchaste?- Pero el vampiro no oía nada, a penas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, y cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaron… los cerro.

**¡Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo!**

**Bueno, ya les mostre a Alabaster, el vampiro que según yo convirtió en vampiro a Marshall Lee y… hablando de el… ¿Qué creen que le pase despúes de haber sido golpeado por el rayo de Gumball? Eso no lo sabran hasta el tercer capitulo, mis chavos. Ah, y quiero darle un enorme abrazo a Chikitita, Koldeka, Paqs, Spartanjaller, Gumball Lee y a Alejandra. Escobedo. 33 por los magnificos Reviews que me dejaron el capitulo pasado. Me hicieron llorar pero de felicidad.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el tercer capi. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Marshall Lee, el vampiro humano

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capitulo 3: Marshall Lee, el vampiro humano.**

Parpadeo con lentitud intentando abrir los ojos, veía todo un poco borroso y a sus oídos llegaba un extraño sonido, como de un bombardeo muy lento y paciente. Parpadeo más rápido y cuando recupero su vista se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en una camilla de la empalagosa enfermería del Dulce Príncipe y, a su lado, estaba Fionna dormida con la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la camilla con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Suspiro y se sobo la cabeza recordando el horrible golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando se estrello contra el piso por culpa de un destello que le golpeo el pecho, fue entonces cuando Marshall miro hacia abajo y diviso su pecho descubierto rodeado con una venda a la que se le podía notar una mancha de sangre, algo raro, pues normalmente él casi no sangraba cuando se hacia una herida pero daba igual. Lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza que haría fue golpear a Gumball y Cake por lo que le hicieron pasar a causa de la ridícula pelea que tuvieron y lo que sea que fuera la cosa de donde salió el rayo que lo golpeo. Sin embargo, antes de poder levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía un respirador en la boca ¡Que ridiculez! Los vampiros no respiraban, y no necesitaba un respirador para inhalar oxigeno, por lo que se quito de la boca el aparato y lo aventó a cualquier lado valiéndole por completo lo que pensara el Príncipe Gayball. Lo raro fue, que cuando se lo quito, no resistió las ganas de respirar y se vio obligado a inhalar profundamente como cuando retaban a alguien a que no respirara por cierto tiempo y, al final o antes, aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire casi cuando se sentía morir.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?- Se pregunto Marshall después de ver lo que estaba pasándole.

-¡Marshall, ya despertaste!- Exclamo Fionna y, para cuando el joven quiso voltear, la humana ya lo había rodeado por la cintura en un abrazo que, sorpresivamente, hizo que Marshall sintiera el calor de Fionna en su cuerpo, y él, al no saber reaccionar, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle el abrazo a la joven dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Viejo, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así ¡No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe!

-Fi, tranquilízate mujer, ya estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿de cuando a acá te preocupas por mi?- Pregunto Marshall divertidamente.

-Desde hace un mes- Respondió esta dejando de abrazar por un momento al chico para luego decirle:- Hay algo importante que tienes que saber, Marshall. No sabemos si te va a gustar o no, pero igual esperamos que no te afecte mucho.

-¿Tan malo es? Dímelo ya y no me tortures- Pidió Marshall y Fionna, no muy segura, tomo un espejo rosado que estaba en un buró al lado de la camilla de Marshall donde también se encontraban varios frascos de medicinas. No muy segura, Fionna suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior colocando el espejo frente a Marshall.

-Mira- Y el mundo cambio por completo para Marshall Lee cuando en el cristal del espejo se reflejo su rostro.

Fue verdaderamente sorprendente lo que vio en ese cristal, tan sorprendente, que la respiración se le cortó por un momento y el mundo y el tiempo parecieron haberse detenido cuando se vio a si mismo… si es que ese era el.

Su piel pálida que cambiaba a verde en la noche ya no estaba, y fue remplazada por una tibia tez del color de la de Fionna. Sus ojos ya no eran los orbes rojos infernales que adopto desde hace mil años atrás, ahora habían vuelto a ser de un color verde un poco oscuro, pero con el mismo brillo que Marshall tuvo en sus tiempos de humano. Sus orejas ya no eran puntiagudas como antes, eran normales, como las de Fionna y por ningún lado se veían sus afilados colmillos sobresalientes que lo acompañaron desde hace mil años. Fue tan grande la sorpresa que Marshall tuvo que tocarse la cara para asegurarse de que no era una broma y una sonrisa termino por dibujarse en su rostro al ver que no era una broma, él había vuelto a ser humano y nadie podía decirle que no lo era. Claro, aun tenía las cicatrices de la mordida que lo transformo en su cuello, ¡pero a la mierda eso! Era humano de nuevo, otra vez volvía a hacer lo que desde hace siglos añoraba tanto.

-Soy humano- Murmuro el chico dejando que el espejo se resbalara de sus manos y terminara rompiéndose- Soy humano otra vez ¡Soy humano, Fionna! ¡Regrese a mi vida!

La emoción de Marshall era tanta que la aventurera juro que antes de que Marshall la rodeara entre sus brazos en un enorme abrazo pudo ver en los hermosos ojos verdes de Marshall un par de lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, el antiguo vampiro lloraba de felicidad puesto que mientras él lloraba al mismo tiempo reía como nunca lo había hecho. Confundida, la chica se apartó de Marshall lentamente y este rápidamente se seco los ojos llorosos para que una persona que lo conocía tan bien como Fionna no lo viera en ese estado, pero el apartarse de la humana no le impidió seguir riendo.

-A ver, explícame en este mismo instante que te traes. Primero desapareces por un mes entero a no se donde, luego sufres de un ataque depresivo, después casi mueres por culpa de un rayo cuyo nombre desconozco ¡¿Y AHORA ESTAS FELIZ PORQUE EL ACCIDENTE QUE CASI TE MATA TE VOLVIO HUMANO!?

-Si- Respondió Marshall sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ahora si Fionna estaba confundida.

-¿Quieres decir que siempre quisiste ser humano?- Él asintió- Pero pensé que te encantaba ser vampiro, viejo.

-¡Puras patrañas! Fionna, ser vampiro, y sobre todo el rey, es lo peor que me fue a pasar en la vida. No podía salir al sol, y mucho menos que alguien me viera sin salir corriendo despavorido, pero ahora que soy humano…

-Marshall… ¿por eso no te habíamos visto en un mes entero? ¿Por qué te despreciabas a ti mismo?

-Fi, no entiendes. Yo ya no podía ni contener mi sed de sangre, y te sorprendería lo que llegue a pensar cuando alguien me hacia enojar- Y entonces ocurrió algo sorpresivo. Entre risas, Fionna le dio un amigable golpe en el brazo que por primera vez en los cinco años que llevaba de conocer a Fionna le dolió.

-Viejo, si tanto te escupías a ti mismo lo hubieras dicho mucho antes. No tenías que sufrir una caída de cien metros para volverte a convertir en humano; la magia existe, grandísimo idiota.

-Je, je, creo que se me olvido- Comento el chico seguido de unas cuantas risas que contagiaron por un momento a Fionna, pues detrás de la cortinilla que ocultaba la camilla donde Marshall estaba recostado entro Gumball, quien se sorprendió al ver al joven despierto.

-Ah, Marshall Lee que bueno que despiertas, justamente ahora tenía que hacerte unas cuantas pruebas- Dijo Gumball como si nada.

-¿¡Que!?- Soltaron Fionna y Marshall al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo, no te dolerá. Solo serán unos cuantos pinchazos y uno que otro efecto secundario y tal vez…

-Gumball, no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero… ¡ACABA DE DESPERTAR? ¿Cómo le dices eso?

-Ten compasión, viejo. Oye, otra cosilla, gracias por casi matarme con tu rayo, en verdad la caída valió la pena- Dijo el muchacho confundiendo por completo al Dulce Príncipe, quien tuvo que preguntarle a Fionna.

-¿El golpe afecto a Marshall Lee? Nunca me había agradecido nada en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo.

-Es que le cumpliste lo que desde hace mil años esperaba- Y entonces ambos voltearon a ver al joven, quien miraba curioso su color de piel y la tocaba de la misma forma- Ser humano.

El príncipe se confundió todavía más al escuchar eso, ni siquiera sabía que Marshall Lee quería cambiar su inmortalidad para volver a ser un humano, pero en fin, era decisión de Marshall y de nadie más. Le llevo un momento entender la razón de que o porque Marshall quiso eso, pero al fin y al cabo había que entender que la maldición de ser vampiro implicaba muchas cosas de las cuales el muchacho ya estaba harto, como por ejemplo vivir por los siglos de los siglos, a nadie le gusta ver a las personas que más quieres morir por el transcurso de los años mientras que el tiempo a ti no te sacaba ni una sola cana. Si se hubiera enterado mucho antes, Gumball con gusto lo ayudaba a regresar a ser humano, pero a Marshall Lee no le gustaba recibir ayuda de otros, pues era más terco que una mula y, a pesar de que el antiguo vampiro parecía muy feliz con el resultado del accidente, todavía existía el problema de los efectos secundarios que faltaban por estudiar. Definitivamente Marshall no iba a dejar que llegaran así de la nada y lo cargaran como rata de laboratorio simplemente porque una caída de poco más de cien metros casi lo mata por culpa de un rayo que le cumplió lo que desde hace un milenio quería.

Gumball dejo escapar un suspiro y luego dijo:

-Marshall, ¿crees poder levantarte?

-Claro que si- Dijo y luego tomo su camisa de cuadros rojos y negros que estaba al lado de la camilla (pues tuvieron que retirarla para poder curarle la herida que le hizo el rayo) para ponérsela y tardarse un poco en abrochar los botones.

-Ten cuidado al bajar- Le dijo Fionna al ver que el chico estaba por pisar tierra.

-Descuida, no es como si ya se me hubiera olvidado caminar- Pero la afirmación de Lee no fue del todo cierta.

Marshall primero se arrastró hasta quedar en una orilla de la camilla, se mareo un poco pero eso no lo detuvo, y después bajo sus piernas hasta que sintió el contacto de sus pies en el suelo. Él aun seguía sentado y no se sentía muy seguro de poder estar de pie por lo que respiro hondo y se apoyó en las agarraderas de metal de la camilla impulsando su cuerpo hacia arriba logrando estar de pie, lo que lo hizo sonreír por un momento, pues cuando quiso dar el primer paso sus piernas se flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer. Afortunadamente Gumball y Fionna estaban ahí para ayudarlo y alcanzaron a frenar la caída de Marshall antes de que este terminara en el piso y lo ayudaron a volver a ponerse de pie apoyado en Fionna para no marearse y volver a caerse. Por supuesto que Lee se regaño así mismo por no poder hacer algo que era común de los humanos hacer.

-¿Qué le esta pasando, Príncipe? ¿Por qué no puede caminar?- Preguntaba Fionna angustiada por que Marshall no podía dar un paso sin caerse.

-Creo que el pasar tanto tiempo flotando hizo que perdiera su habilidad par caminar- Marshall se noto preocupado al escuchar eso- Pero no es nada de que preocuparse, solo tienes que caminar unos cuantos metros y recuperaras tu habilidad para caminar cuando menos lo pienses.

-Gumball, si tu teoría falla te juro que te daré una paliza de la que te vas a acordar toda tu vida- Amenazo Marshall sacándole un par de risas a Fionna- Y hablando de dar golpes, ¿Dónde esta tu gata loca, Fi? Me sorprende que no la haya visto en todo el día.

-Fue a no se donde con Lord Monochromicorn en una cita. No la voy a ver hasta en la noche así que...

-¡Perfecto! Tendremos más tiempo para salir de aventuras los dos- Interrumpió el joven sorprendiendo por completo a FIonna.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Yendo de día de aventuras? No lo se, viejo.

-Vamos, no es como si nunca hayas salido de aventuras conmigo- Le dijo Marshall sonriéndole. Fionna lo pensó un poco, no era que no quisiera salir con Marshall, sino que le preocupaba que los efectos secundarios del experimento de Gumball le hicieran un mal efecto en su cuerpo y Marshall terminara de nuevo en una camilla… o peor… en un ataúd.

-Primero tienes que acostumbrarte a tus piernas y luego veremos que se hace- Lo dicho por Fionna hizo que Lee se echara reír a carcajadas llamando tanto la atención de la heroína como la del joven monarca.

-Bueno, empecemos pues.

Y dicho eso, Marshall le pidió a Fionna que lo soltara y esta, lento y cuidando que el joven no perdiera de nuevo el equilibrio, se alejó de él dejándolo medio parado puesto que sus pierna se tambaleaban y temblaban seguidamente a un punto en el que el príncipe y la aventurera juraron que Marshall estaba por cachetear el suelo. Varias veces Lee detuvo su caída tomando las orillas metálicas de su camilla y aprovechaba también para hacer de nuevo el intento por caminar una vez más. No fue como hasta el decimo octavo intento cuando Marshall por fin logro caminar como era debido siguiendo las instrucciones de Gumball de un pie seguido del otro lo que molestaba un poco a Lee porque se sentía como un bebé al que a penas le estaban enseñando a dar sus primeros pasos. Ah, pero no podía negar que las instrucciones de Gumball y el animo que Fionna le daba de que si se podía no le sirvieron de nada pues, gracias a eso y a ellos, al final pudo caminar bien.

Ya luego de un tiempo Marshall ya estaba listo para irse del castillo del Dulce Reino y empezar desde cero convertido otra vez en humano pero… eso si… no pudieron faltar los sermones aburridos de Gumball sobre no excederse demasiado en sus rutinas diarias- en el rango de peligrosidad, tal vez-, que estaría estudiando la manzana afectada para informarle si estaba en peligro o no y otras cosillas más de las que ni Fionna ni Marshall se acordaron cuando cruzaron el portón del castillo. Al abrir la puerta la luz del sol fue tan cegadora que Lee tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no terminar ciego a causa de que no estaba muy acostumbrado a salir al sol porque, la última vez que salió de día de su cueva-guarida fue cuando Fionna quiso tomar el lugar de la anciana que anteriormente fue su lacaya y Cake casi lo mata arrojándole un pedazo de ajo a la cara exponiéndolo al sol y cuando ayudo a que los demás a escribir una canción para que recuperaran las cosas que les robo el Portero. La curiosidad sumió a Marshall y antes de exponerse por completo bajo los rayos ultravioletas de la estrella más grande del Sistema Solar primero saco una mano, con timidez claro, pues poco antes de que sus dedos tocaran la luz Marshall apartaba su mano dudando de que no le sucedería nada. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que Lee no saldría fácilmente a la luz del sol, se vio obligada a tomar medidas drásticas y a la fuerza lanzo a Marshall afuera del castillo casi haciendo que este terminara por bajar rodando las escaleras.

El miedo se apodero de Marshall cuando fue consciente de que estaba siendo tocado por el sol y automáticamente se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y se hizo un ovillo. Pero los segundos pasaron y Marshall no sintió nada parecido al dolor que en su vida como vampiro le provocaba salir al sol, nada, ni siquiera ardor, un poco de molestia en los ojos pero eso era normal si prevalecías mil años en completa oscuridad. Froto sus ojos y se puso de pie mirando el cielo azul, asombrado de que no era un día nublado en el que podría salir sin cargar su sombrilla y sin miedo a que lo quemara el sol. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin poder ver el cielo de esa forma que por un momento Marshall pensó que no era el quien estaba parado fuera del castillo, siendo acariciado por el sol y la brisa fresca que también estaba presente, pero era él, no podía dudarlo. Sonrió, estaba más que feliz, no solo le habían devuelto su humanidad, sino que también a él habían regresado todas esas cosas que extrañaba de ser humano.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto Fionna posando una mano en su hombro.

-Desfallezco- Respondió Marshall mostrando una sonrisa y entonces ambos empezaron a caminar- ¿Sabes de algún lugar bueno en Aaa para comer?

-No, pero podemos atrapar unos cuantos peces y comer pescado. Aunque también podemos hincarle el diente a un Burrito de Todo o…

-¿Burrito de Todo? Vaya, tengo mas de mil años viviendo y en mi vida había escuchado algo parecido a eso- Comento Marshall.

-No se supone que exista, Cake lo invento y lo come en algunas ocasiones. Si no quieres eso también hay espagueti, manzanas, espagueti, huevos, espagueti, tocino…

-Me quedo con el espagueti, muchas gracias. O espera…- Y freno de golpe llamando la atención de Fionna.

-¿Qué pasa, Marshall?- Pregunto la aventurera.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… yo se cocinar.

-Queremos desayunar, no morir envenenados, muchas gracias.

-No, en serio. Hace mil años yo hacía mi propio desayuno, comida y cena porque ya era hora de saber cuidarme por mi mismo- Lo dicho por Lee no pareció importarle mucho a Fionna, pues esta solo se le quedo mirando como si Marshall no le hubiera dicho nada- El punto es que no soy tan malo con la estufa.

-¿Y que estamos esperando, viejo? ¡A cocinar se ha dicho!

La repentina emoción de Fionna tomo desprevenido a Marshall y, antes de llegar a la entrada/salida del Dulce Reino, la joven se llevo del brazo a Marshall casi arrastrándolo debido a que el estomago ya le rugía de hambre a ella y, porque negarlo, Marshall también tenia una guerra entre resistencia y hambre y al parecer el segundo bando estaba ganando. Pero de lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que, escondido entre las ramas de los arboles rosados que rodeaban a todo el reino estaba sentado el temido monstruo del Bosque Negro, Alabaster. Este seguía con la mirada a la pareja de humanos que iban corriendo hacia las llanuras de la Tierra de Aaa riendo e ignorando por completo que estaban siendo vigilados por él. Alabaster no se podía acercar a ver un poco más de cerca a quien, según el sabia, era la última de los humanos pero al parecer había encontrado a alguien más de su raza porque en ningún momento de las varias narraciones que escucho acerca de las mil y un maravillas que hacia la joven aventurera a la que muchos conocían como Fionna la humana, escucho que la acompañara un muchacho de la misma raza de ella. Únicamente de casualidad se los había encontrado, en ningún momento a la cabeza de Alabaster llego la idea de volver a probar la sangre humana puesto que la última vez que probo sangre humana fue la del sucesor del Rey de los Vampiros, y fue por eso que no regreso a Nocheosfera desde la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. El rey lo hubiera matado de haberse enterado que mordió a su único hijo pero, como muchos ya sabían, el anterior soberano estaba muerto pero aun así era peligroso que el nuevo Rey Vampiro lo identificara como quien lo mordió; corría el mismo destino, como quien diría.

Quiso acercarse más para ver mejor el rostro de los últimos humanos pero estos ya estaban por salir del bosque de arboles de color rosa que cubrían todo el alrededor del Dulce Reino y ni con su habilidad de transportación lograría verlos.

-¿Quién era ese chico tan peculiar?- Pregunto Alabaster al eco del silencio manteniendo su mirada directa en la dirección que los jóvenes tomaron.

….

-Ahora, Fionna, primero que nada debes poner el agua a hervir- Explicaba Marshall mientras encendía la estufa y colocaba en esta una hoya de agua con la que planeaban hacer el espagueti- Tienes que dejarlo así hasta que empiece a humear.

-¿Fuiste a clases de cocina para vampiros o que? Yo ni siquiera se prender la estufa y ahora resulta que tu si- Comento indignada la humana.

-Pues mi madre me obligo a aprender. Como ella tenía mucho que hacer en la Nocheosfera y casi… espera- Hizo una pausa y se quedo pensando un rato para luego proseguir- bueno, para que te miento, nunca tenia tiempo para mi y desde mis… eh– Hace otra pausa y cuenta con los dedos- quince años aprendí a cocinar sin quemarme.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que sabias prender una estufa a mi y a Cake, Marsh?

-¿Has pensado que necesitas fuego para hornear carne?- Pregunto el chico creyendo que Fionna lo creía un bueno para nada.

-Je, je, y yo que pensaba que solo te comías el color rojo- Marshall le mando una mirada fija- Sin ofender.

-Esta cosa ya calentó. ¿Tienes de esa cosa con la que se hace el espagueti?- Dijo, bajando un poco el nivel del fuego.

-Si te refieres a la pasta, entonces si- Fionna camino hacia la alacena de la cocina donde ella y Cake guardaban unas cuantas cosas que usaban para preparar la comida y de esta tomo una bolsa con pasta y se la lanzo a Marshall quien saco lo que había dentro del empaque y lo vació todo en la hoya con agua hirviendo.

-Cuchara para revolver- Llamo Marshall extendiendo su mano para que Fionna le diera el objeto que necesitaba.

-¡Sale una cuchara!- Exclamo Fionna abriendo otro cajón para luego lanzarle una cuchara de madera al chico, la cual cayó en las manos de Marshall sorpresivamente.

-Mantequilla y cuchillo- Llamo mientras giraba la pasta en el agua haciéndola tomar la textura aguada que permitía a la pasta ser comestible.

-¡A sus ordenes, mi general!- Volvió a exclamar Fionna y corrió al refrigerador, de donde lanzo una barra de mantequilla medio usada que nuevamente llego a las manos de Marshall. El cuchillo no se lo lanzo, simplemente lo dejo al lado de donde Lee había puesto la barra de mantequilla.

Cuando la pasta estuvo lista para prepararse Marshall apago el fuego y le pidió a Fionna que le diera dos platos para poner ahí la comida, la chica no dudo en hacerlo puesto que cuando se trataba de comer y ella ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más de estar sin poder hincarle el diente a algo obedecía a quien sea, pero no si se trataba de un villano, no había que exagerar tanto. En fin, el espagueti que cocino con Marshall no estuvo tan mal por decir que por un momento llego a creer que Marshall se torturaba comiendo lo que el mismo cocinaba. Si, el espagueti estuvo bien pero… definitivamente no pudo faltar la cocina hecha todo un desastre. El intento por cocinar el espagueti les costó la cocina entera porque en cada rincón de esta se veían tomates enteros y tirados por todos lados, algo de agua regada en el suelo, la alacena y el refrigerador abiertos de par en par, uno que otro papel, bolas de carne pegadas en el techo y en la pared, la pimienta tirada en la mesa y un plato roto.

Santo susto el que se iba dar Cake cuando entrara y se encontrara con toda la cocina patas arriba.

-Oye, viejo, ¿Qué le pasara a Nocheosfera ahora que eres humano?- Pregunto Fionna empujando al frente su plato ya vació.

-No lo se, pero que más da. Mientras nadie me quite el titulo de rey que tengo en Nocheosfera o intenten matarme, no pasara absolutamente nada. Claro, seria catastrófico que alguien se enterara de esto y empezaran a organizar huelgas contra mi- Dijo él también empujando su plato vació.

-Si no se enteran no pasa nada, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Fionna ya que le preocupaba que alguien quisiera sacar al Rey Vampiro del puesto que su padre le dejo desde hace más de mil años atrás.

-Que yo sepa, no. Y si me exilian de mi puesto puedo recuperarlo, el Bajo-Hacha lo puede manipular tanto el Rey Vampiro como cualquier otra persona. No tiene nada de especial, solo es un arma que a pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

-Seria todo un problema si alguien te lo robara, ¿no?

-Tal vez, y aunque me lo roben todavía tienen que cumplir con un objetivo más para conseguir el titulo de Rey de los Vampiros.

-¿A si?- Decía Fionna interesada en la platica que ella y él estaban llevando a cabo- ¿Y cual seria ese objetivo?

La pregunta pareció haberle hecho gracia a Marshall Lee. Las risas de este resonaron por toda la sala y Lee no pudo evitar que sus carcajadas enseñaran sus ya no tan largos y afilados colmillos que siempre mostro cuando se reía de esa forma, ahora solo eran colmillos normales, y Marshall estaría flotando por encima de la mesa pero en lugar de eso estaba sentado en una silla de madera riéndose de una pregunta que a cualquiera le resultaría importante. Debió imaginarse que tratándose de Marshall Lee algo tan importante terminaría por ser solo un juego de niños, y es que el soberano no le daba mucha a importancia a nada y ya debía entender que si había problemas en Nocheosfera, habría problemas en la Tierra de Aaa. Gumball se lo dijo, los poderes que uso siendo vampiro ya no estaban, habían desaparecido, y ahora seria un blanco más vulnerable a golpes y a la muerte misma. Cuando era vampiro un rasguño era cualquier cosa, pero ahora, siendo humano, cualquier herida que se provocara no volvería a auto regenerarse, un golpe dejaría en su piel un moretón, una cortada con un cuchillo significaría dolor y, en el peor de los casos, el filo de una espada podía significar la muerte.

¿Pero cual era la preocupación de Marshall? Ninguna. A Lee le valía un pepino bien verde si los años o un arma con filo podrían matarlo de un golpe, él sabia cuidarse por si solo y no necesitaba de la inmortalidad para regresar vivo de una pelea.

Marshall dejo de reírse y miro a Fionna, quien esperaba impaciente la respuesta del chico.

-Para arrebatarme mi titulo de las manos, Fionna… primero tienen que matarme.

Y Fionna se quedo callada, al igual que Marshall. Y toda la sala fue consumida en un silencio de miedo…

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO! Ojala se la hayan pasado bien y hayan comido mucho pavo, porque eso fue lo que me paso a mi y no querran saber lo que hice luego de tomarme uno que otro traguito de vino. Por cierto, ¿en que estaba yo?... ¡Ah, si! Las notas finales.**

**Ok, muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, entre ellas a: Spartanjaller, Alejandra. Escobedo.33, Chikitita y a Paqs, que nunca me falla. ¡Muchas gracias mi publico bonito, recuerden que yo vivo de ustedes y que su vida se alargara diez años más si dejan otro Review! En fin, ojala el capi les haya gustado porque como que a mi pues como que no me convencio mucho, pero haya ustedes. Nos vemos en el cuarto capitulo de esta loca historia. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. El Requiem eterno de Víctor Bangladesh

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capitulo 4: El **_**Réquiem**_** eterno de Víctor Bangladesh.**

Víctor Bangladesh, el psicólogo privado de la familia real de la Nocheosfera se hallaba solo en su casa como era de su costumbre hacerlo sirviéndose una taza de café caliente mientras a sus oídos llegaba el relajante sonido de la música de piano que salía de cuatro bocinas ensambladas en las cuatro esquinas de la sala de su casa. _Fur Elise,_ del famoso Beethoven, era la sonata que el señor Bangladesh estaba escuchando y aunque el sonido viniera de la sala este se podía oír hasta la cocina, justo donde Víctor se preparaba el café y de donde ya estaba por salir. Aun revolvía el café con la cuchara para cuando puso el primer pie dentro de la sala, que en lugar de sala, era una biblioteca enorme con dos libreros largos y anchos en dos paredes y uno mediano al lado de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar; al fondo, en la última pared, se veían dos sillones para una sola persona ubicados cerca de una chimenea con las pinturas de la madre y el padre de Marshall Lee a los costados dirigidos en dirección a esta y, en medio de ambos muebles, se encontraba una mesa de cristal con un libro encina y apoyo de madera debajo del cristal. Víctor se sentó en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo, tomo el libro en su mano, lo abrió en la página donde comenzaba y le dio un sorbo a su taza antes de empezar a leer y en menos de cinco minutos le dio vuelta a la hoja dándole otro sorbo a su taza.

-No sabía que aun te gustaran las historias ficticias, Víctor. Debo admitir que me sorprendes- El anciano dejo de leer y aparto el libro de su rostro encontrando a una figura sentada en el otro sillón con un sombrero negro cubriéndole el rostro.

-Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? O mas importante aun… ¿de donde salió usted?- Pregunto Víctor con su relajada voz.

-Vamos, Víctor, no me digas que ya olvidaste al vampiro que hace ocho mil años te causo un problemón que por supuesto siempre recordaras- Dijo la silueta alzándose el sombrero con el dedo índice revelando el rostro del temido monstruo del Bosque Negro. Víctor se quedo impactado, tanto, que dejo el libro y la taza de café en la mesa y acomodo sus gafas para asegurarse que su cerebro no jugaba una broma con él

-Alabaster Skull- Menciono el anciano, sonriendo- ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!- Agrego, poniéndose de pie para saludarlo.

-Lo mismo digo, compañero- Dijo el vampiro deshaciendo el apretón de manos- Veo que todavía te gusta la música clásica.

-Nunca pasan de moda, o al menos en mi opinión. Me ayudan a relajarme y a concentrarme en mis trabajos.

-Eso es precisamente de lo que vine a hablar contigo; tu trabajo. Eh escuchado rumores de por ahí que eres el psicólogo privado de la familia real de la Nocheosfera. Felicidades, y yo que pensé nunca llegarías a nada.

-Todo es cuestión de práctica y entrenamiento, Alabaster. Los monarcas estaban empezando a volverse locos desde que el más antiguo de ellos se volvió rey, no se porque, tal vez por el calor o ver tanto sufrimiento aquí en Nocheosfera. Al principio se me conoció como un simple y viejo demonio al que podías contarle todos tus secretos y de ahí pase a ser el psicólogo privado de los reyes y reinas que han tenido problemas mentales.

-Que interesante, Vic, pero respóndeme esto… ¿Es cierto que el padre del Rey Vampiro murió?

El rostro de Víctor entristeció, el antiguo soberano de la Nocheosfera había sido de sus mejores amigos y también uno de los pacientes que más venían a consulta y, por razones que nadie sabía, un día se fue a arreglar los conflictos que había en la guerra pero jamás regreso hasta un día en que la noticia de un mensajero diciendo que el Rey de los Vampiros murió en batalla llego a oídos de su esposa y de su hijo de seis años, el actual Rey Vampiro.

-Pensé que todos los vampiros tenían en cuenta eso ¿Por qué tu no?

-Me eh ausentado mucho tiempo del Inframundo, Víctor, y rumores como esos son muy escasos en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Puedo saber porque?- Pregunto Bangladesh llamando la atención de Alabaster.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso. Tu ausencia en la Nocheosfera. ¿Por qué no has regresado a tus tierras?

Nada salió de la boca de Skull después de esa pregunta. Solo el rítmico sonido de la música clásica se atrevía a sonar y a Víctor le estaba pareciendo muy rara la falta de respuesta de su colega, cosa que el vampiro inmediatamente noto y, tartamudeando un poco, dijo:

-La vida en Aaa no es tan mala, ya hasta tengo un hogar en el Bosque Negro y… pues como que no creo que me pueda asentar en otro lugar, ¿no crees?

-Me estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?- Dijo Víctor de golpe.

-Pero por supuesto que no, Vic, si yo jamás me atrevería a apuñalarte por la espalda- Se excuso Alabaster.

-Señor Skull debo recordarle que llevo años trabajando con dementes y mentirosos. Se cuando alguien me miente y usted esta presentando las características típicas de un mentiroso. El tartamudeo, por ejemplo, y la tardada respuesta a la pregunta que te hice momentos atrás.

El ritmo de la sonata termino en el momento en que Víctor termino de hablar, dejando pasmado por sorpresa al vampiro, quien no sabía que decir y, para antes de que procesara las palabras en su cabeza, otro sonido reconocible comenzó a llenar la sala por el ritmo de los violines. Se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Alabaster al reconocer la sonata y entonces le dijo a Víctor:

-¿Reconoces ese sonido? Era una de las obras que más me gustaban de ese gran músico.

-_Réquiem_, de Amadeus Mozart, una de sus mejores obras ¿Cómo olvidarla? Se tocaba cuando las personas que vivieron en su época morían.

-Lastima que murió joven ¿Pero que significa _Réquiem_, Víctor?- Pregunto el vampiro dando una lenta media vuelta avanzando a la chimenea y deteniéndose a contemplar la llama del fuego mientras que la música empezaba a tomar un tono mas fuerte.

-Descanso, según tengo entendido.

-Bueno, antes de proseguir a lo que vine hazme al favor de responderme otra pregunta.

-Te escucho- Afirmo el anciano esperando la pregunta de Alabaster, quien, sin voltear a ver a Víctor, alzo su vista hacía arriba y al mismo tiempo dijo:

-¿Cuál es el nombre del hijo del Rey Vampiro? No me preguntes porque quiero saber esto, tu solo respóndeme- Dijo Alabaster, quitándose el sombrero negro.

-Su nombre es Marshall Lee. Lo veré en seis días porque ha tenido unos problemas que espero ya haya solucionado.

La música se detuvo un momento y Alabaster un seguía de espaldas a Bangladesh y, sigilosamente, escondió su sombrero de la vista del anciano y del alrededor del sombrero salieron varia cuchillas bien afiladas en las que todavía se podían unas manchas de sangre en las hojas del metal.

-Fue un verdadero placer volver a verte, Vic. Siento mucha pena por ti y el señor Lee, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te des unas vacaciones o… un _Réquiem _eterno.

-¿Qué dices?

En ese instante la música volvió a tomar sus notas rápidas y fue ahí donde Alabaster se giro rápidamente en dirección a Víctor y lanzo su sombrero hacia este como si fuera un platillo volador. El anciano nunca vio venir aquello y el movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino que ni de gritar Víctor tuvo tiempo para cuando las navajas ya se habían ensamblado violentamente en su pecho, lo que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo encontrando que efectivamente las navajas que sobresalían en las orillas del sombrero y este mismo estaban bien encajadas entre su piel. Miro al frente, donde Alabaster Skull se acercaba caminando hacia el mientras el _Réquiem_ aun seguía sonando para después quitarle brutalmente el sombrero del pecho dejando que escapara mucha sangre del pecho del psicólogo, quien miraba con los ojos ensanchados a Alabaster sin poder creer lo que su viejo camarada acababa de hacerle.

-Mira, Víctor, hay una buena razón por la que yo no estoy en Nocheosfera y tiene que ver mucho con el Rey Vampiro y su hijo- Le dijo en el momento en que la sonata tomo un tono tétrico- Muy pronto toda la Nocheosfera estará arrodillada pidiéndome piedad porque muy pronto Marshall Lee se unirá con su padre en la Nada.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso y un bastardo, Skull- Dijo Bangladesh pero el vampiro le dio poca importancia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Y le atravesó el pecho con la mano para luego sacarle el corazón, que siguió palpitando un poco liberando gotas de sangre con cada latido.

El órgano fue destruido por Alabaster cuando este lo presiono con fuerza y la sangre se disperso por su brazo, mano y parte de la cintura y la cara. El psicólogo seguía sin creerlo y, al ya no tener corazón, el anciano cayó muerto de espaldas al suelo con los ojos entre abiertos y las gafas abandonadas y manchadas de sangre al lado de Víctor. El vampiro rodeo al demonio sin quitarle la vista de encima para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba muerto y, efectivamente, lo estaba y Alabaster se dio media vuelta a la puerta y avanzo a esta pisando las gafas ensangrentadas para luego avanzar a la salida colocándose su sombrero con sangre y cerrar la puerta tras de si justo en el momento en que los violines, el piano y los cantos de la sonata dejaron de escucharse.

…...

Fionna estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol de manzanas mirando hacia la copa de este buscando entre las ramas y hojas de este a Marshall por la sencilla razón de que al ocurrente de su amigo le cruzo por la cabeza bajar unas cuantas manzanas para comer. Fionna accedió a ayudarlo a bajarlas, pero para antes de que Fionna si quiera pudiera acercarse al tronco, Marshall Lee ya estaba colgado en la rama de un árbol tratando de alcanzar otra para subir hasta la copa, donde se encontraba la fruta. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el joven subió y ni ella se tardaba tanto tiempo en bajar un par de manzanas, si es que encontraba.

-¡Oye, Marshall, ¿sigues vivo?!- No respondió- ¿Encontraste manzanas?

-¡Me falta una!- Grito Marshall calmando un poco a Fionna, que ya se estaba aburriendo de estar parada sin nada que hacer más que estar rodeada de arboles de manzanas- ¡Ya casi llego, solo tengo que…! ¡AY, CANIJO!

Al momento en que Marshall dio ese grito empezaron a caer varias manzanas al suelo y también comenzaron a escucharse más gritos del muchacho al tiempo en que este parecía golpearse con las ramas de árbol. Fionna entonces diviso una figura que venia bajando de la copa del árbol a toda velocidad golpeándose con las ramas de un árbol haciendo caer varias hojas provenientes de este y fue un segundo después cuando, en lugar de hojas, fue Marshall Lee quien termino por quedar colgado en las ramas más cercanas al suelo con las piernas, los brazos y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

-¿Te caíste?- Fue a preguntar Fionna provocando que Marshall le mandara una mirada fija.

-Mejor ayúdame a bajar, ¿no crees?- Pero antes de que Fionna se acerara a darle la mano al joven, la rama del árbol se partió y Marshall apenas pudo gritar para cuando se estrello contra el suelo.

-¿Ya para que? Ya bajaste tu solo- Comento Fionna viendo como Marshall aun tenia la dignidad suficiente como para levantarse.

-Me di cuenta- Dijo Marshall sacudiéndose la ropa- Era menos difícil y doloroso cuando era vampiro, pero lo bueno es que aun sigo vivo ¿Cayeron todas las manzanas?- Agrego, empezando a juntar la fruta y Fionna también le ayudo.

-¿Te dolió mucho el golpe?- Pregunto Fionna al tiempo en que juntaba las manzanas con Marshall.

-Un poco, pero nada que el tiempo no pueda arreglar- Dijo y entonces le hinco el colmillo a una manzana con fuerza provocando que salieran volando varios pedazos de esta manchando la cara de Lee- ¿Pero que…? Oh, olvide eso también.

-Nunca pensaste que seria difícil volver a ser humano, ¿verdad?- Quiso saber Fionna.

-Me acostumbrare, no debe ser tan difícil. Yo también fui humano alguna vez y puedo volver a hacerlo- Sentencio y entonces le dio un mordisco a la fruta.

-No, que se me hace que para eso va estar cañón porque a penas pudiste caminar, viejo.

-Pero aprendí. Eso significa que todavía tengo posibilidades de olvidar que fui vampiro.

A la humana empezó a darle lastima el caso de su compañero, el pobre Marshall de por si estaba en peligro por lo que le paso en el laboratorio del Dulce Príncipe y ahora de pilón se le estaba dificultando acostumbrarse a su nueva vida humana y hasta a ella también se le hacia difícil ver a un Marshall que no flotara, que no asustara a Cake por ser vampiro, que no chupara el color rojo de las cosas o que simplemente no tuviera el color pálido con el que lo recordaba. Sin embargo, el vampiro idiota que ella tanto quería aun seguía ahí, frente a ella, solo que ya no era un vampiro. Él seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de todo, solo habían cambiado una que otra cosilla insignificante y no por eso Marshall Lee dejaría de ser el chico al que le gustaba gastar bromas por doquier y, tenia que admitirlo, la forma humana le quedaba bien a Marshall.

Aun recordaba la vez en que ella, Cake y Gumball vieron a Marshall pasar de vampiro a humano. Fue algo muy raro, pues unos momentos antes de que lo llevaran a la enfermería por el golpe que se dio, su piel se torno de otro color, sus orejas puntiagudas disminuyeron hasta quedar iguales a las de Fionna y sus colmillos también parecieron esconderse dentro de su dentadura. En su vida olvidaría el susto de impresión que se llevo al ver al joven vampiro convertirse en uno más de su raza y Gumball también se quedo con la boca abierta al ver al Rey de los Vampiros regresar a ser humano. Si, se asusto mucho cuando todo eso paso, y al principio creyó que a Marshall no le gustaría la noticia por eso de ser la "criatura más temida jamás existente en la Tierra" Grato el alivio que se llevo cuando Lee, en lugar de gritar, sonrió enormemente y hasta la abrazo llorando de felicidad. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo había visto a Marshall llorar y fue un poco incomodo pues hasta a ella casi suelta el llanto, pero se contuvo. No olvidaría el brillo en los verdes ojos de su compañero de aventuras al enterarse de que seria humano nuevamente porque fue verdaderamente… como explicarlo… bueno verlo tan feliz.

-Oye, Fi, ¿en que piensas?- Fionna volteo ante la llamada de Marshall y se le quedo viendo por un rato. No lo había notado, pero el chico era realmente guapo ahora que lo veía y tal vez fue por eso que la aventurera tardo en responder.

-E-en nada ¿Nos vamos a comer esto o que?- Marshall sonrió y le lanzo a Fionna una manzana que, por supuesto, termino por caer en las manos de la joven, que rápidamente le dio un mordisco.

-¿Tu gata loca no debería de estar buscándote?- Pregunto el joven, pues ya se le hacia mucho el que Cake no se presentara en la Casa del Árbol.

-Créeme, viejo, cuando se trata de Lord Monochromicorn es mejor que no te metas con Cake.

-Ah, o sea que olvida que el mundo existe cuando esta con él.

-Exacto, bro- Marshall le dio otra mordida a la fruta pensando en lo que Fionna acababa de decir pero de repente la voz de esta volvió a hacerse presente- ¿Sabes algo? No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estamos haciendo aquí sentados. Hagamos algo divertido.

-¿Cómo que? Yo nunca había ido de aventuras en el día y no conozco a Aaa cuando sale el sol.

-Por eso es que me tienes a mí. Ahora mueve tu enorme trasero de aquí y vámonos de aventura- Dijo Fionna energéticamente al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

-Okey, ¿A dónde tienes pensado que iremos?- Pregunto Marshall, levantándose por igual.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea! Pero tu sígueme, nunca sabes con que monstruo te toparas en cinco… cuatro… tres…

-Fionna, no hay posibilidades que aparezca un monstruo con que pelear así como así.

-… dos… uno… cero- Y entonces se escucho un grito proveniente de (que ironía) el Dulce Reino. Al escucharlo, Marshall volteo a ver a Fionna incrédulo de lo ocurrido- Ya se me hacia raro que nada pasara. Ahora… -Avanzo hacia Marshall y, de repente, le dio un golpe en el brazo para luego echarse a correr gritándole:- ¡a que no me atrapas, Lee!

El chico entonces entendió lo que Fionna quería hacer y, riendo, Marshall también se lanzo a correr con ella tomando rumbo en dirección al Dulce Reino, donde seguramente empezaría un buen día de aventuras que, si las fuerzas no les fallaban, duraría hasta el anochecer.

La carrera entre Fionna y Marshall ya casi iba pareja y, mientras la humana corría y reía junto con el humano, este de pronto dio un salto hacia la aventurera con los brazos extendidos y la tomo de la cintura haciendo que ambos cayeran rodeando por el piso pero sin dejar de carcajearse juntos aunque fueran golpeados por las rocas que se encontraban en el camino. Ya cuando por fin dejaron de rodar, Fionna rápidamente se puso de pie y nuevamente comenzó a correr desafiando a Marshall a una carrera hasta el Dulce Reino y el joven, riendo, se levanto de igual manera y echo a correr aceptando el desafió de Fionna. Fue agotador y no lo pudo negar, hacia ya mil años que no corría de esa forma y también en esa cantidad de tiempo no había sentido a su corazón latir de esa manera, pero todo por olvidar el trauma que vivió siendo un vampiro. Solo el tiempo podría permitirle ser un humano normal y Fionna, su mejor amiga, era su pasaje a volver a sentirse como alguien normal, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta podría considerar ser algo más que un amigo para la aventurera.

Entraron corriendo sin parar de reír al Dulce Reino y sus carcajeadas pararon al darse cuenta de que era un ogro que andaba por ahí aterrorizando a los habitantes tratando de ser detenido por los Banana Guardias de Gumball, que tal vez estaría encerrado en su laboratorio investigando la manzana con la que le disparo con su rayo radioactivo. Fionna y Marshall se miraron el uno al otro y con una simple sonrisa los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en atacar a la bestia.

-Te apuesto dos monedas a que lo derribo primero que tu- Desafió Marshall.

-¿A si? Entonces yo también le entro. Dos monedas a que lo hago mejor que tu- Acepto Fionna.

-Trato hecho.

En menos de un segundo el par de humanos se echaron a correr directo a donde el ogro estaba atacando y, cuando este menos lo pensó, recibió una patada voladora de Fionna en la cabeza que lo hizo tambalearse y tirarle un par de dientes. Los niños que estaban petrificados ante la presencia del ogro salieron despavoridos corriendo a sus casas cuando el monstruo rugió al darse cuenta de que fue Fionna quien le había interrumpido. Empuñando su espada, Fionna se puso frente al ogro que ya estaba por querer atacar cuando de pronto Marshall apareció de la nada y abrazo al monstruo por uno de sus costados y, corriendo, lo fue a estrellar hasta una tienda del reino que termino con la pared agrietada usando el propio peso de la bestia. Pero el ogro no se dio por vencido y golpeo a Marshall con gigantesco puño mandando al chico a volar hasta atravesar la pared de una de las viviendas del Dulce Reino dejando a los dueños con otra "ventana" pero más grande y el ogro, furioso, avanzo hacia el cráter para darle otro golpe a Marshall.

Fionna, por su parte, distrajo al monstruo lanzándole una roca a la cabeza, lo cual llamo la atención del ogro y este, expulsando humo por los orificios de la nariz como un toro bien toreado, corrió hacia la humana dando fuertes pisadas que al mismo tiempo resultaban ser pequeños terremotos que sacudían el suelo. El monstruo, antes de llegar a donde la humana, se aventó a donde esta y la acostó de espaldas al piso completamente desarmada, pues su espada había caído a una buena distancia de la heroína, quien intentaba en vano liberarse del pesado agarre del ogro. Este, sin embargo, abrió la boca mostrando sus amarillentos y putrefactos dientes acompañados de su mal aliento el cual era tan fuerte que mareo a la aventurera haciendo que perdiera un poco sus sentidos. Y cuando Fionna quedo medio inconsciente el ogro también estuvo apunto de llevársela dentro de su fosa bucal para comérsela pero, por fortuna, Marshall llego antes que algo malo sucediera y golpeo a la bestia en la barbilla lanzando al ogro directamente contra el piso mientras el rostro del monstruo era arrastrado por la calle.

-Fionna… ¿aun sigues viva?- Le llamo Marshall sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros. Fionna aun seguía mareada por el aliento a rayos que tenia ogro pero si alcanzo a escuchar la voz del joven y fue después de la segunda llamada cuando se recupero.

-Gane la apuesta, ¿verdad?- Marshall río al escuchar lo que la aventurera acababa de decir.

-No exactamente. Mira- Señalo hacia la derecha y a Fionna casi le da un infarto al saber que tendría que darle dos monedas a Lee por haber perdido la puesta que hicieron.

-Cómo te odio- Dijo Fionna para luego un par de risas al muchacho.

Entonces se escucho como la criatura gruñía al tiempo en que intentaba ponerse en pie y rugía una vez que se apoyó en sus dos piernas volteando a ver a los humanos expulsando una vez más humo por los orificios de su nariz.

-Permíteme, Fionna, ahorita mismo me despacho a este idiota- Dijo Marshall volviendo a ponerse de pie y de cara al ogro- ¡Oye, cosa horrenda, ¿tu mamá tomaba antidepresivos cuando estaba embarazada o porque estas tan feo?!

La bestia no pudo contenerse un segundo más y como toro salvaje corrió a donde Marshall rugiendo y con sus enormes brazos y puños alzados teniendo en mente partir en dos al joven para desquitarse.

-¡A ver, atrévete a desafiarme y ya veras como te va!- Gritaba Marshall pensando que el bruto volvería a caer en sus redes.

Pero no fue así.

Estaba Marshall parado sin moverse y frente a el venia un ogro convertido en una fiera corriendo a todo lo que le permitían dar las piernas. El monstruo estaba por lanzar el primer golpe y Marshall estaba por desviarlo y usar la espada de Fionna para acabar de una vez con esa molestia pero… algo paso. Cuando el ogro estaba por darle el primer golpe al muchacho y este estaba por quitarse del camino por algún motivo Lee no pudo moverse, quedo petrificado, y entonces en los ojos del monstruo Marshall juro que el tiempo se detuvo por un instante y entonces vio, no supo porque, los ojos inconfundibles ojos rojos de reptil con fondo amarillo del vampiro que lo condeno cuando la Guerra de los Champiñones estaba en su esplendor. Lo raro fue que el cuerpo del ogro por un momento oscureció y, cuando Marshall regreso a la realidad, el puño del monstruo fue quien lo recibió dándole un golpe que mando al chico a volar hasta el punto en que termino rodando por el piso.

Al ver la escena Fionna tomo su espada y, sin que el ogro se diera cuenta, la clavo brutalmente en la espalda de este y la bestia se retorció de dolor dando un espantoso grito que luego de unos momentos fue silenciado anunciando la muerte de este, que callo a tierra trayendo con su caída un pequeño terremoto. Al haber triunfado, Fionna se echo a correr directo a donde estaba el cuerpo de Marshall Lee, quien hacía el intento por recuperarse del repentino ataque con el que fue recibido.

-¡Marshall!- Le llamo Fionna al tiempo en que se hincaba al lado del chico- ¿Me escuchas? Marshall, háblame.

-Tranquila, Fi, estoy bien. Fueron solo unos aruñones- Intento calmarla Marshall mandándole una sonrisa, pero lo primero que la aventurera noto no fue la sonrisa sino las heridas que tenia en la cara y los brazos.

-¿Qué te paso, eh? Lo tenías comiendo de su propio polvo- Dijo ella debido a que Marshall se vio un poco distraído antes de que el ogro lo golpeara.

-Ay, no lo se. Fue algo muy raro pero ya estoy bien- Y entonces se paro- Bueno, ahora que ya acabamos con el feo aquel… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Seguro que estas bien? El golpe pudo haberte roto una costilla o dejarte idiota… bueno, más de lo que ya eres.

-Mira quien lo dice. Ya vámonos de este lugar que creo que me va empezar a dar diabetes.

-¿No tendríamos que quedarnos a limpiar el desastre que hicimos? Gumball se va a enojar.

-Que se valla a su mier… coles Gumball. Tú y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer como para ponernos a bailar con una escoba.

-¿Y cuales serian esas cosas?- Fue a preguntar Fionna.

-Eso es lo divertido de ir de aventuras, Fi. Nunca sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar.

A ver, a ver, un momentito ¿Era Fionna la experta en aventuras, o era Marshall? La humana llevaba más de cinco años yendo de aventuras de un lado a otro con su hermana Cake muchísimo antes de que el Rey de los Vampiros llegara y las echara de la casa y Marshall salía una que otra vez en las noches. O la cosa esa radioactiva ya estaba empezando a hacer efectos secundarios en Marshall Lee, o definitivamente este estaba loco.

-¿Vienes o no?- Pregunto el joven al ver que Fionna simplemente se quedaba hincada en el suelo.

-Si, ya voy- Dijo esta poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta quedar al lado del joven, quien comenzó a caminar a la salida al lado de la heroína.

-Oh, por cierto, me debes dos monedas- Y Fionna entonces le dio un zape bien merecido en la nuca…

**¡AY, NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA SE HAYAN ACABADO LAS VACACIONES! ¡Torito! ¡Torito! ¡Jesus, Alá, Buda, Glob y todos lo dioses que no nombre, estoy llorando desconsoladamente! ¡Que horror! ¡El horror!... ¡El horror, eh dicho!**

**Bueno, ya regrese y conmigo se coló el cuarto capitulo de De regreso a Mi vida, que por cierto espero que hayan disfrutado y mil gracias a Spartanjaller, .33, Gumball Lee, Chikitita, NoOnis y Paqs por sus excelentes e inspirantes Reviews en el capitulo anterior ¡Sigan alargando su vida diez años dejando un Review, mis chavos! Okey, eso es todo por más de 4,564 palabras. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡SE ACABARON LAS VACACIONES! Ay, pero que tristeza. T.T **


	5. El plan de Alabaster: el exilio real

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capitulo 5: El plan de Alabaster: el exilio real.**

La madre de Marshall era en esos momentos la encargada de llevar el control por toda la Nocheosfera y era una mujer demonio con unos mil años mayor que su único hijo, siempre vestida de traje, piel azulada, cabello negro y un molote exageradamente estirado como peinado. Ella era la temida, respetada y alabada ama del Inframundo, la madre del todopoderoso Rey de los Vampiros y, sobre todo, la esposa del padre de su hijo pero, la señora Lee no parecía tener muchos aires de grandeza y deseos por hacer negocios como se le veía normalmente, y la razón de eso era que entre sus manos sostenía el retrato enmarcado de su esposo que ahora descansaba en la Nada. La fotografía describía a un hombre de su misma edad, el cabello negro y largo como el de Marshall, la piel verdosa, un par de hermosos ojos rojos, mirada tranquila, dos colmillos sobresalientes de su ligera sonrisa y, al igual que ella, siempre vestía de su elegante traje de monarca, que consistía en una gabardina negra cerrada que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, el medallón que ahora ella poseía, su elegante bastón de madera, pantalón del mismo color que el de la gabardina y sus lustradas botas negras. Si, su esposo pudo haber sido un gran ejemplo para su hijo, pero lamentablemente el destino quiso separarlos a ambos cuando Marshall apenas tenía seis años.

La mujer estaba devastada, era verdad que había superado la muerte de su marido desde ya hace varios siglos, pero ahora que veía ese retrato, que miraba otra vez su rostro, ese sentimiento de melancolía nuevamente había regresado a ella obligándola a derramar lagrimas que caían sobre el cristal que cubría a la fotografía. Muchos conocieron al Rey Vampiro por no ser tan tirano como los otros reyes que Nocheosfera había tenido en más de cien millones de años, si por haber sido un monarca justo al que la política no le importaba en lo absoluto y la señora Lee tenía en cuenta que el desprecio de su hijo al no querer gobernar las tierras que por ley le pertenecían lo saco de su padre. Y eso le encantaba de su hijo, que fuera la copia en carne y hueso de su difunto marido que, y no era que le desagradara, siempre, desde el día, momento y segundo en que lo conoció, estuvo loco. Si, como se escucho, el rey más grande que haya pisado Nocheosfera fue un demente de manicomio a quien todos querían. Él era un padre ejemplar, un sujeto que a pesar de sus ocupaciones, sus días de trabajo y los momentos que no pasaba con su familia, siempre encontraba un momento del día para estar con su hijo.

Todavía recordaba el último día que paso a su lado y al del niño de seis años en ese entonces Príncipe de los Vampiros, era uno de los momentos más felices y a la vez más tristes que paso con él…

"_-Ven, Marshall, ven a jugar con papá- Decía un vampiro mayor sentado de cuclillas en el suelo de su palacio llamando a su hijo de ya seis años- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres jugar con tu padre?_

_-¡Ya voy, papi!- Exclamaba un pequeño vampiro corriendo a los brazos de su padre y lanzándose a este provocando la caída y las risas de ambos._

_-Ah, que mi pequeño niño consentido. A ver, ¿Quién es el niño favorito del rey?_

_-Papá, soy tu único hijo- Dijo el pequeño entre risas._

_-¡Eso es cierto!- Exclamo el hombre lanzando a su pequeño a los aires hasta que este casi toca el techo con su cabecita para ser atrapado en brazos de su padre unos momentos antes de ser atraído por la gravedad- Mira, Marshy, estamos flotando en la casa ¿Crees que a tu madre le moleste si haces un par de travesuras con tu viejo padre?_

_-Yo creo que no. Tu eres el rey, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras- Dijo el pequeño._

_-Muy bien, si puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, entonces vamos a…_

_-¡Nada de andar flotando en la casa, Algul! ¡Ya conoces las reglas!- Grito la voz de una mujer debajo de ellos y entonces Algul miro a su hijo haciéndola de asustado._

_-Oh, oh, aquí esta mamá. Bajemos y luego hagamos travesuras, ¿vale?_

_-Vale, papá- Dijo el niño y después su padre le desordeno el cabello al mismo tiempo en que bajaban a tierra._

_Algul, el en ese entonces Rey de los Vampiros, descendió hasta pisar tierra y bajo al niño de sus brazos quien, al ver a su madre con el seño fruncido y levantando el pie de arriba abajo mirando a padre e hijo como si estuviera esperando la respuesta de su travesura, cosa que aun no hacían. El pequeño vampiro trago en seco y miro a su padre, quien sonriendo le dijo que se fuera a jugar a su habitación mientras él hablaba con su madre de lo que sea que quisiera hablare. Marshall entendió a su padre y se fue corriendo a su cuarto para que Algul y la señora Lee pudieran platicar sin rodeos._

_-¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- Pregunto el Rey Vampiro a su esposa._

_-Algul, la guerra entre los humanos y las criaturas de Aaa esta pasando a grados mayores y los gobernantes no pueden hacer nada para detener esto. Tú eres el único que comprende a los dos bandos y te necesitan haya arriba._

_-Pero le prometí a mi hijo jugar con él. Que los gobernantes se aguanten un rato más, Marshall es cien veces más importante que una guerra y no le fallare solo para arreglar un par de diferencias entre monstruos y humanos._

_-Hablando de Marshall… ¿Cuándo piensas enseñarle a gobernar un reino, Algul?- Su esposo la miro confundida._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mujer? Marshall aun es muy pequeño para eso._

_-No, él es el siguiente en la línea para ocupar tu lugar y no me gustaría recordarte que el que no sea un vampiro ni un demonio no significa que no pueda ser rey ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste?_

_-No. Volviendo al tema, yo sé que Marshy es el Príncipe Vampiro y sé que algún día se sentara en mi trono pero… ya sabes que no me gusta la política, es muy aburrida y lo único que hay que hacer es trabajar, hacer juicios, sentencias de muerte, ver sangre correr, muertes, muertes, huelgas, muertes y mas muertes._

_-Claro, por alguna razón esta es la Nocheosfera._

_-Y ese es el error. Todos creen que por ser el Inframundo todo debe ser horroroso y aburrido, pero hasta los demonios necesitan mover el bote. Cuando mi madre gobernaba este lugar, me enseñaron que debía gobernar con mano de hierro, ¿pero porqué? ¿Por qué así se gobierna? ¿Por qué es bueno que te tengan miedo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aprendí que para que te respeten, no por miedo, sino por ser un buen monarca, es tratando a tus obreros como hermanos, como si todo tu reino fuera tu familia, ser la Nocheosfera… pero no un calabozo... y quiero…_

_-Y quieres que Marshall no sea como los demás reyes- Completo la señora Lee rodando los ojos._

_-Es que no quiero que lo odien, sobre todo porque es… ya sabes… no es tu hijo legitimo- La mujer presiono los ojos y soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba recordar eso y tampoco creía que fuera cierto, pero lo era y a Algul le constaba- Yo decidiré cuando Marshall estará listo para aprender solo lo necesario, que es sacar las cuentas y darle suficiente comida al pueblo._

_La demonio no respondió, se quedo callada mirando a un punto fijo en el piso para no verle la cara a su esposo quien, al notar el rotundo silencio que hacia en la sala, se acercó a ella y la beso de sorpresa, como era de su costumbre hacerlo. La mujer alzo su vista para verlo y Algul le sonrió para después decir:_

_-¿La cosa esta muy fea haya arriba?- Pregunto._

_-El mensajero me dijo que los dos bandos ya estaban decididos. No hay nada que los detenga y si tú no te presentas van a soltar las bombas- Explico su mujer, que de acuerdo a la velocidad en la que le hablaba se notaba que estaba angustiada._

_-Bueno… entonces dile a Marshall que tal vez llegue un poco tarde a jugar esta vez._

_Y sin más que decir, Algul se dio media vuelta y al llegar a la puerta tomo su bastón de madera y abrió el gran portón de madera negra con el que estaba construida la puerta y, antes de salir, nuevamente volteo hacia atrás para decir:_

_-Los veré luego- Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa y luego las puertas del portón se cerraron y la señora Lee perdió de vista al Rey de los Vampiros…"_

La demonio se cubrió los con la mano y soltó unos sollozos recordando el momento en que perdió a su amado esposo y al padre con el que su hijo siempre jugó y se divirtió. Fue suficientemente malo haberlo visto cruzar la puerta del palacio que perteneció a sus antepasados que vivieron hace billones de años atrás, pero nada se pudo comparar con el siguiente recuerdo, algo que la marcaria a ella y a Marshall por toda la eternidad…

"_Una vez más estaba ella caminando como león enjaulado de un lado a otro del salón principal del palacio mientras Marshall se encontraba dormido en uno de los sofá con un libro de cuentos infantiles sobre su pequeño rostro. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Algul y aun no se sabía nada sobre su paradero o si llego o no a entrar en razón con los bandos que estaban en guerra y su esposa estaba muy preocupada, sobre todo porque Marshall preguntaba por su padre a cada momento del día y ella no podía decirle otra cosa más que la simple frase "esta en un viaje de negocios". Pero el niño era listo, bien sabía que a su padre le aburrían esos llamados viajes de negocios y este siempre encontraba una forma de fugarse y llegar a su hogar, así que no se tragaba tan fácil eso de que estaba en un viaje de negocios._

_-¿Dónde estas, Algul?- Pregunto la señora Lee a la nada sin parar de dar vueltas por la sala. Y entonces alguien toco la puerta._

_Como rayo la demonio abrió la puerta y se encontró con uno de los sirvientes del palacio, quien informo que el Mensajero Real la estaba esperando fuera de la entrada al palacio para darle… cierta información acerca de Algul. Interesada en saber en donde estaba Algul, cerró con cuidado la puerta procurando no despertar a Marshall y, una vez cerrada la puerta, se echo a correr a la puerta principal del castillo y abrió ambas puertas del portón para terminar por encontrarse cara a cara con el Mensajero Real. Este último era una criatura vestida con una túnica y capucha gris al que no se le podía ver el rostro, siempre se le veía montado en su caballo negro de ojos rojos y justamente ahora lo estaba._

_La señora Lee corrió a donde estaba el Mensajero desesperada por saber en donde y en que condiciones estaba Algul. Llego al frente del aterrorizante corcel y le dijo al Mensajero._

_-¿Sabes donde esta?- Pregunto desesperada la señora Lee._

_El Mensajero bajó la cabeza lentamente y la mujer en ese entonces se temió lo peor. Del interior de su vestimenta el Mensajero saco el medallón de Algul, ese accesorio que durante milenios paso de monarca en monarca para indicar que su portador era de la realeza de Nocheosfera. Extendió el artefacto a las manos de la demonio y esta, temiendo que sus pensamientos fueran lo que estaba pasando, miro incrédula al sujeto montado en el caballo para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando y porque le entregaba el medallón de su marido, el Rey de los Vampiros._

_-Lamento mucho ser el portador de esta voz, mi Señora, pero os doy mi más sincero pésame al decirle que su esposo, el Rey de los Vampiro, ah parecido- Aquellas palabras fueron mil dagas atravesando el corazón de la madre de Marshall- Y por ley, usted es ahora la soberana de toda la Nocheosfera._

_Temblando, tomo entre sus manos el amuleto de Energía Apocalíptica y noto que la gema morada tenía manchas de sangre que sin duda eran de Algul. No pudo soportar el dolor que le provoco saber que Algul había muerto y entonces se dejo caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba entre su pecho el medallón del Rey Vampiro. Al ver la tan desgarradora escena, el Mensajero Real bajo de su caballo e intento consolar a la mujer de su amo, pero al parecer el hecho de recibir aquella noticia tan mala la puso peor de lo que estaba al no saber nada de Algul. Ahora ella seria la encargada de dirigir al Inframundo entero pues Marshall aun era muy pequeño para saber algo de como mantener al margen a más de cien demonios._

_Cuando fue calmada un poco, el Mensajero Real le dio la noticia de que la guerra seria suspendida por un periodo de doce años y que el mundo seguiría en guerra mientras pasara esa cantidad de tiempo. Los gobernantes también estaban enterados de la muerte de Algul y fue por eso que lograron que los bandos no empezaran lo que seria una completa masacre, pero lo que si no estaba en sus manos fueron las bombas construidas por quienes ordenaron que la guerra siguiera durante doce años más y… fue una semana después, cuando el hijo del Rey de los Vampiros fue secuestrado y llevado a la Tierra, con los humanos…"_

Dejo la fotografía a un lado del escritorio de su oficina y luego tomo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de no recordar ni un segundo más aquel momento de su inmortal vida en el que perdió a Algul y a su hijo Marshall Lee. Sufrió mucho cuando le llego la noticia de que el Príncipe Vampiro había sido secuestrado y llevado al mundo de los vivos y le ordeno a todo lacayo que estaba en sus manos que buscaran a su pequeño por cielo, mar y tierra pero… jamás lo encontraron. Ella no volvió a ver a su pequeño hasta después de que la guerra regreso en toda su gloria a la Tierra y soltaron las bombas. Le preocupo mucho el que Marshall, que para entonces contaba con una edad de dieciocho años, hubiera sido vaporizado o mutado como los demás humanos o, peor aun, devorado por las mismas mutaciones. Pero al final lo encontraron, no mutado ni muerto… o bueno, en parte muerto, pues cuando la gobernante de Nocheosfera vio de nuevo a su hijo, este había sido convertido en vampiro.

-¡No puede pasar! ¡La señora Lee no esta disponible en estos momentos!- Se escuchaba a uno de los sirvientes del castillo gritar a alguien que parecía querer hablar con ella. Esto llamo la atención de la madre de Marshall y se levanto de su silla mirando a la puerta esperando a que entrara quien sea que quisiera entrar.

Sin embargo, no hubo más gritos, sino sonidos como si estuvieran golpeando algo contra algo provocando que el techo de la oficina temblara y resonaran los golpes por todos lados. Estuvo apunto de salir a ver que pasaba afuera, pero de repente las puertas del portón se abrieron de golpe y al mismo tiempo entro volando uno de los sirvientes hasta atravesar la ventana que estaba en la oficina dándole a entender que alguien lo había hecho. Miro una vez más a la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver parado en esta a un vampiro de aspecto terrorífico vestido con gabardina, botas y un sombrero viejo y maltratado. Estaba manchado en sangre, pero no parecía ser su sangre puesto que no se le notaba alguna herida de gravedad o algo que pudiera sacar esa cantidad de líquido rojo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?- Pregunto ella.

-Si- Respondió él instantáneamente-, busco al llamado Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros. Exijo verlo en este instante.

-Lo siento pero el señor Lee no se encuentra en Nocheosfera por ahora- Informo ella sin más.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo no se encuentra en Nocheosfera? ¡Se supone que él debería estar en sus tierras, no en otro lugar!

-Creo que usted y yo pensamos igual. Pero le pediré que la próxima vez pida una cita para no entrar casi matando a mis lacayos.

-¡Usted no tiene idea de quien soy yo, ¿cierto?!- Grito Alabaster, que ya estaba empezando a salirse de sus cabales.

-¿Un vendedor de frutas mal pagado? ¿O un loco que necesita atención medica? Porque si ese es el caso, tenemos en nuestras manos a un excelente psicólogo que podría ayudarlo.

-¿Víctor Bangladesh, por curiosidad?- La mujer se le quedo mirando curiosa por lo que el sujeto acababa de decir. Según ella, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de que los monarcas pasados, o algunos de ellos, tuvieron problemas mentales como Algul.

-¿Cómo sabe usted de la existencia del señor Bangladesh?

-¿Es que él jamás lo dijo? ¿Nunca les hablo del vampiro que lo metió en problemas ocho milenios atrás?

-Bueno, Víctor es muy callado y casi no habla con nadie cuando no tiene pacientes que atender.

-¡No puedo creer que todavía no estén enterados! ¡El señor Bangladesh esta muerto!- El rostro se le lleno de sorpresa y miedo a la mujer en el momento en que escucho eso.

-¿Y usted como sabe…?- Y entonces lo analizo todo. Las manchas de sangre que tenía en todos lados, la sonrisa psicópata que le adornaba la cara, la aparición repentina y el aspecto típico de un asesino en serie que parecía tener- Tú lo mataste… ¡Tu mataste a Víctor Bangladesh!

-¿Tan obvio fui?- Dijo el vampiro irónicamente- Víctor era un obstáculo del que me tenía que deshacer para poder cumplir con lo que tengo planeado hacer y tu hijo forma parte de ello. Mi plan es sencillo, primero tenía que sacar al viejo del camino, pues era él más que nadie quien conocía a la perfección todos mis movimientos. La razón de eso tiene que ver mucho con Marshall, y lo que hice fue exactamente para destronarlo y tomar a Nocheosfera en mis manos.

-No podrás hacer eso mientras yo aun siga aquí- Sentencio la demonio y estuvo apunto de llamar a los guardias del palacio, pero su intento fue remitido por Alabaster, quien saco una navaja del interior de su gabardina y la lanzo a la mano de la soberana del reino impidiéndole que tocara un botón oculto debajo de su escritorio el cual le daba una llamada de alerta a los guardias. Fue tanta la velocidad con la que Alabaster lanzo la navaja que la señora Lee apenas pudo sentir cuando esta atravesó su mano.

-Es por eso, mi Señora, que también tengo que sacarla a usted de este tablero de ajedrez. No voy a matarla, solo… podría decir que hare que nadie se entere de su paradero ¿Me entiende?

-Eres un vampiro entre más de un millón. De todos los que han desafiado a Marshall Lee por quitarle lo que le pertenece, nadie ha podido hacerlo ¿Por qué crees que tu si?

-Muy sencillo; simplemente digamos, que no soy cualquier vampiro- Y entonces, para sorpresa de la mujer, Alabaster la golpeo en un costado de la cabeza provocando que el otro chocara con el escritorio dejando inconsciente a la señora Lee- Yo soy quien condeno a tu hijo.

…..

-Y a esa la conocíamos como el Cinturón de Orión ¿La ves? Son esas tres estrellas medio alineadas que están ahí- Decía Marshall, quien estaba recostado en una pradera libre de arboles al lado de Fionna señalando las pocas alineaciones estelares que pudo llegar a conocer.

-Ya las vi. Gumball también me hablaba sobre astro… quien sabe que cosa, pero jamás le puse atención. Es que cuando quiere explicar algo siempre sale con cosas como años luz, distancia, diámetro, divisiones y todo eso.

-Nah, no le hagas caso al chicle bajo en calorías ese. Lo que él tiene de divertido lo tengo yo de obediente ¿Me comprendes?

-Creo- Dijo Fionna volviendo a voltear al cielo- ¿Cómo se llama esa estrella?- Pregunto señalando a un punto del cielo nocturno.

-Me parece que es la llamada… Sirius. Según los astrónomos de mis tiempos esta estrella era de las más brillantes que se veían en la noche.

-¿Nada más?- Pregunto Fionna, curiosa.

-Hey, no por conocer unas cuentas constelaciones tengo que saberlo todo- Dijo él entre risas.

-Yo solo preguntaba. Pero en fin, ¿hay alguna otra constelación que conozcas?

-Esas son todas las que se me pegaron en clases. No era muy fanático de aprender, ¿sabes?

-Me lo imagino. Bueno, viejo- Empezó a decir Fionna sentándose en el pastizal de la llanura-, ya es muy noche y Cake debe estar buscándome como loca por toda Aaa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Se ofreció el joven sentándose igual que Fionna en el pastizal.

-Si quieres- Respondió esta e instantáneamente Marshall se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la aventurera para que esta se levantara sin problemas.

Caminaron juntos por toda la pradera hablando de lo que hicieron en todo el día y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con que lo más divertido fue haber hecho explotar el interior del castillo de la Reina Helada, de donde aun se podía ver que desprendía el humo de los explosivos que usaron para jugarle una broma a la dueña del Reino Helado. Casi terminan siendo cubos de hielo en su bebida pero definitivamente valió la pena intentarlo.

Al abrir la puerta de la Casa del Árbol lo primero que ambos jóvenes fueron a escuchar fueron los regaños de Cake regañando a Fionna por haber desaparecido durante todo el día mientras ella andaba buscándola como ya se había dicho antes. La felina tardo un poco en controlarse y, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marshall Lee, no dijo nada más. Se quedo callada al verlo de la misma manera en la que lo vio por última vez en una camilla de enfermería del Dulce Reino, sin colmillos, sin el color verde tan raro con el que lo veían en las noches, sin orejas puntiagudas y sin sus ojos rojos que fueron remplazados por un par de lindos ojos verdes oscuro. Según lo que el Dulce Príncipe les conto fue que el disparo radioactivo del arma que creo lo regreso a su apariencia humana y que por eso sufrió esos cambio extraños. A la gata se le hacia muy difícil ver a Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros, de esa forma porque lo conocían desde hace cinco años y durante ese periodo de tiempo Cake lo había visto flotando, no caminando en sus dos pies; chupando el color rojo, no comiendo alimento normal; con sus aterradores colmillos a los que ella siempre les tuvo miedo, no sin ellos.

-¿Qué, te me vas a quedar viendo toda la noche o que?- Bueno, por lo menos aun conservaba sus "encantadores" insultos.

-¡Óyeme, conmigo no te metas!- Y a Cake nadie le decía nada y se salía con la suya.

-¿A si? ¿Y que vas a hacerme, arañarme hasta que te quedes sin uñas?- La desafió Marshall.

-Créeme que no querrás saberlo, mi amigo- Respondió Cake acercándose y mirando al joven de manera amenazadora.

-¿Y que tal si nos ponemos a prueba?- Volvió a desafiar mirando a la felina de la misma forma que ella.

-¡A ver, ya estuvo bueno!- Exclamo Fionna separándolos a ambos para que no se mataran- En verdad ustedes se la llevan como perros y gatos.

-Hay te hablan, Marshall- Comento Cake indignando por completo al joven.

-¿Es que no se la pueden llevar bien sin intentar matarse?- Pregunto Fionna, a quien le desesperaba la situación.

-Nos llevaremos bien el día en que Cake deje de tenerme tanto miedo- La última palabra fue algo que ahora si Cake no aguanto.

-¿¡Miedo yo!? Si, tu, como no ¡Deje de tenerle miedo a los vampiros hace mucho tiempo! Oh, espera un momento… tu ya no eres un vampiro lo que significa… ¡QUE PUEDO HACER ESTO!

Y entonces se lanzo a la cara de Marshall y empezó a arañarlo de tal forma que Lee le gritaba que se bajara e intentara quitarse a Cake de la cara mientras esta se desquitaba con el rostro del muchacho, quien al lograrse quitar a la felina del rostro, empezó una pelea a gritos, arañazos, golpes e incluso a mordidas con Cake. Fionna dejo escapar un suspiro al ver la ridícula imitación de pelea de lucha libre entre su hermana y Marshall y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a jugar con Beemo mientras Marshall Lee y Cake seguían gritando y peleando en el piso de la sala importándoles un bledo lo que la aventurera pensara. Sin embargo, llego un momento en el que Fionna no aguanto más y a como pudo separo al muchacho y a la gata y golpeo las frentes de ambos con la del otro a ver si eso era un mensaje suficiente para que ambos se calmaran.

Marshall paso un rato con el par de hermanas y, cuando ya estaba decidido a irse, al abrir la puerta entro un viento tan frio que Lee tuvo que cerrar esta instantáneamente terminando con la nariz rosada u los dientes titiritando del frio que hacia afuera. Las chicas no tuvieron otra opción más que dejarlo quedarse a dormir para que no terminara con un resfriado antes de llegar a su casa. Termino por dormir en el sofá de la casa, pero por lo menos no estaba caminando a su fría y aislada cueva en la que vivía.

-Buenas noches, Marshall- Se despidió Fionna, quien estaba apunto de subir las escaleras para ir a dormirse.

-Buenas noches, Fi. Descansa- Dijo Marshall, quien ya estaba recostado en el sofá con una manta y una almohada que Fionna le presto para pasar la noche ahí.

Fionna subió a la habitación donde ella y Cake dormían con una sonrisa formada en el rostro. Marshall en verdad era un buen amigo, y aunque a veces llegara a ser un poco irritante y pesado, ella lo quería fuera como fuera…

**¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, EN SERIO! Oigan, se que dure siglos para hacer este capitulo, pero en mi defensa, lo único que puedo decir es esto ¡TODA LA MALDITA CULPA LA TIENEN LOS PROFES! No es por ser quejona ni nada, pero a veces esto de que uno te deja tres tareas y el otro te deja otras dos y son para el mismo día y todavía se te juntan las de los demás días como que no me parece muy justo. Una vez más, mil disculpas por haberme tardado. ¡Ustedes saben que jamás los dejaría por nada! ¡Yo vivo de ustedes, de mi público bonito, fino y conocedor!**

**Bueno, un saludo, un abrazo, un beso y tres hurras a: ****sAYa21ANGEL, ADLL10, Gumball Lee, Fiioremarcy117, Paqs y .33 por sus ****Reviews en el capitulo anterior. Bueno, yo me despido para seguir con el resto del día. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Cahitooo… Digo… Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡Sigan alargando su vida diez años, mi publico! **


	6. Un rey en peligro de muerte

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 6: Un rey en peligro de muerte.**

"_La escena tiene lugar en una sala enorme y elegante con un trono al que se subía por unas escaleras que llevaban al individuo hasta allá. Fionna se encontraba en medio del lugar sin tener ni una sola idea del porque y fue esa misma razón la que impulso a la humana a mirar a través de una alargada ventana que se encontraba ensamblada en la pared dando a revelar lo que estaba detrás de las paredes que formaban la sala en la que estaba… perdida, por así decirlo. Pero lo que Fionna nunca se imagino fue que el lugar en el que termino a parar por quien sabe qué razón, sería la mismísima Nocheosfera, y pudo identificar eso porque aún no olvidaba el momento y las imágenes que presencio la primera vez que entro en las tierras de Marshall Lee. Muy malos recuerdos tenía ella de ese lugar y no estaba dispuesta a agregar uno más a su lista, lo que le dio razones para apartarse de la ventana y mirar alrededor de la sala, que al parecer era la entrada principal del castillo de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera._

_-¡Marshall!- Grito Fionna pensando que el chico la escucharía o algo, pero lo único que se escuchó fue algo así como si alguien viniera corriendo a la entrada- ¿Marshall?... ¿¡Eres tú, Marshall!?_

_Efectivamente, fue Marshall quien entro a la habitación pero, en lugar de hacerlo como cualquier persona decente lo haría, este entro de golpe haciendo que las dos puertas del portón fueran golpeadas contra la pared mientras Marshall rodaba por el piso de la sala hasta golpearse la cabeza con el primer escalón que llevaba directo al trono luego de haber entrado volando por el portón. Asustada, Fionna corrió directo al joven y le hablo desesperada para estar segura de que aún estaba vivo. El alivio que se llevó cuando Marshall acudió a su llamado, pero de igual manera se asustó al verlo tan herido, con un ojo entrecerrado, ríos pequeños de sangre saliendo de su nariz, boca y costados de la cabeza sin contar con la variedad de heridas que tenía por todos lados._

_-Creí que ya te habías ido- Le dijo él intentando mantener los ojos abiertos a cómo podía._

_-¿Irme? ¿A dónde, Marshall?- Pregunto ella sin saber que quería decir él con eso._

_-Dijiste que tenías mejores cosas que hacer. Pensé que me habías abandonado- Fionna no estaba entendiendo nada._

_-Marshall, sabes que yo nunca te dejaría en ninguna circunstancia, ¿recuerdas? Somos compañeros de aventura._

_-¿Ninguna circunstancia también incluye la muerte?- Pregunto él y con miedo y temblando, Fionna asintió- Que bueno, porque creo que esta será la última aventura que tendré contigo._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- No sabía porque, pero de sus ojos estaban empezando a brotar lágrimas._

_-Por eso- Atinó a decir señalando a donde estaban las dos puertas del portón abiertas de par en par. En medio de estas estaba una figura negra y lo único diferente que había en toda esa oscuridad era el par de ojos verticales de reptil con fondo amarillo. Fionna no podía verle bien la cara y a pesar de eso, la sola presencia de lo que fuera esa cosa era lo suficiente para que a Fionna le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda._

_-¿Qué es esa cosa, Marshall?- Pregunto Fionna sin poder despegar la vista de la criatura._

_-Se llama…_

_Pero Marshall no pudo terminar la frase. Cuando la aventurera menos lo pensó, la criatura desapareció y volvió a aparecer al frente de Marshall agarrando bruscamente a este del cuello impidiéndole soltar una palabra más. La chica estaba tan asustada que no pudo hacer nada de nada para ayudar a Marshall o algo, pero en el momento en que el sujeto lanzo a Marshall contra el trono con tal brusquedad que Fionna juro que le rompió la espalda o por lo menos un par de costillas. A Fionna no le gusto para nada eso y entonces se lanzó a la criatura en un intento fallido por derribarlo o golpearlo, pues antes de que esta tan siquiera lo tocara la figura la agarró del brazo y uso el propio peso de la joven para luego lanzarla contra uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo dejándola con pocas posibilidades de ayudar a Marshall._

_-¡Fionna, vete!- Ordeno Marshall, pero la aventurera apenas estaba intentando levantarse._

_Lo siguiente fue algo de lo que Fionna hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de no verlo._

_Estaba ella en el suelo haciendo mil intentos por reincorporarse y correr en auxilio de Marshall Lee, sin embargo, cuando Fionna apenas pudo voltear, la criatura ya había vuelto a tomar a Marshall mientras este la miraba desesperado intentando decirle con señas que corriera, pero Fionna estaba muy paralizada como para poder mover un dedo. A continuación, la figura de los ojos de reptil pareció haber introducido su mano en su pecho para luego sacar algo que la aventurera pudo definir como un objeto muy filoso. Marshall en ese entonces se asustó mucho y se movió como lo hacía un perro que estaba a punto de entrar a la perrera haciendo un intento fallido por zafarse de las manos de su agresor… pero no pudo. Cuando el joven y Fionna menos lo pensaron el objeto filoso que sostenía la silueta entre sus manos, impulsado por estas mismas, atravesó de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Marshall provocando que este escupiera sangre y se quedara sin habla._

_-Marshall…- Fue lo único que atino a decir…"_

Se inclinó exaltada en la cama, con la respiración agitada, la manta fuertemente apretada entre los dedos y las manos mientras que sus ojos se movían desorbitados de un lugar a otro. Había sido una pesadilla, un sueño que le mostro uno de sus peores y más temidos miedos. Tenía que aceptarlo, el que Marshall se hubiera convertido en humano por causa de un arma de la que ni su mismo creador tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran sus consecuencias le preocupaba mucho por varias razones. Al haber sido golpeado por ese rayo radioactivo el Rey de los Vampiros corría muchos riesgos y, en caso de que muriera, toda la Nocheosfera entera se levantaría en contra de la Tierra de Aaa exigiendo una respuesta por la muerte de su soberano.

Por otro lado, lo que acababa de experimentar había sido el peor de los sueños de todos lo que en su vida tuvo. Tan horrible fue la escena que de los ojos de Fionna estaban cayendo varias lágrimas que estarían acompañadas por sollozos de la joven si no fuera porque esta los reprimía a cómo podía porque si se dejaba vencer por eso y se soltaba a llorar seguramente despertaría a Cake y esta la obligaría a escupir todo lo que ella quisiera saber. Entonces, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a Cake, Fionna bajo de su cama y miro a través de la ventana de su habitación notando que todavía era de noche. Aaa parecía tan pacifica, con mucho viento frio, eso sí, pero sin problemas, sin monstruos que estuvieran atormentando aldeas o Reina Helada que estuviera robándose príncipes para casarse con ellos. Era una linda noche, pero era demasiado tarde para salir de aventura a algún lugar y mucho menos si no había algún monstruo que derrotar.

Estuvo recargada unos minutos en el marco de la ventana mirando la infinidad de estrellas que se presentaban en el momento en que tocaba anochecer, y entre ellas, las tres estrellas del Cinturón de Orión que Marshall le enseño cuando termino su día de aventuras. Nuevamente recordó la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos momentos y bajo a la sala de la Casa del Árbol por las escaleras encontrando a Marshall Lee plácidamente dormido en el sofá. Con cuidado se acercó al muchacho y lentamente, lo sacudió del hombro para despertarlo mientras este soltaba quejidos entre sueños.

-Marshall- Le llamo haciendo que este respondiera con un monosílabo poco audible- Marshall, despierta por favor.

-¿Qué?- Termino diciendo este mientras despertaba y lo hizo por completo cuando se percató de la presencia de Fionna- ¿Fi… que estás haciendo aquí?

-Me estaba preguntando si me dejarías dormir contigo solo por esta noche, ¿puedo?- La petición hizo que Marshall terminara por sentarse en el sofá sin entender porque la petición por parte de la aventurera.

-Fi, no quiero ser grosero ni nada pero… ¿puedo saber porque?

-Es que yo… eh… bueno, lo que pasa es que… Creo que tuve…

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Fionna hizo silencio por un instante y luego asintió con la cabeza, un poco sonrojada.

-Estaría bien si te burlas de mí. Normalmente no me asusto tan fácil y menos por algo tan tonto como un sueño de estos. Siento mucho haberte despertado, viejo, mejor regreso a dormir y nos veremos en la mañana, ¿va?- Decía ella retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¡Espera, Fi!- Exclamo el joven deteniéndola de la muñeca de la mano y llamando la atención de Fionna- Ven, siéntate.

Con un ligero jalón, Marshall logro atraer a la humana al sofá sentándola también sobre este a su lado de tal forma que Fionna se hallara de frente al rostro de Lee con este mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera leerle la mente como lo hacía cuando todavía era un vampiro loco de remate. Sin embargo, en vez de que Fionna le hubiera dado una bofetada por ser tan atrevido esta no hizo nada parecido a eso y, en cambio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado por el simple hecho de tener tan cerca el rostro de Marshall del suyo. El rostro de Marshall, a pesar de la poca luz de la sala, podía verse con claridad gracias a la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana de la casa y Fionna por un momento creyó ver la cara agonizante y moribunda del Marshall que vio en su sueño, el que dijo que lo había abandonado, que se había ido pero… ¿A dónde? Esa parte de su pesadilla sería todo un misterio para Fionna ahora en adelante.

-¿A que le tienes miedo, Fionna?- Pregunto Marshall, y Fionna no supo cómo responder.

-No es nada, Marshall. Regresa a dormir, yo estaré bien, en serio- Insistía Fionna tratando de no preocupar al chico y asustarlo diciéndole que había tenido una premonición de su futura muerte, que ojala Glob no permita que se haga realidad.

-Sabes que no me puedes hacer pasar por idiota, Fi. Tú ni de chiste me despertarías a mitad de la noche y me pedirías dormir a mi lado para terminar diciendo que no pasa nada.

-Bueno, es que sé que puedo superarlo, ¿no? Ya no soy la niña de doce años que conociste hace cinco, Marshall. Se cuidarme y protegerme sola- Hablo ella con decisión

-De eso ya me eh dado cuenta, Fionna. Ya tienes diecisiete años, pasaste de ser una niña ingenua a una adolescente.

-¡Óyeme, ¿Cómo que niña ingenua, pedazo de…?!- Antes de terminar de insultarlo Fionna fue callada por la mano de Lee, quien soltó un ligero siseo para luego retirar con cuidado la mano de la boca de ella.

-No te alteres, solo fue un decir. Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, por supuesto que sí. Pero antes… dime de que se trató tu pesadilla, porque para que tú terminaras por asustarte entonces debió ser un sueño muy malo.

Ahora si Fionna se estaba entre la espalda y la pared ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo decirle que lo había visto morir en su pesadilla sin que se asustara? No, no, Marshall era demasiado atrevido como para recibir una noticia como esa, y eso quiere decir que su espíritu de desafiador número uno se despertaría y empezaría a meterse en cada problema con otras de las criaturas de Aaa con el pensamiento típico de él de que nadie podía ganarle. Si, bueno, había que aceptar que Marshall era muy bueno dándole sus pataditas a cualquier monstruo que se le viniera en frente, ¡Pero por Glob, eso fue cuando era un vampiro! Ahora, siendo un humano al que fácilmente un gigante podía matar con solo aplastarlo con su dedo meñique, el "invencible" Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros, podía ser eliminado del mapa. Tal vez el joven aún no se daba cuenta o su cerebro no lo analizaba, pero él era humano, y no muy completo por cierto, porque el cambio fue gracias a la máquina radiactiva que Gumball invento.

-Entenderé si no quieres decirme. Cuando yo era pequeño nunca le contaba mis pesadillas a nadie por no recordarlas.

-Sí, creo que no estoy muy dispuesta a recordarlo en estos momentos- Comento ella y, cuando menos lo pensó, Marshall Lee la abrazo rodeándola de la cintura y volvió a acostarse en el sofá haciendo que Fionna también terminara en este.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, atrevido!?- Exclamo la humana cuando Marshall la tuvo a su lado. El joven, por su parte, solo soltó un par de risas y después dijo:

-Me pediste dormir conmigo esta noche, y yo te lo estoy concediendo- Dijo y entonces tomo un extremo de la manta para él y luego arropo a Fionna con otro debido al frio que hacía- Buenas noches, Fionna.

Y luego de la pequeña conversación nocturna fue Marshall quien cayó dormido entre la almohada y medio desgastado sofá en el que Fionna y Cake lo invitaron a dormir en esa noche, solo que ahora no era solo él quien dormía en el sofá. Fionna estaba un poco sorprendida por que la respuesta de Marshall Lee hubiera sido un sí fuerte y claro, o más bien una acción en contra de la voluntad de ella pero de igual modo la respuesta que le dio a su petición fue si a como voltearan o doblaran la historia. Pero… lo que si no se esperó de haber dormido con Marshall esa noche fue que, al estar cerca de su pecho, se escucharon los lentos y relajantes latidos de su corazón.

¡Por poco lo olvidaba! Marshall ahora tenía corazón.

La joven aventurera haba olvidado por completo que ahora que Marshall Lee era humano su corazón volvería a latir como debió haberlo hecho en algún momento de su vida como humano. Sus latidos eran tan relajantes, tan lentos, tan re confortables, que gracias a estos la heroína de la Tierra de Aaa no tardo en quedarse dormida, con el horrible recuerdo de la muerte de Marshall que vio en su sueño, pero esas escenas poco a poco fueron sido borradas por la presencia de Lee y el gusto que Fionna sentía al estar a su lado, al tenerlo vivo y no apuntó de morir tal y como lo vio en sus sueños. No iba a decir que no lloro luego de haberse despertado de la pesadilla porque aunque Fionna era casi igual de terca que Cake esta vez la muchacha estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia Marshall eran tan grandes, que el verlo morir la destrozo por completo a tal punto que sus propias lágrimas la traicionaron.

Tardo poco en quedarse dormida y cuando lo hizo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazando al otro y no nada más porque hacía un frio devastador la noche esa, sino por otra cosa que los dos no tardarían en notar… Aunque al parecer los dos ya tenían una idea…

…

Un caballo pastaba solo en medio de la llanura con la luz de la luna iluminándole toda el área y el viento azotando con una fuerza tremenda toda la llanura repleta de césped. Sin embargo, aunque el viento podía bloquear los oídos de cualquier otra persona, el corcel atino a escuchar un sonido inusual, como si algo estuviera acercándose a él, por lo que el animal levanto la cabeza y miro a todos lados pero sin encontrar nada. Y para cuando quiso regresar a comer, de golpe fue derribado al suelo provocando que el animal soltara un relincho mientras que en uno de sus costados una cortada enorme despedía sangre. A como pudo, el caballo volvió a ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo la ráfaga invisible que lo ataco hizo de las suyas una vez más rompiéndole una de las piernas delanteras terminando por volver a hacer caer al caballo al suelo soltando relinchidos de dolor y desesperación a la vez.

Fue entonces cuando de repente la silueta de una persona apareció y está avanzo a donde el caballo dejando al descubierto la sádica sonrisa de Alabaster Skull, quien con su navaja en manos estaba preparado para terminar con la vida del corcel el cual se movía desesperado y relinchaba de puro temor al tener al vampiro tan cerca suyo. Haciéndose el compasivo, Alabaster se hinco al lado del animal y le froto delicadamente el cuello al mismo tiempo en que soltaba un ligero siseo para calmarlo y, el caballo, al no tener en cuenta el destino que le esperaba. Luego de unos momentos el vampiro consiguió hacer que el caballo se quedara quieto y dejara de relinchar, entonces este aprovecho para sacar a escondidas su navaja y de un segundo a otro clavar está en el costado herido del caballo obligándolo a soltar su último relincho y matándolo instantáneamente.

-La cena está servida- Comento Alabaster para luego clavarle los colmillos al cuello del caballo succionando cada gota de sangre que circulaba por el cuerpo del caballo que al estar perdiendo sangre a una velocidad increíble de tal forma que la piel del corcel estaba palideciendo igual que la de Alabaster.

El vampiro estuvo un buen rato con los colmillos hincados dentro del cuello del caballo absorbiendo toda gota de sangre que a la punta de su diente llegara y no se levantó hasta que estuvo seguro que el animal no volvería a mover el ojo ni para parpadear. Al haber saciado su hambre Alabaster por fin decidió ponerse de pie y al mismo tiempo guardar su navaja dentro de la gabardina que llevaba puesta. Lo inesperado fue que, antes de que el vampiro se dignara a volver al Bosque Negro, a sus oídos llego el sonido del galope de otro caballo que, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a vengar al que acababa de matar, sería imposible que otro caballo apareciera después de haber matado a otro de los suyos. Pero para no terminar en un problema el vampiro se hizo invisible para desaparecer de la vista de quien sea que viniera en camino.

Sorpresa que se llevó cuando, a lo lejos, venia galopando a toda velocidad el Mensajero Real de Nocheosfera que desde hace buen rato Alabaster no veía pero una cosa este si tenía en cuenta; si el Mensajero estaba galopando sobre la tierra de los vivos y a mitad de la noche eso significaba que estaba por darle una noticia al Rey de los Vampiros. Sin duda alguna daría a conocer la muerte de Víctor y del secuestro de la señora Lee, cosa que por ningún motivo Alabaster Skull debía permitir, ni de chiste iba a dejar que un sujeto montado en un caballo arruinara sus planes de ser el amo supremo de toda la Nocheosfera. Y sin pensarlo dos veces el vampiro, aun invisible, se atravesó en el camino del Mensajero todavía cuando a este la faltaban unos metros para llegar a donde él estaba y, antes de que lo hiciera, Alabaster volvió a hacerse visible y el corcel se detuvo y dio un tremendo relincho al tiempo en que se levantaba en dos patas y movía las delanteras dando a entender que se había asustado. Su jinete, por otro lado, no vio venir la acción repentina del caballo y a consecuencia de eso cayó de espaldas para atrás mientras su caballo se recuperaba del susto que Alabaster le dio.

-Mira nada más lo que me trajo el viento- Decía el vampiro acercándose al Mensajero con la cabeza abajo y las manos entre lazadas y escondidas detrás de su espalda- No quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras?

-Nada que os interese, Skull- Dijo mientras regresaba a ponerse de pie- ¿Por qué razones espanto a mi corcel?

-Como ya dijiste tú, nada que os interese- Imito este en forma de broma, pero el Mensajero ni se inmuto- ¿Hay carta para mí?

-Os debo recordarle que no soy un cartero, sino el Mensajero Real de Nocheosfera. Y aunque fuera cartero estoy seguro que ni los locos de Nocheosfera se animarían a escribirle una carta a vos.

-Se me rompe el corazón al escuchar eso- Dijo el vampiro llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo tristeza- ¿Qué noticia traes ahora, Mensajero? O mejor aún… ¿a quién le vas a entregar esa noticia?

-Esto no es nada que le pueda interesar a vos. Os le agradecería mucho que me librara el paso.

-Yo no creo que eso suceda. Si el mensaje que le llevas al Rey de los Vampiros en este momento tiene que ver con la muerte de Víctor Bangladesh y el secuestro de _madame_ Lee, no creo estar muy de acuerdo en dejarte pasar.

-¿Vos como estar enterado de eso? Hasta donde yo sé el nombre de Alabaster Skull y mucho menos su presencia son recibidos en las tierras del Rey Vampiro.

-Eso, mi querido Mensajero, está a punto de cambiar. Háganle como puedan, intenten matarme si eso quieren, pero en verdad te digo, que Marshall Lee no volverá a sentarse en el trono de Algul Abbader.

-¡Que el nombre del Rey de los Vampiros nunca se haga presente en tu boca, Alabaster! Tienes bien sabido que su nombre no puede salir de tus labios ¡Lo sabes desde el día en que te exiliaron!

-Sí, nunca entendí porque no puedo decirlo. Pero en fin, en mis manos esta que tus palabras no lleguen a los oídos del hijo de Algul, así que…- Sin que el Mensajero se lo esperara, Skull lo agarró de su túnica y lo levanto para después impactarlo contra el suelo haciendo que este se agrietara y temblara un poco asustando nuevamente al caballo.

-¿¡Que te pasa, maldito exiliado!? ¡Espero que tengas la consciencia lo suficientemente intacta como para saber que te estas enfrentando al Mensajero Real!

-Créeme, la poca consciencia que tengo apenas si la uso para saber que comer- Le dijo y entonces le dio un zarpazo a la cara del Mensajero con sus garras terminando por sacarle cierta cantidad de lo que parecía ser sangre al Mensajero.

-Que el Rey de los Vampiros se compadezca de ti, Alabaster- Dijo el Mensajero, que ni expuesto a la luz de la luna podía dar a conocer su rostro.

-¿Por qué el Rey de los Vampiros debe de compadecerse de mí, cuando yo seré el propio Rey de los Vampiros?

-¿¡Pero que blasfemias salen de tu boca!? ¡Te estas proclamando a ti mismo el Rey de los Vampiros y ni siquiera perteneces a la Familia Real de Nocheosfera!

-Muchos de los monarcas del Inframundo no son descendientes del primer soberano ¿Recuerdas a Christopher Santiago? Ese sujeto se fue a la tierra de la Nada porque su hermano lo apuñalo con un cuchillo ¡Y ni hablar de Diego de la Rosa! Seguramente ahora está muriéndose pero de vergüenza al saber que su suegra lo mato con veneno en su bebida.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?- Pregunto el Mensajero.

-Escúchame bien; Santiago y De la Rosa fueron de un linaje muy diferente. El hermano de Christopher Santiago era un pobretón que fue abandonado por su propia familia y cuando se enteró que el rey era su hermano se escabullo por el castillo y lo mato a él y se apodero de la Nocheosfera, el castillo y la Reina. Diego de la Rosa no se parecía ni en las orejas a Christopher Santiago, ¿recuerdas? La Familia Real tiene sus secretos oscuros y por eso no todos se apellidan igual. Marshall Lee, por ejemplo… tú y yo sabemos a la perfección que no es el hijo legítimo de _madame _Lee.

-Ya se lo que piensas hacer, Alabaster- Soltó el Mensajero con un claro tono de miedo- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-¿¡Me estas preguntando porque!? Y yo que te creía más listo ¡Piensa un poco porque quiero hacerlo!

-No se me ocurre nada más que el toque de locura que tienes en la cabeza.

-¡Algul Abbader no murió así como así! ¡Se supone que cuando alguien asesina al Rey de los Vampiros, el asesino tiene todo el derecho a tomar el trono!

-Sigo sin entender- Alabaster, en cólera, levanto bruscamente al Mensajero Real en el aire sin soltarle la túnica. Los horribles ojos del vampiro siempre dieron temor a todos los que han tenido la mala suerte de encontrárselo y ser la última cosa que en sus vidas vieron. El Mensajero Real nunca había visto a Alabaster Skull tan enojado, la última vez que lo vio así fue cuando por la orden de la esposa de Algul fue exiliado de Nocheosfera. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Skull estaba que echaba humo de las orejas, y ni tiempo le dieron de protestar para cuando los guardias ya lo habían arrojado a la Tierra de Aaa.

-¡YO MATE A ALGUL ABBADER!- Grito. La información llego a los oídos del Mensajero como un rayo y tan grande fue la sorpresa que se quedó sin habla. Ahora lo entendía todo, Hanna Lee no exilio a Alabaster nada más porque si, lo hizo porque fue él quien mato a su esposo, un hecho que con el pasar del tiempo fue borrado de la mente de la soberana de Nocheosfera- ¡La misma ley lo dice! _¡Cuando la verdadera oscuridad llegue a los ojos del Rey de los Vampiros su descendiente más cercano o la criatura que de todas las existentes haya sido la última que vio, ese tomara el trono y a la Nocheosfera entera!_

-¡Esa ley ni siquiera existe!- Exclamo el Mensajero, en cólera.

-Tú dices que no existe porque la Familia Real la oculta de todos ¡Bryon Cane, el primer Rey Vampiro, la fundo en el momento en que su trasero toco el trono! Es por eso que ha habido tantos asesinatos entre los monarcas- Hizo una pausa respirando profundo para intentar calmarse, pero solo se aceleraba más-… y yo… respetare esa ley.

Sin más que decir, Alabaster coloco dos de sus dedos en la frente del Mensajero e instantáneamente una pequeña luz morada avanzo por sus dedos rodeándolos hasta llegar a su brazo, donde siguió avanzando hasta que el destello penetro en la cabeza de Alabaster para después desaparecer en el momento exacto en que el vampiro retiro sus dedos de la frente del Mensajero, quien de nuevo se desplomo en el suelo como si fuera un trapo inservible. Su caballo, por otra parte, pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones del vampiro y se echó a correr por la pradera con la bolsa de su jineta colgando en un costado. A Alabaster le dio poca importancia lo que había de contener la bolsa, pues acababan de dejarle bien claro que el Mensajero Real no era ninguna especie de cartero, sino quien portaba la voz de Nocheosfera.

Lo malo de todo esto es que ahora que la noticia del secuestro de Hanna Lee y la muerte de Víctor Bangladesh fueron borradas de la memoria de la mano derecha de Nocheosfera, el Rey de los Vampiros corría un terrible peligro.

**¡Oigan, en serio, en serio, en serio lo lamento mucho, mi publico bonito! Me siento terrible de haber tardado poco más de una semana para escribir esto, pero véanlo así; hermano que te cierra el programa, computadora que accidentalmente se descarga y tareas, tareas, tareas y más tareas que hacer, no son cualquier cosa a tratar. Pero en fin, aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de mi fic De regreso a Mi vida, que espero y hayan gozado. Muchisisisimas gracias a Koldeka, Addeko, Nekogirl, Fiioremarcy117, Saya21Angel y a Gumball Lee por sus hermosos Reviews en el capi anterior. Pronto tendre el sexto capitulo y déjenme decirle que ya se viene lo bueno. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo. **


	7. Sintomas raros y recuerdos de guerra

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 7: Síntomas raros y recuerdos de guerra.**

Marshall Lee abrió pesadamente los ojos al mismo tiempo en que daba un sonoro bostezo mañanero y sus ojos hacían todo el esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a la luz de los molestos rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana de la sala hasta encontrarse con el rostro del joven. Ya cuando este termino de despertarse lo primero que vio fue la dorada cabellera de Fionna que aún seguía dormida con su rostro escondido en su pecho aferrándose a Marshall abrazándolo hasta tocarle la espalda. El joven sonrió al ver a su "pequeña heroína de pacotilla" durmiendo tan tranquila y relajada a su lado a comparación de la forma tan preocupada y desesperada en la que la vio en la noche por una presunta pesadilla que no quiso recordar. Marshall bostezo una vez más y al momento en que miro al frente se llevó la sorpresa de que la hermana de Fionna, Cake, estaba parada al lado del sofá con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos de una manera no muy aprobadora podría decirse. Y fue gracias a la repentina aparición de la gata que Marshall no pudo evitar asustarse y soltar un grito que termino por despertar a Fionna de un salto también gritando. Luego él y ella voltearon a verse, soltaron otro grito y cuando los dos voltearon a ver juntos a Cake volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo dando por hecho de que ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente despiertos.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme la escena tan comprometedora que me encontré esta mañana?- Dijo Cake, que hasta en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba enojada.

-¡Cake, buenos días!- Saludo Fionna con las mejillas hirviendo en sonrojo- ¿Qué hay de desayunar, eh?

-Jovencita, a mí no me cambie la conversación y respóndame lo que le pregunte.

-Vamos, gata loca, no pensaras que entre Fionna y yo paso algo… ¿verdad?- Comento Marshall. Cake aún seguía esperando una explicación razonable y Fionna decidió tomar la palabra.

-Cake, no pienses mal, es solo que en la noche… yo… pues… tuve una pesadilla. No quise despertarte y… bueno… baje a la sala y Marshall acepto en dejarme dormir con él eso es todo- Explico Fionna esperando que su hermana le creyera.

-A ti se te puedo creer, Fi… En cambio a este- Dijo Cake mandándole una mirada amenazadora a Marshall, quien se la mando de vuelta empezando así una competencia de miradas- Yo no le confiaría ni mi nombre a Marshall Lee.

-Mira nada más, Cake, ya somos dos- Contraataco Marshall- Mejor deja de mirarme así o seguiremos con la pelea de ayer.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en arañarte el rostro… anciano- Ahora si Marshall se indignó. Cake había dado un golpe muy bajo, no solo se estaba burlando de su edad sino que lo estaba insultando de la peor manera en la que podías insultar a un vampiro… o a alguien que ya lo fue.

-Arrepiéntete antes de que yo te obligue a hacerlo- Ordeno Marshall, pero a Cake nadie le ganaba.

-Oblígame- Desafió la felina y Marshall, en cólera, salto del sofá hacía ella derribándolos a ambos al suelo y volviendo a empezar otra ridícula pelea a gritos, arañazos, mordidas y patadas con Fionna siendo espectadora de esto.

-Me es increíble creer que sean adultos- Comento está siguiendo con la mirada el pleito de Cake y Marshall.

-¡Arrepiéntete, dije!- Gritaba Marshall sin dejar de pelear con Cake.

-¡En tus mejores sueños!- Grito Cake en respuesta a lo que dijo Marshall Lee.

Cansada de verlos a los dos rodar y golpearse en el suelo, Fionna se levantó del sofá para después irse directo a la cocina donde se escuchó el sonido de alguien buscando algo en las puertas donde Cake solía guardar lo necesario para hacer la comida. Luego de haber encontrado un extintor entre los cajones, Fionna regreso al lugar donde Cake y Marshall seguían peleando y sin avisar, roció la espuma fría encima de los dos haciendo que Marshall y Cake se separaran gritando de lo helado que estaba el gas, y solo para darle una lección a ambos, Fionna siguió rociándolos hasta el punto en que Cake paso de ser una gata con manchas a una gata completamente blanco y Marshall a un fantasma por completo blanco.

-¡Oye!- Le gritaron los dos luego de haber sido convertidos en "dibujos en blanco".

-Ustedes dos tienen un serio problema, ¿ya lo notaron?- Les dijo la joven aventando el extintor por ahí.

-¿Nosotros? No, Fi, claro que no. Cake y yo somos como hermanos y por eso peleamos- Dijo Marshall sacudiéndose la espuma del cuerpo y el cabello.

-Marshall y yo somos cualquier humano y gato. El gato le causa problemas y el humano también se los causa al gato- Dijo Cake haciendo lo mismo que Marshall.

-Tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien, Cake- Dijo Fionna.

-Es que antes tú no eras un vampiro, Fionna- Dijo la minina y, a causa de eso, a la mente de su hermana llegaron los recuerdos de los sustos que se llevaba Cake cuando Marshall aparecía de la nada y les jugaba bromas pesadas. Todavía lo seguiría haciendo de eso no hay duda, pero sin las caras monstruosas que le mostraba a Cake la cosa no sería la misma.

-¿Alguien de ustedes tiene hambre? Yo desfallezco- Dijo Marshall una vez que logro quitarse toda la espuma del cuerpo.

-Mi estómago gruñe. Cake, ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo que hacer. Les avisare cuando todo esté listo- Y entonces se fue a la cocina. Al llegar ahí, Cake se ocultó detrás de la pared y miro a la sala para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Cuando no hubo peligro, avanzo a la estufa, golpeo un par de veces el horno de esta y entonces salió Beemo con, al igual que Cake, una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Tomaste fotografías?

-Una de cada escena- Afirmo la pequeña consola enseñándole a Cake la fotografía de la escena de Fionna dormida y abrazada de Marshall, otra del momento en que gritaron, una más cuando Cake peleo con Marshall y la última de la ventisca helada con la que la aventurera los calmo.

-A Fionna nunca se le va olvidar esto- Comento Cake y después soltó un par de risitas junto con Beemo, que desde un principio se dio cuenta de la sorpresiva escena de Fionna y Marshall Lee.

-¿Te vas a quedar a desayunar, Marshall?- Dijo ella.

-Eso depende de si quieres que me quede o me vaya- Respondió Marshall abrochándose los cordones de sus tenis.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes, y tal vez más al rato podamos salir de aventura como ayer, ¿eh? ¿Cómo ves?

-Me parece bien, pero no sé dónde conseguir más explosivos- Dijo Marshall una vez que ambos zapatos estuvieron asegurados.

-Eso no es problema. Me parece que Cake y yo tenemos una caja llena escondida por ahí...

Poco antes de que Fionna terminara su frase Marshall Lee empezó a toser mucho llamando la atención de la chica, a quien no le gusto para nada la reacción de Marshall, quien se cubría la boca con la mano intentando detenerse, pero no podía. Fue hasta un rato más cuando por fin el joven dejo de toser y se medió recuperó.

-Hey Marshall, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto ella.

-Si- Respondió- No es nada, tal vez todavía no me acostumbro a respirar como tú.

-Aja… Bueno, viejo, me voy a cambiar. Bajare en unos momentos para desayunar- Y luego de decir eso Fionna subió hasta su habitación por las escaleras dejando a Marshall sentado en el sofá.

Momentos después de que Fionna terminara de cambiarse Cake ya había preparado el desayuno y les llamo a ambos para que fueran a tomarlo. De esperarse fue que Cake y Marshall terminaran por volver a pelearse, pero sorpresivamente sin golpes, y cada insulto en la mesa era una risa para Fionna y Beemo, que también se encontraban presentes a la hora de desayunar cuando a Marshall se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decirle gata bruta a Cake, y como esta no aceptaba que nadie le dijera algo y viviera para contarlo también le regreso las palabras a Marshall con ciertas cosas. Pero aparte de las risas y juegos que había en la mesa hubo otra cosa no tan divertida, sino más bien preocupante, pues Marshall seguía tosiendo una y otra vez preocupando las otras tres personas que estaban presentes. Y a pesar de que al joven le daba poca importancia Fionna creía saber lo que le pasaba y esa idea estaba relacionada con los posibles efectos secundarios que Gumball les advirtió que Marshall podría tener con el pasar del tiempo. Sin embargo Fionna nunca creyó que eso se vería un día después del accidente.

Pasadas unas horas Marshall se fue a donde quedaba su guarida y las chicas se quedaron solas, aunque Fionna hubiera querido estar un poco más con él.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Cake llamado la atención de Fionna.

-¿Y bien qué?- Dijo esta sin entender que quería decir su hermana con eso.

-No te hagas, niña, yo sé bien lo que está pasando aquí- Dijo la gata confundiendo aún más a Fionna, Cake entonces supo que iba a tener que decírselo directamente o si no nunca entendería- A ti te gusta Marshall Lee.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ!?- Grito la humana luego de la afirmación de su hermana.

-Acéptalo, Fionna, se te ve en los ojos cada que lo miras. Se nota que estás loca por él- Volvió a decir Cake poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Estas bien pero bien loca! Marshall solo es mi amigo, mi compañero de aventuras, mi hermano, mi…

-Futuro novio- Interrumpió Cake y luego le enseño a Fionna la fotografía tomada por Beemo cuando ambos estaban dormidos y abrazados en el sofá. Muerta de vergüenza y sonrojada hasta las orejas, la aventurera le arrebato de golpe la foto a Cake para luego decirle.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Exigió saber.

-Digamos que cierto compañero nuestro se despertó en la mañana y encontró una cierta escena en el sofá de nuestra sala.

-¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada, Cake! Solo tuve una pesadilla y ya- Intento defenderse Fionna, pero las cosas solo terminaron por llevarla a otro rollo.

-Ahora que hablamos de eso, ¿de qué se trató tu sueño? Normalmente tú no te asustas de esa forma- Ahí si Fionna no supo que hacer. Cake la tenía contra la espalda y la pared pero, siendo su hermana, no era tan malo que le dijera lo que vio en su sueño, malo que se lo hubiera dicho a Marshall directamente y asustarlo diciéndole que estaba en peligro de muerte.

A como pudo, Fionna reunió las fuerzas necesarias para decírselo a Cake y cuando ya estuvo lista para decírselo, lo soltó:

-Vi a Marshall morir, Cake- La gata, sorprendida, dio un ligero salto hacia atrás sin poder entender porque ella le decía aquello.

-¿Cómo está eso?- Quiso saber.

-No lo sé. No quise decirle nada por no asustarlo, pero ahora yo estoy asustada ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo? No me perdonaría si mi mejor amigo muriera por mi culpa.

-¿Y porque por tu culpa?

-Es que en mi sueño Marshall me dijo que pensó que lo había abandonado ¿¡Pero qué significa eso, Cake!? ¿¡Qué significa!?- Dijo Fionna completamente alterada.

-¡A ver, Fionna, cálmate!- Grito la felina para luego darle una bofetada a su hermana intentando tranquilizarla- Niña, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla. Los sueños solo existen aquí, en tu cabeza- Agrego tocándose el costado del cráneo con el dedo.

-Pero todo se veía muy real; Marshall todavía era un humano, estábamos en Nocheosfera y también sentí cuando me golpearon contra un pilar.

-Así son los sueños, Fionna. Unos te muestran tus miedos y otros te hacen creer que la vida es color de rosa. Ahora bien, Lee no va a morir por… ¿Qué? ¿Lo ahorcaron hasta que se quedó sin aire?

-No. Más bien lo apuñalaron con una navaja pero no estoy muy segura de quien fue.

-¿Puedes identificarlo con algo?- Pregunto la gata.

-Tenia ojos rojos como de lagartija y el fondo era amarillo luminoso y me parece que tenía sombrero.

-Bueno, sea quien sea no lo conozco en lo absoluto. Y no te preocupes, Marshall es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de sí mismo- Al decir eso Cake se retiró saliendo de la Casa del Árbol y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Eso espero- Dijo Fionna y luego miro la fotografía que le arrebato a Cake. Estaba ella dormida en el pecho del muchacho y este la abrazaba, dormido de igual manera. Se sonrojo otra vez al recordar lo ocurrido en la noche y simplemente dejo caer la foto hasta que esta termino en el suelo para luego sentarse en el desgastado sofá pensando en la presunta muerte del Rey de los Vampiros. Marshall era un blanco fácil ahora que era un humano y lo era todavía más al estar en peligro por la radiación del arma de que el Dulce Príncipe creo, y quien sabe cómo le iría a este en las investigaciones.

…..

Desde el momento en que Fionna se fue con Marshall a quien sabe dónde a hacer quien sabe que, Gumball se había puesto a hacer experimentaciones a fondo con la manzana que también uso para saber que podía hacer su experimento, pero por más que intentaba idear una forma de averiguar algo con la fruta nada llegaba a su cabeza. El Dulce Príncipe entonces se vio obligado a probar la radiación con otra cosa, y eso lo llevo a una rata de laboratorio a la que le disparo con el rayo radiactivo y esta término por pasar de una rata echa de caramelo a una rata normal, como las que existían antes de que la explosión de las bombas afectara a todos los seres vivos existentes en la tierra. El proceso no llevaba mucho avance, pues las ratas se movían, comían y hacían todo lo que un roedor normal haría, pero no parecía haber complicaciones en sus organismos.

-¿Todavía sigue investigando eso, Su Alteza?- Dijo la sirvienta Mentita, quien acababa de entrar al laboratorio.

-Mentita, si no descubro las consecuencias que pueden traer los rayos radiactivos Fionna nunca me perdonaría haber dejado que su mejor amigo muera- Explico Gumball mientras anotaba un par de cosas en una libreta.

-El señor Lee se veía muy sano después de que salió de la enfermería, no creo que le haya pasado algo de un momento a otro. Y hablando de Marshall Lee, ¿ya supo lo que paso con el ogro que nos atacó ayer?

-Sí, pero no tengo tiempo de regañarlo. De una u otra forma nunca me va a hacer caso- Dijo mientras ponía un pedazo de queso podrido y otro en buen estado dentro de la caja de cristal donde estaban los roedores, los cuales se alejaron del queso en mal estado y se comieron el otro- Los sentidos aun parecen estar intactos.

-Majestad, insisto en que se tome un descanso. Ah estado aquí desde el momento en que la señorita Fionna y Marshall Lee se retiraron.

-Es por eso que no puedo moverme de aquí, Mentita. No eh encontrado nada desde que Marshall y Fionna se fueron y eso fue el día de ayer- Y entonces dejo la libreta y el lápiz en el escritorio para luego girar hasta quedar delante del rostro de Mentita- Si no descubro que consecuencias trae mi arma Marshall estará en peligro de muerte.

-¿Y eso es malo, señor?- Pregunto la menta gigante.

-Bastante malo diría yo ¿Sabes cómo se pone la Nocheosfera cuando el Rey de los Vampiros muere?

-Desconozco por completo la historia de Nochoesfera, Su Alteza.

-Pero yo no. Escucha, muchísimo antes de que la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones diera su esplendor el mundo desconocía a la Nocheosfera por completo, ni siquiera sabían que existía esa palabra. Cuando yo era pequeño, Mentita, mis padres me decían que nunca me acercara a las tierras del Rey de los Vampiros y en especial a este ¿¡Pero que iba a saber yo un niño de eso!?

-Sus padres simplemente se aseguraban de que estuviera bien, Alteza.

-Ya lo sé, Mentita, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme que era la Nocheosfera ¿Y que hice yo? Investigue a como pude que era la Nocheosfera, y no fue hasta que conocí a Marshall Lee cuando me entere de quien era el Rey de los Vampiros. Debo aceptar que a veces el tipo me saca de quicio, pero también es mi amigo y me saco de muchas dudas y dejarlo morir… No sabría que pensar de mí mismo.

-Tengo entendido que usted y Marshall Lee se llevan… regular, por así decirlo, pero no ha terminado de decirme lo que sucede en la Nocheosfera cuando muere el Rey.

-Huelgas, problemas, desastres, peleas por el puesto de Rey de los Vampiros, etcétera. Es por eso que no puedo dejar que Lee muera.

-De acuerdo. Estaré preparando el desayuno por si se le ofrece algo- Informo Mentita avanzando hacia la puerta que dejaba la entrada y salida al laboratorio.

-¡Tráeme un café, por favor! ¡Y que este bien cargado!- Ordeno Gumball para luego regresar a seguir experimentando con las ratas de laboratorio y, mientras el joven anotaba un par de cosas en la libreta que tenía en sus manos se escuchó un pequeño sonido. Miro a todos lados pero no encontró nada y cuando volvió a escucharlo miro a donde se encontraban los roedores y se encontró con que uno de los ratones estaba estornudando al estilo de cómo lo haría un ratón.

…

Marshall estornudo una vez más y luego otra para después sonarse la nariz con otro de los muchos pañuelos que había usado luego de estornudar. Lo había pescado un resfriado y ni siquiera se había expuesto al frio o algo que pudiera causar un resfriado común y corriente y curiosamente fue el segundo día que llevaba con su nueva vida de humano cuando al destino se le ocurrió mandarle esa enfermedad tan conocida en sus tiempos. Desecho el pañuelo en un bote de basura y se puso a componer un par de acordes con su Bajo-Hacha haciendo el intento por olvidarse de todo, de todos y cada uno de los problemas que en su vida de vampiro sufrió. No estaba listo aun para salir al sol como si nada y es que sin Fionna a su lado… bueno, las cosas no eran lo mismo porque que caso tenia divertirte, hacerle bromas a los demás sin nadie que te acompañara. Ahora mismo podía tirar su Bajo al suelo, salir de su casa e ir directo por Fionna y buscar y usar los explosivos que ella decía tener, pero por alguna razón algo le decía que debía quedarse en la guarida.

Cuando Marshall estaba considerando su propia propuesta un golpeteo en la puerta lo interrumpió llamándole la atención. El joven dejo su Bajo-Hacha a un lado y luego informo que la puerta estaba abierta. Un segundo después esta se abrió a paso lento hasta que precisamente la joven en la que estaba pensando hace un rato y Marshall sonrió al verla.

-Hola, Marshall- Saludo está cerrando la puerta- Cake va a salir otra vez con Lord Monochromicorn y no tenía nada que hacer me decidí venir contigo un rato.

-Qué curioso, yo estaba pensando lo mismo hace unos instantes. Siéntate, mi casa es tu casa- Fionna aceptó la invitación de Marshall y se sentó con cuidado en el sillón que parecía estar hecho de piedra que Marshall tenia.

-¿Qué hacías, viejo?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Aburriéndome en mi casa como siempre. Con eso de que no puedo salir de- Y entonces se detuvo. Lo recapacito y entonces se corrigió así mismo-… Oh, ya lo había olvidado. Pero no me siento con muchas ganas de salir.

-Es que has estado mucho tiempo encerrado en tu cueva- Al decir eso Fionna se levantó otra vez y tomo a Marshall de la mano intentándolo hacer que se levantara- Ven, vamos a molestar a la Reina Helada un rato.

-Eso déjalo para cuando consigamos los explosivos. Espera aquí- Y entonces se fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y de este saco una cartera entera de huevos y regreso a la sala con esta en manos.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- Pregunto Fionna con curiosidad.

-Porque tengo pensado hacerle una visita a Gayball, ¿me acompañas? No se dará cuenta de nada.

-Marshall Lee no seas tan grosero. El Príncipe Gumball no te ha hecho nada malo.

-¿El casi matarme y hacerme caer desde la ventana de una torre no es nada malo?- Pregunto el joven mirando un huevo entre sus manos- Huélelo a ver si no está podrido porque entre más apeste, mejor- Dijo, ofreciéndoselo a Fionna.

-En tus sueños voy a llevar eso a mi nariz ¿Por qué no vemos alguna película? Es más tranquilo y no tienes que golpear a alguien con un huevo en mal estado.

-Me gustaba más la idea de romper esto en la empalagosa y aburrida cabeza de Gumball, pero me gusto más la idea de ver una película ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con esto?

-Simplemente tíralos a la basura- Le dijo arrebatándole la cartera de huevos podridos y los lanzo al bote de basura en donde Marshall había estado arrojando los pañuelos en los que estornudaba- ¿Has estado enfermo?

-No- E instantáneamente emitió un estornudo- Tal vez un poquitín. Pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Ya veremos.

Sin decir nada Fionna se levantó del sofá y avanzo al estante donde Marshall guardaba los videos y, sorpresivamente, arriba de ese estante también guardaba algunos libros que dudaba que ya hubieran sido leídos porque, siendo Marshall Lee, no era muy probable que por lo menos la pasta de esos libros hubiera sido abierta. Tomo uno de los libros del estante y, efectivamente, la pasta de este estaba cubierta de polvo y las letras que adornaban la portada apenas eran visibles y no tanto. Abrió el libro a la mitad y de este cayo un papel que llamo la atención de Fionna en el momento en que este toco la alfombra del piso. Lo recogió por simple curiosidad de saber que era y encontró que era una fotografía. Las esquinas y orillas estaban quemadas y se veía en la fotografía a una mujer demonio bien vestida con un niño de unos seis años a su lado y otra figura que no podía divisar bien ya que esa parte de la fotografía estaba quemada. Fionna no pudo contener su curiosidad, regreso a donde Marshall y le mostro la fotografía esperando que este pudiera decirle lo que era, pero obviamente era ella quien tenía que comenzar la conversación.

-¿Qué es esto, Marshy?- Pregunto y le mostro la fotografía la cual tomo un momento después.

-Es una vieja fotografía de mi familia cuando yo apenas era un niño. Se quemó un poco cuando el edificio donde vivía sufrió de un incendio provocado por una explosión terrorista. Salve lo que pude y entre eso está cosa, pero con el paso del tiempo olvide el rostro de mi padre.

-Debió haber sido muy duro, ¿verdad?- Pregunto ella.

-Lo fue. Me quede sin casa, perdido. Al poco tiempo me reuní con un grupo de personas que también perdió su hogar a causa de la guerra y nos mantuvimos juntos mientras se decidía si se soltaban o no las bombas que convertirían a los humanos en lo que son ahora.

-¿Por eso eras vampiro? ¿Por qué la radiación de esas bombas te afecto o algo parecido?

-No, claro que no, sería una completa tontería si lo piensas así. No por nada tengo estas cicatrices- Y se bajó el cuello de la camisa enseñándole a Fionna las marcas de su cuello- Yo fui mordido como todos los vampiros.

-¿Y qué paso con el grupo de humanos con el que te reuniste?

-Murieron. Nosotros nos ocultábamos en un bosque y cuando se decidió que las bombas si se soltarían, la radiación convirtió a varios de nuestros compañeros en monstruos como Ogros o la Bestia Serpiente Cerebro de Rubí (que nombre tan largo).

-¿Eso quiere decir que el bosque en el que tú y tu grupo vivían… era el Bosque Negro?- Marshall asintió- Viejo, pudiste haberlo dicho antes. Ahora sigue con la historia.

-Lo siguiente son recuerdos borrosos. El último de los recuerdos que puedo recordar de mi estancia en la Tierra fue cuando los humanos mutados devoraron a los otros humanos y cuando también estuve apuntó de ser comida de monstruo si no hubiera sido porque me salvaron… y al mismo tiempo me condenaron.

-A ver, ¿Cómo está eso de que te salvaron y también te condenaron? - Dijo Fionna confundida puesto que no entendió lo que quiso decir Lee con eso.

-No es difícil de entender. Mira, muchos de los que lograron salvarse de la radiación fueron devorados y descuartizados por sus hermanos que fueron convertidos en bestias. Hui con un grupo de personas más pequeño pero una de las mutaciones alcanzo a atraparme y separarme del grupo. Cuando abrió su boca, cuando vi la docena de dientes afilados que tenía arriba y abajo, pensé que ese era mi fin, que moriría sabiendo que nunca tuve una familia y que viví en un mundo infestado de muerte y guerra. Pero lo que si no me espere, fue que alguien llegara a salvarme. No pude verlo con claridad, solo lo veía atacar al monstruo con sus manos, desgarrándole la piel y salpicando sangre a mi cara en lo que yo intentaba recuperarme y hacerme la idea de lo que veía. Y una vez terminada la masacre, el asesino del que pudo ser mi asesino volteo a verme y solo pude ver sus pupilas verticales, como si fuera un rombo bastante delgado y largo, rodeadas del fondo amarillo de sus ojos… Era vampiro, Fionna, y fue él quien me convirtió en el monstruo en el que era.

Fionna se había quedado sin habla y su cara estaba pálida. Marshall acababa de darle la descripción exacta de lo único que pudo ver de la silueta que lo mato en su sueño y sinceramente la forma en la que el joven acababa de describirlo, la forma en que le represento el miedo que sintió cuando paso todo, le hizo sentir a Fionna más miedo del que le tenía al océano, más miedo que ver al Lich y más miedo que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera erizarle la piel con solo verlo o escucharlo. Y por lo que Marshall acababa de decir Fionna supo que la misma criatura que lo convirtió en vampiro seria la misma que, en pocas palabras, lo echaría de su lugar en Nocheosfera.

-Lo siento mucho, Marshall- Le dijo al entender lo que sufrió durante sus dieciocho años de vida humana.

-Paso lo que tenía que pasar. Mi vida se arruino, perdí mi hogar, a las personas que fueron mis amigos y…- Los ojos del joven se volvieron cristalinos mientras terminaba la frase-… me entere del peor de los secretos. Nunca me imaginé que en medio de una guerra y luego de haber sido convertido vampiro me enterara… que de los billones de personas fuera yo… el Rey Vampiro.

En el momento en que termino su frase Marshall tosió de nuevo, pero no fue una tos normal, pues esta fue muy áspera y el chico se encorvó y se dejó caer en la alfombra del suelo mientras la tos seguía y seguía. Preocupada, Fionna se hinco junto con él y lo llamo y sacudió varias veces intentando hacer que reaccionara, sin embargo la tos de Marshall era tan fuerte que a este le empezaron a doler los pulmones e inesperadamente, en una de sus despedidas de aire, el chico dejo escapar algo de sangre y fue precisamente esto lo que puso histérica a Fionna. Pocos segundos después Marshall logro recuperarse y se recargo en el sofá respirando hondo con su compañera mirándolo atentamente por si volvía a ocurrir lo de hace un rato.

-Ay canijo… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

-¡Marshall!- Exclamo la aventurera y al momento se lanzó a abrazar al muchacho provocando que la temperatura de las mejillas de este se elevara- Me asustaste mucho, viejo, pensé que algo te iba a pasar.

-Fi, tranquilízate mujer. Mirame, estoy bien- Y entonces la hizo que lo mirara. Marshall entonces vio en los ojos de la joven algo que nunca se esperó ver de alguien tan temeraria y valiente como ella; Fionna estaba llorando… por él. ¿Ella en verdad tanto lo quería? ¿Lloraba porque estaba preocupada por él? No estaba muy seguro, pero estaba viendo con sus propios ojos que ella, la protectora de Aaa, la adorada aventurera y heroína, estaba preocupada tal y como una madre se preocupaba por su hijo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así… ¿Si?- Pidió al tiempo en que limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le escurría a Marshall por una esquina de la boca. Y entonces se cruzaron las miradas.

Si era cierto eso de que una palabra no decía nada, pero que al mismo tiempo lo decía todo, a Marshall y a Fionna les consto en ese pequeño, insignificante pero importante momento, que ese dicho era cierto. Cuando los ojos verdes esmeralda de Marshall y los ojos azules de Fionna se cruzaron, ambos sintieron que el mundo se fue, que el tiempo se detuvo, que sus respiraciones se cortaron y, no supieron porque, pero por alguna razón se iban acercando más hipnotizados por los ojos del otro y cuando ya les faltaban unos pocos milímetros para que sus narices se tocaran, cerraron los ojos, siguieron avanzando y…

**¡Y aquí acaba el séptimo capitulo! Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, en serio, y por favor no me vallan a regañar por haberlos dejado en suspenso, pero así es más emocionante ¿no? Bueno, ojala les haya gustado a mi publico bonito, fino y conocedor este humilde capitulo que escribí para ustedes. Muchas gracias a Cuquita, Paqs, Nekogirl, Fiioremarcy117, NoOnis, Gumball Lee y Saya21ANGEL por sus exelentes y magnificos Reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. ¡Y saben que más! Estoy muy feliz por que me acabo de enterar, que la semana que viene se estrena en Estados Unidos ¡EL CAPITULO DE FIONNA Y CAKE DONDE SALDRA MARSHALL LEE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Así grite cuando me entere y ya vi el tráiler y los ojos de Marshy me encantaron. ¡Por Glob, no creo poder esperar! Pero bueno, la paciencia es una virtud. Busquen el tráiler del capitulo en Youtube, se llama Muchachito Malo en Latinoamerica y Bad Litte Boy en Estados Unidos. Les aseguro que les encantara.**

**Ok, eso es todo por un capitulo. Me despido. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. Anunciacion de una posible muerte

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 8: La anunciación de una posible muerte.**

No faltaba mucho para que sus labios se tocaran y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo un toqueteo en la puerta los interrumpió obligándolos a separarse de golpe y también regresándolos a la realidad, lo que hizo que recobraran conciencia de lo que estuvieron a un pelo de gato de arruinar la buena amistad que Marshall y Fionna tenían. Los jóvenes estaban que se los llevaba el tren, la temperatura de sus caras había subido al grado en que parecía que se habían puesto maquillaje de más y no tenían ni la menor idea de qué decirse, pues hasta hablar se les olvido luego de haber recobrado la consciencia. Marshall quiso decir algo para romper el incomodísimo silencio que se hizo presente en la sala, pero por fortuna la puerta volvió a ser golpeada esta vez con más fuerza y acompañada de los gritos de una persona bien conocida tanto como para Marshall como para Fionna. Un poco apenado todavía por lo ocurrido, Lee tuvo el valor suficiente para extenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse para luego dirigirse a la entrada y girar el picaporte revelando que detrás de la puerta estaba el Príncipe Gumball agitado y al parecer un poco desesperado. Bueno, solo esperaba que la situación fuera lo suficientemente grave como para llegar tocando como demente la puerta de SU casa.

-¡Marshall Lee, que bueno que te encuentro!- Exclamo Gumball- Rápido, tengo que llevarte a mi laboratorio a hacerte unos estudios.

-¿¡Que cosa!?- Grito Marshall sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tu tranquilo, me asegurare de que no te duela demasiado ¡Ahora vámonos!- Le dijo tomándolo del brazo e intentando llevarlo afuera, pero como era común en Gumball este no pudo mover ni un solo centímetro a Marshall de donde estaba parado.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto Fionna al encontrarse con la escena.

-No lo sé- Y luego de decir eso, Marshall jalo su brazo hacia atrás dejándolo cara a cara con Gumball, quien nunca se esperó eso- A ver pegajosito, vas a decirme que te tiene tan alterado en este instante porque…

-¡Gumball, apúrate!- Resonó la voz de Cake por la entrada de la cueva y todo el mundo volteo a ver a la gata, quien se encontraba arriba de Lord Monochromicorn. A Fionna entonces todo se le revolvió. Se suponía que Cake estaría con Lord Monochromicorn, en efecto, pero en una cita y no apurando a Gumball en la entrada de la guarida de Marshall y tanto este como la aventurera le dirigieron la mirada de una forma en la que querían decir que exigían una explicación.

-Es una larga historia, chicos. Por ahora Marshall Lee tiene que ser estudiado antes de que todo se ponga peor.

-¿A qué te refieres con antes de que todo se ponga peor? ¿Tengo que recordarte que no puedes ocultarle nada al Rey de los Vampiros?

-¡Dejaras de ser el Rey de los Vampiros muy pronto si no haces caso de lo que digo! ¡Ahora muévete!- Le grito. Fionna y Marshall quedaron más que pasmados cuando Gumball, quien rara vez se enojaba, tomo esa actitud con Marshall. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando y Fionna lo presentía, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que era.

Subieron al lomo de Monochromicorn unos momentos después y cuando todo el mundo estuvo a bordo este se echó a volar por el aire siguiendo las órdenes del príncipe Gumball, quien platicaba con Cake a una distancia alejada de Fionna y Marshall, quienes no alcanzaban a escuchar nada de nada de la conversación porque aparte de que la distancia era mucha, las ondas sonoras del viento no los dejaban escuchar bien. Cuando ya estuvieron sobrevolando el Dulce Reino el corcel volador se deslizo en diagonal por el aire hasta entrar al laboratorio del príncipe por una ventana abierta y en el momento en que el caballo se detuvo, Gumball bajo rápidamente de este y le pidió a Marshall Lee que se sentara mientras él iba a buscar unas cosas. Marshall no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de una caja de cristal con un par de ratas de laboratorio que no se veían muy bien.

Cuando menos lo pensó el Dulce Príncipe ya lo había obligado a abrir la boca con uno de esos tan odiados palitos que usaban los médicos y por si fuera poco no falto la pequeña linterna alumbrando al interior de la boca de Marshall mientras Gumball buscaba algo extraño, aunque desde el punto de vista de Marshall la única cosa extraña que él veía era el mismísimo Gumball. No supo porque pero todo lo que le hacia lo anotaba en una libreta como si de un experimento se tratara y era crucial analizarlo. Le hizo varias pruebas, y entre ellas distinguir el olor de un queso bien podrido y otro con un olor mejor que el anterior, pero lo que si no le pareció en nada a Marshall fue el que le hubieran sacado sangre de un momento a otro y sin por lo menos haber sido advertido de eso. Sin embargo, ni por más gritos y regaños que le dio Marshall el Dulce Príncipe en ningún momento aparto el ojo del cristal del microscopio.

-Dulce Príncipe- Llamo Fionna y por fin Gumball se dignó a apartarse del aparato.

-¿Sucede algo, Fionna?- Pregunto este como si no hubiera pasado nada los últimos minutos en los que los estuvo involucrando en algo de lo que no tenían idea de lo que se trataba.

-Príncipe, en todo este tiempo que lleva experimentando con Marshall no nos ha dicho porque estamos aquí y creo que él y yo merecemos una respuesta, una explicación.

-Si Gayball, ya estuvo bueno de tanto misterio, ¿no crees?- Dijo Marshall.

-Es que no quiero alarmarlos, pero Cake puede decirles- Y entonces señalo a la gata, a quien no pareció gustarle mucho la idea de tomar la palabra.

-Eh… Ay, miren la hora, se nos está haciendo tarde a Mono y a mí para ver a mis suegritos lindos- Dijo Cake fingiendo que tenía un reloj en la muñeca y soltando unas risas medio nerviosas- Nos vemos, Fionna.

Al decir eso, Cake se subió en el lomo de su novio y este salió del laboratorio de la misma manera en la que había entrado dejando a Gumball solo y salvándose de dar una noticia que posiblemente le bajaría los ánimos a los dos porque por más que Fionna intentara ocultar un secreto Cake siempre terminaba por descubrirlo y la gata por ahora solo podía decir que la relación que se estaba presentando con su hermana y el Rey Vampiro no era de simple amistad y sabía muy bien que a su hermanita le dolería como nada nunca le había dolido perder al que era casi como su hermano.

-¿Y bien, Gumball? Empieza a cantar antes de que te obligue a hacerlo- Exigió Marshall mirando al monarca un poco enojado. Ahora si el Dulce Príncipe estaba en medio de un problemón porque no solo corría el riesgo de que Marshall pudiera morir, sino el que Marshall podría matarlo si no encontraba la manera de curarlo.

-Chicos, estuve haciendo unos experimentos con mi invento para saber si Marshall Lee corría alguna especie de peligro y lo que encontré no fue comprometedor- Intento explicarse y fue ahí cuando el corazón de Fionna se aceleró- La manzana que regenere con el rayo no me estaba dando las muestras de peligro necesarias y me vi obligado a probar el arma con un ser vivo como mis ratas.

-¿La radiación le hizo esto a tus ratas?- Pregunto Fionna acercándose a la caja de cristal donde estaban los roedores, que estaban acostados tosiendo un poco de sangre como le paso a Marshall.

-Sí. El rayo primero elimino lo que las convirtió en mutantes hechos de dulce como yo, mi gente y todos los monstruos de la Tierra de Aaa y las convirtió en ratas normales, de esas que existían antes de que las bombas explotaran. Después todo pareció llegar a un punto un poco más crítico que sucedió como luego de seis horas; empezaron a estornudar mucho y a toser con sangre- Volteo a ver a Marshall- ¿De casualidad no te ha pasado algo similar?

-Ah, qué curioso, ahora que lo dices deje una mancha de sangre en mi alfombra como hace media hora.

-Lee, escúchame con atención. Tu organismo humano está sufriendo los efectos secundarios que tiene el arma que cree. Hay una variedad peligrosa de cosas que la radiación puede traerle a tu cuerpo y ya sufres de la primera. No estoy seguro de cuanto pueda tardar la siguiente y no sé lo que sea, pero hare lo posible.

-¿Estás diciendo que por culpa de la radiación… en cualquier momento Marshall… puede morir?- Dijo Fionna con miedo y, para su desgracia y la del Rey Vampiro, el Príncipe Gumball asintió de manera leve.

-¿Y hay posibilidades de evitarlo?- Una negación fue la respuesta a la pregunta de Marshall.

-Todavía no sé cómo hacerlo. Pero te prometo que hare lo posible porque sigas viviendo para cuando termine la semana, pero por lo que vi en la muestra de sangre que te saque, la radiación se expande a un ritmo muy lento y a menos que te expongas mucho al peligro las cosas podrían acelerarse un poco.

-¿Y eso tú? Háblame en español, viejo.

-Lo que digo es que si intentas no meterte en problemas durante un tiempo la enfermedad se retrasara, ¿me comprendes?

-Ay, por fin, por un momento pensé que me estabas hablando en chino- Comento el joven cuando por fin entendió- Pero solo por curiosidad ¿eso también quiere decir que no podré patearle el trasero a los monstruos con Fionna?

-No hasta que averigüe como curarte y desde ahorita te digo que si no encuentro una forma sensata de salvarte la vida, Marshall… Tendrás que verte obligado a ser un vampiro de nuevo.

Ahí Marshall Lee si no supo que responder. Estaba en peligro de muerte y lo aceptaba, él no le tenía miedo a la muerte sobre todo porque era buen amiga de su madre, pero llegar al punto en que tendría que volver a ser un muerto en vida para no terminar tres metros bajo tierra era algo que en verdad preocupaba mucho a Marshall Lee. Disfrutaba… no… ¡Gozaba ser un vivo otra vez! Y el solo pensamiento de que tendría que volver a sufrir, a ver morir a sus seres amados mientras el tiempo seguía congelado para él era lo que menos quería. No quería que lo volvieran a llamar monstruo, no quería volver a ser señalado como un chupasangre desalmado, simplemente no quería ser vampiro otra vez. Se divertía volando en las noches asustando a todos los que se le cruzaban en su camino, eso no lo iba a negar, pero por un lado estaba la diversión y por el otro lado estaba la realidad, que era el odio y miedo que todos le tenían ¿Cuántas veces no vio a hombres, mujeres y niños huir despavoridos ante su sola presencia? ¿En qué momento no hubo animal que temblara y se escondiera en donde pudiera cuando él les pasaba por un lado? ¿Cuántas veces no lo llamaron monstruo o demonio de Nocheosfera? Muchas veces le sucedió eso y negarlo no era una opción. Si todavía se acordaba de lo que sucedió hace quinientos años, cuando los antepasados de los habitantes de todos los reinos intentaron quemarlo en la hoguera por ser el Rey de los Vampiros, que en aquellos tiempos era la peor de las criaturas existentes.

Bueno, mejor ser odiado que morir… ¿verdad?

….

Era una especie de cueva ubicada en quién sabe dónde, pero seguramente lo suficientemente lejos como para ocultar algo… o a alguien. Al fondo de la cueva se escuchaban unos gritos, unos llamados de auxilio que apenas eran audibles en la entrada de la cueva. El interior era completamente oscuro, pero lo que no se sabía de esa cueva era que tenía otro pasillo que llevaba a una cámara oculta entre la oscuridad, y si se adentraba por ese pequeño pasillo apenas era posible ver una lucecilla parpadeante al fondo de este que era acompañada por los constantes gritos de mujer pidiendo ayuda mientras esta parecía golpear desesperada una puerta de madera, y es que el pasillo oculto llevaba a una cámara iluminada sin nada más que una mesa, una silla, una jarra llena de sangre, un vaso con el mismo liquido en su interior y un ataúd bien asegurado con cadenas y candados, siendo golpeado desde adentro junto con los gritos que se mencionaron anteriormente.

Eran los gritos de Hanna Lee los que provenían del interior de las clásicas cajas en forma de romboide que se usaban para enterrar a los muertos y por más que esta intentaba traspasarla desde adentro la madera no se hacía ningún daño. Ella gritaba desesperada que alguien la ayudara, que la sacaran de donde sea que su verdugo la tuviera, pero había de esperarse que su secuestrador no la dejo abandonada dentro de una caja en medio de un lugar donde cualquier criatura podía oír sus gritos y liberarla solo por la simple curiosidad de saber que había dentro del ataúd.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio!- Gritaba Hanna sin dejar de golpear y patear la puerta del ataúd- ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme! ¡Abran!

Y de repente se oyeron unos pasos, lentos, resonaban por todo el lugar y llegaban a los oídos de ella. Hanna detuvo tanto los gritos como los golpes y patadas a la madera y apoyo una de sus orejas en la puerta para escuchar mejor. Primero fue como si alguien estuviera bajando a paso lento unas escaleras y unos momentos después juro haber oído que esos mismos pasos iban directo hacía ella, pero de un momento otro no escucho nada. Y cuando por un momento llego a tragarse que se lo imagino, al o alguien, desde afuera, golpeo con brutalidad la puerta del ataúd provocando que Hanna se apartara de esta y se golpeara la espalda contra la otra pieza echa de madera que estaba detrás de ella. Se asustó, no lo negaba, y por un pequeño agujero que tenía el ataúd en la puerta vio una silueta borrosa, pues el espacio del agujero no era lo suficiente para ver a su secuestrador completamente, pero al momento un ojo con la pupila deformada en forma vertical se hizo presente sacándole otro susto a la señora Lee. No había ninguna duda; el sujeto que se auto-culpo del asesinato de Víctor Bangladesh la tenía presa en algún lugar donde seguramente nadie la encontraría.

-¿Esta cómoda, _madame_ Lee?- Le pregunto su verdugo y después dejo escapar unas risas burlonas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto ella, temerosa de lo que ese loco podría hacerle. El sujeto únicamente volvió a reírse.

-No quiero absolutamente nada de usted, mi Señora, si no de su hijo si es que puedo llamarlo así.

-¿De Marshall? ¿Qué podrías obtener tú de él?- Dijo, desafiante.

-Muchas cosas. La Nocheosfera, por ejemplo y obviamente el título de Rey de los Vampiros. Estoy seguro que no será una tarea difícil borrar a Marshall Lee del mapa sin que nadie se dé cuenta ¿Usted qué cree?- Le dijo.

-¡Digo que eres un demente! En cualquier momento se darán cuenta de mi rapto y mandaran al Mensajero Real para darle el mensaje a Marshall y entonces serás tú el que este en un ataúd- Amenazo la señora Lee muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ah, el legendario Mensajero de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera. Sí, creo haber visto a ese sujeto un par de veces más la de ayer en la noche- El pánico la invadió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No, no pudo haber pasado lo que ella estaba pensando- ¿Sorprendida? Yo también.

-¡No me vas a engañar con tus trucos baratos! El Mensajero es también un excelente peleador y no hay manera de que hayas detenido su llamado a mi hijo.

-¿Es eso lo que cree?- Cuando Hanna estaba dispuesta a poner en su lugar a quien sea que fuera ese hombre la punta de una navaja atravesó de repente la puerta del ataúd dejando está bastante cerca del ojo de ella y luego de que el verdugo pudo sacarle un susto de muerte a la madre de Marshall este retiro la navaja para luego decir:- Déjeme explicarle un par de cosas para que entienda la obra; uno, la muerte de Bangladesh era crucial para asegurarme de que mi plan saldría bien; dos, su secuestro es solo para prevenir cualquier tipo de problemas; tres, el Mensajero Real no pudo entregarle el mensaje a Marshall Lee porque le bloqué la memoria; y como gran final está la muerte del Rey de los Vampiros y mi llegada atrasada al trono de la Nocheosfera.

-¿Tu llegada atrasada?- Pregunto Hanna, a quien todavía le titiritaban los dientes por haber estado a un pelo de gato de perder un ojo.

-¡Si, será el mejor de los finales! Lo bueno es que habrá empleados quienes limpien el desastre, y con desastre me refiero a sangre, mucha, mucha, pero mucha sangre. Y si me vas a preguntar de quien solo te diré que tu "hijo"… de esta no se salva.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le hablo lo más normal que pudo, no quería hacer enojar a ese hombre y mucho menos ahora que acababa de descubrir que había perdido un tornillo- Dime tu nombre, por favor. Quiero por lo menos saber quién me ha secuestrado.

-Yo, _madame_, soy Alabaster Skull. Posiblemente no me conozca, soy solo uno de los tantos monstruos que hay en el Bosque Negro, y no me gusta presumir pero de todos ellos yo soy el que tiene más experiencia cortando cuellos. Ya sabe cómo soy, me presente en su oficina, ¿lo recuerda? Atravesé su mano con mi querida arma- Dijo poniendo al frente la hoja de metal manchada en sangre y poco después Hanna puso su mano al frente encontrando que estaba vendada y que todavía le dolía.

-No has respondido mi otra pregunta. Dijiste que la muerte de mi hijo sería el último acto y tu llegada atrasada al trono de Nocheosfera, pero no entendí eso.

-Mi Señora, no es algo difícil de comprender, pero solo para no hacerla sufrir más se lo diré. Mire, cuando Algul Abadder murió apenas si pudieron encontrarlo a tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a su esposa y a su hijo, mensaje que le fue entregado a usted, ¿lo recuerda? Las últimas palabras de un vampiro que se fue a la tierra del Nada escritas en una hoja de papel con tinta negra; una escena conmovedora, diría yo. Pero pasando a lo verdaderamente emocionante, el culpable del asesinato del único Rey Vampiro bueno que existió fue causada por su servidor. _Madame, _yo soy el asesino de Sir Algul Abadder.

-¿¡Que tú eres quien, maldito desgraciado!?- Se enfureció ella, pero al mismo tiempo hizo reír a Alabaster.

-Y eso no es todo, _my lady_- Dijo el muy sínico entre risa y risa- Creo recordar que también le dije que fui yo quien condeno a su hijo un momento antes de dejarla inconsciente. Bueno, antes de que se tome la molestia de preguntar que quise decir con eso, solo le diré que aparte de haber matado a su esposo, también fui terminando por convertir en vampiro a su único hijo. Oh, sí, yo también convertí a Marshall Lee en el monstruo que es hoy.

Hanna no tenía palabras. Había descubierto al culpable del peor de los sucesos de su vida y de la peor forma posible, no por un sirviente, no por alguien que desde un principio hubiera sabido el secreto, sino por el mismísimo asesino de su esposo en persona. Este tipo debió haber escapado antes de que los guardias del Rey de los Vampiros encontraran su cuerpo moribundo quien sabe qué punto de la Tierra de Aaa porque si hubieran averiguado quien había sido el asesino de Algul sin duda alguna le habrían informado, pero cuando se le dio la noticia no hubo más que un pésame y un llanto por parte de ella. No había posibilidades de que el tal Alabaster estuviera siendo protegido por alguien cercano a la Familia Real de Nocheosfera porque la primera vez que lo vio a simple vista se notaba que no debía ser de muchos amigos. El punto aquí era que Skull estaba loco y quería quitarle a Marshall su lugar como el Rey de los Vampiros y no era nada raro que el asesino fuera el siguiente en tomar el mando, pero aquí lo raro fue que Alabaster nunca se presentó, nunca dijo que de tal momento en adelante la Nocheosfera estaría sometida bajo sus pies y se suponía que mientras el monarca asesinado no hubiera tenido descendientes o el heredero aún era muy pequeño para ser rey, lo único que este tendría que hacer sería poner su trasero en la "silla de Drácula" por así decirlo, porque si lo mato nada más así sin querer asumir el mando como el nuevo y todopoderoso Rey de los vampiros, entonces la señora Lee no encontraba una razón por la que Alabaster hubiera querido matar a su esposo.

-¿Por qué no reclamaste la Nocheosfera? ¿Qué te impidió decirle al mundo que desde ese día en adelante serias el nuevo rey?- Le pregunto.

-¡YO NO SABIA QUE ALGUL ABADDER ERA EL REY VAMPIRO!- Grito, golpeando la puerta del ataúd con ambas manos haciendo que Hanna se asustara- ¡De haber sabido que ese loco era el sujeto a quien todos querían por ser un buen rey hubiera corrido a Nocheosfera diciéndoselo a todos! Sin embargo me entere muy tarde, demasiado diría yo. Cuando me di cuenta, el hijo de Abadder ya era rey ¡Con un demonio, me lamente cada segundo del día no haber tenido en cuenta quien era Algul Abadder!

-¿No estabas enterado de quien era el rey?- Pregunto ella, curiosa.

-¡NO!- Volvió a gritar Alabaster- A mí me expulsaron de Nocheosfera antes de que Algul se convirtiera en rey y curiosamente un día antes de que todo el mundo supiera el nombre de su siguiente soberano. La madre de Algul, Reina Vampira en ese entonces, _lady _Elizabeth, me exilio por haber masacrado a una familia de demonios y vampiros. Vaya, incluso antes de matar a su marido era un asesino, ¿usted cree?

-Me lo imagino- Comento Hanna sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Como sea, esta palabrería me ha causado sed ¿Gusta algo de tomar?- Y ahí estaba la clásica pregunta de un verdugo. Típico de ellos, primero atemorizaban a su víctima, luego les ofrecían comida y cuando uno menos pensaba ya estaba reunido con los antepasados de sus antepasados por la simple razón de que había una gota de veneno escondida entre el agua, pan o lo que sea que el verdugo ofreciera.

-Paso, muchas gracias- Dijo Hanna y Alabaster ni dijo una palabra más, pues simplemente escucho como jalaba una silla para luego ver, a través del agujero del ataúd, como se tomaba un vaso lleno de sangre y como al terminar se servía otro y otro hasta que la jarra quedo vacía. Para entonces Alabaster tenía dos ríos de sangre saliendo de su boca y una mirada perdida en el vaso en el que acababa de tomar sangre.

-Una cosa curiosa de los vampiros es que nos es difícil contenernos cuando vemos sangre en cualquier lado. No nos detenemos hasta que no queda ni la gota más insignificante- Dijo y después estrello el vaso contra la mesa rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y también provocando que quedaran varios cristales encajados en su mano- Y a pesar de que bebemos cantidades enormes de sangre nosotros seguimos sin tener nada de eso. No sangramos, nos regeneramos- Agrego, quitándose los cristales y observando como las heridas de la mano se cerraban, pero sin una sola gota de sangre escurriendo- Creo que es muy raro que las criaturas nos digan que somos "la raza más cercana a la humanidad" Para mí somos la raza más alejada a ellos.

-Algul siempre decía que las apariencias no importaban. Él le decía a Marshall que aunque uno sea diferente del otro, son iguales.

-Su esposo era uno de los pocos hombres buenos que quedaron en la Guerra de los Champiñones. La Nocheosfera lo quería mucho, me entere. Que lastima que ahora está muerto pero lo que tenía que hacerse se hizo y puede sonar triste pero así es la vida para muchos. La muerte de Abadder trajo muchas consecuencias al mundo de los humanos y aunque los gobernantes lograron impedir que se soltaran las bombas por un plazo de doce años de igual modo todo se nos fue a la mierda.

-Vas a terminar lamentándote, Alabaster. No te conviene declararle una guerra a mi hijo y mucho menos por el puesto de rey.

-Es por eso que me asegurare de tomarlo por sorpresa en su peor momento. Usare el viejo arte del apuñalamiento por la espalda, en eso soy un maestro.

-Me imagino que en tu casa te conocían más como traidor que como asesino- Comento la señora Lee haciendo que Alabaster se riera sonoramente.

-¿En mi casa? ¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso? Desde que tengo memoria mi hogar fueron las calles de Nocheosfera, seguida de un tiempo en prisión para ir a terminar exiliado en un bosque junto con los humanos ¡Ay, solo recordarlo me provoca ganas de cortarle el cuello a alguien! Pero bueno, no tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que asegurarme que mi plan funcionara bien y también que es seguro tomar el control de la Nocheosfera. Seguramente nos veremos antes de que termine la semana, _madame_ Lee y para entonces no se moleste en buscar a Marshall Lee. _Sayonara. _

Hanna oyó los pasos de su verdugo alejándose a un paso más rápido del que llego y luego atino cuando Alabaster empezó a subir las escaleras por las que llego y como, de un momento a otro, estos desaparecieron dejándola sola, atrapada en un ataúd de madera mientras su único hijo estaba en peligro de muerte y a punto de ser asesinado por un demente. Normalmente ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa pero en esas circunstancias no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recargar su frente en la puerta de madera, cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y llorar desconsoladamente rogándole a Glob que Marshall saliera vivo de lo que Alabaster ya tenía preparado para él.

-Oh, Algul…- Empezo a rogarle a su difunto esposo al ya no poder hacer nada más-… cuida de tu hijo.

Y como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, este se nublo y empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia acompañadas de unos feroces rayos que cubrieron a toda Aaa…

**¡Y Glob dijo "¡Que regrese Riux!" y Riux trajo consigo otro capitulo de su fic.**

**¡Hola, gente bonita, hermosa, preciosa! Si, señor, eh regresado y conmigo el octavo capitulo de mi fic Fiolee, que espero y les haya gustado todos ustedes mi publico fino y conocedor ¡recuerden que yo vivo de ustedes y sus Reviews! Y si, Sally esta como nunca lo ha estado, solo falta que le pongamos batería nueva porque la que tiene ya esta un poquitín desgastada. Como sea, para celebrar que eh vuelto hare el siguiente capitulo en honor a la persona que en un Review atine a decir cuantos años tengo… ¿Facil, verdad? Por otro lado, ¿Qué creen que valla a pasar con Marshall y su enfermedad? ¿Podra el Príncipe Gayball ayudarlo a no morir? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora si, nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. De noches, miedos y confesiones

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 9: De noches, miedos y confesiones.**

Había llegado la noche. Para esas horas toda Aaa estaba escondida entre el colchón y las sabanas durmiendo, sin preocupaciones, sin nada de qué preocuparse o que temer porque sabían que todo problema que tuvieran podía ser solucionado con la ayuda de la reconocida heroína del lugar. De lo único que esas personas no estaban conscientes era que en esos momentos Fionna la humana estaba un poco ocupada con lo ocurrido con Marshall Lee y todo ese rollo del que sin ninguna duda nadie estaba enterado, o quién sabe. Durante todo el día había estado lloviendo y apenas hace unas horas los espantosos truenos que le daban miedo a los niños y, porque retirar esta parte, hasta hicieron que Gumball gritara como la nena rosada que Marshall aseguraba que era. Las calles se hicieron muy resbalosas y el camino a la casa de Fionna muy lodoso, por lo que se le ofreció quedarse a dormir en el castillo y ella acepto por dos razones; una, que tenía que estar con Lee en todo momento para estar segura de que no le pasaría nada malo; dos, no podía llegar a la casa llena de lodo y mojada porque Cake le daría el regaño de su vida si es que así sucedía. En fin, el caso es que todo el mundo se había quedado a investigar el caso de Marshall hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche y ahora todos estaban dormidos, o más bien desmallados y roncando en sus asientos pues el sueño les gano en el momento menos esperado.

Fionna estaba dormida sentada en una silla cerca de una pared, Gumball también estaba sentado, pero con la mejilla recargada en el escritorio donde hace unos momentos estaba anotando unas cosas y, por otro lado, estaba Marshall, también dormido en una silla, pero con la cabeza más inclinada que Fionna y con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca al tiempo en que roncaba como si del motor de una motocicleta se tratara. Ya le faltaba muy poco para caerse de la silla, y cuando eso estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo más paso, como una especie de llamada sobrenatural.

_Marshall_.

La mención de su nombre logro hacer que se moviera un poco del asiento, pero no fue lo suficiente para despertarlo.

_Marshall, _despierta_._

Esa última frase si logro hacer que el muchacho entre abriera los ojos, pero eso no lo hizo despertarse por completo.

_¡Hijo, despierta!_

Y como resultado de ese último llamado Marshall finalmente se cayó del asiento golpeándose la cabeza con el piso terminando por despertarse por completo con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Volteo a todas partes intentando hallar al dueño o dueña de la voz que lo despertó e hizo que se golpeara, pero más bien parecía una voz de hombre mayor que, curiosamente, se le hizo muy familiar, sobre todo porque le llamo "hijo", pero dudaba mucho que su padre hubiera llegado de la nada y luego desaparecer. Si, estaba consciente de que después de que cumplió seis años de su padre no había visto ni sus luces porque murió, según le dijo su madre cuando lo rescato del mundo de los vivos y le dijo que pertenecía a la Nocheosfera, que era el Rey Vampiro y bla bla bla. Además en los castillos se ven fantasmas a cada rato e incluso el castillo de Gumball debía tener alguno por allí y no era probable que hubiera sido su padre porque… bueno… él apenas tenía seis años desde la última vez que lo vio y no era posible que se le hubiera quedado bien gravada la voz de su propio padre.

-¿Hola?- Llamo él para ver si había alguien en la habitación, pero solo estaban Fionna y Gumball dormidos- Debe ser otro de los efectos secundarios de la radiación.

-¿Qué cosa?- La pregunta hizo que Marshall volteara en la dirección donde se encontraba Fionna, quien le había preguntado lo anterior.

-Pensé que estabas dormida, Fionna- Comento él.

-Yo también creía lo mismo pero te escuche hablando solo y quería saber si estabas bien- Dijo ella.

-Estoy bien. No me pasa nada malo, solo tengo un síntoma muy extraño recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo por culpa de niveles de radiación que tal vez podrían hacerme terminar tres metros bajo tierra en poco tiempo… Sí, creo que estoy bien- Dijo Marshall como si del clima se estuviera hablando.

-Marshall, amigo, ¿en verdad no te preocupa el poder morir? Tu querías regresar a tu vida humana y solo la disfrutaste un día. Ahora estas en peligro de muerte y por culpa de tus propios deseos ¿No te parece frustrante?

-En realidad ya me esperaba algo como esto, Fionna. Cuando Gayball dijo que fue radiación lo que me convirtió en humano entendí que esto me traería uno que otro problema. Antes de que las bombas estallaran nos enseñaban que había niveles muy altos de radiación con los que se podía hasta mutar animales, pero era muy peligrosa para los humanos porque los primeros con los que se hicieron experimentos radiactivos murieron en horas o en unos días.

-Me imagino que tú también estas en el mismo lugar que ellos.

-Pues yo no tengo un ojo hinchado o manos del tamaño de la pata de Cake cuando se hace grande, pero los efectos secundarios son muchos. En mi caso, el toser y escupir sangre viene siendo lo mismo que un ojo deformado.

-Que valiente, Marshall. En tu lugar yo ya estaría llorando, viejo. Eres una cosa tremenda, eh.

-En parte me lamento y en parte no. Cumplí con lo que quería, volví a sentir lo que es ser humano de nuevo y de eso no me quejo; de la otra parte casi no me quejo por lo mismo, aunque no me gustaría estar casi con un pie en la tumba.

-A mí también me gustaría que no estuvieras así. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, además no podría imaginarme ir de aventuras sin ti.

-Hey, mujer, ya cálmate. Mi muerte no será el fin del mundo, eso creo. De la Nocheosfera tal vez, pero mi madre puede mantenerlo todo en orden… creo.

Todo eso estaba mal ¡Estaba más que mal! Marshall Lee no debería estar en esas condiciones en esos momentos y por cómo decía las cosas parecía que ya estaba aceptando su condena de muerte, cosa que ella para nada podía permitir que pasara porque no quería que Marshall muriera teniendo en mente una actitud tan negativa como lo era aceptar su muerte ¡Por amor de Glob, él era Marshall Lee, el Rey de los vampiros! No había persona más terca que Fionna conociera como a su compañero de aventuras y quién sabe si el problema toxico ya le hubiera llegado a la cabeza pero de esa forma no actuaba él. Y si la pregunta tenía que ver con si sentía lastima por Lee, la respuesta era un firme si porque su apariencia ya estaba empezando a cambiar físicamente; ahora se notaba más cansado y parecía que no había dormido en tres días enteros sin contar con el hecho de que hasta poder hablar podía hacérsele difícil. Se veía más pálido, no tanto como cuando era un vampiro, sino que de un tono más claro del que era su piel el día de ayer. El Dulce Príncipe les advirtió en la tarde que podía aparecer otro tipo de consecuencias en cualquier momento y fuera lo que fuera Fionna solo podía estar segura de que no sería nada que pudiera favorecer a Marshall de una u otra forma.

-Perdí el sueño cuando me caí de la silla ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar, eh? Solo para distraernos un rato y luego regresamos- Sugirió el joven.

-¿Y si Gumball despierta? Te dijo que te quedaras aquí para poder encontrarte una cura.

-El sujeto está dormido, Fionna y si salimos disimulados y sin hacer ruido podremos burlar a todos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-¿Estás seguro? Digo, puedes sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento o un infarto y yo no tendré idea de que hacer.

-No va a pasar nada. Ven, sígueme- Para cuando Marshall la tomo del brazo Fionna ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Marshall simplemente la saco del cuarto y con cautela salieron del castillo burlando a todos los guardias tal y como Marshall había prometido que pasaría.

Batallaron un poco para cruzar por las calles del Dulce Reino sin resbalarse con el agua o con el lodo que se formó con la combinación de tierra y agua. Por supuesto que se deslizaron por accidente por la calle o por las banquetas una que otra vez sacándose risas el uno a otro, pero sin haber caído ni una sola vez. Poco tiempo después salieron del Dulce Reino con los zapatos mojados y llenos de lodo por debajo y cruzaron todo el bosque de árboles con hojas rosas y troncos extraños que rodeaban al Dulce Reino Marshall reto a Fionna a jugar con él en una carrera pero sin decir en ningún momento hasta qué punto. Fionna se negó al principio por no poner a Marshall en riesgo por su culpa pero cuando menos lo pensó el muchacho ya casi llegaba a mitad de la llanura gritándole que era muy lenta. Fue ahí cuando el orgullo de Fionna se vio insultado y esta se echó a correr de igual manera gritándole a Marshall que dejaría de reírse cuando lo alcanzara o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera para insultarlo, pero lo único que escuchaba del muchacho era sus agraciadas carcajadas que se oían desde lejos.

La joven término por atravesar un bosque completo por el que también había entrado Marshall hasta llegar a orillas de la playa de Aaa. Recordaba bien ese lugar, fue cuando Cake hizo su intento en vano por ayudarla a superar su fobia al océano, cosa que no termino muy bien porque aún seguía teniéndole pavor a este. Giro su cabeza a todos los ángulos que pudo buscando con la mirada a Marshall Lee, pero no había ni una sola señal de él por ningún lado y a menos que Lee hubiera conservado su poder de invisibilidad no había forma de que un humano pudiera desaparecer de la nada y eso lo sabía porque ella misma lo había intentado mil veces pero dejo de intentarlo cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo humano no estaba diseñado para desaparecer como lo hacían ciertas criaturas que ella conocía.

-¡Marshall! ¿¡Donde estas!?- Le llamo Fionna colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca improvisando un megáfono.

-Aquí estoy- Marshall apareció detrás de la aventurera sacándole un ligero susto y después una risilla.

-¿En dónde estabas?- Pregunto ella al no haberse dado cuenta cuando Marshall le llego por detrás.

-Estaba escondido atrás de un árbol. Estabas tan ocupada buscándome que no te diste cuenta cuando llegue pero ya olvidemos eso. Esto era lo que quería que vieras- Le dijo para después señalar hacia adelante con su dedo índice.

Fionna volteo al lugar al que Marshall le señalaba y se quiso regañar a si misma por no haber visto antes lo que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Tal vez era porque normalmente casi no iba a ese lugar y si lo hacía siempre era de día, nunca de noche. Era increíblemente hermoso el espectáculo que estaba frente a sus ojos en esos momentos. La luna estaba llena y parecía tocar ligeramente el agua de la playa iluminada por su luz, reflejando la infinidad de estrellas presentes ahí dándole un toque un tanto "mágico" a la playa e hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar Fionna se acercó a pasos lentos sin quitar la vista del horizonte, pero cuando sintió algo frio metiéndose dentro de su zapato la joven miro abajo y se encontró con que la marea le estaba tocando los pies a lo que Fionna reacciono pegando un grito y dando un salto hacia atrás para terminar cayendo sentada en la arena de la playa. Marshall se acercó riendo a donde estaba la humana y se sentó a su lado mirándola divertidamente mientras ella lo miraba pero no tan agraciada como él.

-No me digas que aún le tienes miedo al océano, Fi- Fionna no respondió, simplemente aparto la vista de Lee para que este no notara su vergüenza, ¿pero a él que le importaba si le tenía fobia o no al mar?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Marshall. Déjame en paz.

-Oh, vamos Fionna, no lo dije para que te pusieras así. Ya tienes diecisiete años, mujer, no deberías tenerle tanto miedo al océano.

-¡Tú lo dices porque no le tienes miedo a nada, Marshall Lee!- Le grito, levantándose de la arena y señalándolo con el índice- ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías mejor lo que yo siento!- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía el otro lado de la playa tratando de no dirigirle la mirada al joven.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Marshall también levantándose de la arena.

-¡Me voy con Cake a casa! ¡A ver cómo le haces para regresar al Dulce Reino sin que te de un ataque!- Si, definitivamente Fionna la humana estaba enojada con él. Marshall la siguió corriendo y la rebaso por un lado y se colocó al frente bloqueándole el paso a la joven, quien lo miro casi deseando matarlo.

-¿Dije o hice algo malo?- Pregunto él.

-Solo quítate de mi camino, Marshall- Le exigió ella y al mismo tiempo hizo el intento por pasarle por un lado, pero el joven le bloqueaba el camino por donde sea que la aventurera quería pasar, sin embargo, llego un momento en que Fionna perdió sus estribos- ¡Muévete grandísimo imbécil!

-¿Ahora soy un grandísimo idiota? Porque hace como veinte minutos era tu mejor amigo y no soportarías perderme- Contradijo Marshall haciendo que Fionna apretara su mandíbula- Antes de que decidas romperme la cara solo te diré que puedo ayudarte a superar ese miedo tuyo, Fionna.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la heroína relajándose un poco más y mostrando un rostro de interesada.

-Sí, pero para eso necesito que seas muy fuerte y que hagas todo ¡Y DIGO TODO!, lo que yo te diga.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con besarte- Sentencio Fionna.

-Ya veremos qué pasa. Ahora ven acá antes de que tu miedo siga creciendo y me mates tú en lugar de la radioactividad a mí.

Luego de decir eso Marshall le pidió que se quitara los zapatos y ella, al igual que él, lo hizo, y después la tomo de la mano y la acerco a la orilla indicándole que no se asustara por más que su cuerpo si lo hiciera. Y Fionna hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos, dejo que el agua le tocara los pies mientras ella apretaba con fuerza la mano de Marshall y los dientes le temblaban, pero cuando Lee la acerco otro poco más y el agua le cubrió el pie completo Fionna no pudo contenerse a pegar un grito y abrazar a Marshall clavándole las uñas en la espalda para luego rodear con sus piernas la cintura del joven, quien no tuvo ni la menor idea de cómo le hizo esa chica para atrincársele cuando menos lo pensó.

-Bueno, Fionna, es oficial, necesitas ayuda profesional- Soltó Marshall de la nada.

-Oh, viejo sé que esto es una pérdida de tiempo y entenderé si quieres dejar de ayudarme.

-¿Qué? Si yo nunca dije que no te iba ayudar, niña tonta. Es más, intentare otro método que seguro te gustara.

-¿Quieres que me baje?- Pregunto ella cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía koala aferrándose a un árbol.

-No, así estas bien. Pero de una vez te digo que más te vale no asustarte.

Sin decir nada más Marshall le ordeno a Fionna que se acomodara en su espalda y esta, sin entender que obtendría con eso, obedeció y se aferró al muchacho con miedo a caer en el agua si daba el más mínimo movimiento en falso. Cuando Lee sintió el peso de Fionna en su espalda este suspiro y se adentró a pasos pequeños un poco más adentro del mar y cuando Fionna entendió lo que tenía en mente se aferró más fuerte a la camisa de Lee con el corazón palpitándole al cien. No supo que hacer cuando el agua estuvo nivelada a la altura de las rodillas de Marshall quien a cada momento trataba de calmarla por si terminaba por alterarse, pero a pesar de los múltiples intentos que ella hacía para estar tranquila con cada paso que el chico daba para adentrarse al mar provocaba un miedo tremendo en Fionna y cuando por fin el agua llego a la cintura de Marshall y a la de ella sintió ganas de golpear a su compañero y salir corriendo despavorida a la playa. Pero cuando menos lo espero Marshall le dijo que tomara aire e instantáneamente se sumergió dentro del agua con Fionna todavía pegada a él.

**Una palabra no dice nada****  
****y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo****  
****igual que el viento esconde el agua****  
****como las flores que esconden lodo**

Estaba más que asustada, tanto, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esconder su rostro en la espalda de Marshall aguantando la respiración y al mismo tiempo el miedo tremendo que acababa de tomarla por sorpresa. Llego un momento entonces en el que Marshall Lee la tomo de las manos y con un movimiento rápido la aparto de su espalda y se giró hacia atrás sin soltarle las manos notando que tenía los ojos bien cerrados.

**Una mirada no dice nada****  
****y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo****  
****como la lluvia sobre tu cara****  
****o el viejo mapa de algún tesoro****.**

Fionna abre los ojos lentamente aun con miedo de encontrarse pérdida en el oscuro y tenebroso fondo del mar rodeada de otra cosa más que de oscuridad y monstruos marinos horribles decididos a matarla mientras ella en su desesperación se ahogaba con el agua. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que allí en el fondo, no vio solo oscuridad ni peces monstruosos con afilados dientes. El agua se veía un poco oscura, pero eso debía ser porque era de noche pero aun así los rayos de la luna lograban atravesarla alumbrando un poco.

**Como la lluvia sobre tu cara****  
****o el viejo mapa de algún tesoro******

**Una verdad no dice nada****  
****y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo****  
****como una hoguera que no se apaga****  
****como una piedra que nace polvo.**

Marshall estaba ahí para ella, para ayudarla a perder su miedo, la tomaba de las manos y le sonreía como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no permitiría que le pasara nada mientras estuviera con ella. Y Fionna también le sonrió. Marshall Lee no solo estaba siendo un buen amigo con ella, le estaba ayudando a superar algo de lo que ella también había querido deshacerse desde hace mucho y, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que cuando Cake también intento hacer lo mismo ella incluso termino por golpearla sin dejar que su hermana la ayudara como era debido. A diferencia de eso, con Marshall ni renegaba, hasta pudo soltarse del agarre de este y flotar en el agua como si estuviera volando y aunque los ojos le ardían y su vista era borrosa a causa de la cantidad de humedad ella podía ver la belleza que nunca vio debajo del mar.

**Si un día me faltas no seré nada****  
****y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo****  
****porque en tus ojos están mis alas****  
****y esta la orilla donde me ahogo.**

El fondo era hermoso. Había cientos de algas, corales y toda esa clase de plantas hermosas y animalitos pequeños que existían en los reinos marinos que ella, por miedo a adentrarse en el océano, nunca pudo ver con claridad. Ese océano en algún momento pudo haber sido una ciudad humana que se inundó y destruyo en la Guerra de los Champiñones porque en el fondo también habían varios monumentos destruidos y escombros regados por todas partes. Volvió a mirar a Marshall y, ¡ah pero que atrevido es el destino!, curiosamente él también se volteó a verla y se sonrojo al igual que ella cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

**Porque en tus ojos están mis alas****  
****y esta la orilla donde me ahogo.**

Todavía recordaba lo que paso en su casa antes de que Gumball llegara y diera la noticia de que Marshall corría peligro y como excusa para no revivir ese momento tan vergonzoso Marshall señalo hacia arriba con su dedo índice indicando que ya necesitaba aire y como un par de humanos no podían hablar debajo del agua estos solo nadaron hacia arriba y dieron una enorme bocanada de aire cuando sus cabezas estuvieron fuera del interior del océano y se rieron al mismo tiempo cuando se vieron el uno al otro, pues les causo gracia ver al otro con el cabello mojado y el agua todavía escurriéndoles por la cara.

Entre risa y risa llegaron nadando juntos a la orilla y se dejaron caer en la arena dejando que sus cuerpos escurrieran agua por todos lados sin dejar de reírse por lo que acababa de pasar.

**Porque en tus ojos están mis alas****  
****y esta la orilla… donde me ahogo.**

-No puedo creer que en todos estos años le haya tenido tanto miedo a algo tan bonito ¡Glob, me estoy riendo de mi misma!- Comento Fionna para luego dejar salir un par de risas de su boca.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi aventurera de pacotilla favorita. Me has ayudado tantas veces que sentía ganas de devolverte el favor- Dijo él.

-Pues no me alcanzara la vida para decirte lo agradecida que estoy, Marshall- Dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Y a mí no me alcanzara para decirte que fue un placer- Respondió Lee y en ese entonces Fionna recordó que tal vez el reloj de su amigo ya casi llegaba a su fin.

Se inclinaron hacia adelante al mismo tiempo quedando sentados en la arena y miraron al cielo volviéndose a encontrar con la resplandeciente luna y la bóveda de estrellas que la acompañaba y adornaba alrededor. Estuvieron mirando al cielo buen rato en silencio, sin decirse nada y empezando a sentir escalofríos a causa del agua y el viento que estaba soplando como si nada más quisiera que sintieran frio solo para molestarlos. Entonces, inconscientemente los dos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas pero esta vez sin sentir vergüenza ni nada, solo mirándose como si quisieran mantener una conversación telepática entre ellos, cosa imposible porque no tenían esa habilidad. Pero entonces el "imán" con el que sus caras se acercaron la vez en la que estuvieron a punto de besarse en la casa de Marshall hizo de las suyas de nuevo y lentamente volvieron a acercarse más y más hasta que, esta vez, si lograron hacer lo que por culpa de Gumball no pudieron terminar.

De un momento a otro los labios de Fionna y Marshall se unieron en un beso completamente inesperado para los dos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando los movimientos lentos empezaron y se perdieron de la realidad por un momento. Fionna había dicho que jamás volvería a salir con un chico en plan de ser la novia de este y aunque Marshall era su mejor amigo y sus sentimientos no habían estado muy claros con respecto a él ahora la protectora de Aaa estaba más que segura que amaba al Rey de los Vampiros. Y una vez que Fionna aclaro mentalmente sus sentimientos esta se hinco en la arena sin dejar de besar al joven y paso ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de Lee, quien cuando también aclaro su mente abrazo a Fionna por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí sin medir fuerza y terminando nuevamente recostados en la arena disfrutando del momento. Sin embargo a los dos termino por faltarles el oxígeno y se separaron volviendo a encontrarse con sus miradas verde y azul.

-Fionna, yo…

-¡Disculpen mi interrupción, jóvenes enamorados!- Exclamo alguien llamando la atención de los dos haciéndolos voltear encontrándose con un sujeto como de unos veinte años vestido de gabardina y sombrero con dos filosos colmillos sobresaliendo de su labio inferior indicando que era vampiro.

Marshall no estaba muy a gusto con la presencia del sujeto ahí y en esos momentos por lo que le pidió a Fionna que lo dejara levantarse para ver quién era ese y que quería. La chica obedeció y se levantó al igual que Lee, quien miraba al sin duda vampiro como si fuera una aberración mundana.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere aquí?- Pregunto.

-No vengo a causarles ningún problema, es solo que quiero preguntar por alguien. No sé si lo conozcan- Dijo calmadamente el sujeto.

-Primero dígame su nombre y veré si puedo ayudarlo de alguna forma- Señalo el muchacho y el vampiro, después de un par de risillas sin sentido, habló.

-Mi nombre es Alabaster Skull, y estoy buscando a Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros.

**Bueno, aquí termina el noveno capitulo de mi fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Chale, chicos, ninguno le atino a la edad que tenia en el capitulo pasado, pero como hoy estoy de buen humor les voy a dar otra oportunidad, sin ninguna pista, pero es otra oportunidad más. Como sea, ojala el capi haya sido de su agrado y quiero mandar un saludote y un abrazote a Fiioremarcy117, rooxan13, NoOnis, Blackoctubre y a Paqs por sus Reviews en el capi pasado. Muchas gracias por esperar y ser tan pacientes conmigo porque estoy casi segura que algunos deben estar renegando cuando me tardo tanto tiempo en escribir esto. Bueno, un abrazo muy fuerte a todos ustedes mi publico bonito, fino y conocedor. Nos veremos en el decimo episodio. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡Sigan alargando su vida dejando un Review! ****. **


	10. Ojos que cuentan la verdad

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 10: Ojos que cuentan la verdad.**

-No sé quién es- Sentencio Marshall y Fionna lo miro con sorpresa de haber negado su puesto como Rey Vampiro.

-Oh, es una verdadera lástima. Realmente esperaba que me llevaran a verlo o me dijeran donde vive ¿No es aquí la llamada Tierra de Aaa?- Decía el vampiro con una calma que empezaba a desesperar a Marshall y también a Fionna, pero esta no se iba a quedar callada para nada, por lo que abrió la boca por "accidente".

-Esta es la Tierra de Aaa y si buscas a Marshall Lee más te vale que nos digas para que lo quieres o te vamos a dar la paliza de tu vida.

-Silencio Fionna, este sujeto me da mala espina y parece peligroso- Murmuro Marshall- Pero me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

-Que niña tan valiente. Tú debes de ser Fionna la humana, ¿no es así? La última de toda la raza de los humanos- Dijo Alabaster.

-Y protectora de estas tierras, viejo y me imagino que tienes pensado irte si sabes lo que te conviene- Amenazo, desenfundando su espada y apunto directo hacia el vampiro, a quien le importaba un comino todo lo que se le estaba diciendo.

-Cuanta rudeza para una dama- Miro a Marshall- Y al parecer no eres del todo la última de los humanos ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven? Dímelo y los dejare en paz.

Ahora si se lo llevo la fregada. Si decía que él era Marshall Lee quien sabe qué demonios tendría ese demente preparado para él, pero si no le respondía rápido quizá también podría empezar a sospechar y la cosa daría el mismo giro.

Y debido al nivel de estrés que estaba experimentando Lee comenzó a sentirse mareado y los ojos se le volvieron pesados. Por increíble que pareciera Gumball había tenido razón en eso de que el estresarse en exceso podría traerle consecuencias, quien sabe de qué clase pero eran consecuencias y no muy buenas. No podía pensar con claridad en aquellos momentos, los objetos se hacían dobles y los llamados que le hacia Fionna y el tal Alabaster no eran más que ecos y ecos que le cruzaban por la cabeza formando palabras inentendibles. Luego de lo mareos le llego un leve ataque al pecho que poco a poco se fue intensificando obligando a Marshall a tomarse el pecho como si así pudiera mantener a raya el dolor, pero cuando menos se lo espero tosió y escupió sangre, lo que lo llevo a caer de rodillas en la arena deteniendo el posible golpe con las manos. Al ver esto, Fionna dejó caer su espada y se hinco al lado del muchacho y accidentalmente su nombre se le escapó de los labios.

-¡Marshall!- Grito Fionna y Skull dio un paso al frente cuando escucho eso. Estuvieron a punto de engañarlo, más bien lo engañaron pero cualquiera pudo haberse creído el cuento de que ese joven no era el Rey de los Vampiros porque, simplemente, ¡no era vampiro!

-Estoy bien, Fi- Y al parecer tenía alguna especie de relación sentimental con la humana.

-Entonces usted es el famoso Marshall Lee. No me gustó mucho eso de que me engañara y negara el puesto de su padre- Dijo el vampiro haciendo lo posible por contener sus ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Fionna desafiantemente.

-Vengo a hacer negocios con el señor Lee por la Nocheosfera y solo diré que no me iré de aquí hasta que usted y yo quedemos en un acuerdo- Sentencio. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Marshall Lee se puso nuevamente en pie con la ayuda de Fionna, quien no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¿A qué clase de acuerdo quiere llegar?- Dijo Marshall limpiándose la sangre que se deslizo por su labio inferior.

-Quiero la Nocheosfera- Respondió- La Nocheosfera, sus habitantes, el castillo, los lacayos y el puesto de Rey Vampiro.

-¡Me niego en lo absoluto! Yo soy el único que tiene derecho para gobernar el Inframundo ¿Cómo se atreve a venir y pedirme eso?

En respuesta a las exclamaciones de Marshall Alabaster únicamente dejo consumirse por la risa y Fionna lo miro extrañada pues ella no había escuchado nada que saliera de la boca de Marshall que pudiera causar alguna gracia. Volteo a ver a su compañero y este estaba mucho más serio de cómo se mostraba cuando él y ella discutían un tema de importancia o él la regañaba por cuando hacia cosas que la pusieran en peligro. Definitivamente el sujeto que se hacía llamar Alabaster Skull debía ser todo un recién salido del manicomio como para llegar de la nada, preguntar por el Rey de los Vampiros y después decirle que quería la Nocheosfera así nada más, sin explicaciones y con risas locas que no daban ninguna explicación de nada en lo absoluto, solo agregaban confusiones, preguntas y más confusiones de las que de por si Fionna y Marshall Lee ya tenían.

-¡Oh, por favor, chico! ¿A quién quieres engañar?- Dijo Alabaster dejando de reírse agregando más confusión de la que ya había- Es obvio que tú no eres siquiera un pariente de Marshall Lee. Digo, no es porque yo sea racista o algo parecido, ¡pero eres un humano! Existe una clara ley en la Nocheosfera que dice…

-"_Por ley el monarca debe ser descendiente de un vampiro y pertenecer a la Familia Real de Nocheosfera" _ Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me obligaron a leer ese libro aburrido cuando recién me entere de que era el Rey de los Vampiros- Las palabras del joven callaron por completo a Alabaster, quien al no poder creer que ese chico fuera el famoso Rey de los Vampiros, no pudo evitar decir.

-No… Es mentira ¿Cómo vas a ser TU el Rey Vampiro? Si no eres más que un humano y nada más. Pero si en verdad eres Marshall Lee dime donde están tus ojos rojos típicos de la raza vampírica ¿Dónde están tus colmillos, la piel pálida, las orejas puntiagudas?

-Tuve un pequeño accidente- Le respondió así nada más.

Marshall ya estaba agotándole la paciencia a Alabaster a quien todavía le costaba creer que un humano tomara tan importante puesto como lo era el del que se estaba hablando. Verifico a Lee otra vez buscando algo que lo hiciera creer que era descendiente de Algul Abadder, y el parecido era mucho no lo iba a negar, su parecido con Algul era un tema indiscutible, pero el problema aquí era que no tenía ni un rasgo parecido al de su madre, al de Hanna Lee. Claro, por supuesto que era eso, por eso dudo tanto de él. Se le había olvidado que Marshall Lee no era el hijo legítimo de la Señora de la Oscuridad, cosa que por supuesto él no debía estar enterado y que mejor momento de decirle la verdad que ese. Simplemente había que decirle que Hanna no era su madre, que vivió una mentira durante los mil años que llevaba viviendo. Sería divertido ver como su rostro se llenaba de confusión, de miedo y quien sabe que otras emociones que se mostrarían en su cara cuando se enterara de eso. Además estaba el pequeño detalle de la muerte de Algul, si era verdad que Marshall nunca supo quién mató a su padre cuando apenas era un niño ese era el momento perfecto para restregarle en la cara la dolorosa verdad.

-Escúchame bien, Marshall Lee. Hay un fragmento de la historia que tu no conoces porque nadie te lo dijo, siempre te lo mantuvieron en secreto y en todo el tiempo que llevas de vida nunca te enteraste. Te pregunto yo, Marshall Lee… ¿nunca tuviste curiosidad sobre la muerte… de tu padre?

-¿Tu padre está muerto?- Pregunto Fionna- Creía que solo estaba desaparecido.

-Es que nunca te lo dije- Dijo Marshall y después miro a Alabaster- Bien, te escucho, dime lo que sabes acerca de la muerte de mi padre.

-Ok, pero luego no vayas a llorar. Esta historia tiene lugar hace más de mil años atrás, cuando tú apenas eras un niño, tu padre el poderoso Algul Abadder estaba involucrado en todo el movimiento de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Los países se estaban consumiendo así mismos y en la Tierra ya no quedaba lugar seguro donde meterse, sin contar con que el gobierno estaba a punto de soltar las bombas para dar fin a todo el caos, pero tu padre convenció a los gobernantes de esperar un periodo de doce años más, ¿Cómo se todo esto? No sé si recuerdes o hubieras conocido a Víctor Bangladesh, Marshall.

-Si lo conocía. Era mi psicólogo privado- Fionna miro a su compañero con cara de incrédula.

-¿También tenías un psicólogo? ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que me deba de enterar?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Por el momento creo que eso es todo- Dijo Marshall- Por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces a Bangladesh?

-Querrás decir de donde lo conocía; no sé si te hayas enterado pero está muerto- Soltó así nada más.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo que está muerto? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso?- Pregunto Marshall desesperadamente.

-Porque el Mensajero Real tuvo ciertos problemas con la entrega. Supongamos que fue mi culpa- Y entonces volvió a reírse- Pero dejemos de lado eso, luego te contare porque Víctor está muerto, por ahora solo cuenta la historia de tu padre… Bueno, el caso fue que luego de que Algul convenciera a los gobernantes de darle un tiempo a la humanidad y a las criaturas de Aaa para que arreglaran sus diferencias decidió regresar a la Nocheosfera, pero ocurrió algo que llevo al mundo de mal en peor; el asesinato de Algul Abadder. Tu madre ordeno que se buscara al asesino por cada rincón del mundo, pero cuando Nocheosfera se enteró del trágico acontecimiento también los vampiros y los demonios declararon guerra contra los humanos y a las criaturas de Aaa porque pensaron que el asesinato tuvo que ver con ellos, pero de ahí a que se encontrara rastro del presunto asesino no encontraron absolutamente nada. Si, recuerdo muy bien el odio que se tenían todos, unos dejaron de confiar en otros y se mataban entre sí. Digamos que durante el transcurso de los doce años que Algul pidió para que el mundo dejara de estar en guerra no sirvieron de nada y los gobiernos se vieron obligados a soltar las bombas.

-¿¡Pero quien mato a mi padre!? Dijiste que había un fragmento de la historia que yo no sabía y que tenía que ver con eso. ¡Dímelo ya o me asegurare de que el sol te desintegre!- La pérdida de los estribos en Marshall trajo como consecuencia a que este volviera a escupir sangre, pero el deseo de saber quién había sido el culpable de que su padre ya no estuviera con él lo mataba de la curiosidad y ya ni el dolor que le provocaba desangrarse le importaba.

-Marshall tranquilízate, te puede hacer daño- Advirtió Fionna cuando se dio cuenta de que Lee estaba haciendo precisamente lo que Gumball le advirtió que por ningún motivo hiciera si respetaba su vida.

-¿¡Cómo me voy a tranquilizar cuando están a punto de decirme quien mato a mi papá, Fionna!? ¡Estoy a punto de descubrir a ese asesino ¿y tú me pides que me tranquilice, mujer?!- Le grito.

-¡Oye, yo solo estoy evitando que te auto-mates a ti mismo, idiota!- Grito ella también.

-¿¡Y que si me muero, eh!? ¡De igual manera nadie me va extrañar en toda Aaa!

-¡YO SI!- Exclamo Fionna dejando pasmado a Marshall- ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Si quieres morirte por mi está bien! ¡Cake me lo dijo muchas veces! ¡LOS VAMPIROS NO SON MÁS QUE MENTIROSOS CHUPASANGRE!

-Hasta a mí me dolió- Comento Alabaster mirando la escena que Fionna y Marshall acababa de armar.

-¿¡A sí!?- Empezó a contradecir el muchacho- ¡Pues será mejor que te largues antes de que pueda matarte, ¿NO CREES?!

-¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE VOY A HACER! ¡TU SEGURAMENTE NUNCA FUISTE MI AMIGO, SOLO UN MONSTRUO AL QUE LE GUSTABA GASTARME BROMAS PESADAS!

-¡Pues no creo que hayas pensado eso hace unos momentos!- Contradijo Marshall obligándola a recordar el momento en que los dos se besaron. Fionna entonces no supo qué otra cosa decir porque simplemente no podía negarlo, no podía decirle que no le había gustado esa experiencia porque en realidad lo disfruto. Ella lo amaba y de eso ya no tenía dudas, pero no estaba segura si Marshall Lee sentía lo mismo por ella y como no estaba dispuesta a aceptar otro rechazo más entonces más valía que lo botara primero.

-¡BUENO NO FUI YO LA QUE TE BESO PRIMERO! ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN LO HIZO!

-¡Ah, ahora yo soy el malo del cuento! ¿¡Porque no mejor te largas y me dejas en paz, humana insignificante!?

-¡Te recuerdo que ya no eres un vampiro, idiota! ¡ESO TE HACE UN HUMANO INSIGNIFICANTE, ¿SABIAS?!- Y eso fue lo necesario para callarlo. Marshall no supo de donde sacar palabras para responder a eso por lo que comenzó a titubear sin razón intentando que al abrir la boca las palabras fluyeran solas, pero no pasó nada. Lo único que pudo decir fue lo siguiente:

-¡LARGATE!- Grito como nunca antes lo había hecho- ¡LARGATE, FIONNA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, ¿ENTENDISTE?! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR EN LO QUE QUEDA DE TU VIDA! ¡YA NO SOY TU AMIGO NI TU COMPAÑERO DE AVENTURAS, AHORA VETE!

Esas palabras fueron lo peor que alguien le pudo haber dicho en su vida a Fionna. Le había dolido y mucho que de la boca de Marshall salieran tales atrocidades como esas, tanto, que Fionna inconscientemente comenzó a dejar que un par de lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla sin poder hacer nada para evitar que cayeran al suelo. Y sin avisar ni nada, en medio de su enojo, Fionna le dio una tremenda bofetada a Marshall haciendo que la cabeza de este girara noventa grados a la izquierda dejándole los dedos bien marcados en la mejilla. Marshall la miro impresionado por la reacción que tomo y aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Fionna estaba llorando, se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero conociéndola Lee sabía perfectamente cómo es que Fionna quería reaccionar. Bueno, tal vez si se la había pasado un poco la mano con lo que le dijo, pero lo que si no se espero fue que su mejor amiga le dijera lo siguiente:

-Entonces yo tampoco quiero volver a verte, Marshall Lee ¿¡Entendiste!? ¡TU TAMPOCO VUELVAS A BUSCARME, LEE! ¡ERES EL PEOR DE LOS IDIOTAS EXISTENTES ¿Y SABES QUE MÁS?! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE MORIR!

Y dicho eso volvió a darle otra buena bofetada en la dirección contraria en la que le dio la primera y se dio la media vuelta limpiándose las lágrimas que escurridizas que se deslizaban por su mejilla haciendo lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con la estúpida cara de Marshall Lee. Nunca le daba la razón a la gata que era su hermana cuando se trataba de él e inconscientemente lo protegía de los insultos que ella le mandaba simplemente porque era su mejor amigo, porque era él la única persona que la ayudaba y comprendía aparte de Cake. Sin embargo, con lo que acababa de pasar y con lo que ambos se gritaron como si fueran perros y gatos peleando no estaba muy segura de poder volver a dirigirle la palabra o por lo menos verlo a los ojos. Sería difícil aceptar el hecho de no volver a ver al Señor de la Nocheosfera otra vez pero él se lo había buscado y por su culpa estaban peleados.

Al sentir la necesidad de apartarse más de la playa Fionna comenzó a correr con la cabeza agachada y con algunas lágrimas escapándose por sus ojos. Y Marshall Lee, que todavía tenía la mano posada en la mejilla que recibió el bofetazo de Fionna, también estaba que no se lo creía. ¡En verdad era el más idiota de los idiotas! No solo le dijo cosas horrendas a su mejor amiga, también desperdicio su oportunidad de sentir lo que es el amor otra vez, de saber lo que es ese sentimiento tan importante para todo ser vivo que los hace babear por una persona, que los hace felices con solo verla. Y allá iba su única oportunidad, se largaba corriendo por su culpa corriendo por la arena de la playa pensando quien sabe cuántas cosas de él. Marshall estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo que no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y dejarse caer de rodillas en la arena regañándose mil veces por lo idiota que era.

-Tu novia es un encanto- Comento el vampiro, pero Marshall estaba tan destrozado que ni atención le puso- Conocí a un sujeto que le ocurrió algo similar. Murió atropellado porque no miro a los dos lados al cruzar la calle- Y entonces se echó a reír como si solo recordar el momento de la muerte la causara gracia. Pero Lee aún seguía sin decir nada- Mira, niño, no tengo toda la noche así que me gustaría que me entregaras tus tierras y…

-¡YA CALLATE!- Grito escupiendo sangre acompañada de la exclamación- No tengo ni la menor idea de quien seas pero tú tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que me eh echo durante mis mil años de vida y quiero que me la digas a la de ya.

-Estas un poco estresado por lo que puedo ver- Señalo Alabaster así nada más.

-¡Lo estoy, genio, lo estoy!- Soltó con ironía- Perdí a mi mejor amiga, su confianza, su cariño ¡lo perdí todo de ella! No volverá a hablarme en mucho tiempo, pero termina de una buena vez con mi sufrimiento y dime quien mato a mi padre Algul Abadder y dime también que quieres de mí.

-Si así lo deseas. El asesino de Abadder está parado justo aquí, Marshall Lee- Informo, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados como dándose todo el crédito- Lo has tenido frente a ti todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- Pregunto Marshall nerviosamente. Alabaster rio como ya era de su costumbre hacerlo- ¡Respóndeme, demente!

-Yo mate a tu querido padre.

Marshall se quedó estático cuando recibió esa noticia. Desde un principio había tenido al asesino de su padre frente a sus narices y él ni en cuenta de ese detalle tan importante. Estaba tan confundido que lo negó, negó interiormente que el tipo en frente suyo fuera quien asesino al anterior Rey Vampiro y que lo aceptara justamente ahí, en esos momentos y que se lo restregara en la cara de la nada. Analizo a Alabaster de nuevo, quería encontrar algo en él que se le hiciera familiar, que indicara que en algún momento atrás tuvieron otro tipo de acercamiento, pero no encontró nada que pudiera identificarlo, hasta que lo miro a los ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que vio el día en que lo convirtieron en vampiro, tenían la pupila roja y en forma vertical y un peculiar fondo amarillo en donde se suponía que el color debía ser blanco. Era él. No podía creerlo. Quien tuvo la culpa de que no se volviera a saber nada de su padre también fue quien lo convirtió en vampiro, pero no veía la intención de Alabaster en revelarle eso. Con darle esa noticia no ganaría nada, lo cual significaba que debía haber más información que esa.

-Hay más que eso, ¿verdad? No es lo único que vienes a decirme- Dijo, empezando a sentir un molesto dolor en el pecho.

-Eres un niño listo, Marshall Lee. Hay una parte muy graciosa de esta historia que amaras por completo- Decía Alabaster a manera de burla.

-¡Habla!- Exigió el Rey Vampiro desesperado por saber lo que Alabaster le ocultaba.

-Te lo diré, Marshall Lee, solo ten paciencia. Primero debo advertirte que este es un secreto que se te ha negado durante mil años. Te pregunto yo, Marshall Lee… ¿nunca te has preguntado porque naciste humano, si tu padre era vampiro y tu madre demonio?

No dijo nada. En realidad esa pregunta nunca le había cruzado por la mente en algún momento. Según lo que le conto su madre el día en que termino la Guerra de los Champiñones él fue secuestrado y llevado al mundo de los vivos cuando tenía seis años, que descendía del difunto Algul Abadder y que de ese día en adelante seria el soberano de Nocheosfera y un montón de cosas relacionadas. Tal vez el hecho de haber vivido tanto tiempo con los humanos lo hizo creer que era uno de ellos y nunca se dio cuenta de la clara diferencia que tenía con su madre sin contar con que está siempre le decía que se parecía mucho a su padre. El caso era que no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para eso de que fue humano cuando ni su madre ni su padre era eso.

-Tomare eso como un no. Esto también fue un secretito de Víctor Bangladesh y te lo digo porque me estas empezando a dar lastima, chico. Pero para no seguir torturándote más te contare lo que él me conto…

"_Víctor Bangladesh se encontraba sentado en la oficina de Algul acompañando a madame Lee en espera de su llegada. Bangladesh quedo con su soberano para su cita semanal y en lugar de encontrarse con el señor Abadder termino por encontrar a la esposa de está leyendo un libro en medio de la oficina. Hanna informo que Algul había salido con urgencia a la tierra de los vivos, pero en ningún momento le dijo porque o para que, simplemente se fue. No tuvieron otra opción más que sentarse a esperarlo y pedirle una explicación sobre su repentina ausencia y mientras pasaba el tiempo Víctor y Hanna hablaron divertidamente el uno con el otro solo para romper el incómodo silencio de la sala y conocerse mejor, pues de todas las veces que Víctor había entrado al castillo de Nocheosfera nunca le toco toparse con la esposa del Rey Vampiro. Y mientras seguían manteniendo su conversación se escuchó como el portón se abría lentamente de par en par dejando entrar a la figura de Algul, quien parecía ocultar algo entre su brazo y su capa negra._

_-¡Algul, cariño, que bueno que llegaste!- Exclamo la demonio levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a su esposo con una sonrisa formada en la cara._

_-También me alegro de verte, Hanna- Dijo Algul, pero su expresión era más seria de lo normal y toda Nocheosfera sabía que el rey más bien parecía un adolescente rebelde e incorregible._

_-¿Te pasa algo? Estas un poco raro, querido- Algul entristeció un poco la mirada a su esposa, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas de algo malo que hizo y eso preocupo tanto a madame Lee como a Víctor, quien escuchaba la conversación desde su asiento._

_-Hanna,- Comenzó a decir Algul, a quien se le notaba la voz con aires melancólicos- ¿recuerdas que dijimos que estaríamos en las buenas y en las malas, que no importaría el error que cometiera el otro?_

_-¿Qué ocurrió, Algul?- Pregunto su esposa._

_-Antes de decirte que llevo entre mi brazo y capa solo dime, Hanna… ¿te gustaría tener un hijo… aunque tú no fueras la madre?- El rostro preocupado de la señora Lee cambio de preocupación a temor y no pudo responder a la pregunta de su marido más que con otra pregunta._

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Algul?- El Rey Vampiro suspiro, ya no podía ocultárselo más._

_Mirando a su mujer, Algul Abadder reunió toda la valentía posible para revelar lo que tenía que decir. Lentamente el Señor de la Nocheosfera tomo la parte de su capa que le tapaba el brazo derecho y con cuidado fue retirando la tela negra para después revelar algo que por poco dejo a la demonio sin palabra alguna. En el brazo de Algul se encontraba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca y poco a poco ese bulto dio una ligera vuelta revelando la cara de un bebé… de un humano. El monarca quiso explicarle todo a Hanna, pero esta al ver al niño en sus brazos se tapó la boca con ambas manos y entrecerró los ojos evitando que las lágrimas empezaran a caer sin avisar de sus ojos y no paso mucho tiempo para antes de que los sollozos de la mujer se presentaran en el ambiente al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y Abadder se sintiera culpable._

_Víctor, a quien no le estaba empezando a gustar la situación, se acercó a los gobernantes de Nocheosfera y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que su rey sostenía en uno de sus brazos a un bebé humano recién nacido, un niño de tez blanca con mejillas sonrojadas y cabello negro como el de él. Le llevo unos momentos poder analizar bien lo que ocurría y al darse cuenta de que la esposa de Algul no estaba en condiciones de hacer más preguntas respecto a de donde salió el pequeño fue Víctor quien se vio obligado a tomar la palabra._

_-Mi Señor, ¿es este niño hijo suyo?- Pregunto Bangladesh y Algul asintió- Perdone que me meta en lo que no me importa, Señor, ¿pero cómo sucedió… esto?- Dijo señalando al pequeño como si fuera algo desconocido que no tenía explicación._

_-Es una historia difícil de explicar- Miro a su esposa, quien ya había cesado el llanto y miraba al bebé con la boca todavía tapada- Hanna, entenderé si no crees ser capaz de perdonarme después de esto, yo tampoco creí que esto pasaría. Pero te aseguro que no te engañe estando casado contigo, fue unos meses antes de que nos casáramos, yo había conocido a una humana y bueno… una cosa llevo a la otra y… Hanna, por favor, yo ni siquiera sabía que Alicia estaba embarazada, ella nunca me lo dijo- Se explicó Algul desesperado porque su esposa no lo tachara como un mentiroso infiel._

_-¿Cómo se llama el niño?- Pregunto la demonio todavía dolida._

_-Marshall. Querida, tú eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo, entiendo que esto es confuso para ti y para mí también pero si una última cosa te pido después de esto es que no desprecies a mi hijo porque de ahora en adelante será tuyo y mío._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo ella al haber superado todo- ¿No se supone que debe estar con su madre?_

_-Alicia falleció. Marshall tiene tres días de nacido y hoy me informaron que murió por problemas del corazón. Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres adoptarlo como a tu propio hijo?- Pregunto extendiéndole el pequeño bulto con ambos brazos._

_La mujer miro al niño envuelto en la sábana blanca, estaba dormido, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a abrir los ojos revelando unos lindos ojos verdes, por parte de su madre quiso creer porque Algul los tenía rojos y eso había sido desde el día en que nació. El Rey Vampiro insistió en que lo cargara en brazos y Hanna, luego de tanta insistencia por su esposo, cargo al bebé con ambos brazos y este le sonrió como si ella fuera su verdadera madre y le extendió los brazos riéndose de la típica manera en la que lo hacían los niños pequeños. La señora Lee no pudo evitar sonreír y tocar una de las manos del pequeño Marshall con uno de sus dedos el cual llamo la atención del pequeño y este atrapo el índice de Hanna entre sus dos manitas mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa que en el poco tiempo que llevaba de vida jamás hubiera visto y, sin avisar, se lo llevo a la boca causando risas por parte de la esposa de Algul, quien miraba enternecido la escena de su hijo y de su esposa jugando con él como si ya hubiera olvidado que no era suyo._

_-De acuerdo, Algul, tú ganas. Marshall será recibido en Nocheosfera sin importar lo que hiciste- Sentencio Hanna, quien aún tenía su dedo atrapado entre la boca de Marshall. El Rey Vampiro se alegró al oír eso y su mirada de culpa se convirtió en una de alivio mezclada con felicidad._

_-¿Te eh dicho que eres la mejor esposa que un rey puede tener?- Dijo el vampiro preparándose para abrazar a madame Lee, pero esta lo detuvo antes._

_-¡Alto ahí!- Exclamo la demonio deteniendo a Algul- Vas a aplastar a Marshall. Víctor, haznos un favor y lleva a Marshall a nuestra habitación. El Rey Vampiro y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- Pidió la mujer entregándole en brazos el niño al psicólogo._

_-Como usted ordene, mi Señora- Y dicho eso Víctor acomodo al niño en los brazos y salió de la habitación para que los monarcas pudieran hablar a gusto._

_En todo el camino a la habitación real el pequeñito no dejo de mirar a Víctor como si fuera un quien sabe que para él y, curiosamente, el psicólogo tampoco podía dejar de mirar al hijo de su rey tal y como este lo miraba. Era muy extraño, durante siglos había cargado a los herederos de los monarcas por ser buen amigo de estos, pero nunca le toco que uno de esos herederos fuera mitad humano y mitad vampiro"_

_-_¿Entendiste lo que paso? Hanna Lee no es tu verdadera madre. Tu madre murió y tu padre no podía cargar solo contigo, pudo haberte dejado en la calle, pero era tan piadoso que sabía que luego se arrepentiría y no tuvo otra opción más que llevarte a Nocheosfera- Explico Alabaster. Marshall, por su parte, estaba que sentía que la cabeza le explotaba. Resulto que su madre no era su verdadera madre y que su padre, Algul Abadder, no fue lo que él pensó que era, pero todavía quedaba un secreto más y Alabaster debía saberlo.

-Si es verdad todo esto ahora dime como termine en el mundo de los humanos si pertenecía a Nocheosfera- Quiso saber.

-Esa, mí querido Rey Vampiro- Empezó a decir el sujeto, pero luego desapareció de la vista de Marshall, quien lo busco por todos lados pero después sintió como las manos frías de Alabaster le tocaban los hombros y este susurraba en su oreja:-… será una sorpresa.

Y entonces lo noqueo…

**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD A TODOS!**

**Hola, chicos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia De regreso a mi vida, que espero les haya gustado porque no se, creo que me falto algo o quien sabe que hice que no me convenció mucho esto. Pero bueno, dejando atrás eso quiero decirles que nadie volvió a atinarle a mi edad, pero solo para que no estén con esa duda se los dire ¡TENGO 13 AÑITOS! ¿Sorprendidos! ¿No? Bueno, ni modo. Quiero darle milloones de gracias a WendyLove4, Yoshii Lee, Blackoctubre, NoOnis, Gumball Lee, Saya21Angel, Mel Escobedo y Fiioremarcy117 por sus hermosisisimos Reviews en el capitulo anterior, por cierto WendyLove4, no hay persona que tenga tantos años. Ok, eso es todo de mi parte, espero que le shaya gustado el capitulo y antes de que se me olvide la canción del capitulo anterior se llama "Una Palabra" de Carlos Varela. Esta muy bonita, se las recomiendo. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Un mensaje en la bolsa del caballo negro

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 11: Un mensaje en la bolsa del caballo negro.**

Fionna caminaba casi corriendo sola atravesando la llanura que la llevaba en dirección a su casa con los nudillos de las manos blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos y los dientes tan unidos que casi parecía que la joven quería sellarlos para siempre y nunca más volver a abrirlos. La pelea que había tenido con Marshall Lee la dejo con la garganta como si se la hubieran raspado por dentro y es que le grito como si con sus palabras hubiera querido que falleciera ahí mismo o que lo que salía de su boca se convirtiera en cuchillos que lo atravesaran, pero aunque pudiera hacer eso último Fionna estaba consciente de que en su vida podría hacerle algo como eso a Marshall. Todavía tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos de un tono rojo claro por haber llorado desde la playa hasta donde se encontraba actualmente, le había dolido mucho que su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su brazo derecho le escupiera esas palabras en la cara como si él en verdad pensara que su muerte no sería velada por nadie. Ella también abrió de más la boca y lo aceptaba. Estaba consciente de que sus gritos al Rey de los Vampiros no fueron una cosa inferior a lo que él le dijo puesto que Marshall solo le dijo que no quería volver a verla, y ella, dolida y al no tener idea de que decir le grito como si del condenado más odiado se tratara que le complacía que estuviera a punto de morir, que siempre fue un monstruo para todos y nada más. Aquellas palabras en definitiva le dolieron más a ella de lo que le dolieron a él.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la Casa del Árbol en la que vivía ella y su hermana Cake. Ese lugar la haría recordarlo durante buen rato mientras ella se carcomía en la culpa debido a que fue en su casa la primera vez que lo conoció, fue en la sala de estar la primera vez en que ella y Cake se dieron cuenta de que los vampiros si existían pues mucho antes de encontrarse con Marshall Fionna no creía en la existencia de seres que te chupaban la sangre y que mataban por diversión según las historias que su quería hermana le contaba sobre ellos. Que equivocadas estaban las dos con respecto a eso. Ya se veían muertas cuando Marshall Lee entro a su casa y cuando esta ya estaba empezando a hacerse pasar por un tipo agradable a última hora termina por echarlas de su casa. Se las devolvió poco después pero el punto era que la Casa del Árbol era el lugar perfecto para que la culpa la matara viva.

Suspiró. Tomo el manojo de la puerta, la empujo para entrar y no encontró nada más que la sala a oscuras y vacía. Cake y Beemo ya debían estar dormidos y como no había nada que pudiera hacer no tuvo otra opción más que subir a su habitación y dormir esperando a que la noche pasara y empezara su vida sin volver a ver a Marshall. Su ropa aún seguía húmeda y su cabello parecía estar hecho de hielo por lo que se dio un baño rápido con agua caliente, se puso la pijama y se acostó en la cama arropándose con las cobijas con cuidado de no despertar a Cake o a Beemo y se quedó mirando un rato la ventana para después terminar dormida.

Cuando amaneció la chica no sintió ni ganas de levantarse de la cama, estaba tan destrozada que hasta pensó en quedarse ahí el resto del día, y del siguiente, y del siguiente, y del siguiente y del siguiente. Sin embargo Cake de repente la llamo a desayunar y Fionna no tuvo más opción que levantarse, cambiarse y bajar a la cocina, sentarse en una silla como si nada y empezar a comer esperando que su hermana no notara su bajo estado de ánimo.

-¿Y tú que te traes, eh? No te ves muy bien, Fionna, ¿estas enferma?- Era de esperarse. La humana no supo que responderle.

-No es nada, Cake, no más amanecí sin muchas ganas de nada. Es todo- Se explicó Fionna llevándose un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

-Ajá- Dijo la minina no muy convencida- ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche? Me estaba preocupando- A Fionna le dolió la cabeza cuando escucho eso. No tenía ánimos de hablar, de comer ni de nada y obviamente mucho menos de hablar de la razón por la que estaba así.

-El Dulce Príncipe me invito a quedarme en el castillo para pasar la noche… para no arriesgarme, ya sabes cómo es él. Siempre con sus preocupaciones y todo eso- Respondió la aventurera, pero a Cake nadie la engañaba.

-Está bien, Fionna, ahora mismo me vas a decir que tienes y si te niegas sabes que te obligare a escupirlo- Amenazo Cake apuntando a Fionna con el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo- ¿Qué paso anoche contigo y Marshall Lee?

-¡Nada!- Exclamo Fionna inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos en la mesa haciendo que los cubiertos y los platos temblaran un poco. Al darse cuenta de la escena dramática que acababa de hacer, Fionna se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a sentarse bien en su asiento para luego decir:- No pasó nada con Lee anoche. Es más, creo que no es necesario volver a verlo jamás.

-¿Por qué dices eso, chamaca? Hace unos días estabas histérica porque Marshall se había ido a quien sabe dónde por un mes entero- Dijo Cake, indignada.

-Pensaba que deberíamos dejarlo un tiempo solo hasta que se le pase eso de la radiación. Por cierto, ¿no ha venido para acá?- Pregunto ella de golpe.

-¡¿Y a ti quien te entiende?! Primero dices que sería mejor no volver a verlo por un tiempo, pero ahora me preguntas si ha venido para acá Glob sabe para qué.

-Solo fue una pregunta, Cake. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

-¡Me lo tomo como me da mi regalada gana! Y ahorita mismo me vas a decir que paso con el idiota de Marshall Lee.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada- Dijo Fionna empujando al frente su plato vacío- La playa no es tan peligrosa después de…

-¿La playa? ¿Qué hacían tú y el Señor de la Nocheosfera en la playa? ¡Tú odias el mar!

-Se despertó en la noche y perdió el sueño. Me invito a salir y fuimos a la playa y encontramos a un sujeto un poco raro; era vampiro, por cierto.

-¿Y lo dejaste solo con ese tipo? ¿Por qué?- Fionna se quedó en blanco. Sabía que si le contaba la verdad Cake inmediatamente la obligaría a pedirle perdón, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para llegar y ponerse de rodillas a los pies de alguien. Si uno de los dos debía pedir perdón al otro ese era Marshall. Él había empezado todo y como era el idiota tenía dos razones por las cuales ser él quien ahora debía estar de rodillas.

-Quería hacer negocios con él por no sé qué cosa, pero dijo que sabía algo sobre la muerte de su papá o algo parecido- Cake se confundió.

-¿Marshall Lee tiene un padre que está muerto?

-Al parecer sí. Nunca nos dijo nada porque no le habíamos preguntado.

-¿Y porque te fuiste? Debiste haberte quedado con él para darle sus pataditas al tipo ese.

-Es que- Decía Fionna comenzando a ser descubierta-… surgió un problema con Marshy y yo.

-¿Por eso estas así, porque te peleaste con ese bueno para nada? Fionna, pero si tú y él tienen peleas a cada rato. Son como hermanos; siempre peleando.

-Esta pelea fue peor que cualquiera que hayamos tenido antes, Cake. El vampiro que te dije que quería hacer negocios con él sabía algo sobre la muerte de su padre y Marshall estaba tan alterado que la radiación lo afecto más y yo quise calmarlo pero se enojó conmigo y las cosas se complicaron. Nos dijimos cosas que no nos imaginábamos del otro y le di una bofetada y luego me fui. Luego no sé qué le paso. No sé si regreso sano y salvo a su casa o el vampiro le hizo algo. Por eso te pregunte a ti.

-¿Estas… arrepentida de lo que hiciste?- Le pregunto su hermana.

Fionna no sabía que responder a esa pregunta. En la playa ella le dijo claramente a Marshall que en su vida quería volver a verlo y, al dar su palabra de heroína, ella siempre cumplía con su palabra por más duro que fuera el sacrificio o reto que le pusieran en frente. Marshall Lee era un despistado idiota a veces, pero también había sido su amigo desde hace cinco años y una amistad tan buena y larga no podía dar un giro de esa manera de la noche a la mañana. Además, lo que ocurrió entre él y ella en la playa fue algo por supuesto que inesperado, confuso en un sentido y, de la otra forma, fue algo que les gusto a los dos. Besar de esa manera a alguien fue algo que la humana nunca había experimentado aunque ya había besado a Gumball y a su ex, el Príncipe Flama, pero con ellos no sintió lo mismo que sintió con Marshall Lee la noche anterior y estuvo a punto de declarársele, decirle que lo quería a pesar de todo lo que le estaba pasando y que lo seguiría amando aunque en esos instantes hubiera una placa de piedra con su nombre escrito. Podía salir de su hogar e ir corriendo a donde ella suponía que podía encontrarse el Rey de los Vampiros, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, perdonarlo y besarlo antes de que ya fuera muy tarde para hacerlo. Pero, ¿él la perdonaría? ¿Correspondería sus sentimientos a pesar de lo que paso? Bueno, nunca lo averiguaría si no lo intentaba.

-Voy a buscarlo. No estoy dispuesta a ver morir a Marshall estando peleada con él, Cake, porque si lo veo morir quiero que sea con nuestros problemas arreglados. ¿Me acompañas?- Dijo Fionna decididamente y ya de pie frente a la mesa.

-Mira, yo y ese chico no nos llevamos bien desde el día en que nos hecho de la casa y aun siendo humano me da mala espina- Decía Cake, pero Fionna todavía se encontraba de pie esperando la respuesta de su hermana- Pero si eso te hace feliz no tengo otra opción.

Y dicho eso Fionna le sonrió a la gata agradeciéndole enormemente el favorzote que le estaba haciendo y, una vez afuera de la casa, Cake aumento de tamaño con Fionna montada en su lomo y partieron directo a la cueva-guarida de Marshall, que fue la primera opción que se le vino a la cabeza a Fionna de en donde era posible que estuviera. Cuando llegaron Fionna rápidamente bajo de la espalda de Cake, quien regreso a su tamaño normal y se adentró junto con Fionna dentro de la cueva y abrieron la puerta de la casa de Lee sin avisar y gritando su nombre pero no recibieron otra respuesta más que la del silencio de la casa de Marshall, pues este no se vio por ningún lado. Sin embargo, con la idea de que debía estar por algún lado la aventurera le dijo a Cake que lo buscara en el primer piso mientras que ella lo hacía en la parte de arriba y para cuando Cake quiso decir algo Fionna ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban directamente al dormitorio de Marshall Lee. Llego a la habitación con la idea de que el joven aun debía estar dormido o por lo menos sentado en su cama, pero al igual que en la sala no encontró nada más que un profundo silencio, una cama hecha y tendida y la ausencia de la música de Marshall resonando por cada rincón del dormitorio.

Fionna se adentró un poco más y busco en el armario obteniendo un resultado de cero. Cerró el armario y se sentó en la cama del muchacho aceptando que no se encontraba en casa, sin embargo, de repente al dormitorio entro una brisa helada que obligo a Fionna a frotarse los brazos y voltear hacia atrás encontrándose con la Guitarra-Hacha de Marshall Lee pero, lo curioso fue, que en ninguna pared del dormitorio había ventanas por las cuales pudiera entrar aire tan helado. Fue algo que llamo un poco la atención de la aventurera, pero al recordar que tenía a un colega que encontrar antes de que La Muerte lo hiciera. Fue entonces que sin más que pensar ni decir Fionna llamo a Cake, quien al instante acudió al llamado de su hermana y se reunió con ella en la entrada a la casa del antiguo vampiro sin pasar por alto que en su mano derecha Fionna sostenía la Guitarra-Hacha del Rey de los Vampiros, que seguramente la mataría si se diera cuenta que había tocado su apreciado instrumento musical.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto la chica una vez que Cake estuvo frente a ella.

-No. Definitivamente no está aquí- Respondió Cake, quien había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras tratando de hallar algo- ¿Por qué tienes su guitarra?

-No lo sé, pero creo que nos será útil. Vamos al Dulce Reino, tal vez el Príncipe Gumball lo haya…

Antes de terminar la aventurera fue interrumpida por el relincho de un caballo y los trotes de este mismo llamando la atención de la humana y de la gata, quien al oír el sonido del animal automáticamente se escondió detrás de su hermana, quien fue lo suficientemente valiente para darse cuenta de que el hermoso corcel de color negro que entro a la cueva donde vivía Marshall traía consigo una bolsa de piel color café. Pero la muchacha no pudo detener al animal porque este había entrado corriendo a la cueva relinchando y caminando de un lado a otro como si de la nada hubiera perdido el control. No se parecía en nada a los caballos que ella conocía, aunque para sonar más claros Fionna en su vida vio a un caballo de color negro rondando por los prados de Aaa y mucho menos uno que tuviera los ojos completamente rojos, sin iris, ni pupila ni nada.

Se acercó al bello corcel que, más que descontrolado, parecía estar asustado puesto que se movía por toda la cueva soltando resoplidos y a veces parándose en las patas traseras y moviendo las delanteras como si quisiera decir que estaba desesperado. Sin embargo, Fionna logro calmarlo acariciándole el cuello y siseándole por lo bajo provocando que el corcel se calmara y dejara de relinchar de esa manera. Y una vez tranquilo, este volvió a apartarse de la aventurera y camino hacia el fondo de la cueva, donde bebió del agua que entraba desde el otro punto de la guarida de Marshall Lee. La humana aprovecho que el caballo estaba entretenido tomando agua y sigilosamente camino al costado donde estaba la bolsa de piel e introdujo la mano a esta para después sacar el sobre de una carta que estaba dirigida a Marshall Lee. A Fionna le entro curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro del sobre pero era de mala educación ver el correo de los demás, y peligroso si se trataba del Rey de los Vampiros, pero antes de volver a dejar el sobre dentro de la bolsa del caballo Cake llego de la nada y le arrebato la carta un microsegundo antes de que Fionna la depositara de nuevo del lugar donde la saco.

-No sabía que Marshall Lee recibiera su correo por caballo express- Comento Cake mirando el sobre de la carta- Para Lord Marshall Lee del Mensajero de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera. Información clasificada- Leyó la gata.

-¿Qué tan importante debe ser una carta con información de Nocheosfera?- Pregunto Fionna sin quitarle la vista al sobre.

-No lo averiguaremos si no le echamos un ojo ¿Qué te parece?- Fionna instantáneamente negó y le quito el sobre a su hermana.

-¡No, Cake! Marshall es el único que debe leer esta cosa. No nosotras- Esta vez Cake arrebato el sobre.

-¿Quieres o no encontrar a tu novio?

-¡No es mi novio! Y si, si quiero encontrarlo antes de que le pase algo malo pero no sé en qué nos va ayudar una carta- Respondió la humana volviendo a arrebatar el sobre. El caballo negro soltó un relincho luego de que pareció haber oído a Fionna, quien lo calmo sobándole el pelaje negro del cuello.

-Nunca se sabe lo que encontraras en "Información clasificada", niña- Dijo la felina volviendo a tomar la carta entre sus patas.

-Hey, es en serio, no deberíamos ver eso- Advirtió Fionna.

-Solo será una echadita de ojo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Dijo Cake sin tomar mucha importancia y con una de sus garras abrió el sobre y saco y desdoblo el mensaje que este tenía en su interior para luego empezar a leer:- Estimado Marshall Lee, Rey de los Vampiros: por medio del presente…

"… _por medio del presente mensaje, mi Señor, os le informo que el día de hoy a medio día en Nocheosfera su madre, la Señora de la Oscuridad, Hanna Lee, fue raptada en la oficina del castillo de la Familia Real. Se le informa también del lamentable asesinato de Víctor Bangladesh, el psicólogo e íntimo amigo de su padre, Algul Abadder, que fue encontrado muerto unas horas antes del rapto de su madre en la oficina de su casa. Lamentablemente por medios de comunicación toda la Nocheosfera ya está enterada de la muerte de su psicólogo y del secuestro por lo que se han creado disputas acerca de los movimientos que usted realizara ante esto o si de alguna manera está involucrado en todo esto._

_Se ha negado de su puesto, mi Señor. Algunos demonios y vampiros piensan que usted no debería ser vuestro rey, piensan incluso que el señor Bangladesh y Lady Lee revelarían algo que lo pondría a usted a buscar comida en la basura, pero son solo suposiciones de criaturas que no están conformes con la política que ha sido como lo es actualmente. Dejando atrás todo eso, Lord Lee, se necesita su presencia en Nocheosfera de inmediato para explicarle al pueblo que usted es inocente de toda culpa que se le presente. Tiene que reunir también a los mejores rastreadores para encontrar a su madre y al asesino de Víctor Bangladesh si es que no quiere que se dude más de su puesto como el Rey de los Vampiros._

_A.T.T.E: El Mensajero Real" _

-Ay, canijo, creo que Marshall Lee ahora si se metió en un broncón- Comento Cake al terminar de leer.

-No- Negó Fionna analizando el contenido de la carta en su cabeza- Cake, esto es muy serio. Si Marshall no se presenta en la Nocheosfera y explica lo que paso su puesto se vendrá abajo y el Inframundo también.

-¿Y en que nos va a afectar que Marshall deje de ser el Rey de los Vampiros?- Pregunto Cake.

-¡En mucho! ¿No escuchaste a Gumball? El debió haber explicado que la Nocheosfera se descontrolaría al no tener quien mandara allí ¡Pero lo peor del caso es que los demonios van a subir al mundo de los vivos y harán un desastre por todos lados!- Exclamo Fionna, histéricamente.

-¿¡Y tú como sabes eso!?- Pregunto Cake, quien también ya empezaba a asustarse.

-¡Porque Marshall me lo dijo!- Grito la joven tomando a su hermana de los hombros- Rápido, hay que encontrarlo antes de que todo se ponga peor y pase algo malo- Agrego ella caminando en círculos desesperada por no tener idea de en donde comenzar.

Sin embargo, el caballo relincho una vez más provocando que Fionna volteara a verlo y este, pareciendo haber entendido el nivel de desesperación en el que se encontraba arrastro su pata derecha delantera un par de veces y luego dio un resoplido para terminar tomando la carta en su hocico asustando un poco a Cake y luego entregarle el mensaje a la humana, quien miro confundido al animal. El caballo entendía todo; su desesperación, su miedo, su preocupación, todo lo que ella estaba experimentando en ese entonces y cuando el corcel se dio cuenta de que a la aventurera le urgía saber en dónde estaba Marshall Lee este volvió a señalar la carta y Fionna la leyó una vez más. No tenía idea de a que quería llegar con leerla de nuevo, ya suficiente tenía por haberla escuchado, pero la segunda vez que la leyó se dio cuenta de que el nombre de la Nocheosfera aparecía tres veces; dos en un párrafo y una en el otro, cosa que no debió haber sido necesaria pues con solo decir que los problemas estaban ahí no era necesario volver a pronunciar el nombre.

Pero fue ahí donde todo cobro sentido.

Ahora lo entendía.

La carta. La Guitarra-Hacha de Marshall. El nombre de Nocheosfera tres veces. El vampiro que quería negociar con Marshall Lee. ¡Todo! No se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo a la Nocheosfera porque se le hacía muy poco probable que hubiera entrado al Inframundo sin su Guitarra-Hacha y eso debía ser porque fue llevado allá en contra de su voluntad, lo que significaba que el vampiro que vio anoche… Había que encontrar al chico antes de que algo pasara.

-Cake, prepárate. Nos vamos a la Nocheosfera- Ordeno Fionna dejando caer la carta y empuñando el arma de Lee hacia arriba para después dejarla caer abriendo así un portal en el aire como si al bajar el filo del instrumento el aire se hubiera cortado creando un pasaje a otra dimensión.

-¿Estás loca, mujer? La carta decía que debía presentarse el día en que le mandaron el mensaje que, por si no lo sabes, debió haber sido exactamente ayer- Dijo la gata enseñándole la fecha en que el mensaje debió haber sido recibido- Ahí dentro las cosas deben estar como yo cuando me hacen enojar. No, no, mejor hay que quedarnos aquí y prepararnos para cuando los demonios suban aquí.

-Cake, estamos hablando de nuestro mejor amigo. Él no puede defenderse solo con el peligro de la radiación y tampoco siendo humano contra vampiro y todo el pueblo de la Nocheosfera en su contra. Marshall… podría morir si no lo ayudamos- Los ojos de Fionna estaban empezando a cristalizarse.

La felina tenía que responderle si o no a su hermana, no podía quedarse callada por siempre y sin responderle a la persona que más quería. Cake había jurado que Fionna siempre estaría segura a su lado y que no le pasaría nada nunca de los nunca. Pero ahora la misma persona a la que protegía le estaba haciendo difícil su trabajo y la tenía entre dejarla ir a salvar a salvar a su amigo de hace cinco años o, impedirle irse y dejar que Marshall Lee muriera en las manos de quien seguro fue quien secuestro a Hanna Lee y a mato al tal Víctor Bangladesh. Si la dejaba ir era probable que algo le pudiera salir mal y Cake no estaría ahí para ayudar a Fionna, pero si no la dejaba Fionna quedaría desconsolada por la muerte de Marshall y ver a su hermanita llorando era lo menos que la gata quería. Así que no tenía otra opción. Tenía que dejarla ir. Debía dejarla crecer.

-Está bien, Fionna. Trae con vida al idiota de Marshall Lee y procura volver en una pieza, niña- Dijo Cake y Fionna no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y agradecerle para luego cruzar el portal con la Guitarra-Hacha en manos. Cuando la humana cruzo, el portal a la Nocheosfera se cerró dejando a Cake sola con el caballo negro- Buena suerte, mi niña.

….

-Marshall Lee- Susurro alguien- Oiga, su Majestad, despierte- Volvió a decir pero esta vez soltando unas risas demente- Despierta, Lee. Ya se escondió el sol.

Al escuchar la última frase el muchacho abrió los ojos pesadamente dándose cuenta de que estaba sentado en medio de una enorme habitación a oscuras en la que no se podía ver más allá de su nariz. La única criatura que pudo haberlo llevado ahí sin duda fue Alabaster Skull. El maldito vampiro lo había secuestrado luego de haberlo atacado con la verdad que se le negó saber desde el principio de su reinado como Rey Vampiro y ahora, luego de haberlo atacado de la peor de las formas en las que podías hacer sufrir a alguien lo traía a un lugar apartado de todo ser viviente para "negociar" la Nocheosfera y el puesto de Rey Vampiro, pero mientras él tuviera escondido y en su poder la Guitarra-Hacha de la familia Alabaster no podía hacer nada para tomar sus tierras, a menos claro que tuviera en la mente asesinarlo. Y hablando de Alabaster, este apareció repentinamente frente a Marshall flotando al revés con su largo cabello rojo atraído por la gravedad y su sombrero en la mano. No llevaba puesta su gabardina y, en su lugar, solo se veía una camisa "blanca" vilmente manchada de sangre por todos lados.

-Qué bueno que despertarse ya me estaba desesperando- Dijo Alabaster sonriendo como buen loco que era.

-¿En dónde me tienes?- Exigió saber Marshall. Skull volvió a reír como lo hizo cuando lo despertó de la inconsciencia.

-Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?- Le dijo dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados hasta quedar flotando de pie frente a Marshall- Déjame mostrarte en dónde.

Dicho eso el vampiro dio un par de aplausos y automáticamente unas antorchas comenzaron a encenderse de dos en dos hasta dejar la sala lo suficientemente iluminada para que el joven pudiera reconocerla. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, Alabaster lo había llevado a la sala principal del castillo de la Familia Real, lugar al que había entrado y salido durante siglos desde que se enteró que era descendiente del difunto rey. Y el lugar en el que estaba sentado era muy obvio: el trono del rey. Cual fuera la razón por la que Alabaster lo había llevado ahí solo esperaba que fuera rápida para irse a la Tierra de Aaa y que Gumball le quitara esa porquería que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya me contaste la verdad, me hiciste sentir un miserable y me hiciste ver a mis padres como unos mentirosos- Le dijo.

-Bueno, Marshall, como ya te eh dicho quiero que personalmente me entregues la Nocheosfera, ¿te parece? Has lo que te pido y nadie saldrá herido.

-Mi respuesta fue no y hasta el momento sigue siendo no- Proclamo el muchacho disgustando un poco a Alabaster. Este dejo de flotar, puso sus pies en el suelo, avanzo hacia donde se encontraba Marshall y lo hizo escupir sangre dándole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Sorprendido, el chico lo miro sin entender la razón de porque lo había golpeado.

-Tú y yo no nos vemos desde hace mil años, Marshall Lee, y no sé si lo tengas en cuenta pero existe una ley que dice que todo aquel que haya matado al Rey de los Vampiros es, por derecho, el nuevo sucesor de este- Dijo el vampiro lamiendo las gotas de sangre que quedaron en su mano- ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

-No- Se limitó a decir Marshall Lee, quien no aguantaba el dolor en la quijada. Alabaster lo miro fijamente y después comenzó a hablar:

-Mira, es muy fácil, solo retrocede diez siglos atrás justo el día de la muerte de tu padre. Curiosamente su asesino fui yo, pero yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ese vampiro era el gobernante de Nocheosfera porque cometí un crimen que me desterró de Nocheosfera por la eternidad. Pero para que me entiendas, como yo mate a tu padre, eso me da derecho a tomar su puesto como el Rey de los Vampiros, ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que esto se te ocurrió un poco tarde, imbécil.

-Pero que vocabulario el tuyo, niño. Acéptalo, tú no sirves para mantener a Nocheosfera en pie. Te aseguro que si me das lo que te pido nunca volverá a dolerte la cabeza por los aburridos fines políticos de este lugar. Tu padre también odiaba la política como tú, tal vez en estos momentos esté pensando que es lo correcto- Dijo el vampiro haciendo el intento por convencer a Marshall de entregarle lo que quería.

-Tienes razón, mi padre odiaba la política tanto como yo- Aseguro Marshall, sonrientemente.

-¡Oh, magnifico! Qué bueno que estas considerando darme lo que me pertenece.

-No te adelantes, Alabaster. No te voy a dar la Nocheosfera así de fácil porque odio mi trabajo a como nunca nadie antes ha odiado a su suegra, y aunque a veces me gustaría tirar mi título por la ventana y que lo agarrara el primer infeliz que se viera obligado a buscar algo de valor en la basura lo pienso dos veces. Primero que nada el título de rey me pertenece porque mi padre también era el Rey Vampiro y eso nadie lo cambia. Segundo, si yo dejara mi puesto mi difunto padre se decepcionaría tanto de mí que cuando muera ni el viento va a querer hacerme polvo. Así que lo siento mucho, pero el muchacho que tienes frente a ti es y seguirá siendo tu rey.

-¡Pero que idiotez!- Exclamo Alabaster- ¡Que ignorancia de tu parte, Marshall Lee! Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir como cualquier adolescente de tu edad ¡y tú me dices no! ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que me dan un no por respuesta?- Pregunto Alabaster mirando a Marshall como si quisiera matarlo con esta.

-No sé… ¿Qué?

Y en respuesta a la pregunta de Marshall, Skull lo agarro bruscamente del cuello de la camisa a cuadros y lo levanto con ambas manos para después estrellarlo de nuevo contra el respaldo de piedra del trono y aventarlo por las escaleras que abrían paso a este haciendo que Marshall rodara por estas y que al mismo tiempo su cuerpo fuera golpeado por las orillas de los escalones hechos de piedra dura y adornados con una elegante alfombra roja que se deslizaba desde el trono hasta terminar en la puerta que abría paso a la entrada del castillo. Pero la fuerza con la que el vampiro lanzo a Marshall no fue tanta, pues este término a los pies del primer escalón y, un segundo después, hizo el intento por ponerse de pie, pero para entonces Alabaster ya lo había tacleado y lo tenía en el suelo golpeándolo con gancho derecho e izquierdo. Marshall sin embargo todavía tenía la energía suficiente para defenderse, por lo que antes de que el vampiro le diera el siguiente golpe él detuvo el puño con su mano y le regreso el golpe con la otra obligando a Alabaster a levantarse y tambalearse hasta caer hacia atrás, pero debido a que era él quien tenía las fuerzas todavía al cien por ciento se le hizo más fácil ponerse en pie y volver a atacar a Marshall, quien a causa de los efectos secundarios de la radiación no podía calcular bien la velocidad y el tiempo preciso en el que era probable que Skull lo atacara, por lo que Alabaster era quien más golpes estaba dando en esa pelea.

Marshall tenía que resistir, no sabía como pero debía seguir lo suficientemente vivo para que Nocheosfera todavía lo llamara Rey de los Vampiros. No le daría su lugar a Alabaster aunque este fuera el único candidato que le quedara. El sujeto estaba loco y Nocheosfera se desmoronaría en cuanto comenzara su reinado de terror. Así que no importaba cuantos golpes le diera, cuanta sangre lo hiciera perder, Marshall Lee debía seguir vivo cuando la pelea terminara, aunque pareciera imposible poder lograrlo.

**¡Hola, chicos, como los extrañe, mi público bonito, fino y conocedor!**

**Con ustedes el onceavo capitulo de mi fic que espero y haya sido de su agrado. Y bien, ahora que Marshall esta en un problema gravísimo por defender su titulo de Rey de los Vampiros y tratar de seguir vivo en esa pelea con Alabaster ustedes imagínense lo que le podría pasar a nuestro muchacho ¿Morira? ¿Vivira? Bueno, eso esta en mis manos y dedos y ustedes lo sabran más adelante, pero no se me desesperen, muy pronto tendre el capitulo doce. Y dejando eso de lado quisiera mandar un abrazote y un saludote a las personitas que me dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior, personitas que estoy amando más con cada comentario que me hacen, sea bueno o malo. Muchas gracias a NoOnis, NekoGirl, Blackoctubre, Gumball Lee, Fiioremarcy117, Yoshii Lee y Paqs por sus hermosos Reviews en el capi anterior. Bueno, esto es todo por mi parte. Nos veremos en la… NO, NO, NO, ESPERENME TANTITO. Por poquito se me olvidaba. Hare el siguiente capitulo en honor al que me responda este acertijo:**

_**Tengo miles de brazos pero no tengo cuerpo, tengo miles de años pero no me comprenden, no tengo fuerza pero controlo dos hemisferios, ¿Quién soy?**_

**Facil, ¿verdad? No me hagan trampa y lo busquen en Internet. Usen su ingenio. **

**Bueno, ahora si me despido. Nos vemos pronto. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. La caída del Rey de los Vampiros

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 12: La caída del Rey de los Vampiros.**

**(En honor a Gumball Lee, Mel Escobedo, Saya21Angel, Yoshii Lee, Paqs y ****AMDHDA10****)**

Alabaster le estaba dando con todo a Marshall Lee y la fuerza con la que lanzaba los golpes era tanta que el humano ya había perdido un diente por las veces que el vampiro lo golpeo y debido a esto el problema de la radioactividad en Marshall comenzó a empeorar más tal y como el Dulce Príncipe había advertido que podría pasar si se estresaba demasiado o se metía en situaciones que implicaran mucho peligro como las peleas que él y Fionna tenían con los monstruos que una vez fueron a cazar cuando salían juntos de aventura. Por primera vez en la vida el antiguo vampiro le dio la razón al Dulce Príncipe, generalmente siempre desobedecía sus órdenes o probaba que estaba equivocado, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación, sintiendo su corazón humano latir fuertemente, su cabeza doliéndole como si estuviera a punto de explotar y, aunque sonara exagerado, casi podía jurar que sentía la rotación de su sangre hirviendo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo a través de sus venas. Ya casi no podía escuchar bien, sus oídos se reusaban a obedecerlo y su semblante cansado y adolorido mostraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La mirada ya no le servía de nada, sus ojos esmeraldas se estaban apagando con cada golpe y caída que Alabaster le hacía sufrir. El vampiro no estaba teniendo la más mínima pisca de piedad hacia el magullado cuerpo de Marshall, quien en esos momentos se apoyaba en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo de la habitación haciendo lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, Marshall Lee? Pensé que te defenderías a ti y a tu puesto hasta la muerte- Dijo Alabaster en tono burlesco.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta… pero aun no estoy muerto- Atino a decir Marshall recargándose en el pilar logrando quedar de pie frente al vampiro.

-Pero falta poco- Y entonces lo golpeo en el estómago impactando violentamente su espalda en el pilar y provocando que escupiera sangre. Marshall se dejó caer en las faldas del pilar mareado por la variedad de golpes que recibía y recibía.

-¿Qué le hiciste a los guardias?- Pregunto el adolorido joven al haberse dado cuenta que nadie se percataba de que estaban matándolo.

-Oh, no quisieron cooperar para esto y tuve que dormirlos unas horas- Respondió el vampiro, que se refería a la misma habilidad que uso con el Mensajero Real la noche en que quiso entregar el mensaje de la muerte de Víctor Bangladesh- ¿No te molesta cuando una persona te dice que no a la cosa qué más anhelas? A mí me pone furioso- Dijo para luego reírse como era de su costumbre hacerlo.

-Estás loco- Las risas de Alabaster pararon cuando escucho a Lee decir eso, pero dos segundos después se río como si acabaran de contarle un chiste.

-De todas las infelices criaturas que eh cazado y matado durante estos siglos nunca me había tocado que alguna me dijera eso. Tú hasta el momento has sido el único que no ha llorado a la primera.

-Es que no sirve de nada llorar si vas a morir- Dijo Marshall, quien por el volumen con el que hablaba se notaba que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El vampiro estaba por continuar con el dialogo que estaba teniendo con el muchacho pero nunca vio venir que con las pocas fuerzas que a Marshall le quedaban fuera capaz de golpearlo en la cara con casi la misma fuerza con la que él lo golpeaba desubicándole la quijada de su lugar. Sin embargo, el dolor no le importo en lo absoluto a Alabaster, quien simplemente volteo a ver al muchacho y se reacomodo la quijada causando que los huesos de esta tronaran de una forma que hizo que se le erizara la piel a Marshall Lee. Riendo, Alabaster convirtió en puño su mano y se preparó para darle el siguiente golpe al muchacho, quien fue bastante rápido para agacharse antes de que el puño de Alabaster chocara contra su rostro y la mano del vampiro termino por atravesar el concreto quedando atrapada en el interior de este y por más que el vampiro lucho para zafarse su puño seguía atorado dentro del enorme pilar, el cual temblaba junto con el techo al ritmo en que Alabaster jalaba para liberarse.

-¡Skull, deja de hacer eso o el techo se vendrá encima de nosotros!- Informo Marshall al darse cuenta de lo anterior.

Para asegurarse de que no era un truco barato el vampiro volteo hacia arriba y jalo su puño dándose cuenta de que lo que decía el joven era verdad.

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo al haberse encontrado en un problema. El soberano al darse cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad diminuta de deshacerse de Alabaster busco por todos lados algo que pudiera matarlo y a lo lejos, vio que de la gabardina de su enemigo se dejaba ver la punta de un objeto filoso a penas visible.

Con cuidado de que Skull no se diera cuenta, Marshall camino casi arrastrándose por el piso hasta la gabardina del vampiro y busco en el interior de esta algo que le sirviera para matarlo. Volteaba hacia atrás momentáneamente para estar seguro de que el sujeto aún seguía atrapado entre el concreto del pilar y su puño que quedó atorado y, por fortuna y hasta el momento, Alabaster aún seguía jalando sin darse cuenta de que Marshall había desaparecido de la nada y este, apurado, volvió a esculcar en la gabardina del vampiro encontrando entre sus cosas una navaja de buen filo con unas cuantas manchas de sangre seca en su hoja de plata. Sin dudarlo la tomo y a la fuerza volvió a emprender viaje hacía el pilar con el arma bien empuñada y en alto con el claro pensamiento de acabar con Alabaster en ese instante. Pero para la mala suerte de Marshall cuando estaba por atravesar la espalda de Skull con su propia navaja este desapareció de la nada provocando que Marshall no pudiera detener el ataque a tiempo y encajara la navaja justo en el pilar quedando atrapada tal y como el puño del vampiro.

Por más que Marshall hizo el intento por quitarlo le hacían falta muchas fuerzas y mientras jalaba el mango de la navaja el Rey Vampiro no se dio cuenta de que su contrincante estaba detrás de él reacomodándose su sombrero negro desgastado. Sin querer, Marshall giro hacia atrás y se encontró con Alabaster fulminándolo con la mirada. El muchacho trago saliva en seco cuando vio a su contrincante mirándolo de esa forma, y este, de nuevo, volvió a desaparecer en un microsegundo y reapareció al lado de Marshall para después darle una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo de tal modo que el joven fue a parar contra la pared principal, la cual se agrieto un poco luego de que la espalda del joven se impactara contra esta.

Alabaster se tele-transportó hasta quedar frente a él.

-Pensé que quitarte el titulo como "todo poderoso" Rey Vampiro- Le dijo haciendo comillas en las dos antepenúltimas palabras- sería más… eh… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Emocionante. Sí, eso es. Yo esperaba algo más épico que sangre y yo golpeándote sin que tú pudieras hacer nada. Pero de haber sabido que eras humano solo me iba a molestar en ensuciar mis colmillos con tu sucia sangre, pero… pensándolo bien… creo que seguiré jugando contigo un rato más ¿Qué te parece eso?

-Púdrete- Logro insultar el chico escupiendo una que otra gota diminuta de sangre manchando el rostro de Alabaster, quien simplemente se tallo la cara y vio en las yemas de sus dedos lo que se quitó para después sonreírle al muchacho.

-Igualmente, Lee. Igualmente.

Sin previo aviso el vampiro levanto a Marshall y enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este para asfixiarlo y terminar de una vez con todo ese rollo para que él pudiera pasar a ser el Rey de los Vampiros. Por otro lado, las pocas fuerzas que a Marshall le quedaban eran lo suficientes para evitar que Skull bloqueara la entrada de aire a su garganta y lo matara ahí mismo, y aunque el joven estaba ganando tiempo Alabaster no se quedaría en esa posición para siempre y en cualquier momento haría otro movimiento inesperado. Y entonces –que gracioso es el destino- luego de pensar en eso, el vampiro se hartó y de un instante a otro levanto al muchacho en el aire con las dos manos para después bajarlo a gran velocidad golpeándolo con la punta de la rodilla en el estómago y sacándole el aire de tal forma que el joven tuvo que retorcerse en el piso para controlar el infernal dolor.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Alabaster de nuevo lo obligo a ponerse de pie, pero esta vez fue Marshall quien dio el primer golpe y su contrincante lo soltó tambaleándose hacia atrás. El ex vampiro entonces se lanzó contra este y lo derribo al piso dándole tantos golpes como su cuerpo adolorido le permitía dar. Pero el gusto no le duro mucho al Rey de los Vampiros. Alabaster logro bloquear el siguiente ataque y se lo devolvió a Marshall, quien después de ese golpe ya no pudo hacer nada más para defenderse. La radiación en su cuerpo le estaba impidiendo actuar, lo estaba matando desde adentro y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que su corazón se detuviera y le diera a Alabaster lo que quería y lo que no quería darle. Iba a morir, si, definitivamente iba a morir ahí, solo, sin nadie que se despidiera de él, sin nadie que presenciara sus últimos momentos más que el asesino de su padre que también resulto ser su asesino. Moriría como lo que desde un principio fue. Moriría como el vampiro que fue Marshall Lee los últimos mil años que paso viviendo como condenado, siendo un rey, pero uno condenado a vivir por los siglos de los siglos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. _Vivo para siempre, y nunca moriré…_ así decía una de las muchas canciones que él había escrito. Aunque claro, en esos momentos la letra podía cambiar un poco.

…

Fionna corría a toda velocidad entre los demonios y vampiros de Nocheosfera con la Guitarra-Hacha en su espalda y la mirada fija en el castillo de la Familia Real. Ahí era donde debían estar Marshall y el vampiro que quiso que le diera el control de sus tierras, no estaba muy segura de que Marshall aun tuviera los ojos abiertos cuando ella llegara, pero era precisamente para evitar la muerte de Marshall Lee por lo que corría como si la estuvieran siguiéndola para secuestrarla. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar al castillo pero, mientras ella corría en dirección a este, Fionna nunca se esperó que de este saliera una enorme bola de humo que la hizo detenerse en seco y también haciéndola palidecer mientras que los habitantes de Nocheosfera apenas se dignaban a detenerse unos segundos para hacerse la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-No- Murmuro apenas Fionna para después volver a lanzarse a correr directo al castillo con un par de lagrima amenazando por salir.

Cuando llego a la entrada no detuvo el paso pensando que el portón se abriría cuando ella impactara su cuerpo contra la madera pero, en lugar de que la puerta se abriera de par en par, esta devolvió a Fionna al suelo cuando la aventurera intento atravesarla. La heroína se levantó y, en vez de empujar el portón, agarro los manojos de oro y los jalo abriéndole paso al interior del castillo. Fionna quiso que la tierra se la tragara por haber sido tan tonta como para abrir una puerta como ella quiso hacerlo cuando en realidad tenía que ser jalada, y aunque sus regaños le llenaron por completo la cabeza la aventurera entro y se encontró todas las antorchas encendidas iluminando la habitación donde estaba el trono que le pertenecía a Marshall Lee. Pero como él ya lo había dicho, ese pedazo de roca no era nada más que una silla para que descansara el trasero. Lo que en verdad importaba cuando se tenía el puesto de Rey de los Vampiros era el hacha de la familia, que fue trasformado en una guitarra cuando llego a manos de Marshall; era como la corona, pero una corona que no se llevaba encima de la cabeza.

-¡Marshall!- Llamo Fionna para que el chico lo escuchara, pero no encontró nada más que un pilar con un agujero, sangre en el piso, una pared agrietada y otra con un enorme agujero a uno de los costados de la sala que seguramente había sido la causa por la que se vio la explosión que ella vio en el camino- ¡Hola!

Silencio. No obtuvo otra respuesta más que el sonido del silencio que había en la habitación. No había nadie, ni guardias, ni lacayos, sirvientes. Nada. Era una sala sola sin nadie que la habitara más que ella. Pero cuando pensó que tendría que buscar a Marshall en otro lado Fionna escucho algo que provenía detrás de ella y, tal como ocurrió en el sueño que tuvo, se volteó hacía el portón cerrado mientras ella palidecía del miedo a que lo que vio en su pesadilla se volviera una realidad. Se escuchaban unos pasos rápidos que venían en dirección al castillo, como si alguien viniera corriendo a la entrada.

-¿Marshall?- Llamo Fionna, quien empuño con ambas manos el arma de su amigo mientras miraba con atención el portón, que parecía que se abriría en cualquier momento- ¡Marshall!... ¿¡Eres tú, Marshall!?

Y tal y como ocurrió en su pesadilla, el portón se abrió en el sentido contrario dejando que Marshall Lee entrara volando al interior del castillo y, pocos segundos después, el muchacho rodo por la alfombra roja y el piso hasta golpearse la cabeza con el escalón principal que llevaba al trono del rey o de la reina según fuera el caso. Como ya se tenía previsto Fionna corrió asustada directo a Marshall con miedo a encontrarlo muerto y, afortunadamente, el muchacho aun respiraba y eso fue un alivio para la aventurera, pero cuando lo llamo para hacerle saber que estaba allí para ayudarlo, en el momento en que Marshall Lee la miro Fionna quedo petrificada al ver el estado del Rey Vampiro. Marshall estaba igual o peor que en la pesadilla que tuvo de la muerte de este, su apariencia era idéntica; ríos de sangre bajando de su boca, nariz, costados de la cabeza y frente, un ojo entrecerrado, la respiración entrecortada y heridas y moretones aquí y allá por todo su cuerpo. Fionna casi lloraba cuando lo vio en ese estado, no quería verlo morir, no así. Marshall no había hecho nada malo para merecerse la muerte y, a pesar de que parecía que con mover un dedo se quebraría un hueso, el muchacho fue capaz de hablar y decir justamente las palabras que dijo cuando ella soñó con su muerte.

-Creí que te habías ido- Fionna se tapó la boca evitando soltar un sollozo. Le dolía en el alma ver a la persona que más amaba en esas circunstancias.

-Me arrepentí- Pudo atinar a decir ella- Eres mi amigo, grandísimo idiota, y a los amigos nunca se les deja.

-Fi, lo siento mucho, en serio. Nunca debí decirte eso y mucho menos gritártelo en la cara. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero… ¿podrías perdonar a este idiota por lo que te hizo?

-¡Oh, viejo… te perdone hace mucho!- Y entonces lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si desde ese instante en adelante no lo volviera a ver y Marshall también le devolvió el gesto a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tenía por lo menos para hablar- Yo no te dejaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, Marshy. Te quiero mucho como para permitirte morir.- Decía Fionna entre lágrimas. Ahora entendía porque en su pesadilla Marshall le había dicho que se había ido, se refería a la pelea que tuvieron antes de que todo pasara, cuando ella le grito que nunca volviera a buscarla y se fue a la Casa del Árbol con Cake.

-¿Bajo ninguna circunstancia… también incluye la muerte?- Y ahí estaba la condenada pregunta. Temía enormemente que Marshall preguntara eso, sobre todo ahora que sabía lo que podría ocurrir después. Pero no podía llorar, no debía, solo dejaría que todo fluyera a cómo debía ser respondiendo esa pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Fionna dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas hasta caer en el rostro de Lee, quien no podía ver la cara preocupada y asustada de su amiga debido a que su vista estaba un poco borrosa para ver con claridad las cosas.

-Por eso- Dijo señalando con su dedo índice el portón abierto de par en par. Fionna reunió valor para dignarse a mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con la figura del vampiro que se encontraron en la playa. La chica apenas si pudo contener sus ganas de lanzarse al sujeto y darle algo de lo que se iba a acordar siempre, pero no pudo hacerlo pues cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso la silueta de Alabaster desapareció y reapareció frente a Fionna, quien apenas se asustó apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

-Hola, cariño- Dijo Alabaster de manera elegante y acariciándole la mejilla a la humana, quien en esos momentos deseaba poder matar con la mirada- Pensaba que no querías volver a ver a tu novio, con eso de que se pelearon después de su momento romántico.

-¡La única persona que no querrá volver a ver a alguien aquí eres tú, mi amigo!- Grito Fionna apartando de golpe la mano de Alabaster de la suya.

-Insisto, tu novia es un encanto- Dijo el vampiro mirando a Marshall por encima del hombro de la heroína.

-¿¡Encanto!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así degenerado, bastardo, pedófilo, pervertido!?- Grito la humana y, en su momento de furia, esta no calculo bien lo que hacía y le dio un puñetazo bien dado en la cara, el cual hizo que Alabaster terminara por impactarse contra uno de los pilares y se sacudiera la cabeza mirando incrédulo la cantidad de fuerza que tenía una simple humana.

-Buen gancho, Fi- Comento Marshall, quien estaba igual de impresionado por la forma en la que Fionna logro hacer lo que él no pudo.

-¡De acuerdo, ya me harte de ustedes dos!- Exclamo el vampiro volviéndose a poner de pie, quitándose el sombrero, del cual salieron unas cuchillas de plata con punta afilada. Fionna y Marshall se quedaron sin habla al ver eso y, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Alabaster lanzo su sombrero tal y como lo hizo para matar a Bangladesh justo al cuello de Fionna, quien afortunadamente reacciono a tiempo y se agacho de tal modo que lo único que resultó afectado del ataque fueron la punta de las orejas de su sombrero de conejo y uno de los pilares que termino por ser el punto de encaje del sombrero letal.

-¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!- Se burló Fionna y, al no tener arma, tomo la Guitarra-Hacha de Marshall para defenderse en el transcurso de la pelea.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi guitarra, Fi?- Dijo Marshall cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del arma.

-La tomé prestada, espero que no te moleste si quieres que te salve el trasero- Dijo la humana sin quitarle la vista de encima al vampiro, que al escuchar la palabra "guitarra" dejo escapar unas risillas para luego decir:

-¿¡Una guitarra, es en serio!?- Exclamo Alabaster casi burlándose, aunque en realidad parecía que lo hacía- ¿Y qué harás con ella, dedicarme una serenata?

-Que sujeto tan irritante- Comento Fionna al escuchar las molestas risas del vampiro.

-Esta distraído Fionna, tienes una oportunidad para cortarle el cuello- Informo Marshall, quien seguía tirado en el suelo a los pies de las escaleras.

-¿Y con eso se muere?- Al escuchar esa pregunta Marshall puso una cara de _"¿Estás hablando en serio?" _y en su defensa Fionna dijo:- Ya sabía, solo quería salir de esa duda. No me critiques, Marshall Lee.

-Solo has lo que te digo que hagas y termina de una vez para irnos a Aaa- Dijo el Rey Vampiro levantándose del suelo apoyado en los escalones de piedra.

La chica, aunque no estaba muy segura de que lanzándole el arma al cuello lograría atinar a darle justo al cuello para terminar con el vampiro – el cual seguía riendo como el buen loco que era- no dudo de la palabra de Marshall y cerro un ojo apuntando directamente el filo al cuello del vampiro y, luego de haber calculado más o menos el posible ángulo con el que podría darle muerte al vampiro, quien no sé percataba de absolutamente nada. Y ya calculado su objetivo, Fionna lanzo la guitarra a gran velocidad mientras el arma giraba en el aire y se iba acercando cada vez más y más al distraído vampiro quien, a consecuencia de haberse dejado llevar por la gracia de una guitarra como arma, para cuando dejo de reírse apenas se dio cuenta de que el filo del arma ya estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia y cuando menos pensó… la Guitarra-Hacha le corto un brazo.

No sintió dolor. No sintió nada debido a la incapacidad que tenía su cuerpo para sentir dolor. Sin embargo, eso no evito que abriera los ojos de par en par al ver su brazo izquierdo en el suelo con un charco de sangre regado por el suelo y la parte del hombro y costado de su camisa blanca manchados de la sangre que salió de sus venas en el momento en que su brazo fue separado de su cuerpo. Marshall y Fionna, por su parte, estaban asustados al ver a una criatura, aún viva, mirando uno de los miembros de su cuerpo separado de este sin aparentemente sentir cualquier dolor, sin mostrar ninguna mueca de dolor o algún gesto que pudiera dar una señal de que sentía algo; en lugar de eso, Alabaster volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes mostrándoles a ambos una horrible cara demoniaca. El vampiro grito y su boca se hizo más grande, como si algunas pequeñas partes de la piel de sus mejillas se hubiera separado para que su boca ocupara más espacio; sus ojos de reptil se oscurecieron completamente dejando un fondo oscuro rodeados de los círculos grises alrededor de sus ojos que se volvieron más visibles; las venas de su cara se hicieron más notables y estas iban desde la sien de la cabeza hasta rodear ambos ojos casi haciendo ver que el vampiro estaba siendo poseído por algún ser fuera de lo que Fionna y Marshall conocían. La apariencia de Alabaster en esos momentos era horripilante y a pesar de que Marshall Lee había conocido criaturas horrendas, no había palabras para describir lo horrible que Skull era.

-A mí se me hace que se enojó- Comento Fionna, quien al igual que Marshall palideció del miedo.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Miren lo que hicieron!- Grito el vampiro enseñando la parte chorreante de sangre de su cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, mostrando su cambiado de voz. Esta era más profunda, errabunda y tan fuerte que podía llenar la habitación completa- ¡Esto lo van a pagar con su vida!

-¡Fionna, vete!- Ordeno Marshall pero la chica pareció haberse petrificado al ver el nuevo rostro de Alabaster por lo cual no se podía mover- ¡Fionna, te dije que te fueras!- Nada. Y de repente el monstruo que era Alabaster corrió directamente a ella teniendo en mente terminar con la vida de la chica, quien se puso peor al ver la horrible imagen del vampiro acercarse a ella de esa manera.

Skull corría hacía Fionna dejando salir de su boca un chillido ensordecedor revelando sus gigantescos y puntiagudos colmillos que planeaba incrustar en el cuello de la joven, quien seguía mirando perdidamente al monstruo sin mover una sola pestaña. Al ver eso Marshall no supo cómo ni porque pero cuando Alabaster estaba por llegar con Fionna reunió la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie sin tambaleos y se impulsó hacia adelante gritando el nombre de su compañera y, cuando todo parecía perdido para la última de los humanos, Marshall se interpuso entre ella y Alabaster y le lanzo un golpe debajo de la quijada a este impidiéndole que se acercara un metro más a la aventurera, quien al oír el golpe por fin pudo reaccionar percatándose de que Marshall estaba de pie, temblando y medio mareado, pero de pie. Por la gravedad de sus heridas y el cansancio que mostraba casi parecía que el chico se dejaría caer en el suelo al ya no poder estar un segundo más aguantando su propio peso por lo que Fionna se acercó a él y le hablo un poco para ver si el moribundo soberano aun respiraba que, para su suerte, todavía lo hacía. Pero por otro lado Alabaster no se quedó muy contento con lo ocurrido.

-¡ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA, MARSHALL LEE! ¡NO ME QUEDA OTRA OPCION MÁS QUE MATARTE A LA ANTIGUA!

Los errabundos gritos del vampiro llenaron la sala completa y nuevamente el vampiro se lanzó directamente a donde Marshall, quien al ver que su enemigo volvía hizo a un lado a Fionna para que esta no terminara herida en el ataque de Skull. Y aunque también intento salvarse su cuerpo no reacciono a tiempo y, de repente, Marshall Lee sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello y, después de eso, sintió como dos objetos terriblemente afilados se incrustaban más dentro de su piel. Al voltear, se llevó el disgusto de haberse encontrado con que Alabaster Skull tenía sus colmillos encajados en su cuello succionando con la ayuda de estos su sangre. Su miedo fue indescriptible, no supo si gritar o llorar mentalmente cuando vio que el mismo suceso de hace mil años volvía a repetirse.

"_¡Marshall Lee, deja eso!"_ Y entonces varios de los recuerdos que tuvo en su vida como vampiro en Aaa vinieron a su mente.

"_¿Qué se siente ser vampiro, viejo!" ¡ERES EL PEOR DE LOS MENTIROSOS!" "¿Por qué nunca dijiste que querías volver a ser humano?" "¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!" "¡No nos chupes la sangre!" "Ese comportamiento es inaceptable, Marshall" "¡Regresa aquí con mi comida!" "¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS APUNTO DE MORIR!" "Te ocultaron la verdad durante mucho tiempo" "Yo mate a tu querido padre" "¿Estás aquí, Marshall?" "Tu madre en realidad no es tu madre" "¡Qué bueno que despertaste" "La razón por la que usted está así es porque extraña su vida de humano" "Estoy buscando a Marshall Lee, Rey de los Vampiros" "Regresare a jugar pronto, hijo"…_

Miles de recuerdos y frases venían a su cabeza en esos momentos, unos mejores que otros, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus recuerdos, y si era verdad que al morir las personas veían su vida pasar frente a sus ojos entonces Marshall ya no podía negarlo más; ese era su momento de muerte. Ya no podía hacer nada más…

**Bueno, aquí acaba el doceavo capitulo de mi fic y espero de antemano que lo hayan disfrutado, mi publico bonito. Lamento haber dejado el capitulo hasta aquí pero quería darle un pequeño toque de suspenso a la cosa y, aquí viene la mejor parte, tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para averiguar que pasara con Marshall y Fionna ¡Oh, si! ¡Soy mala, nene! Pero no se asusten, esta historia va a continuar, de eso estén cien por ciento seguros. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior que son varios por cierto, pero aquí están:**

**Sufflecat, Gianella Cullen, NekoGirl, AMDHDA10, Fiioremarcy117, Blackoctubre, Gumball Lee, Mel Escobedo, Saya21Angel, Yoshii Lee, Paqs, Kmimelo y Marceline Lee por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior. ¡LOS ADORO, EN SERIO!**

**Ok, eso ha sido todo por un capitulo. Nos vemos en el capitulo doce. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	13. Victoria, al final no muy placentera

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 13: Victoria, al final no muy placentera.**

La humana no supo que hacer al ver tan aterradora escena. En realidad ni siquiera parecía respirar, solo se quedaba viendo como el vampiro, ahora convertido en un demonio sin un brazo, mantenía sus colmillos bien incrustados en el cuello de Marshall Lee succionando a través de ellos buena cantidad de sangre y esto fue fácilmente visto por la aventurera debido a que de la boca del vampiro empezó a chorrear sangre. Esto último la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba y, sin tener la menor idea de que podría hacer para salvar a su compañero, Fionna busco desesperada la Guitarra-Hacha y pudo localizar está incrustada en un pilar de la sala con gotas de sangre cayendo de un extremo de la hoja. Al localiza el arma la joven rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió directamente al pilar para luego desencajar el arma del concreto de este y empuñarlo con fuerza corriendo directamente a donde se encontraba la horrible escena de Alabaster dejando sin sangre a Marshall. Lo malo fue que Fionna no lo pensó dos veces y con toda la energía que pudo clavo el arma violentamente en la espalda de Skull, quien automáticamente grito y desencajo sus colmillos del cuello de Marshall Lee, quien cayo rendido al piso reteniendo con su mano la circulación de la sangre que salía de los dos agujeros creados por la mordedora de Alabaster, quien al quitarse la Guitarra-Hacha de la espalda y lanzarla al suelo volteo a donde Fionna con la misma mirada demoniaca que mostro cuando este le corto el brazo.

En lugar de paralizarse de miedo como lo hizo las veces anteriores Fionna esta vez actuó corrió directamente hacia el vampiro y este también copio el movimiento teniendo en mente el mismo plan de chuparle la sangre a la humana tal y como lo estaba haciendo con el hijo de Algul. De lo que Alabaster no fue consciente en el momento en que él y Fionna estaban a escasos metros de que las distancias se cortaran fue que, de repente, esta se deslizo por el suelo pasando libremente entre las piernas del sujeto. Al estar del otro lado Fionna nuevamente tomo la Guitarra-Hacha de Marshall, que por fortuna no había quedado a tan larga distancia.

-¡Oye!- Llamo Fionna tocándole el hombro a Alabaster, quien había estado ocupado buscándola por todos lados.

Al voltear, el vampiro se llevó la sorpresa de que la chica estuvo detrás de él todo el tiempo y ni de respirar Fionna le dio tiempo para cuando esta le asesto un golpe en la cara con el arma-instrumento derribando a vampiro al piso haciéndolo regresar a su forma de vampiro original. Fionna entonces no perdió más tiempo y se dio media vuelta corriendo y dejándose caer al lado de Marshall Lee quien por cierto no aguantaba un segundo más el dolor en su cuello.

-¿Crees poder aguantar un poco más?- Pregunto Fionna tomando la mano del chico.

-No. El veneno ya lleva bastante tiempo dentro de mi cuerpo y mezclado con la radiación no sé qué pueda pasarme- Fionna lo miro angustiada. Tenía que hacer algo o si no Marshall moriría ahí y en sus brazos.

-¿Hay probabilidades de que sigas vivo si te llevo al Dulce Reino?- Pegunto ella.

-Alabaster está inconsciente ahora, tenemos oportunidad de abrir un portal a Aaa y no morir en sus manos. Aunque yo no diría lo mismo en mi estado- Dijo.

-¿Y cómo le hago para salir de Nocheosfera?

-De la misma forma en la que lo hiciste para entrar, Fi. No te preocupes por mí, no es como si mi muerte trajera consigo el fin del mundo- Comento Marshall para luego reírse como si el hecho de morir envenenado y con radiación destruyendo tu cuerpo fuera algo de todos los días.

-Te salvare la vida, Marshall. Te lo prometo- Aseguro Fionna y después beso a Marshall en los labios solo por si acaso no tenía otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Él también le correspondió sintiendo como el sabor de los labios de Fionna y una pisca de la sangre en su boca se mezclaba, pero por el momento el sabor a hierro de su sangre no importaba.

Fionna se separó de él a la fuerza y lo miro una vez más, definitivamente, y le dolía decirlo, si no hacía algo pero rápido Marshall Lee terminaría en un romboide de madera tres metros bajo tierra rodeado de tierra, tierra y más tierra. Le otro beso rápido y sin perder más tiempo empuño de nuevo la Guitarra-Hacha y, tal y como lo hizo cuando quiso entrar a la Nocheosfera, levanto el arma en el aire y luego la bajo a gran velocidad provocando que en el aire se formara un enorme circulo azul resplandeciente que debía llevar a la Tierra de Aaa. La joven entonces se colgó el arma en la espalda y levanto al muchacho haciéndolo pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello para que se apoyara sobre ella y no tuviera ninguna dificultad al caminar y, aunque Marshall parecía trapo viejo, Fionna lo ayudo a dar cada uno de los pasos que fueron necesarios para llegar al portal y afortunadamente llegaron a este en menos de un minuto y lo atravesaron llegando a si a la Tierra de Aaa, pero lamentablemente a la orilla de la playa y eso significaba que tardarían buen rato en llegar al Dulce Reino y quién sabe si para entonces Marshall seguiría respirando.

-¿Qué esta…? ¿¡Porque no nos transportamos al Dulce Reino!?- Grito Fionna, histérica.

-Porque tú te concentraste solo en la Tierra de Aaa, pero nunca en un lugar preciso de ella- Dijo Marshall para luego toser sangre.

-¿Y qué hago ahora? Necesitamos algo rápido que nos pueda llevar hasta allá antes de que te me mueras.

-¿Por qué no solo aceptas la muerte de tu novio, lindura?- Tanto Marshall como Fionna palidecieron al volver a escuchar esa voz. Se giraron lentamente hacia atrás y lo encontraron parado enfrente de él con un brazo cortado y con su gabardina y sobrero otra vez puestos. Por fortuna ya no tenía la apariencia del monstruo en el que se transformó anteriormente, pero a leguas se notaba que Alabaster estaba errabundo de coraje. Al parecer el portal no se había cerrado cuando Fionna y Marshall lo cruzaron y el vampiro también paso a través de este y podía mostrarse sin temor a que los rayos del sol lo quemaran debido a que por el momento el ambiente estaba nublado con mucho aire y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover.

-¿¡Que tú nunca te rindes!?- Grito Fionna al verlo de nuevo.

-¿Y ustedes creen que un brazo cortado me va a impedir tomar lo que es mío por derecho? Ya se lo dije muchas veces a Marshall Lee ¡DENME LA NOCHEOSFERA! Y entonces yo los dejare en paz.

-¡La Nocheosfera es mía, Alabaster, y no me vas a obligar a dártela!- Grito Marshall Lee.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué se supone que harás? Mírate, no puedes mover un dedo si quiera y necesitas sangre antes de que te mueras.

-Ya lo sé. Pero antes de que acabes con mi triste existencia dime como termine en la Tierra de Aaa con los humanos. Dijiste que me dirías- Alabaster río.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan despistado?- Decía el vampiro riéndose de sí mismo- Curiosamente esta parte de la historia yo la viví. Si, recuerdo perfectamente como el señor Bangladesh te trajo conmigo en brazos, Marshall. Tenías seis años en ese entonces pero la razón de lo que Víctor me pidió no me fue explicada sino hasta mucho después, pero nunca me dijo tu nombre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Pregunto Fionna, quien también se había interesado en el tema.

-Permítanme comenzar la noche de la muerte de tu padre, Marshall. Fue un verdadero caos aquel, según las palabras de Víctor Bangladesh…

"_La noticia de la muerte de Algul Abadder se había difundido por toda la Nocheosfera y no era de esperarse que los demonios y vampiros, al no querer tanto a su rey, estuvieran inconformes por lo que acababa de pasar. Culpaban a los humanos y a las criaturas de Aaa por ese suceso y al no tener soberano quien pudiera conceder o des conceder las peticiones de los habitantes estos simplemente abrieron un portal a la tierra de los vivos y cruzaron armados con espadas, cuchillos, lanzas y todo lo que tuvieran a la mano. Y cuando la noticia llego a los oídos de Víctor Bangladesh este se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Algul se encontraba en grave peligro porque cuando los humanos y criaturas de Aaa fueran amenazados por los habitantes de Nocheosfera el odio entre los tres bandos se haría más grande y nunca se lograría el objetivo de paz que Algul quería crear entre humanos y mutantes, pero como entonces la Nocheosfera no estaba involucrada en eso pues nunca se esperó que todo terminara así. El punto era que al ser el hijo de Algul y siguiente en el puesto de Rey de los Vampiros, Marshall necesitaba ocultarse en algún lugar porque Víctor bien sabía que el inframundo también resultaría atacado. Fue exactamente por eso que el psicólogo corrió directamente al castillo de la Familia Real y busco desesperado a madame Lee, quien aún se hallaba desconsolada por la muerte de su esposo._

_-¡Mi Señora!- Grita Víctor abriendo de golpe las puertas de la oficina. Hanna voltea a verlo sin entender lo que pasaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Víctor?- Pregunta ella elegantemente intentando ocultar su semblante de tristeza, pero por sus ojos hinchados se notaba que había llorado._

_-Mi Señora, sé que esto será una locura, pero Marshall tiene que irse de Nocheosfera inmediatamente- Al escuchar eso Hanna lo miro sin entender._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-La muerte del Rey Vampiro ha causado muchos problemas tanto aquí como en la Tierra de Aaa. Nuestra gente cree que la muerte de Lord Abadder se debe a que los de arriba conspiraron contra nosotros. Ahora mismo vampiros y demonios han proclamado guerra y estoy más que seguro, Mi Señora, que profanaran estas tierras para cobrar venganza. Marshall Lee es quien corre más peligro en este caso al ser el hijo del, que en paz descanse, Rey Vampiro._

_-Habrá que hacer algo entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_-Es una idea descabellada, pero funcionara. Conozco a un vampiro que sabe borrar memorias o bloquear la mente. Es un exiliado pero es seguro tratar con él._

_-Creo que usted está lo suficientemente informado para saber que el contacto con exiliados está prohibido, Víctor. No permitiré que ese vampiro mundano toque a mi hijo._

_-Le aseguro que en mis manos Marshall Lee estará seguro. Skull no le tocara ni un solo pelo estando yo presente, pero por favor necesito que confíe en mí._

_Solo en el tono de voz del psicólogo se podía notar la angustia que tenía. El demonio quería honrar a su difunto rey y amigo salvándole la vida a su único hijo, pero para eso necesitaba que madame Lee accediera a borrarle la memoria al pequeño y, puesto que no tenía otra opción, Hanna Lee acepto la propuesta de Víctor y, agradecido, el demonio suspiro aliviado y le sonrió a su reina al haber decidido proteger a su hijo aunque eso implicara tal vez no volver a verlo. Esa mujer era verdaderamente admirable, no solo por haberse ganado el corazón de alguien tan poderoso como lo fue Algul, sino por lo tranquila que se mostraba aunque la situación fuera la peor. Entregar a su hijo a otras manos para salvarle la vida era… Bueno, Víctor no podía describir con palabras el amor que Hanna le tenía a ese niño aunque supiera de sobra que no era hijo suyo. _

_-¿Dónde está el niño?- Pregunto Víctor. Tenía que llevárselo ya._

_-En su habitación. El pobre se quedó dormido luego de haber esperado a su padre todo el día- Dijo ella melancólicamente._

_-¿No se le ha contado nada?_

_-Creemos que eso podría afectarlo de mala manera. Él aún es muy pequeño para entender la muerte de alguien y sobretodo de su propio padre._

_-Perfecto. Me llevare al niño a la tierra de los vivos y me asegurare de que quede en buenas manos, Mi señora._

_-Has lo que tengas que hacer, Bangladesh- Dijo ella regresando su vista a la ventana por la que estaba mirando antes de que Víctor llegara._

_El demonio entonces salió corriendo de la habitación dejando sola a la que por el momento seria la soberana de Nocheosfera hasta que su hijo tuviera la edad que correspondiera para que pudiera tomar el puesto de Algul. Cuando Víctor llego al cuarto del niño giro con mucho cuidado el picaporte de la puerta y empujo esta de la misma manera para no asustar a Marshall Lee, que desde ese día tendría que llevar el apellido de su madre al haber muerto su padre. Entro a la habitación que era un cuarto ni tan grande ni tan chico, estaba pintado de un color purpura muy fuerte que se confundía con negro, pero el pequeño Marshall le había dado un mejor toque al haber rayado las paredes con crayones de colores cuando tenía cuatro años, y claro, el loco de su papá también participo con su hijo como si él también se hubiera creído un niño de la edad de su hijo. En las paredes también había una que otra hoja de papel con garabatos de colores típicos de un niño de seis años que apenas estaba aprendiendo a escribir, un closet de madera también rayado, varios juguetes raros regados por todos lados, una televisión y una cama mediana en una esquina de la habitación con un bultito encima cubierto por sábanas blancas._

_Para no asustar al niño, Víctor camino a paso lento por el cuarto evitando pisar alguno de los juguetes de Marshall y cuando por fin llego a la cama se dio cuenta de que el pequeño seguía dormido abrazado de una esquina de su sabana con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca. Al demonio le causo gracia verlo así, pero por el momento tenía que salvarle la vida así que lo sacudió un poco logrando que el niño se despertara frotándose los ojos y bostezando._

_-Tío Víctor… ¿no es muy temprano para despertar?- Pregunto el chico inocentemente._

_-Es un poco temprano, sí, pero teníamos que salir temprano para ir a ver a un viejo amigo y quería llevarte conmigo._

_-A mamá no le gusta que salga del castillo tan noche ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta que amanezca?_

_-Porque los vampiros mueren cuando se exponen al sol y nosotros vamos a ver a un vampiro._

_-Los vampiros me asustan. Tienen grandes colmillos y sus ojos me dan miedo._

_-Pero este vampiro es un amigo mío y si quiere hacerte algo malo me asegurare de golpearlo con algo- Dijo el demonio revolviéndole el cabello a Marshall con sus manos. Y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Hanna Lee, quien se recargo en el marco de la puerta después de ver a su hijo._

_-¡Mamá!- Exclamo con alegría Marshall._

_-Mi Señora, ¿puedo saber que está haciendo usted aquí? Pensé que habíamos acordado que el niño se iría conmigo._

_-Sé muy bien lo que dije, Víctor, pero no tiene nada de malo que me despida de mi hijo por si no lo vuelvo a ver- Dijo ella acercándose a donde el niño, quien en su inocencia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba._

_-¿Es cierto lo que dijo el tío Víctor, mamá? Porque no quiero ver a otro vampiro que no sea papá y tú has dicho que nunca debo salir a la Nocheosfera o al mundo de los vivos._

_-No te iras por mucho tiempo, Marshall. Con Víctor estarás en buenas manos y cuando regreses te prometo que tu padre estará aquí para jugar contigo… ¿vale?_

_-Mamá… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Dijo el niño al darse cuenta de que de los ojos de la demonio se deslizaban una que otra lagrima. Hanna, sin haber notado que estaba llorando, rápidamente se limpió estas del rostro para que su hijo no las viera._

_-Por nada, hijo. Es que se me metió algo al ojo- Mintió ella riendo nerviosamente. _

_-Madame, ya tenemos que irnos- Anuncio Víctor y aunque Hanna sintió unas ganas enormes de decirle que no se llevara a Marshall las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Resignada, la señora Lee le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y después se volteó a ver a Víctor diciéndole:_

_-Ya pueden irse- Sin más que decir Hanna Lee salió de la habitación para no ver como Marshall era alejado de ella y, cuando ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo, pudo escuchar como Víctor corría por el otro cargando a Marshall en los brazos._

_Respiro hondo, no podía dejar que por su culpa la vida del futuro Rey Vampiro estuviera en riesgo, y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de correr detrás de Bangladesh y prohibirle que diera un paso más hacia las afueras de Nocheosfera ya no pudo hacer nada cuando escucho el conjuro que habría el portal a la Tierra de Aaa y un segundo después apareció un resplandor que en menos de un segundo volvió a desaparecer anunciando que el portal había sido atravesado y cerrado. Hanna suspiro conteniendo sus ganas de llorar y se recargo en una pared para luego dejarse deslizar hacía abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos evitando llorar, pero no se pudo contener más y dejo que el llanto se apoderara de ella obligándola a recostarse en el piso de madera pulida para desahogarse._

_Por otro lado, el portal que Víctor había abierto apareció una vez más dentro de uno de los bosques que existían en la Tierra de Aaa o también conocida como el mundo humano, donde anteriormente los humanos y las criaturas mutantes que vivían ahí se llevaban bien, hasta lo que sucedió hace unos meses. Del interior del portal salió Víctor Bangladesh cargando en sus brazos al hijo de Algul Abadder y, apurado, empezó a gritar el nombre de alguien avanzando hacia adelante con el niño en sus brazos. Marshall no entendía para nada porque su tío gritaba tan apurado un nombre por lo que miraba este con curiosidad pero el demonio seguía caminando por el bosque gritándole a la nada como si buscara algo._

_-¿Tío Víctor, por que grita como loco?- Pregunto Marshall y el psicólogo se calló por un momento y volteo a ver al niño indignado._

_-Órale, Vic, ya te tacharon de paciente en vez de doctor- Dijo alguien delante del demonio y el niño. Ambos voltearon al frente y se encontraron con un vampiro de ojos de reptil con un desgastado sombrero negro cubriéndole parte de su largo cabello rojizo, una gabardina, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color._

_Víctor dejo a Marshall en el suelo y, por miedo al ver los tenebrosos ojos y colmillos de Alabaster, al momento de tocar tierra se escondió detrás del psicólogo con la cabeza asomándose un poco al frente sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima al vampiro._

_-Alabaster Skull, viejo amigo, que bueno que te veo, compañero- Decía Bangladesh solo para romper el silencio creado._

_-También me alegra poder volver a verte, Víctor. Pero me gustaría más todavía que me dijeras que vienes a buscar porque de sobra sé que nunca vendrías a verme sin que se tratara de algo importante._

_-Oh, Alabaster, nada se te escapa. Vengo a pedirte que borres un poco de la memoria a este muchacho, por favor- Pidió Víctor poniendo al frente de el a Marshall, quien al volver a ver a Alabaster se aferró a la pierna del anciano demonio. El vampiro sonrió al notar la timidez del muchacho y volvió a mirar a Víctor._

_-¿Por qué quieres que le quite sus recuerdos, Vic?- Pregunto._

_-Tu solo has lo que te pido. Su memoria no puede quedar como esta y menos en la situación de ahora, así que hazlo- Ordeno el demonio haciendo que Marshall lo soltara para luego ponerlo frente a Alabaster, quien se arrodillo hasta la altura de Marshall._

_-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?- Quiso saber él, pero Marshall fue interrumpido por el demonio._

_-Su nombre no importa ahora, Alabaster. Solo has tu trabajo- El vampiro volteo a ver al demonio no muy contento de recibir órdenes de él._

_-Estate quietecito, ¿sí? Terminaremos en un momento._

_Al terminar de decir eso el vampiro aparto los cabellos de la frente a Marshall y después puso su dedo índice en la frente descubierta de Marshall y, al momento, los ojos de Marshall se abrieron como platos y una especie de energía amarilla salió de su cabeza, se enrollo primero por el dedo del vampiro, después por la mano el brazo hasta terminar por penetrar dentro de la cabeza de Skull. Víctor, por su lado, miraba con lastima como el pequeño y futuro Rey Vampiro era despojado de los recuerdos de su vida con su padre y su madre en Nocheosfera, pero era lo correcto. De haber dejado a Marshall en el mundo de los humanos con sus recuerdos de la Nocheosfera todavía dentro de su cabeza tarde o temprano el mundo se enteraría de que él era el hijo de Algul Abadder y los humanos o los mutantes harían el intento por matarlo y hacerle un daño más al bando que acababa de entrar en la guerra. Y cuando el vampiro aparto su dedo de la frente de Marshall y antes de que este callera desmayado en la tierra Víctor lo volvió a cargar en brazos para no llevarlo arrastrando a donde fuera que pudiera dejarlo._

_-Gracias, Alabaster, eres un buen amigo. Cuídate de los humanos y de los mutantes, eh, aunque creo que ya debes de estar enterado de la guerra._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero antes de irte dime porque borrarle la memoria a este niño y… más importante aún ¿Qué hacía un niño humano en Nocheosfera?- Víctor lo pensó unos momentos. No supo que decir, así que simplemente vio al vampiro y le dijo:_

_-Te contare todo después…"_

-… Y luego se fue contigo en los brazos a los dominios humanos- Termino de contar Alabaster creando un ambiente de suspenso en el aire, pero luego prosiguió:- Al día siguiente Bangladesh regreso y me dijo todo, desde como llegaste a la Nocheosfera hasta porque quiso que te borrara la memoria. Ah, pero el anciano era listo, no me dijo como te llamabas ni en donde te había dejado hasta hace como tres días. Pero creo que lo importante aquí es que ya sabes cómo terminaste metido en un mundo lleno de guerra y muerte. Tu vida entera fue una vil mentira, aunque no creo que necesites que te digan eso.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me mientes?- Pregunto Marshall, desafiantemente.

-Muchacho, esas fueron las palabras exactas de Víctor Bangladesh. Yo lo mate pero nunca me atrevería a falsificar algo que él haya dicho y creo que no hay otra explicación lo suficientemente lógica para explicar porque estabas en la Tierra de Aaa; Nocheosfera estaba en peligro y se tenía que salvar la vida del heredero del Rey Vampiro ¡Punto! Ahora cállate y dame lo que me pertenece- Término de decir extendiendo la mano del único brazo que tenía como si esperara a que Marshall le diera las escrituras de sus tierras.

-No lo hare- Dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?- Soltó Alabaster al recibir esa respuesta y, como de costumbre, rio un poco y después se puso serio diciendo:- Ya en serio, niño, quiero que me des a toda la Nocheosfera y más te vale que sea rápido porque no puedo firmar bien sin mi mano derecha.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Eh dicho que no, y no!- Exclamo el muchacho provocando que el vampiro comenzara a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué no te eh dado ya suficientes golpes? No creo que sigas vivo en los próximos sesenta minutos así que se inteligente y dame lo que te pido- Exigió Alabaster.

-Dije…- Empezó Marshall mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba el mango de su Guitarra Hacha, la cual seguía en la espalda de Fionna-… ¡QUE NO!

Rápidamente el joven empuño su arma y no supo ni porque ni de donde saco la fuerza suficiente para soltarse del agarre de Fionna y correr directamente hacia el vampiro amenazándolo con el filo ensangrentado del arma. Skull al ver eso volvió a transformarse en el demonio en el que se transformó después de que perdió su brazo y corrió contra Marshall teniendo en mente matarlo si no quería ser racional en algún sentido. Marshall Lee estuvo a un pelo de gato de encajar el hacha en el costado de Alabaster pero este fue más rápido y logro quitarle la Guitarra-Hacha, pero este movimiento fue aprovechado por Lee, quien ataco al vampiro asestándole un tremendo golpe en el estomagó y otro más por debajo de la quijada haciendo que uno de los colmillos saliera disparado hacia arriba.

Alabaster quedo aturdido luego de eso y como aún seguía de pie, Marshall volvió a tomar su arma y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del vampiro mandando a este directo a la arena de la playa. Y cuando se disponía a atravesar el cuerpo del vampiro aprovechando que este estaba medio desmayado otra vez Marshall Lee fue interrumpido por un ataque que le llego de repente al pecho obligándolo a soltar la Guitarra-Hacha tomándose la zona donde se encontraba el corazón apretando los dientes al sentir el dolor tan insoportable. Y por si fuera poco, al casi haber sufrido un infarto, de la nariz del muchacho empezó a salir sangre al igual que de su boca y a causa de esto su garganta comenzó a llenarse de ese líquido rojo con sabor a hierro y entonces Marshall empezó a toser dejando salir cantidades chicas de sangre, pero estas salían muy seguido y en ocasiones más grandes que otras.

Fionna al ver esto se puso en pie y corrió directo a donde Marshall para ayudarlo, pero cuando ya estaba a un paso de llegar a donde el muchacho Alabaster se puso en pie y se lanzó directo a donde Marshall arrastrándolo en parte por la arena y golpeándolo al mismo tiempo, pero el soberano era demasiado terco como para dejarle sus tierras a un demente que exigía el trono de rey, por lo que él también le daba sus buenos trancazos. Lo malo del asunto era que el caso estaba a favor de Alabaster por ser más fuerte y tener más energía y era por eso que la mayoría de los golpes eran dados por él.

La humana también participo en la pelea apartando al vampiro de encima de su compañero y, aunque ella logro darle poco más de tres golpes seguidos Alabaster siempre termino por volverla a hacer a un lado lanzándola contra la arena de la playa. Ante eso Marshall termino errabundo y se levantó de golpe dándole varios golpes seguidos al vampiro, quien bloqueo uno de los golpes, pero como Marshall si tenía sus dos brazos uso el izquierdo para plantarle otro en la quijada haciendo que Skull lo soltara y se tambaleara un poco hasta tocar el agua de la playa. Y Lee, con ese insoportable dolor en su pecho y el horrible sabor a hierro en su boca, reunió las energías suficientes para correr y lanzarse en contra de Alabaster derribando a este al agua adentrándolo más en el océano, donde prosiguieron en una pelea submarina en la que Marshall Lee tuvo que aguantar la respiración para proseguir.

-Oh no- Murmuro Fionna al ver que la pelea seguía dentro del agua- Maldita sea ¡Marshall! ¡Viejo, ¿me escuchas?! ¡RESPONDEME, MARSHALL!

Pero los intentos por los que Marshall Lee saliera triunfante del agua después de haberlo llamado fueron en vano. Fionna no veía otra cosa más que agua, agua, agua y más agua. Quiso adentrarse para salvar a su compañero de las garras de Alabaster pero su fobia al mar seguía siendo mucha y, aunque Marshall la había enseñado a no tenerle miedo, no era lo mismo meterse a un lugar al que le tenías pavor que meterse con alguien de confianza. El Rey Vampiro no iba salir así como así sin que ella se hiciera valiente por una vez en su vida y se echara un clavado como si de una simple piscina se tratara, pero no, sus malditos miedos no la dejaban decidirse rápido. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por Marshall, solo para salvarle la vida se metería al agua, solo por eso y nada más.

Tomo un poco de viada retrocediendo un par de pasos y, acto seguido, Fionna tomo valor y corrió a al agua para después lanzarse directamente al aire para luego caer dentro del mar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados teniendo miedo de descubrir criaturas horrendas dentro. Sin embargo, abrió con cuidado los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era la misma escena que Marshall le mostro cuando recién la enseño a entrar al agua sin tener miedo de nada. Lo único diferente era que a lo lejos se veía una mancha un poco borrosa moviéndose un poco lento y al mismo tiempo despidiendo algo rojo que flotaba en el agua y poco a poco se desvanecía en esta. Al acercarse más Fionna se dio cuenta de que eran ellos y que las manchas rojas que veía deslizándose por el agua era sangre que despedía Marshall de su boca y heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. La joven no espero un segundo más y nado en esa dirección diciéndose mentalmente a ella misma que todo saldría bien, que Lee seguiría con ella después de que todo pasara, pero ver a esos dos golpeándose como animales bajo el agua le quitaba esas esperanzas, pero de igual manera siguió nadando sintiendo como el agua humedecía todo su cuerpo.

Todavía transformado, Alabaster seguía su lucha contra Marshall arañándolo con sus garras y haciéndole más heridas de las que tenía anteriormente. Alabaster estaba tan distraído en su intento por acabar con Marshall Lee que no se dio cuenta cuando los brazos de Fionna enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los presiono logrando así que Alabaster soltara al Rey Vampiro, quien al ya no tener fuerzas se dejó flotar en medio del agua sin poder hacer nada para salvarse él mismo. Fionna, por su parte, presiono sus brazos en el cuello de Alabaster cortando la respiración de este y, a pesar de los intentos que el vampiro-demonio hacía por quitarse a la heroína de encima un solo brazo no le servía del todo y, sin darse cuenta, a causa de su enojo Alabaster abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de agua a su cuerpo y está en poco tiempo lleno sus pulmones de agua apoderándose de la respiración de Alabaster, quien por la desesperación regreso a su forma original para después no volver a moverse. Fionna lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no luchaba por zafarse de su agarre y, al nadar al frente del vampiro se dio cuenta de que este tenía los ojos cerrados y no movía ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Era oficial; Alabaster Skull había muerto.

Fionna no espero un segundo más, agarro al vampiro por los hombros y lo llevo casi hasta el fondo para luego soltarlo ahí dejando que el cuerpo del enemigo de Marshall se hundiera en las profundidades del mar para que nunca regresara. Estaba muerto ahora, no podía causar ningún daño, pero eso de llevarlo al fondo fue solo una prevención por si de alguna manera regresaba a la vida, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Fionna se dio la vuelta y como el aire también ya se le estaba acabando nado a donde se encontraba Marshall y lo encontró flotando en al agua soltando burbujas de aire por la boca con los ojos cerrados y los brazos y piernas flotando entre la corriente. Lo tomo de ambos brazos y nado arriba junto con el cuerpo de su amigo y al sacar sus cabezas del agua Fionna dio una enorme bocanada de aire y se llevó a Marshall a la orilla haciendo lo posible por mantener la cabeza de este también fuera del agua.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la orilla, pero cuando lo logro lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y arrastrar el cuerpo del Rey Vampiro por la arena y soltarlo en esta para luego arrodillarse a su lado y empezar a hablarle para que despertara.

-Marshall- Le llamo, pero no respondió- Marshall, despierta, ya todo acabo. Alabaster está muerto… ¿Marshall?

**Soy la magia, soy la luz  
Un instante de eternidad  
La puerta abierta al más allá,  
si duermes me veras.**

De repente el muchacho dejo escapar agua del interior de su boca y abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a Fionna al frente suyo. Ella lo abrazo feliz de que ya todo hubiera acabado y, en su momento de felicidad, lo beso en los labios y Marshall le correspondió el beso, pero cuando Fionna se separó de él noto que la mirada de Marshall estaba muy tranquila, demasiado para el gusto bromista y burlón que tenía el chico, y eso no le gusto para nada a la aventurera y esta tuvo que preguntarle qué le ocurría. Y Marshall con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que decírselo.

-Fionna, me vas a odiar por esto, pero ya no hay de otra.

-¿P-por qué dices eso, Marshall? Alabaster ya está muerto, ahora podemos vivir sin ninguna preocupación. Gumball te ayudara a quitarte la radiación y tu seguirás siendo humano- Dijo Fionna ignorando el hecho de que Marshall se estaba muriendo, por lo que este le sonrió.

**Si has llegado hasta aquí,  
cuídate de morir sin antes dejar  
terminados todos tus sueños  
La vida es para luchar.**

-Fi, durante mucho tiempo tú y yo fuimos buenos amigos. Nos gustaba salir mucho de aventuras y molestar al gay de Gumball, pero mi querida niña, ha llegado la hora de que te despidas de tu compañero- A Fionna se le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón cuando escucho eso e, inconscientemente, tomo la mano de Marshall entre la suya quien sabe porque o para qué.

-No digas eso, tú te vas a poner bien, Marshall… ¿verdad?- Dijo ella con los ojo cristalizados y la voz quebrada.

-Si te miento me odiaras aún más, Fionna. Mírame, yo ya no puedo más conmigo mismo, ya perdí mucha sangre y el veneno intoxico todo lo que me quedaba. Ya no me queda más tiempo. Tendré que irme, pero antes de eso me gustaría decirte… que… yo… te amo.

**Si has llegado hasta aquí,  
cuídate de morir sin antes dejar  
terminados todos tus sueños  
La vida es para luchar.**

Al aceptar que de verdad estaba en su hora, Marshall aprovecho para darle un beso más a la chica que durante mucho tiempo amo y amara aun después de que su muerte lo hubiera separado de ella. Fionna sin dudarlo le correspondió permitiendo que una lagrima saliera del lagrimal de su ojo y se deslizara por su mejilla hasta su mentón para terminar por caer sobre la camisa manchada en sangre de Marshall Lee.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Ahora que habían acabado con Alabaster, que habían impedido que Marshall perdiera su lugar en Nocheosfera ¡¿RESULTABA QUE DE TODOS MODOS MARSHALL SE IBA A MORIR!? No era justo, no era para nada justo que ahora que le hubieran aventado toda la cruel verdad a la cara y que lo hubieran golpeado por defender las tierras de su difunto padre ahora estuviera ahí, tirado en la arena de la playa de Aaa, moribundo y herido con ella acompañándolo en su lecho de muerte y, aún peor todavía, revelándole sus verdaderos sentimientos justo cuando la Muerte estaba a punto de llevárselo a donde quiera que llevara a las almas. Fionna no quería que muriera, ella también lo amaba alocadamente, estaba enamorada de él y aunque ese era como su tercer o cuarto beso, el hecho de que fuera el último le rompía el corazón a Fionna.

Al terminar el beso los dos volvieron a cruzar miradas y, una vez más, los dos pudieron grabarse muy bien el rostro del otro. Marshall sonrió débilmente al ver el angelical rostro de Fionna empezando a ser mojado por lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Si, hasta a él le daban ganas de llorar pero debía ser fuerte para que Fionna también lo fuera. No quería verla llorar por su muerte, la amaba y cada vez que la veía llorar era como una estaca encajándose en su corazón, metafóricamente hablando, claro está. No quería morir sabiendo que Fionna quedaría desconsolada el resto de su vida a causa de su muerte, y no supo cómo, pero de alguna manera reunió la fuerza suficiente para levantar una mano y acariciar el hermoso rostro de la aventurera de ahora de diecisiete años.

**Ahora te toca vivir,  
ya habrá tiempo de morir  
Hazte amigo de la adversidad  
o nunca serás feliz.**

No le quedaba mucho tiempo ya y Marshall bien lo sabía. Ya no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas y el poder haber levantado una mano para tocar la cara de Fionna fue un verdadero milagro; solo lo hizo y ya. Y cuando su reloj, que había estado trabado durante un periodo de mil años, al fin volvía a correr, resultaba que ahora se estaba deteniendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no se detendría permitiéndole seguir vivo por otros mil o dos mil años, ahora se detendría para que el corazón de Marshall también se detuviera. Y justo al pensar en eso, justo cuando quiso decirle algo más a Fionna… su reloj se detuvo y con él, el corazón de Marshall.

Por más que intento mantenerse un minuto más con vida el muchacho ya no pudo más, su cuerpo no lo obedecía y al hacerle falta las fuerzas dejo caer la mano que tenía posada en la mejilla de Fionna en la arena. Cerró los ojos lentamente y al poco tiempo Marshall Lee dejo caer su cabeza al lado derecho manchando la arena de la sangre que aun escurría por su cabeza y heridas de la mordida de Alabaster, anunciando su muerte.

-¿Marshall?- Llamo Fionna, asustada- D-despierta, hay que llegar al Dulce Reino para curarte… ¿Marshall?

Nada.

-No… ¡No, no, no! ¡Marshall, no me hagas esto, por favor! ¡Abre los ojos, despierta! ¡Marshall! ¡MARSHALL!- Le gritaba Fionna desesperada al cuerpo muerto del Rey Vampiro para que abriera los ojos, pero este no daba señales de vida- ¡No te mueras, Marshall! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS! Yo… tambien te amo.

En su impotencia al no poder hacer nada por salvarlo Fionna tuvo que abrazar de nuevo el cuerpo de Lee llorando desconsoladamente y, como si el cielo estuviera acompañándola en su dolor, empezaron a caer una que otra gota de lluvia que poco a poco se fueron multiplicando hasta que por fin esas goteras se convirtieron en una cortina de agua que cubrió por completo a toda la Tierra de Aaa limpiando las manchas de sangre del cuerpo del muchacho. Fionna también estaba siendo mojada por las constantes gotas de agua que caían en su ropa, pero por el momento le importaba muy poco cualquier cosa. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su compañero de aventuras, a su medio hermano y, al parecer lo más importante, a la única persona que en verdad amó. Quien iba a imaginar que Fionna la humana, protectora y heroína de Aaa, terminara llorando en el pecho del Rey de los Vampiros por amor y nada más.

Había que aceptarlo. Con simples palabras, ruegos, gritos y lágrimas Marshall Lee no regresaría a la vida. Se había ido y con él, el trono de Nocheosfera y el corazón de una destrozada e inconsolable Fionna.

**Y algún día veras… que la vida  
es muy corta para llorar.  
Se tú mismo eso nunca nadie  
te lo podrá… quitar.**

**Antes de que se quejen, me tiren con tomates y me persigan con antorchas gritando ¡QUEMENLA, QUEMENLA, MATO A MARSHALL LEE! En mi defensa solo diré que este capitulo no es el final de mi historia. ¡No, mi publico bonito! El siguiente capitulo es el bueno, o sea, ¡el final de De Regreso a mi vida! Mil perdones si los hice llorar con la muerte de Marshall y, por los que sienten curiosidad de la canción en letras negritas, se llama "El espíritu del Bosque", de Mago de Oz ¡UN APLAUSO A MAGO DE OZ! ¡wohooo! Nada que ver el titulo con la canción pero de igual modo esta muy bonita ¡ES 100% RECOMENDADA! Y bueno, dejando todo eso atrás, es hora de dejar los agradecimientos a esas personitas tan especiales que me dejan un review en cada capitulo. Muchas gracias a:**

**Guest, Kateryn, NoOnis, Gianella Cullen, Paqs, Fiioremarcy117, Luuh Fionna 724, NekoGirl, Mel Escobedo, Kmimelo, Marysabelrc, Blackoctubre y a Yoshii Lee por sus hermosos y bien aceptado comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**

**No tengo ni la menor idea de que historia hacer después de esta, pero no se preocupen algo se me vendrá a la mente. Los quiero mucho. Nos vemos en el próximo y último capitulo. Adios**

**Riux. Chaitooo. **


	14. La muerte del hijo del Rey Vampiro

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 14: La muerte del hijo del Rey Vampiro.**

Cake caminaba desesperada y en círculos por la guarida de Marshall Lee con el caballo negro recostado cerca del lugar donde había tomado agua. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hermana atravesó el portal para evitar que al idiota de Lee no le pasara nada que pudiera significar una lápida con su nombre escrito. El caso era que una lluvia tremenda había azotado a todo el continente y Fionna no aparecía por ningún lado. Además estaba eso de que Marshall Lee estaba en peligro a causa de unos quien sabe que radiactivos de los que Gumball le platico el día en que este fue histérico a la guarida del Rey Vampiro diciéndole que era urgente que le hiciera unos estudios para comprobar el estado de su salud y lo avanzada que estaba la radioactividad. El chico moriría si no se trataba eso de forma correcta y a tiempo según las palabras del Dulce Príncipe y como ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Marshall Lee estuvo presente frente a este Cake podría apostar que el haber tenido tanta radiación en su cuerpo ya lo tenía moribundo o, quien sabe, en el peor de los casos el Rey de los Vampiros ya debía estar muerto.

La gata desdoblo una vez más la carta que su hermana había sacado de la bolsa del corcel que estaba recostado detrás de ella y la leyó una y otra vez. El mensaje claramente estaba informando sobre la desaparición de la madre de Marshall, pero ni idea de dónde era posible que estuviera encerrada. Quien había escrito el mensaje para Marshall Lee se hacía llamar Mensajero Real y debido a ese sobrenombre la felina se hizo la idea de que era uno de esos sujetos importantes que se movían de aquí a allá por cualquier reino y aunque Fionna y Cake recibían mensajes de Gumball a cada rato por sus mensajeros nunca había visto a un mensajero ir encima de un caballo que parecía haber salido del mismísimo infierno, no porque fuera feo, sino porque su aspecto y color tan negro le daba un toque un poco… escalofriante. El corcel se parecía a su novio Lord Monochromicorn, pero este caballo no tenía un cuerpo como de un cuarto de kilómetro de largo ni un cuerno que sobresalía de la coronilla de su cabeza, era un caballo normal con ojos muy peculiares ya que estos estaban constituidos de un mar completamente rojo.

-¿Sabes hablar?- Pregunto la gata. El caballo negó con la cabeza- Genial, estoy atrapada en la cueva del Rey de los Vampiros con un caballo con el que ni siquiera puedo platicar ¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿No? Bien. Ahora solo falta que un idiota entre corriendo y me ponga peor.

-¡Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee! ¿Están todos aquí?- Llamo el Dulce Príncipe entrando a la cueva con un paraguas mojado y un traje de plástico para la lluvia de color amarillo con botas del mismo color.

-No estaba hablando de esta clase de idiotas pero de igual modo sirve- Comento Cake por lo bajo.

-¡Cake, que bueno que te encuentro! ¿Has visto a Fionna o a Marshall Lee? Desperté esta mañana y no los vi por ningún lado- Le dijo Gumball, quien después se dio cuenta de la presencia del caballo- Hola.

-Fionna fue a buscarlo a la Nocheosfera. Tuvieron una especie de discusión y cree que un sujeto lo secuestro para quedarse con sus tierras o algo así.

-Dime que Marshall Lee se encontraba bien cuando paso eso.

-No lo sé. Pero Fionna dijo algo sobre que se estaba estresando mucho y que tú le dijiste que era malo, ¿pero exactamente porque?

-¡Glob!- Exclamo Gumball llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- Esto está mal ¡Esto está muy, pero muy, mal! La radiación se traslada por medio de la sangre y esta se mueve conforme el corazón bombea y mientras más relajado esta una persona el corazón late despacio, pero si Marshall se acelera mucho su corazón bombera más rápido y la radioactividad se acelerara hasta matarlo por dentro y…

El Dulce Príncipe hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que Cake lo miraba como si fuera quien sabe que, claramente indicando que la gata no le entendió ni a la primera parte de lo que el monarca explico, por lo que este tuvo que ser más directo con ella.

-¡Marshall Lee va a morir sí no hacemos algo!

-Ah- Soltó Cake cuando al fin entendió- Habérmelo dicho antes. Y si la cosa va a llegar hasta ese punto, yo digo que nos movamos ya antes de que Aaa termine por ser una nueva Nocheosfera.

Al finalizar, la gata emprendió camino a la salida de la cueva con Gumball pisándole los talones, pero al escucharse un trueno el chico pego un grito y salió corriendo despavorido de nuevo al fondo de la cueva, donde se escondió detrás del caballo y asomo su cabeza por encima del lomo de este diciendo:

-Mejor me quedo aquí a cuidar la cueva. Quien sabe cuándo pueden entrar ladrones en temporada de lluvia- Dijo el joven monarca riendo nerviosamente detrás del caballo. Cake sabía que el soberano del Dulce Reino era un cobarde de buen título, pero hasta él sabía que no podía contra el más patético de los ladrones.

-Entonces iré a buscarlos yo. Mejor vaya al Dulce Reino, Su Majestad, los llevare allá cuando los encuentre- Informo la gata tomando el paraguas del joven.

-Pero hazlo rápido. Acabo de encontrar la cura para Marshall y entre menos tenga radiación su cuerpo el medicamento funcionara mejor- Dijo el Dulce Príncipe todavía escondido detrás del caballo, que seguía recostado en el suelo de la cueva como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

La gata entonces abrió el paraguas de Gumball y salió corriendo de la cueva directo a su casa para abrir un portal a la Nocheosfera, en donde era más probable que Fionna y Marshall estuvieran, pero en el instante en que puso un pie fuera de la cueva la lluvia le golpeo violentamente la cara y su cuerpo se sintió como hecho de hielo cuando una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada y casi se la lleva junto con el paraguas del monarca del Dulce Reino. La gata tuvo que avanzar agarrando con fuerza el mango y resbalándose a cada rato manchando sus patas con el lodo que había formado el agua y la tierra. Al parecer no llegaría muy a tiempo para salvarle el pellejo a Marshall Lee, y quien sabe si era capaz de llegar por lo menos a la puerta de su casa.

El Príncipe Gumball, por otra parte, se dignó a levantarse con miedo de que otro trueno pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa, pero cuando hizo unos cálculos y vio que la probabilidad de que un rayo pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa era de una a diez el soberano volteo a ver al corcel echado en el suelo.

-Eh… Disculpe, señor caballo, ¿le molestaría llevarme a mi castillo en un lugar llamado el Dulce Reino? No queda muy lejos- El caballo simplemente lo miro- Si, lo sé, soy patético. Estoy aquí, solo, hablando con un caballo que ni siquiera me entiende y pidiéndole que me lleve a mi laboratorio para impedir una muerte- Soltó un suspiro después de eso- Tal vez Marshall Lee tenía razón. Tal vez son un cobarde con un traje ridi~…

Antes de haberlo pensado el caballo con el que el príncipe había hablado lo aventó hacía arriba con la ayuda de su cabeza y, como el chico rosado era muy ligero, este terminó en el aire por un par de segundos y después cayo sentado en el lomo del corcel, pero al revés. Y antes de que Gumball pudiera acomodarse como era debido, el caballo emprendió camino fuera de la cueva galopando a gran velocidad con el monarca gritando mirando cómo se alejaba de la guarida del Rey Vampiro en lugar de ver como se acercaba al Dulce Reino.

Cake, por su parte, caminaba a duras penas agarrada del paraguas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya había llegado a las praderas y solo era necesario cruzarla para llegar a la Casa del Árbol. Sin embargo, de repente la dirección del viento cambio de un segundo a otro al costado de la felina, quien era tan pequeña que no pudo evitar resbalarse en un charco de lodo y, a causa de eso, la sombrilla de Gumball se movió al frente con la ayuda del viento. Acto seguido, este empezó a alzarse en el aire junto con Cake, quien encajo sus garras en la tierra para no salir volando como papalote junto con el paraguas, pero como el viento estaba muy fuerte en esos momentos Cake no resistió más y su pata se soltó de la tierra e instantáneamente la gata se fue por los aires gritando mientras las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban la cara. El viento estaba tan loco que traía a la felina de aquí a allá, de un lado a otro y a veces la hacía golpearse con los arboles de un bosque cercano a las praderas quedando la felina con ramas y hojas dentro de las orejas, boca y en el pelaje.

La ráfaga de viento estaba desviando mucho de su camino a Cake y esto la desesperaba mucho, pero si intentaba cambiar la ruta del paraguas para que el viento la llevara a la Casa del Árbol existían ciertas posibilidades de que callera en picada al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza yendo de mal en peor. Sin embargo, cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la playa, a lo lejos vio una figura no muy clara debido a que el agua le hacía borrosa la vista, pero cuando se acercó más se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Fionna y, al parecer, también de Marshall Lee. Le agradeció a Glob que el viento la hubiera llevado hasta allí, con ciertas molestias y turbulencias, pero allí.

-¡Fionna!- Grito Cake para que esta la oyera, pero su hermana ni siquiera volteo- ¡Fionna, voy para allá!

Pero al no saber cómo se frenaba el "moderno" medio de transporte en el que había llegado, accidentalmente Cake jalo la parte del paraguas que lo cerraba y, como era de esperarse, este se cerró y la minina cayó directo en la arena ahora mojada de la playa con el paraguas de Gumball al lado. Pero al no sentir dolor a causa de la caída Cake se levantó con el paraguas en mano y corrió en dirección a donde estaba su hermana. Lo que le pareció raro fue que Marshall Lee estuviera tirado en el suelo y Fionna recostada encima de su pecho, pero antes de que Cake llegara a una conclusión de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, la gata llego a la escena en un dos por tres y e hinco al lado de Fionna, quien al sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado levanto la cabeza y volteo hacía atrás encontrándose con Cake, quien al principio la miro sonriente, pero cuando vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su hermanita Cake se preocupó.

-Fionna, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, que paso?- Quiso saber ella.

-Cake…- Atino apenas a decir Fionna con la voz quebrada mirando a la gata con un claro tono de tristeza-… se fue, Cake. Se fue y no pude hacer nada- Decía Fionna empezando a sollozar y a derramar lágrimas, aunque estas últimas no se notaban debido a la lluvia.

-¿Quién se fue Fi, y porque lloras?- Dijo la gata, preocupada al ver a la chica así.

-Marshall- Dijo y luego se lanzó a abrazar a Cake con fuerza, llorando al mismo tiempo- ¡Marshall está muerto!

-Ay, no- Murmuro la gata y desvío su vista a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del muchacho encontrándose con que este estaba mal herido y con la ropa manchada en sangre. Estaba muerto, y se notaba gracias a que no respiraba y estaba tan quieto que si en realidad estuviera dormido cualquiera lo hubiera tachado como muerto.

Cake abrazo fuerte a su hermana que lloraba desconsoladamente y se aferraba a ella para desahogarse. De todas las veces que la gata había visto llorar a Fionna nunca le toco verla tan destrozada como en esa ocasión; la había visto llorar por los múltiples rechazos de Gumball, por no "encontrar a su pareja ideal", por la mala relación y rompimiento con el Príncipe Flama, entre otras cosas. Pero debía entenderla, y parecía hacerlo, acababa de perder a un amigo que conocía desde hace cinco años y eso daba una justificada razón para llorar. Y aunque Cake también quiso reprimir las lágrimas estas la traicionaron y resbalaron por su rostro peludo mezclándose con la lluvia. Casi nunca se llevó bien con Marshall Lee ni cuando era vampiro ni cuando paso a ser humano, pero Cake nunca quiso que el Rey de los Vampiros se fuera para no volver, ella también lo quería como un buen amigo aunque sus bromas pesadas la sacaran de sus casillas. Por otra parte, en el caso de Fionna la muerte de Marshall Lee debió haber sido más que perder a un amigo.

-Cake, ¿Qué hago?- Quiso saber Fionna aun abrazando a su hermana- No quiero perderlo ¡No quiero verlo muerto!

-Ya lo sé, Fi, entiendo cómo te sientes- Le dijo Cake intentando consolarla, pero hasta ella sentía ganas de llorar-... pero estas son cosas que pasan. Todos mueren algún día.

-Marshy no debía morir hoy… ¡pero se fue y fue por mi culpa!- Exclamo la chica llorando amargamente.

-Fionna, tú no tienes la culpa de que Marshall este muerto. Él no murió por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

-Si lo hizo. Si no hubiera peleado con él Alabaster no lo hubiera herido y ahora no estaría…

-Aguarda, aguarda- Interrumpió Cake separando un poco a Fionna y poniéndola enfrente- ¿Quién es Alabaster?

-El vampiro que quería hacer negocios por la Nocheosfera. Obligo a Marshall a que se las diera pero él nunca acepto- Explico ella tallándose los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas. Aún sentía ganas de llorar, no lo iba a negar, pero ya era suficiente de llanto. Cake se lo acababa de decir; todos mueren algún día, y la humana estaba consciente de que cuando alguien moría ya no lo volverías a ver hasta que tú también murieras.

-Al menos hizo lo correcto, pero ahora quien sabe lo que hará Nocheosfera cuando los demonios se enteren que Marshall Lee murió.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora- Dijo Fionna respirando hondo para no llorar más- Hay que irnos, nos vamos a enfermar si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Marshall? No podemos dejarlo aquí.

-Vamos a tener que llevarlo hasta el Dulce Reino. Gumball también tiene derecho a saber lo que paso.

Cuando la humana termino de hablar Cake le tendió el paraguas con el que había llegado por los aires y Fionna lo abrió evitando que el agua siguiera mojándola más de lo que ya estaba. Cake aumento el tamaño de sus patas y tomo a Marshall Lee entre estas para luego aumentar todo su cuerpo de tamaño colocando al joven en su espalda, que termino un poco manchada en sangre luego de haber puesto al muchacho encima. Fionna también subió a la espalda de su hermana quedando al lado del cuerpo herido y muerto de su compañero cubriéndolo también de la lluvia con el paraguas que le había dado su hermana. Marshall caería cuando Cake comenzara a correr, así que la humana no tuvo de otra más que recargarlo en su regazo para evitar un accidente en medio camino. La piel del chico estaba más fría en ese momento que cuando era vampiro, su cabello, anteriormente negro y suave, ahora estaba mojado y embarrado en sangre al igual que su ropa y partes del cuerpo. Cualquier cosa ella daría porque la causa de que Marshall tuviera los ojos cerrados fuera porque estaba dormido, pero el cruel destino era tan malo que ni eso podría cumplirle.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto su hermana.

-Vámonos ya- Dijo ella y Cake al instante se echó a correr atravesando el bosque que rodeaba la playa hasta llegar a las praderas, donde siguió su camino al Dulce Reino lo más rápido que podía correr.

Fionna no dijo una sola palabra en todo el transcurso del camino como era de esperarse, simplemente se quedó mirando a Marshall en silencio y con la tristeza de todo el mundo matándola por dentro. La humana estaba regañándose a sí misma repitiéndose múltiples veces que era culpa suya que estuviera muerto y a pesar de que Cake ya le había dejado en claro que la culpa no era ni de ella ni de nadie la humana no podía evitar pensar que todo era culpa suya, su culpa y nada más. De no haber peleado con Lee la noche en que la invito a salir él ahora no estaría como esta, aunque por otro lado la radioactividad en su cuerpo también lo hubiera estado matando, pero al menos así todavía le quedaba la posibilidad de salvarse con la cura que el Dulce Príncipe le diera y hubiera cumplido sus añoranzas de ser un humano de nuevo.

_Pobre desgraciado_, diría Alabaster ahora. De haber seguido vivo ese sujeto estaría reclamando el lugar de Marshall en Nocheosfera restregándoles a todos en la cara que había matado al Rey de los Vampiros y que de ahora en adelante todo lo que él diría se haría. Por fortuna Fionna se había asegurado de que no regresara jamás a pisar tierra mandándolo al fondo del océano y que su cuerpo se perdiera con el pasar del tiempo o que una criatura marina se lo comiera. Y con respecto a la historia que le conto a Marshall antes de que todo pasara Fionna se dio cuenta de que Alabaster Skull y Marshall Lee compartían un vínculo de hace más de mil años, pero uno de los dos no recordaba al otro, pero el otro sí. De haberse enterado Alabaster cuando el tal Bangladesh llevo al pequeño Marshall a borrarle la memoria que ese niño era el hijo de Algul Abadder seguramente ahora si quien tendría el trasero puesto en la silla de piedra, que era el trono de Nocheosfera, sería el mismísimo Skull. Pero bueno, nada de eso paso y ahora solo quedaba buscar a Hanna Lee para informarle sobre la muerte de su hijo y que hiciera lo que en sus manos estuviera para que los demonios y los vampiros de Nocheosfera no subieran a Aaa y acabaran con todo como cuando paso lo de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones cuando el Rey de los Vampiros fue asesinado.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Fionna no se dio cuenta de que Cake ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar al Dulce Reino y cuando por fin iba a mirar al frente Cake dio un salto evitando chocar con la pared que rodeaba al Dulce Reino. Fionna dio un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que darle una explicación a Gumball de lo que había pasado, y quien sabe si podría darla sin llorar.

-Ya llegamos- Informo Cake frenando justo en la entrada del castillo. Con cuidado la chica puso a Marshall en su espalda, bajo con el mismo cuidado y a duras penas toco el portón del castillo y luego de un segundo Mentita abrió preguntando que se les ofrecía, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando Fionna interrumpió de golpe diciéndole que necesitaba ver a Gumball urgentemente.

La menta gigante le dio el paso y Fionna corrió directamente al laboratorio de Gumball cargando a Marshall en su espalda. Llego a la puerta casi en menos de un minuto y la golpeteo varias veces hasta que el Dulce Príncipe por fin abrió.

-¡Fionna, ya era hora de que llegaras!- Exclamo el monarca al ver a la chica, pero esta no podía mostrar alegría en esos momentos y Gumball bien que sabía leer las emociones de la aventurera- ¿Qué ocurre? Y… ¿Por qué estás tan mojada y traes a Marshall Lee en tu espalda?

-Príncipe,- Empezó a decir ella con claro tono de tristeza- no sé cómo decirle esto pero… Marshall Lee… murió.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamo el Dulce Príncipe al no creer que el Rey de los Vampiros estaba muerto- ¡Vamos a la enfermería, rápido!

-Pero ya está muerto. No hay nada que hacer- Dijo, al haber aceptado por completo que no volvería a ver a su compañero.

-Todavía hay posibilidades de regresarlo, Fionna- Al escuchar eso la cara de melancolía de la humana se ilumino en esperanza.

-¿De veras?- Dijo la humana, esperanzada.

-Sí. Pero no hay que perder más tiempo.

Y entonces el soberano le grito a Mentita para que preparara una camilla de la enfermería. La menta obedeció y para cuando Gumball y Fionna llegaron Mentita ya tenía la camilla lista. Ahí Fionna coloco a Marshall con cuidado mientras el Dulce Príncipe preparaba algunas cosas en otro punto de la enfermería y unos momentos después llego a la camilla y con una jeringa saco un poco de la sangre de Marshall y puso una gota de esta debajo del lente de un microscopio que tenía ahí por si era necesario hacer estudios de enfermedades extrañas que se presentaran en la Dulce Gente. Al poner su ojo en el lente Gumball encontró que los organismos radioactivos ya se habían apoderado de la mayoría de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre del muchacho, lo que significaba que el corazón de Lee había sido expuesto a un aceleramiento violento que trajo como consecuencia la expansión de la radioactividad. No sabía si la cura que había inventado seria lo suficiente para eliminar todos los organismos, pero mientras menos radiación tuviera Marshall Lee en su cuerpo, mejor, aunque no tenía idea de cómo regresarlo a la vida.

-¿Le tomaste el pulso cuando murió?- Pregunto el muchacho tomando la mano de Marshall y colocando dos de sus dedos en la muñeca de este.

-No, es que me asuste un poco y… creo que olvide hacerlo.

-Cuando una persona parece haber muerto se debe tomar el pulso, Fionna, porque hay posibilidades de que…- Hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gumball?- Pregunto Fionna, pero el príncipe seguía con sus dedos en la muñeca de Marshall- ¡Príncipe, dígame algo!

-Tiene pulso…- Susurro apenas el joven y después volteo a ver a Fionna, sonriendo- Aun tiene pulso ¡Esta vivo, no murió!

Sin poder creérselo la humana instantáneamente recargo su oído en el pecho de Marshall Lee esperando a oír algo, y casi le dan ganas de llorar cuando escucho un leve latido dentro del cuerpo de Marshall Lee, por lo que se tapó la boca casi llorando, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo de felicidad.

-¡Mentita, tráeme el desfibrilador rápido, por favor!- Grito Gumball y cuando menos pensó la sirvienta ya había llegado con el aparato de metal que utilizaban para revivir a alguien de un paro cardiaco. Rápidamente Gumball lo conecto, abrió la camisa de Lee y tallo ambos artículos de metal el uno con el otro diciendo:- Todos atrás. Uno… dos… tres… ¡Despejen!

Al instante puso ambos artefactos de metal sobre el pecho del muchacho y el cuerpo de este recibió la descarga eléctrica completa provocando que su espalda se doblara un poco hacía arriba, pero sin lograr que abriera los ojos.

-Sube a cinco grados el nivel de descarga, Mentita- Ordeno Gumball y la menta obedeció cambiando el señalador de posición.

Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo con el nivel aún más alto, pero sucedió lo mismo. Fionna estaba alejada de la camilla mirando como el Dulce Príncipe hacia lo que en sus manos estaba para salvarlo ahora que sabían que tenían posibilidad de hacerlo. Al poco rato llego Cake para ver a su hermana y cuando encontró la escena de Gumball y mentita descargando niveles de energía sobre el muchacho para regresarlo a la vida no le sorprendió para nada encontrar a la humana apartada de la camilla con la mirada entristecida ante la escena frente a ella. Cake se acercó a ella a paso lento y cuando se hermana se percató de que la gata estaba ahí para ayudarla esta se hinco de rodillas en el suelo, abrazo a Cake quedando en un ángulo en el que no era posible ver lo que estaba al frente y dejo salir un par de sollozos que luego fueron convirtiéndose en lágrimas.

**Si es verdad que hay algo más,  
yo te esperare.  
Necesito descansar,  
tu amor me llevare.**

-¡Sube el nivel de energía a cincuenta grados, Mentita!- Lo volvieron a intentar, pero nada- ¡A cien grados!- Nada aún.

Cake era la única que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver lo que ocurría. El cuerpo de Marshall Lee daba saltos pequeños en la camilla con cada descarga que Gumball ponía en su pecho. Pero por más que lo intentaban, el Rey Vampiro no reaccionaba, ni siquiera abría los ojos, y en ocasiones Gumball le revisaba el pulso consecutivamente para estar seguro de que los intentos que hacían no eran en vano. Había actividad, eso sí, pero era muy leve y el monarca se vio obligado a conectarle un aparato que media los latidos de su corazón para no estar deteniéndose con cada descarga con la que Lee no pudiera reaccionar.

**Me voy hacía algún lugar,  
donde el tiempo es una ilusión,  
la brisa es de color, la voz música  
y el sol es de algodón.**

Mentita subió el nivel de descarga veinticinco grados más y Gumball mando otra descarga mirando el medidor que acababa de conectar, y para poner la situación peor de lo que ya estaba la medida de cada uno de los latidos se hacía más y más leve, lo que significaba que el Rey Vampiro estaba a punto de pasar a eso que muchos llamaban "el más allá". Pero siendo un hombre de ciencia, el Príncipe Gumball no creía que hubiera un lugar después de la muerte cuando alguien fallecía, el individuo solo moría, y aunque él creyera en eso como muchos otros, la teoría era relativamente improbable desde su punto de vista, o bueno, era difícil entender el ciclo de la vida de alguien.

**Atravesare la luz,  
en forma de eternidad.  
Mi voz se silenciara,  
mi cuerpo será el ayer.**

El cuerpo de Marshall Lee dio un salto más al recibir la descarga eléctrica, el medidor de latidos cada vez marcaba menos actividad y a Gumball se le acababan todas las opciones de descarga que tenía el desfibrilador con el que generalmente revivía a su gente de paros cardiacos. Y aunque el caso de Marshall Lee no fuera uno de esos, de igual modo la energía descargada debía tener algún efecto en la circulación de la sangre o al menos aumentar un poco los latidos cardiacos de su ya débil y moribundo corazón. Pero todavía quedaba un poco más de energía y Marshall Lee aún seguía vivo aunque no lo pareciera.

Fionna, por su parte, no quería no voltear a ver lo que estaba pasando porque era bastante consciente de que terminaría llorando, y aunque ya lo hacía, no quería que su mejor amigo la viera como una persona débil desde donde estuviera. Cuando supo que aún había posibilidades de regresar a Marshall Lee a la vida no dudo en ningún momento en responder que sí, pero ahora veía que las cosas iban de mal en peor y que toda posibilidad de regresa al chico a la vida se estaban yendo al olvido gracias a los débiles latidos que se mostraban en el medidor que Gumball conecto.

**En gotas de alma voy,  
navegando hacia el final.  
No dudes que al mirar  
hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar.**

-¡Despejen!- Exclamo el Dulce Príncipe una vez más descargando toda la energía en el cuerpo de Marshall Lee, pero seguía sin pasar nada- ¡Despejen!- Nada- ¡Oh, por favor, Marshall!- Dijo dándole otra descarga- ¡Hazlo por Fionna!- Otra y nada.

Y entonces llegó el momento…

**Cuando tu tiempo se va,  
es hora de marchar.  
Prepara tu viaje bien,  
no tengas miedo y ven.**

De repente el medidor comenzó a dar muestras de actividad más lenta, las líneas verdes que marcaban las señales de vida empezaron a hacerse pequeñas y la distancia que se mostraba de un triángulo a otro era muy larga. Sin embargo, cuando todos menos pensaron, el sonidito constante que el medidor soltaba cuando había actividad de repente dejo de sonar y se convirtió en un sonido único que lleno por completo la enfermería provocando que todos los presentes, a excepción de Fionna, voltearan a verlo con la cara palidecida. Después de haber visto que ya no había actividad en el corazón de Marshall, el Dulce Príncipe automáticamente tomo la muñeca del chico y puso dos dedos sobre esta para medirle el pulso.

Nada.

Se había ido.

-No… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto ya es el colmo, Marshall Lee!- Grito el chico empezando a darle masaje cardiaco al Rey Vampiro al mismo tiempo en que miraba el medidor, que aún seguía marcando una línea recta acompañada del molesto sonido que anuncio la muerte de Lee- ¡Respira! ¡Tú tienes que respirar!

-Marshall- Susurro Fionna abrazando con más fuerza a Cake después de haber escuchado al monarca gritar- ¿Qué paso, Cake?

-Digámoslo de esta forma, Fionna; Marshall Lee ahora está en un lugar mejor.

Al escuchar eso Fionna se separó de la felina y volteo a la camilla encontrando a Gumball todo mortificado, con el desfibrilador a su lado y el cuerpo inerte de Lee sobre la camilla de enfermería. La heroína se levantó del suelo, camino a paso lento a la camilla con una mano sobre el pecho hasta quedar cerca de Marshall Lee y pasar una mano a través del cabello de este mientras en su mente revoloteaban un montón de preguntas a las que no le encontraba una respuesta coherente por más que repasara una y otra vez la misma pregunta. La muchacha bajo la cabeza dejando que los mechones de su cabello rubio cubrieran su mirada entristecida y el sentimiento de melancolía que tenía ahora presente.

**No llores más por mí,  
siempre estoy cerca de ti.  
Te esperare en la luz,  
allí donde no, no existe el dolor.**

-Fionna, te juro que hice lo que estuvo en mis manos, pero no entiendo cómo paso- Intento explicarse Gumball.

-Si… Entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente, príncipe- Dijo ella, a penas- ¿Podrían dejarme sola por un momento, por favor?

-Como tú quieras- El príncipe entonces le dijo a Cake y Mentita que salieran de la enfermería por un momento para dejar que Fionna recapacitara un poco todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando la sal estuvo sola la aventurera no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Marshall Lee llorando amargamente mientras que con sus manos apretaba con fuerza la camisa a cuadros rojos del chico. Ahora si lo había perdido y para siempre, ya no podía hacer nada para regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo eso pasara. Se regañaba incluso a si misma por no haber hecho más, por no haber reaccionado a tiempo cuando Alabaster lo sumergió en el agua y termino con lo que quedaba de él. De no haber sido tan cobarde Marshall aún seguiría vivo y ella no estaría llorando, o podría estar llorando pero de felicidad y no de tristeza como lo hacía ahora. Y al no poder cargar con semejante culpa, Fionna perdió fuerzas y se hinco en el suelo dejando que su frente tocara las sabanas de la enfermería que quedaron un poco manchadas de sangre cuando dejaron a Marshall sobre esta. Ahí, la humana lloro como una niña a la que arrebataron de las manos su juguete favorito, lloro como cuando era rechazada por Gumball o peor.

Palabras no habían para describir lo mal que se sentía, lo triste que estaba, lo horrible que se sentía saber que tu mejor amigo, o tal vez tu verdadero amor, ahora se había ido y que jamás lo volvería. Nunca volvería a escuchar sus risas luego de haberle echó una broma a Gumball o al haber asustado a Cake. Ya no escucharía su música llenar de alegría y risas su hogar o una fiesta en la que lo habían contratado para tocar. Su trono como Rey de los Vampiros quedaría vació y como último número de la tragedia en su memoria no quedaría nada más que una triste lapida de piedra con su nombre escrito y un ataúd enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra.

…

La lluvia había dejado de caer. El agua de la playa y el ambiente alrededor de esta estaban serenos, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera perturbar la paz que había ahí. Pero de repente esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando en un punto del agua comenzaron a salir burbujas que después de unos momentos se multiplicaron hasta que del agua salió una figura a la que le faltaba el brazo derecho y que conforme iba saliendo del agua más se acercaba a la orilla de la playa. Y cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su sombrero negro, sacudirlo para deshacerse un poco de la humedad y volver a colocárselo sobre la cabeza mirando fijamente el bosque sin pasar por desapercibido que ni Marshall Lee ni la humana que estaba con él estaban presentes por ningún lado, solo un poco de arena manchada en sangre que sin duda era la del hijo de Algul Abadder.

-Me gusto, Marshall Lee- Comento Alabaster acomodándose bruscamente su sombrero sobre su cabeza- Empezó el juego.

Antes de irse, Alabaster se dio cuenta de que la Guitarra-Hacha del Rey Vampiro estaba abandonada sobre la arena, por lo que la tomo, midió su peso, se la colgó al hombro y camino al bosque que se encontraba frente a la playa teniendo como objetivo cumplir con su promesa de tomar la Nocheosfera, pero antes tendría que ir por alguien para que lo ayudara a cumplir con su trabajo.

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Riux regreso! Y con ella las ganas de no me persigan con antorchas por haber matado de nuevo a Marshall Lee como me dijo alguien en su comentario del capitulo pasado. ¡Pero no estén tristes! Este no es el último capitulo, al parecer todavía queda uno más por el que mis manitas esperan por escribir. Este es el penúltimo episodio, el siguiente si es el último. Ojala hayan disfrutado del capitulo y, para los que tienen curiosidad, la canción con letras negras de este capi se llama "Es hora de marchar" de Mago de Oz –Creo que estoy obsesionada con esta banda- Pero llego la hora de los agradecimientos:**

**Mil gracias a PrincessKeida, LuuhFionna724, Kateryn, Fiioremarcy117, nereida-chann, Giannela Cullen, Mel Escobedo, Neko Girl, ADHDA10, Blackoctubre, Kmimelo, Marysabelrc, Yoshii Lee y Paqs por sus –en los que se noto que no les gusto la muerte de Marshall- Reviews del capitulo pasado.**

**Y bien, se que soy mala porque dejo lo último para el final con un ligero toque de suspenso, pero que quieren que haga, yo soy la autora y lo que escriba se lee. O bueno, se lee para aquellos y aquellas que quieren leerlo. Haganse una idea de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo. **


	15. Sobre mi cadaver

**De regreso a mi vida.**

**Capítulo 15: Sobre mi cadáver.**

La señora Lee estaba sentada dentro del ataúd de madera en la que la habían metido con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas pensando cualquier cosa para que su mente olvidara que estaba encerrada en una cueva dentro de un ataúd asegurado con cadenas. Hacía ya como un día entero que su secuestrador no volvía a aparecer por la cueva ni siquiera para informarle el avance que llevaba en la búsqueda por encontrar a su hijo o si el trono de la Familia Real ya era suyo y ella ni en cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, de pronto la mujer demonio escucho como unos pasos bajaban las escaleras de forma apresurada y como estos se detenían de golpe muy cerca del ataúd. Hanna se levantó sintiendo curiosidad para ver de quien se trataba a través del agujero que tenía el ataúd, pero momentos antes de recargar su rostro en la madera un objeto filoso la atravesó repentinamente causando que Hanna retrocediera golpeando su espalda contra la madera que había en la parte de atrás del ataúd. Varias veces la madera fue atacada y el arma que provocaba el daño era sacada con brusquedad, y cuando el daño fue el suficiente, una mano se introdujodentro y jaló la madera con tal brusquedad que esta era separada de todo lo demás creando un agujero más grande. Hanna estaba tan asustada que no pudo voltear a ver quién estaba haciendo tal barbaridad y se tapó los ojos evitando que algún resto de madera le cayera en los ojos.

-_Madame_ Lee- Llamo alguien delante de ella. Hanna volteo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Alabaster, a quien le hacía falta un brazo, goteaba agua por todos lados y traía en su mano izquierda la Guitarra-Hacha de Marshall- Levántese,- Ordeno- tengo un pequeño trabajo para usted.

-Pues escogiste a la sirvienta equivocada, Alabaster. En tus sueños haría trabajos para ti.

-¡Pues quiera o no va a hacerlos! Ahora muévase- Grito Alabaster tomando a Hanna del brazo y aventándola hacia afuera del ataúd.

-¿Cómo para que quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto ella reuniendo el valor suficiente para hablarle de esa forma al vampiro.

-Tu hijo me ha estado causando muchos problemas y no eh podido convencerlo de que me de la Nocheosfera. Intente de todo, pero estoy seguro de que con su supuesta madre en peligro de muerte no dudara en darme lo que quiero- Dijo el vampiro tomando una de las cadenas del ataúd para amarrar a Hanna con estas.

-¿Dónde está Marshall?- Exigió saber ella una vez rodeada de las cadenas.

-Quien sabe, pero ahora lo único que me importa es terminar con él y con su asquerosa novia ¿Puedes creer que la maldita intento ahogarme? ¡Qué tontería! Y yo que pensaba que los humanos tenían la consciencia suficiente para saber eso, pero no han cambiado ni un poco.

-¿De qué humana estás hablando? Fionna la humana es la única que existe en toda la Tierra de Aaa.

-¿¡Y de quien cree usted que estoy hablando!? ¡Porque del Gato con Botas no es, mi Señora! Ahora bien, no quiero que mueva un solo dedo cuando estemos en Glob sabe en qué lugar este Marshall Lee ahora. Y si mato a su "hijo", usted tranquila, me asegurare de que se reúna con él y Sir AlgulAbadder en un parpadeo.

-Estas abusando de tu suerte, Alabaster, yo conozco bien a la humana y es una guerrera digna de pelear contigo. Y en mi opinión tú serás el que terminara bajo los pies de ella y mi hijo.

-Eso quiero verlo- Siseo el vampiro muy cerca del rostro de Hanna y un momento después puso su mano bruscamente en el hombro de la señora Lee y entonces los dos desaparecieron de la nada cuando Skull uso movimiento de transportación.

…

Pasadas un par de horas el cuerpo de Marshall fue cubierto por una sábana blanca de los pies a la cabeza por órdenes del Dulce Príncipe para que nadie lo viera mientras Fionna, Gumball y Cake hablaban para decidir si el funeral debía ser en la Tierra de Aaa o en la Nocheosfera, que eran sus tierras y el lugar donde estaba el cementerio de todos los que en algún momento fueron soberanos respetados, o al menos que llegaron a ser reyes y reinas. Sin embargo, quien tenía la última palabra en ese caso era la madre de Marshall, la señora Lee, de quien por cierto no se había sabido nada los últimos días. Gumball y Cake votaron por que el cuerpo de Marshall fuera enterrado en la Nocheosfera al ser el lugar en donde pertenecía, peroFionna nunca dijo una sola palabra en toda la conversación que se tuvo durante todo este tiempo. Estaba muy dolida para hablar de algo y sobre todo de la ubicación del lugar en donde se colocaría un pedazo de piedra con el nombre del Rey de los Vampiros tallado que muy pronto sería un lugar olvidado con el paso del tiempo cuando se consiguiera nuevo monarca, y tal vez muchos lo llegarían a olvidar porque él solo fue uno de los muchos que se sentaron en el trono de la Familia Real, pero Fionna en su vida olvidaría todo lo que pasaron juntos el uno con el otro.

Quiso morirse ella también cuando se dio cuenta de que Marshall Lee se había ido para nunca regresar, quiso morir para estar con él y seguir viviendo aventuras pateando el trasero de los malos aunque nadie se diera cuenta de que eran ellos quienes habían sido los responsables de haberlos dejado sin un trasero en el cual sentarse. Ahora se encontraba ella en la gigantesca sala del comedor del Dulce Reino con Cake y Gumball, todos en silencio pues la conversación de hace rato había llegado a la conclusión de que no se decidiría nada hasta que la madre de Marshall diera su palabra. El silencio era tan incómodo que Gumball nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la sala del comedor y eso lo llevo a pensar en todo lo que pudo haber hecho con el dinero que sus padres, el rey y la reina, gastaron construyendo nada más el comedor del castillo. No habría ese silencio si el Rey Vampiro ahora estuviera molestándolo o tocando una de sus clásicas canciones con su Guitarra-Hacha animando un poco el ambiente, pero ahora que Marshall Lee estaba muerto parecía que la alegría de Fionna, de Cake e incluso de Gumball se había ido con él.

-Príncipe- Le llamo Cake por lo bajo y el muchacho la atendió acercando su oído para escucharla mejor- Sé que se debe de guardar un minuto de silencio cuando se presenta una muerte, pero ya llevamos como una hora guardando silencio.

-Entiende que en estos momentos no hay ni una clase de tema del que poder hablar. Murió un amigo, Cake, es normal que la tristeza este presente.

-Fionna me preocupa. No ha dicho nada desde que pidió que la dejáramos sola en la enfermería.

-Bueno, Cake, creo que tu debería saber que la relación que Fi tenía con Marshall era más que simple amistad.

-Sospeche, pero Fionna siempre me negó que lo quería más que como un amigo- Volteo a verla- Pero ahora que lo veo… si era mucho más que simple amistad.

-Era amor- Murmuro Gumball posando su mirada en los ojos apagados de Fionna.

Sinceramente nunca espero ver que el rostro de la niña alegre y valiente que conoció terminara por mostrarse como todo lo contrario a lo que ella era.

¿Tan fuerte era ese sentimiento? ¿Tan fuerte era el amor como para poner a alguien de esa forma?

Pues bien, él no podía decir que si o que no porque no experimentaba lo que Fionna sentía. Durante mucho tiempo la niña de doce y trece años que una vez fue Fionna la humana estuvo perdidamente enamorada del Príncipe Gumball, pero el monarca estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos reales en ese entonces que ni él mismo se había dado un tiempo para conseguirse novia o algo por el estilo, y era por eso que nunca pudo decirle que si o la evitaba diciéndole que era muy joven para él. Pero con el pasar de los años, esa niña de catorce años se convirtió en una de catorce, de quince, de dieciséis hasta llegar a los diecisiete llegando a convertirse en la joven más bella y valiente que Aaa conocía, una dama siempre sonriente, llena de alegría y sin temor a nada. Que lastima que ahora esa hermosa sonrisa que generalmente se veía en Fionna y el brillo que adornaba sus ojos azules ya no estaba; se habían ido transportadas en lágrimas cuando Fionna lloro sobre el pecho de Marshall.

Tal vez Gumball no supiera lo que la chica sentía, pero considerando que perder a alguien tan importante te hacía sentir así, entonces no podía hacer otra cosa más que darle consuelo junto con su hermana. Y estuvo a punto de empezar una conversación, pero antes se escuchó como los guardias gritaban frases como _¡No puede entrar! ¡Cálmese o lo lastimaremos!,_ acompañadas de sonidos de objetos rompiéndose y uno que otro grito. Esto llamo la atención de Cake y el soberano, a excepción de Fionna claro está, y cuando la felina se disponía a salir de la sala del comedor el portón de este se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a AlabasterSkullcon Hanna Lee apresada en unas cadenas que él sostenía con el único brazo que le quedaba.

Fionna por fin reacciono cuando escucho el trancazo de las puertas, lo que la hizo voltear en dirección a la entrada encontrándose con lo que por un momento juro que era un fantasma apresando a la madre de Marshall con unas cadenas, pero no, no era un fantasma, una ilusión o algo parecido, era el mismísimo Alabaster en carne y hueso. Se levantó de su asiento, impresionada de lo que estaba viendo, no creía que el vampiro que ella juro que había ahogado en el agua aun estuviera vivo, pero cuando lo analizo para estar segura de que era él noto que su gabardina y sombrero todavía estaban mojados y su camisa estaba manchada de la sangre que despidió su cuerpo cuando le corto el brazo con…. ¡La Guitarra-Hacha!

Alabaster tenía el arma de la Familia Real colgada en la espalda ¿¡Pero como demonios la había conseguido!? Entonces Fionna recordó que cuando Cake llego de puro milagro a la playa y los llevo al Dulce Reino se olvidó por completo del arma, y es que estaba tan desesperada que casi olvida su propio nombre. Regresando a lo primero, era imposible que el sujeto hubiera salido con vida del fondo del mar así como así, y lo peor del caso es que ahora ya no estaba Marshall para pelear su derecho al trono, que seguramente era lo que Alabaster venía a buscar.

-Perdónenme la interrupción pero… ¿¡EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTA MARSHALL LEE!?

-¡Eso a ti que te importa, Alabaster!-Grito Fionna, errabunda solo por el hecho de recordar que ese vampiro había tenido la culpa de que Marshall ahora estuviera muerto- ¡Sera mejor que te largues de aquí antes de yo y Cake te saquemos a patadas!

-Oh, no te preocupes humana de mierda, yo saldré de este empalagoso y horrible reino cuando en mis manos este la concepción del Rey Vampiro para sustituirlo.

-¡Fionna, Cake, llamen a mi hijo para que arregle todo esto!- Exclamo Hanna. Fionna y Cake entristecieron sus miradas al escuchar que Hanna procuraba a su hijo sin tener la menor idea de que él ya no estaba- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hacen algo?

-Señora Lee, esto va a resultar difícil para usted y para nosotros, pero lo único que por ahora puedo decirle es que la razón por la que Marshall no se encuentra en esta sala ¡Es por culpa de AlabasterSkull!- Grito, señalando al confundido vampiro con el dedo.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? Yo no tengo la culpa de que el cobarde de Lee no se haya querido presentar, y si no llega en menos de cinco minutos me veré obligado a matarla- Amenazo, tirando a Hanna al suelo tomando la Guitarra-Hacha que colgaba en su espalda para un segundo después ponerla en el cuello de la demonio- ¿Y bien, en donde está el hijo de AlgulAbadder?

-Por favor, señor, podemos hacer esto sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza bruta- Comento el Dulce Príncipe, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

-¡Silencio, imitación barata de chicle en oferta! Este no es tu problema, metiche- Silencio el vampiro.

-¿Me dijo chicle en oferta?- Se preguntó, confundido por la forma en que Alabaster lo trataba- Oiga, en serio, si no se retira me veré obligado a llamar a todos y cada uno de mis guardias.

-A tus guardias los mande a dormir, así que ni se te ocurra amenazarme si no quieres que te patee el real trasero.

-¡Al único que le van a patear el trasero es a ti, Alabaster!

Luego de decir eso, Fionna corrió directamente a donde se encontraba el vampiro, sin su mochila verde en la espalda ni su espada empuñada. Necesitaba darle lo que se merecía a Alabaster por haber matado a Marshall pero, al no llevar con que defenderse, Alabaster soltó la Guitarra-Hacha y el sombrero, que de repente en las orillas desprendió unas filosas cuchillas de metal para después lanzar este con el único brazo que tenía en dirección a la chica. Esta no pudo hacer nada más que tirarse al suelo cuando las cuchillas casi le rebanaron por completo el cuello. Sin embargo, cuando Fionna pensó que lo peor ya había pasado, Skull apareció de la nada a su lado cuando ya se estaba levantando y la golpeo usando su hombro provocando que ella perdiera un poco de equilibrio, pero sin haberla hecho caer.

Cake se metió a la pelea cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba en problemas, por lo que la gata estiro sus brazos a donde se encontraba Alabaster y los enrollo en su cintura para luego jalarlo hacia atrás logrando estrellarle la cabeza directamente en el suelo abriéndole una herida en la cabeza que en poco tiempo comenzó a sangrar. Skull no se dejó humillar tan fácil y agarro bruscamente los brazos de Cake para luego jalarlos haciendo que la gata saliera impulsada directo a él. El vampiro entonces soltó las alargadas patas de Cake y la mando a estrellarse contra una pared dándole un puñetazo en el costado derecho de la cabeza. Al ver esto, Fionna se preparó otra vez y corrió directo a donde Alabaster teniendo en mente acabarlo justo ahí, y aunque la humana le llego de sorpresa al vampiro, este fue lo suficientemente rápido para usar sus afiladas garras golpeando a la chica con estas terminando por marcarle en la cara cinco arañazos sangrantes en una de sus mejillas.

Por supuesto que cinco rasguños no iban a ser lo suficiente para detenerla y la decisión de Fionna era tanta que no lo pensaba dos veces cuando regresaba a atacar a Alabaster, quien en uno de sus descuidos recibió un golpe de los buenos en el estómago por parte de Fionna, quien luego de eso enrollo su brazo en el cuello de Skull y un momento después de eso se dejó caer al suelo junto con el vampiro aun enrollado entre su brazo. El impacto fue muy doloroso y el mismo Alabaster se quejó de ello, y como Fionna tenía menos resistencia de lo que tiene un vampiro pues fue Skull quien se recuperó primero y dio el siguiente ataque, el cual consistió en levantarse, agarrara Fionna de una pierna y lanzarla contrala misma pared en la que se impactó Cake dañándole a grandes rasgos la espalda.

-Ok, ya me divertí buen rato con ustedes. Ahora quiero ver presente a Marshall Lee en esta sala.

-Marshall Lee no puede hacerse presente ni en este momento ni en ningún otro- Se atrevió a decir Gumball, quien estaba ayudando a Hanna a ponerse de pie y a quitarse las cadenas que Alabaster le había puesto. El vampiro se giró a ver al monarca cuando escucho aquello y no dudo en decir:

-¿Puedo saber porque?- Pregunto. Gumballl volteo a ver a Fionna para saber si debía decirle o no lo que paso, pero la humana aún seguía recuperándose de todo golpe que recibió- ¿Y bien? Ojala y te dignes a responderme, chicle.

-Dile lo que paso, muchacho, para que ya nos deje en paz y mi hijo arregle todo esto- Dijo la demonio al no tener idea de que su hijo no vendría salvarlos.

-Es que es algo muy delicado…

-¡Si no tienes nada que decir mejor sigo con mi trabajo, eh! Empezando por dejar sin gobernante a todo tu reino.

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré. Mira, hace ya varias horas se presentó una emergencia con Marshall Lee aquí en el castillo, y creo que la causa de esa emergencia fue un enfrentamiento con usted si no me equivoco.

-Continua.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que Marshall Lee llego mal herido hasta acá y se creyó que había muerto, pero lo revise y aún estaba vivo. Pero para serte franco, dentro de Lee se encontraba una sustancia radioactiva que lo mataría si no era removida a tiempo- Hanna puso los ojos en blanco cuando oyó eso- Hace varios días que la radiación estaba avanzando y fui muy claro con el cuándo le dije que enfrentarse a un nivel de aceleramiento o estrés podría avanzar más el proceso radioactivo, lo que lo mataría en cuestión de horas o quién sabe. Pero al enfrentarse con usted supongo que el corazón se le acelero mucho, la radiación avanzo más rápido y cuando intentamos salvarlo pues… simplemente… murió.

-¿Qué?- Soltaron Alabaster y Hanna al mismo tiempo, pero obviamente con un tono más emocionado y Hanna con uno más preocupado y asustado.

-¿O sea que estuve exigiendo su presencia cuando ya estaba muerto?- Pregunto Alabaster, sin creerse que ya le habían hecho todo el trabajo.

-No entiendo ¿¡Como que mi hijo está muerto!?- Exclamo la señora Lee con los ojos cristalizados, rogando porque alguien le diera una explicación razonable de lo que paso.

-¡Ay, vamos, Hanna, tu y yo sabemos que ese muchacho ni siquiera era hijo tuyo! ¿Por qué tenerle lastima?

-¡Porque lo crie como a mi hijo, idiota, y tú lo mataste!- Grito la demonio golpeando el pecho de Alabaster con el puño.

-Déjame en paz- Ordeno Alabaster empujando bruscamente la mano de _madame_ Lee- Lo bueno de esto es que no le ocultaste todo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Revele un par de cosas graciosas que Víctor Bangladesh me dijo acerca de… ¿Qué será?... La muerte de su padre tal vez, o mejor aún, porque era humano cuando su padre y su "madre" eran demonio y vampiro. Debiste ver su cara, estaba tan confundido que por un momento creí que se le había olvidado su nombre. Bueno, el caso es que paso a mejor vida con toda la verdad restregada en la cara.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- Grito Hanna Lee dejando que sus lágrimas la traicionaran y estas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

-No del todo. Incluso yo tengo sentimientos, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora, debido a que yo mate a Marshall Lee, Rey de los Vampiros, creo que es hora de que me entreguen la Nocheosfera, ¿no creen?

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

Antes de que el Dulce Príncipe o Hanna pudieran decir algo Fionna llego de sorpresa y tacleo por completo a Alabaster en el piso, donde empezó a golpearlo con gancho derecho e izquierdo volviendo a empezar una pelea. Pero como en esos momentos Alabaster disfrutaba de una victoria que definitivamente no iba a perder, este se vio obligado a quitarse a la humana de encima dándole otro golpe en la mejilla haciéndola a un lado. Errabunda por todo lo que el vampiro ese había hecho, la humana se levantó otra vez, miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar la Guitarra-Hacha y afortunadamente la localizo cerca del portón que daba paso a la sala del comedor. Lo agarro, corrió a donde el vampiro y cuando este menos lo pensó, Fionna ya lo había golpeado en la cabeza mandándolo a volar haciéndolo impactarse justo con todo lo que estaba encima de la gigantesca mesa. Y fue tanto el enojo que eso le provoco, que por un momento Alabaster se olvidó por completo de que ahora era dueño de la Nocheosfera entera y se apresuró a levantarse convirtiéndose nuevamente en el horripilante demonio en el que se transformó cuando le corto el brazo para después correr a la muchacha teniendo en mente acabarla justo ahí para que ye no le causara más problemas.

Cuando la humana vio que el vampiro venia corriendo a todo lo que le permitían dar las piernas empuño con fuerza la Guitarra-Hacha preparándose para darle el golpe decisivo. Ya faltaban pocos segundos para que el demonio quedara frente a frente con la humana, este desapareció momentáneamente en el aire obligando a Fionna a buscar al sujeto por todos lados cuidando de que no le apareciera de sorpresa. Sin embargo, la aventurera nunca se esperó que Alabaster reapareciera de nuevo frente a ella, y debido a esto, cuando menos pensó Alabaster ya la había golpeado directo en el estómago, lo que hizo que Fionna soltara la Guitarra-Hacha quedando indefensa por completo. Fue ahí cuando Alabaster dio el siguiente ataque…

…

La enfermería del castillo estaba en absoluto silencio, no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca. Toda la habitación completa estaba casi en penumbras si no fuera porque aún quedaban como dos horas para que el sol se ocultara por completo y eso permitía que entraran los débiles rayos por las ventanas que estaban puestas en el punto más alto de las paredes. En medio de todo ese silencio se encontraba una camilla y encima de esta yacía un bulto cubierto de los pies a la cabeza poruna sábana blanca a la que se podían notar una que otra mancha de sangre pequeña. Ahí se encontraba muerto Marshall Lee.

De repente, de la nada una de las ventanas de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar una pequeña ventisca de aire que movió un poco la manta con la cual estaba cubierto el cuerpo del Rey Vampiro hasta lograr quitarla revelando el rostro apagado de Marshall Lee. La pequeña ventisca que entro a la habitación sin permiso alguno volvió a correr acariciando de nuevo el rostro de Lee, a quien, de repente, volvieron a aparecerle dos colmillos afilados sobresalientes se su labio superior; de la nada sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas y su color de piel se hizo de un gris azulado. Era increíble, aun después de la muerte Marshall estaba volviendo a recuperar las facciones de vampiro que perdió después de que el arma radioactiva del Dulce Príncipe lo volvió humano y, por si fuera poco, de un momento a otro sus ojos empezaron a abrirse pesadamente, pero se cerraban al poco tiempo que se abrían.

_Levántate._

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

_Ponte de pie._

Como si fuera tan fácil.

_Abre los ojos._

Pero ya estaba muerto.

_Tú eres el Rey de los Vampiros. El más temido entre las criaturas, el hijo del legendario Algul Abadder._

Esa no era una excusa.

_Levántate, hijo… todavía no te has muerto._

Y de golpe abrió los ojos.

-Wow- Fue lo primero que Marshall Lee dijo cuándo despertó- ¿Qué fue eso?

Se inclinó en la camilla hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón de estámirando a su alrededor. No, definitivamente esa no era la playa, era la enfermería del dulce y empalagoso reino de Gumball. Miro sus manos, estaban heridas y manchadas en sangre pero al poco tiempo las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que ya no quedo rastro de estas. Miro sus brazos, piernas y pecho y se dio cuenta de que las heridas de esas partes también estaban empezando a cerrarse, las del rostro también, pero lo que más sorpresa le causo de todo eso fue que su piel ya no era como lo estaba antes de morir, sino que era exactamente igual a como la tenía cuando era vampiro. Llevo una mano a su boca y de repente se cortó con algo en la esquina de su labio superior, entonces toco esa área con más cuidado para no volver a cortarse encontrándose con que en ambas esquinas había dos colmillos bien afilados. Esto lo llevo a automáticamente tocarse las orejas, que eran más grandes puntiagudas que cuando era humano, y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del frio en su piel se dio cuenta de que eso significaba una sola cosa.

Pero para estar seguro de eso, rápidamente bajo de la camilla y abrió los cajones de un mueble cercano buscando como loco algo que pudiera reflejarlo, pero no encontró otra cosa más que jeringas, agujas y frascos de medicina hechos de plástico con nombres raros y difíciles de pronunciar. Desesperado, Marshall Lee corrió a la salida de la enfermería tropezándose varias veces y elevándose en el aire sin que el diera la orden de flotar. Al salir, busco cualquier espejo por el pasillo; quería verse, quería saber lo que había pasado.

No vio a nadie circular por el castillo así que se metió al baño y casi choca con el espejo de este si no hubiera frenado a tiempo, pero antes de que esto pasara el joven perdió el control de sus piernas y se tropezó, pero pudo evitar un mal golpe atinando a detener su caída deteniéndose del lavamanos del baño. Apoyado en este, Marshall se puso otra vez en pie y se encontró con que lo que había sospechado era la pura verdad. Tenía piel gris azulada, un par de colmillos sobresalientes de su labio superior, orejas como de gato y sus ojos verdes habían sido reemplazados por un par de orbes carmesí.

-Glob… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto, tocando el cristal del espejo para asegurarse de que era él quien estaba reflejado.

-_¡AAAAAAAAAAH!_- Escucho un grito. Conocía muy bien esa voz, y como olvidarla si fue lo último que escucho cuando se supone que debió haber muerto.

-¿Fionna?- Era ella sin duda alguna- ¡Fionna!

Marshall se echo a correr después de haber gritado el nombre de la muchacha. Salió del baño, agarro camino por uno de los pasillos que sorpresivamente estaban vacios, cosa rara porque generalmente era Mentita quien más se veía caminando por el castillo, pero ni a ella la encontraba. Escucho varias veces a Fionna gritar por quien sabe qué y gracias a cada grito de la muchacha Marshall podía localizarla más fácil, aunque le preocupaba la razón de que gritara de esa forma. Y al dar vuelta en otro pasillo, algo se le atravesó al joven de la nada haciéndolo tropezar y estamparse contra el suelo. Se sobo la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se inclino un poco mirando al frente para ver que "carro lo había atropellado" y, nunca pensó que lo haría, pero sonrió al encontrarse con la sirvienta del Príncipe Gumball, quien también estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Mentita, que bueno verte!- Dijo el joven gateando rápidamente a donde se encontraba la menta gigante. Esta, al escuchar la voz de Marshall, dejo de sobarse y miro al frente suyo encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Marshall Lee.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Grito la sirvienta preparándose para correr al ver al "cadáver" de Lee sonriéndole.

-¡No, no, no, espera Mentita, espera!- Llamo Marshall lanzándose a una de las piernas de Mentita evitando que esta corriera.

-E-esto no es posible- Titubeaba el dulce gigante mirando con miedo a Marshall Lee- U-usted debería estar muerto. Y-yo lo vi morir, n-no tenia pulso.

-Pero no estoy muerto- Dijo, pero después volvió a rectificar el caso- Bueno, en parte pero eso no importa. Ahora dime, Mentita, ¿en dónde está Fionna?

-En la sala del comedor con Cake y el Príncipe, pero…

-¡Gracias!- Dijo él y entonces salió disparado por el pasillo en busca del comedor del castillo dejando a Mentita con la palabra en la boca-

-¡Joven Marshall Lee, no es seguro entrar ahí! ¡Oiga, deténgase!- Gritaba Mentita para que la escuchara y aunque su tono de voz era muy alto Marshall tenía tanta prisa por encontrar a Fionna que las palabras de la sirvienta no llegaban a sus oídos.

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido en busca de la maldita puerta que diera al comedor de Gumball. Quería volver a verla, a decirle que estaba bien porque sin duda alguna su presunta muerte la tendría muy mal, pero tenía que ser discreto, no quería que se desmayara cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba vivo cuando ella creyó que había pasado a mejor vida. Y tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de su cambio repentino porque ni él se explico cómo diantres había pasado de ser un humano a un vampiro que resucito de la muerte. Siguió su camino pensando en cómo explicarle todo a Fionna, y al final, pudo encontrar lo que buscaba...

…

Fionna se golpeo contra el piso del suelo de manera violenta mientras Cake hacia lo posible por quitarle un poco de energía al demonio de Alabaster, sin embargo, este estaba tan aferrado a que por fin iba a convertirse en el Rey de los Vampiros que ni siquiera le ponía atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Los golpes de Fionna y Cake los bloqueaba como si le estuvieran lanzando cualquier cosa, al Dulce Príncipe lo había noqueado y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo al igual que Hanna Lee, quien había hecho lo posible por vengar la muerte de su hijo a manos de ese monstruo. Las únicas que hasta el momento estaban en pie eran la humana y la gata, que ya de por si no podían levantarse sin que Alabaster apareciera de la nada e intentara acabarlas a la de ya porque de por si el vampiro era desesperado, y ahora que una gata y una humana armada sin nada más que con la Guitarra-Hacha que de ahora en adelante le pertenecería a él, se lo estuvieran impidiendo. Así de fácil se le estaba alejando más su boleto para sentarse en el trono de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera, así de fácil se le estaba yendo la oportunidad de convertirse en Rey de los Vampiros sin cometer el error que cometió hace más de mil años.

La humana, con varias heridas visibles en el cuerpo y con la ropa con desgarres y sucia por lo mucho que la habían golpeado y por todas las veces que Alabaster le había hecho en todo lo que llevaba el transcurso de la pelea. Pero eso no le impidió a Fionna volver a levantarse, su deseo de venganza en el nombre de Marshall era tanto que ya ni el dolor de las heridas sentía por más fuerte que el vampiro la golpeara.

Empuño con fuerza la Guitarra-Hacha, preparada para dar el siguiente golpe aprovechando que Alabaster estaba distraído peleando con Cake, pero antes de que pusiera un pie al frente, el portón de la sala se abrió violentamente obligando a todos voltear en esa dirección. Y al hacerlo, Fionna soltó la Guitarra-Hacha al suelo asombrada de haber visto a quien estaba parado en medio de la gigantesca puerta. Cake se había quedado con la boca abierta y Alabaster… bueno, ni hablar de la expresión de Alabaster. Parecía sorpresa, pero también decepción; enojo, pero a la vez asombro; no tenia precio la forma expresiva de Alabaster al ver a Marshall Lee parado debajo de la puerta, él, al igual que Fionna y Cake, no se podía creer que a pesar de que le hubieran dicho que estaba muerto ahora resultaba que de un momento a otro está vivo, y fue tanta sus sorpresa que incluso soltó a la gata y regreso a su forma normal.

-¿¡Marshall Lee!?- Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, canijo… ¿De qué me perdí?- Pregunto el muchacho al ver toda la escena.

-¿Qué no tú estabas…?- Empezó a decir Cake, pero antes de que terminara su pregunta Alabaster la dejo caer en seco al suelo mostrando una expresión que no tenía precio alguno. Fionna, por otra parte, miraba sonriendo al joven con los ojos cristalizados gracias a las lágrimas de alegría.

-Está vivo- Murmuro Alabaster sin poder creerse que su oportunidad de ser el nuevo Rey de los Vampiros se había ido por el drenaje- ¿Por qué está vivo?... ¡Oye, te hubieras quedado muerto, así ya no sufres más y me haces feliz!

-¿Alabaster Skull? Pensé que ya no ibas a fregar más, imitación barata de vampiro- Comento Marshall.

-Pues ya somos dos, y veo que ahora si eres un verdadero vampiro, no como el ridículo humano con el que me encontré en la playa. Aplaudiera, pero me hace falta mi brazo y mano derecha para eso.

-Pues como no puedes aplaudir y yo estoy vivito y coleando solo te pido una cosa y no la repetiré dos veces, _¿capisci?_ Muy bien; quiero que salgas por esa puerta, atravieses todo este empalagoso reino, regresas a la mazmorra de donde saliste y nunca ¡TE DIGO NUNCA!, regreses. No quiero verte jamás y tampoco quiero saber nada de ti en lo que queda de mi eternidad.

El silencio fue quien gobernó la sala después de que Marshall puso sus condiciones, y era tanta la tención que a Fionna ya se le hacía que Alabaster con gusto volvia a empezar una nueva pelea por la forma seria en la que miraba al joven. Pero lo siguiente fue algo que nadie se espero:

-Ok, como quieras. Me iré y no sabrás nada de mí en los siguientes… milenios- Dijo el vampiro para después transportarse en un santiamén a la puerta. Marshall se giro al instante al sentir su presencia detrás de él y lo encontró- Hagamos como que esto nunca paso, ¿sí? Quédate con el aburrido puesto de Rey de los Vampiros si eso quieres. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sacar impuestos. Buena suerte con tu novia y… come tus frutas y verduras.

Y entonces volvió a desaparecer.

El joven retrocedió un par de pasos después de haber visto a Alabaster desaparecer así de la nada y aceptando tan fácilmente su renuncia al trono del Rey de los Vampiros, cosa rara porque durante buen rato había estando dale y dale conque toda la Nocheosfera estaría posada bajo sus pies y quien sabe que tantas otras tonterías más. Fionna y Cake llegaron a su lado cuando vieron que Skull desapareció y, antes de que alguien dijera una sola palabra, Cake empezó a picotear el brazo de Marshall con su dedo llamando la atención de este y mirándola como si fuera una masa gelatinosa. Sin embargo, al notar que Marshall la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca, lo único que Cake dijo fue:

-Verifico que no seas un fantasma- Dijo la gata así nada más.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Cake. Y a ti sobre todo, Fi...

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Fionna ya se le había lanzado encima abrazándolo y gritando su nombre con alegría para después besarlo sin romper en ningún momento. Marshall Lee correspondió el beso abrazándola a ella también dejando a Cake con la boca completamente abierta al ver la comprometedora escenita que su hermana y el "resucitado" Rey Vampiro tenían. Al poco tiempo los dos se separaron sonriéndose y encontrando sus miradas como la primera vez en la que se besaron en la playa antes de que todo el royo de Alabaster pasara y pusiera su vida de cabeza.

-Hola- Saludo Fionna por no saber que decir al ver a su querido Marshall con vida de nuevo.

-Hola- Dijo también él.

-Eres un vampiro de nuevo…Eh… No entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Je, je, créeme que ni yo tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrió, Fi. Pero mejor así que muerto.

-¡Ay, Marshall, no sabes lo mucho que me afecto cuando moriste! Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y aquí estas ¡Estás vivo!- Decía ella alegremente.

-Oye, si tu no eras la única que se iba quedar así, yo también sufrí y mucho. Pero ahora que estamos juntos…

Justo antes de que el vampiro terminara su frase, una parte del techo del comedor se desprendió de la nada hasta despedazarse cuando choco contra el suelo levantando humo y viento por toda la sala y evitando que el comedor se hiciera visible a simple vista. El humo se expandió hasta el portón del comedor nublándole la vista a Fionna, Marshall y Cake evitando que pudieran ver porque el humo había desaparecido tan de repente, y cuando este se fue, lo primero que vieron fue el rostro errabundo de Alabaster Skull mirándolos a los tres como si con solo hacer eso pudiera borrarlos del mapa. Marshall oculto a la humana y a la gata detrás de sí preparado para cualquier cosa que el demente ese quisiera intentar como siguiente movimiento

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que me iba ir así de fácil? Para tu información, deshacerse de mí es como intentar matarte a ti… aunque no es tan fácil.

-Te advertí que no quería volver a verte, Skull.

-Y yo te dije que me dieras la Nocheofera, pero nunca se obtiene lo que se desea, ¿cierto?

-Marshall, ¿en que estas pensando?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Creo que ahora que soy inmortal otra vez y no tengo restos radiactivos a punto de matarme…-Estiro su mano en la dirección en la que estaba su Guitarra-Hacha y esta al instante se levanto y voló en el aire hasta terminar entre los dedos de Lee- ¿Qué te parece si celebramos con una buena pelea?

-¿Estás seguro? Acabas de regresar de la muerte, podría ser peligroso.

-Peligro es mi segundo nombre ¡Oye, Alabaster, pongámosle más sabor al caldo y peleemos por el trono! ¿Qué dices, marica?

-Me gusta la idea- Siseo y al momento paso a su forma demoniaca corriendo con los colmillos preparados directamente a Marshall.

-Viene, viene, viene…- Murmuraba el chico empuñando con fuerza el mango de su Guitarra al mismo tiempo que Alabaster venia hacía él-…Vine, viene, viene…

Justo cuando Skull estuvo a punto de dar el primer ataque, Marshall uso su arma para golpearlo en la cara de tal manera que el ataque vampiro demonio fue por completo desviado hacia atrás al momento de que el metal del arma lo golpeo sacándole uno de los colmillos. Por otra parte, Skull se estrello contra los restos de concreto que cayeron del techo del comedor levantando un poco más de humo, pero no tanto como al principio.

-¿Qué te parece? _Home Run_- Comento Lee colgándose el arma al hombro- Fionna, Cake, saquen a mi madre y al gay bueno para nada de Gumball de aquí antes de que todo se ponga más feo.

-¿Y que pasara contigo?- Dijo Cake, angustiada.

-Nada. Soy inmortal, no hay muchas posibilidades de que muera otra vez- La humana lo miro no muy convencida y el vampiro rodo los ojos para luego convencerla dándole un beso- Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ahora vayan antes de que Alabaster se levante.

La humana y la gata no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer las órdenes del vampiro y coger a Hanna y al Príncipe Gumball llevándoselos lejos de la sala del comedor. Por supuesto que Fionna no quería dejarlo solo con ese monstruo y arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo por más que se hiciera la idea de que todo podría salir bien, que no pasaría nada. Bueno, nunca llegaba a hacerse una idea clara de esa idea, sin embargo, era Marshall Lee quien estaba peleando, él era el Rey de los Vampiros, el más temido y respetado, el hijo de Algul Abadder, una leyenda entre la Familia Real de Nocheosfera, pero Fionna estaba segura que después de ese día Marshall seria conocido por haber sido vampiro, regresar a ser humano, morir y regresar a la vida volviendo a ser un vampiro. De que muchos dirían que eso solo era una fantasía inventada, lo dirían, pero solo porque no estuvieron presentes cuando todo ocurrió.

_Buena suerte, Marshall Lee._

Fue entonces cuando Alabaster se levanto de la nada entre los restos de concreto del techo en los cuales había caído, miro a Marshall y a duras penas se levanto tambaleándose y con restos de polvo ensuciando su vestimenta. Cuando lo vio de pie Marshall se preparo de nuevo empuñando la Guitarra-Hacha como si fuera un gladiador esperando a que el tigre lo atacara, y tal y como lo haría un animal salvaje enojado, Alabaster aun convertido en demonio soltó un rugido parecido al de un león enojado para después transportarse en un santiamén justo al frente de Lee, quien intento cortarle la cabeza con el filo de su arma en cuanto lo tuvo en frente pero Skull fue más rápido y cuando el joven menos pensó ya lo había golpeado con las garras afiladas de su mano, lo que le causo una rasgadura grande en la ropa del chico y tres marcas de heridas en su pecho las cuales no duraron mucho tiempo pues al ser vampiro de vuelta estas se cerraron por cuenta propia hasta dejar la piel de Lee intacta. Alabaster entonces quiso dar un siguiente golpe, pero no lo logro debido a que Marshall lo bloqueo usando su Guitarra-Hacha como escudo sintiendo su piel temblar a causa de que la fuerza con la que su contrincante golpeaba el hacha intentando encontrar una manera de hacerle daño a Lee con tanta fuerza que al recibir contacto los brazos del chico temblaban.

En un movimiento inesperado para Skull poco antes de que diera el siguiente golpe, Marshall Lee soltó su arma y dejo caerse al suelo, lo que hizo a Alabaster diera su golpe en seco al aire. Una vez en el suelo, el joven arrastro su pierna por el suelo en una curva derribando al vampiro de manera que este se golpeo la barbilla, y al estar indefenso en el suelo Marshall Lee aprovecho para atacar y se subió encima del vampiro inmovilizándolo por completo. Esto no evito que Skull se moviera como demente para librarse del agarre para evitar que el Rey Vampiro hiciera lo que sea que tuviera planeado hacer, pero cuando lo vio agarrar su Guitarra-Hacha apuntando el filo directamente en donde estaba su cuello. Al instante le quedaron en claro las intenciones del joven vampiro, y antes de que le cortara la cabeza, Alabaster impulso su cabeza hacia atrás atinando a golpear su cabeza contra la del chico, quien volvió a soltar su arma al recibir el golpe.

Rápidamente, Skull levanto a Marshall enroscando su brazo alrededor del cuello y presionándolo de forma brutal mientras Lee intentaba zafarse antes de que su enemigo hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Acto seguido, Alabaster retrocedió hasta quedar cerca de la pared para después golpear a Marshall contra esta de tal modo que el concreto se agrieto y una herida de la que empezó a salir sangre apareció en la frente del Rey Vampiro, pero esta no alcanzo a cerrarse puesto que de nueva cuenta Skull golpeo contra el concreto derramando un poco más de sangre. Cansado, Marshall evito que Alabaster siguiera rompiéndole la cara dándole un codazo en el costado lo cual hizo que el vampiro escupiera sangre por la boca aflojando el agarre que tenia contra el muchacho, quien al estar libre le asesto un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla seguido de una patada en el estomago un golpe de karate en la espalda jurando por haberle roto la vertebra de la espalda, pero solo pudo hacer que se des transformara y regresara a su forma de vampiro.

-¿Te rindes?- Pregunto levantando a Alabaster del cuello de su gabardina mirándolo de manera fija. Pero el vampiro simplemente rio como su costumbre era.

-Oh, Marshall Lee, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. En nuestras manos la Nocheosfera no tendrá que ser solo un lugar oculto al que nadie quiere ir, no será solo eso si tú me la das. Nocheosfera será el todo.

-¿Por qué querría que un montón de vampiros y demonios se apoderaran de toda Aaa? Ni siquiera me gusta la Nocheosfera.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora olvidémonos de nuestras diferencias y dámela para quitarte un peso de encima.

-Dije que odiaba ese lugar, pero de mi boca nunca salió un consentimiento para dártela.

-¿Quieres apostar a que las leyes de Nocheosfera caerán aun después de que yo no lo hubiera logrado?

-No entiendo.

-Porque no estás enterado. Te aseguro que todo esto va a continuar cuando menos te lo esperes. Pero para no causarte molestias…

Justo en ese momento Alabaster le hizo una herida a Marshall en la cara con sus garras dejándole tres marcas que le atravesaban el rostro en diagonal, lo cual hizo que el joven soltara a su enemigo, quien volvió a transformarse en su forma demoniaca agrandando más sus garras.

-… acabare contigo de una vez.

Entonces Skull se lanzo de nuevo contra el Rey Vampiro, y este, poco antes de ser atacado, se agacho y Alabaster termino rodeando por el piso hasta chocar con la pared detrás de Marshall Lee. Este, por su parte, tomo otra vez su Guitarra-Hacha al mismo tiempo en que el vampiro se recuperaba para luego volver a correr directo a donde se encontraba el muchacho. Antes de que Skull hiciera lo que tenía planeado Marshall se hizo a un lado y encajo el filo de su Guitarra-Hacha en el costado de Alabaster, quien al sentir el dolor se des transformo una vez más y cayó de rodillas retirando bruscamente el arma de su costado del cual empezaba a salir una gran cantidad de sangre. Marshall, desesperado, busco algo que pudiera ponerle fin a todo eso pero antes de encontrar ese "algo" que pudiera salvarlo el vampiro con el que había estado peleando se puso en pie y del interior de su gabardina saco una estaca de madera con punta afilada al tiempo en que se acercaba a Marshall de una manera amenazante. Al no saber qué hacer, Lee retrocedió un par de pasos mirando como el vampiro se acercaba a él con el objeto hecho de madera en sus manos.

-Aquí acaba todo, Marshall Lee. Por fin lo que hemos esperado desde hace años se va a cumplir, y todo porque por fin el Rey de los Vampiros fue asesinado.

-¿Estás hablando en tercera persona o que royo con tu vida?- Pregunto, asustado.

-No te puedo decir. Y ahora, Lee…-Comenzó a decir levantando la estaca en el aire- ¡Mue…!

Poco antes de que Alabaster matara por segunda vez a Marshall fue tacleado por Fionna, quien llego de la nada e hizo que el vampiro tirara la estaca en el suelo mientras la humana lo inmovilizaba en el suelo, solo que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil porque Alabaster era muy fuerte para ella. Marshall, al ver esto, no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar la estaca de madera y correr a donde Alabaster, quien era retenido por Fionna mientras este se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera una serpiente queriendo escapar del agarre de su opresor. Y Marshall, por su parte, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estuvo al frente de Alabaster, y en un movimiento inesperado, Lee levanto la estaca en el aire para después dejarla caer impulsada por la fuerza de su mano terminando encajada justo en la zona donde se hallaba el corazón de Alabaster.

Skull automáticamente dejo salir un grito desgarrador distrayéndose por completo y permitiendo que Fionna se levantara al no haber peligro de que pudiera hacer algo malo. La humana se coloco al lado de Marshall, sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo; el cuerpo de Alabaster estaba desprendiendo humo, como si se estuviera quemando, pero ya casi ni había sol; el vampiro se retorcía en el piso gritando como si su vida dependiera de ello y soltando frases incoherentes a las que casi no se les entendía nada. Poco a poco, las venas del vampiro se hicieron más notables y varias veces se transformo y des transformo en el demonio en el que él se convertía nada más que apenas se alcanzaban a ver unas ciertas partes de las transformaciones, como la piel desgarrada o los ojos negros que parecían no tener fondo. El cuerpo de Alabaster se quemaba más y más, y no transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando por fin dejo de moverse posiblemente porque ahora había muerto, pero para estar seguro de eso, Marshall se acerco a paso lento al cuerpo inerte de Skull para estar seguro de que todo había acabado. Sin embargo, no necesito acercarse tanto, pues antes de llegar a donde Skull, de repente llego una fuerte ventisca que se llevo el cadáver en cenizas por el aire de la manera típica en la que un vampiro moría. En pocos minutos no quedo ni rastro alguno del vampiro más que la estaca de madera que quedo enterrada en el suelo.

-¿G-ganamos?- Pregunto Fionna, titubeantemente.

-Parece que si- Y entonces cruzaron miradas.

Sin más, se abrazaron el uno al otro riendo de felicidad por haber logrado lo que desde hace mucho querían hacer.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Ya nos deshicimos de Alabaster y de su obsesión por tomar tus tierras!

-Ahora solo queda limpiar el desastre que hicimos y explicarle a mi madre y a Gumball lo que paso.

-Hablando de eso, tu madre ya se entero de que habías muerto. Se puso muy mal cuando se entero, sobre todo porque Alabaster le dijo que te había contado toda la verdad antes de que murieras.

-Entiendo… ¿Crees que a Gumball le dé un infarto cuando me vea vivo? Eso sería genial.

-¡Marshall!

-¿Qué? Era una broma- Se explico para luego empezar a caminar fuera de la sala del comedor- Aunque…

-Oye, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes todo lo de tu pasado, vas a dejar la Nocheosfera?- Pregunto Fionna caminando al lado de Marshall.

-Pues sinceramente no se qué pensar. Digo, eh sido el Rey de los Vampiros durante más de mil años, y renunciar así de la nada sería algo muy repentino además de que no arriesgue mi vida por nada.

-¿Y de tu papá no has pensado nada?

-De él, Fionna, estoy completamente seguro de dos cosas; una, es mi padre; y la otra… nunca se fue.

La respuesta no fue lo que Fionna quería saber, pero aun así siguió caminando junto con Marshall para explicarles de una vez a todos todo lo que paso. Aunque claro, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que Marshall había vuelto a la vida siendo un vampiro, cosa que por supuesto sorprendería a Gumball y lo llevaría a hacer quien sabe cuántos experimentos raros con su ADN y quien sabe de qué demonios les hable. Llegaron a la habitación principal de todo el castillo, ahí donde estaba la puerta de entrada y salida, y se encontraron con que Hanna y el Dulce Príncipe ya estaban despiertos escuchando la explicación de Cake sobre como encontró a su hermana y a Marshall muerto, pero su plática fue interrumpida cuando vio a Fionna y al vampiro parados debajo de una puerta. Hanna y el soberano también voltearon llevándose la sorpresa de que Lee estaba vivo otra vez. Y sin pensarlo, la demonio se echo a correr a donde su hijo para después abrazarlo, feliz de que aun estuviera con vida.

-Me tenías muy preocupada, jovencito- Le dijo su madre, casi regañándolo- No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿entendiste?

-Mamá… ¿es verdad todo lo que me conto Alabaster?... ¿Tu… no eres mi verdadera madre?- Ella no supo que responderle. Iba a decirle que sí, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no siempre podría esconderle a su hijo la verdad. Él era el Rey de los Vampiros y el hijo de su esposo, tenía todo el derecho a saber la verdad.

-No, Marshall, yo no soy tu madre. Tu verdadera madre murió tres días después de que naciste; tu padre no te quiso dejar sin madre y como ya estaba casado conmigo pues me convertí en el reemplazo de Alicia. P-pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, tú fuiste como mi propio hijo, te crie como a un hijo.

-Algul… ¿Qué tan loco estaba?

-Lo suficiente como para ponerse a dibujar en las paredes con su niño de cinco años- Respondió ella sacándole un par de risas a Marshall- Te quería mucho, de eso nunca dudes, y en vez de parecer el Rey Vampiro más bien parecía un niño de la edad que tenías cuando murió. Fue hermano, padre y amigo para ti.

-¿Y mi memoria?

-Víctor Bangladesh hizo que Alabaster te la borrara. Queríamos protegerte de los otros dos bandos, y como de niño ya sabías que pertenecías a la raza vampírica y eras el siguiente en sustituir a Algul Abadder, pues nos vimos obligados a hacer eso. Alabaster solo te borro algunos recuerdos de tu padre y para que no nos olvidaras por completo Víctor te dejo una fotografía.

-Ah, sí, la fotografía. Se quemo un poco cuando la guerra ya estaba en su esplendor, pero aun la tengo en casa.

-Lo importante ahora es que estas bien, Marshall.

Y sin avisar, de repente el portón de entrada también se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al Mensajero Real montado en su caballo negro, y rápidamente este dirigió su rumbo a donde estaba la demonio y el Rey Vampiro diciendo desesperadamente:

-_Madame, _lord Marshall Lee, que bueno que los encuentro, mis señores. Tenemos un grave problema, un sujeto extraño amenaza con tomar la Nocheosfera y desterrar a…

-Cálmate, Mensajero. Ya todo término, el sujeto del que estás hablando ahora está muerto- Informo Hanna.

-¿De verdad? No entiendo, lo último que recuerdo fue que me lo encontré en las praderas cuando estaba por entregarle un mensaje a Marshall Lee.

-Seguramente te bloqueo la mente y te dejo dormido, como a los guardias del Príncipe Gumball. Pero ahora que está muerto eso ya no va a funcionar.

-Me alegro… Un momento, ¿y qué hay de las huelgas en la Nocheosfera? Los habitantes están como locos al no saber nada del secuestro de su madre y la muerte de Bangladesh.

-Eso lo arreglare yo- Dijo Marshall- ¿Me acompañas, Fionna?

-Sera un placer, Marshall- Acepto ella y Lee le tendió la mano para que la acompañara. Pero antes…

-¡Momentito, momentito! A mi niña no la llevas a ningún lado sin mi consentimiento, vampiro- Advirtió Cake. Marshall, no muy de acuerdo, la asusto poniendo sus ojos de demonio, lo que la obligo a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Gumball.

-Extrañaba hacer eso. Vámonos, Fi.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar la Guitarra-Hacha para abrir un portal rápido a la Nocheosfera, y durante el camino Fionna solo se quedaba mirando la cara relajada y sonriente del muchacho, como si nada de nada hubiera pasado. Marshall parecía tan feliz que hasta a ella se le había olvidado que lloro en la playa y en la enfermería del castillo a causa de su muerte, ni siquiera parecía pensar en lo ocurrido. Esto llamo un poco la atención de la humana y, antes de entrar de nuevo al comedor donde se encontraba la Guitarra-Hacha, ella se puso frente a él diciendo:

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- Marshall se sorprendió al oír eso.

-¿No debería estarlo?- Pregunto él.

-Si, por supuesto, pero con todo lo que paso creí que aun seguirías pensando en eso.

-Fionna, ya el pasado es pasado. Y…

No termino la frase. Solo se apresuro a tomar a la humana de la cintura acercándola más para después besarla suavemente en los labios, gesto que ella con gusto correspondió pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él. No se sentía como las veces en las que Marshall la besó por primera vez cuando era humano pues el tacto con su piel se sentía a una temperatura más fría, pero eran los mismos movimientos lentos y tiernos los que él le daba a ella. La chica no sabía si Marshall en algún momento de su eterna vida volviera a extrañar ser humano, pero con todo lo que paso por culpa de la radiación y los problemas que tuvo con respecto a Alabaster tal vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar en la noche por una ventana. Al poco rato ambos se separaron, cruzaron miradas viéndose con esa ternura que uno sentía para el otro, la única diferencia de las veces anteriores era que ahora los ojos de Marshall eran rojos y su apariencia había cambiado un poco.

-…y el presente es el presente- Completo él la frase.

-Te amo, Marshall.

-Yo también- Y entonces volvieron a besarse. Después de todo, siendo vampiro o humano, muerto o vivo, Marshall siempre amaría a Fionna. Todo por ella, y ella todo por él aunque eso significara morir.

**Fin.**

**¡Y se acabo!**

**Bueno, mi publico lindo, antes de dar oficialmente terminado mi fic, quiero disculparme enormemente con ustedes por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo. Perdónenme, por favor, es que tuve un problemita con mi Microsoft Word ¡Ah! Llore como Magdalena, pero ahora que se arreglo ya puedo escribir de nuevo y ¡Uff!, vaya que escribi. Este es el capitulo más largo que eh hecho en todo el tiempo que llevo de escribir fanfics. Y bueno, pasándonos a lo otro, espero que les haya gustado el último capitulo de "De regreso a mi Vida" ¡Estoy tan feliz! Por fin pude revazar mi triste racha de sesenta y quien sabe cuantos Reviews, pero gracias a ustedes ahora tengo más de cien. ¡LOS ADORO, UN ABRAZO A TODOS! Y ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Mil gracias a: Dayi.14, Blackoctubre, Kmimelo, Giannela Cullen, Fiioremarcy117, ADHDA10, Princess Keida, NoOnis, Paqs, Mel Escobedo, Guest, Yoshii Lee, Neko Girl y Kateryn por sus hermosos reviews en el capitulo pasado.**

**Y bueno, ahora seguramente estarán pensando "¿Riux no hara otro fic?" "¿Sacara una segunda parte?" Muchachos, estuve meditándolo buen rato y que creen… ¡HABRA SEGUNDA PARTE! La continuación tal vez no tenga mucho que ver con "De regreso a mi vida", pero les juro que hare lo posible porque mi siguiente fic que se titulara "El código Negro" sea igual de bueno para ustedes como lo fue este.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, hermanos ¡Amor y paz a todos! Nos veremos en la continuación ¡Los amo, cuídense y sean pacientes porfavor, que yo también tengo cosas de persona normal que hacer! Como ir al baño ****. Nos veremos en "El código Negro". Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo. ¡Paz!**

**-P.D- ¡No se pierdan "El código Negro"!**


End file.
